Horseshoes and Hand-grenades
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: AU set during the Aries Zodiarts arc. Gentaro was revived by a dark mass of Cosmic Energy rather than the Cosmic States. Bound to the entity known as Ophiuchus, he proceeds to enact his master's will of destruction and war. The Kamen Rider Club is unable to battle Gentaro on their own, and it becomes apparent that a large war is on the horizon. Nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Revenge

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: T/M

Summary: After being killed by Kamen Rider Meteor, Gentaro has been resurrected. Unfortunately, he wasn't resurrected by the Cosmic Switch, but rather by an entity calling himself Ophiuchus. Now reborn as the Serpent-bearer and turning away from his friends, Gentaro wishes to enact his master's will. The Kamen Rider Club cannot fight Gentaro on their own, and they must learn to gather allies and stay strong even when everything falls around them.

Note: Takes place in the middle of Kamen Rider Fourze Episode 32.

I: **18-5-22-5-14-7-5**

"_Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."_

_-Proverb_

Kengo Utahoshi looked in awe.

In the Kamen Rider Club's base the Rabbit Hatch, the remains of an abandoned space station that was once used by his father, Kengo could only look in amazement at what he accomplished. He did the impossible - he brought the dead back to life.

He saw Gentaro Kisaragi slowly open his eyes. Gentaro, who met his demise through the dreaded one-inch punch, was alive. After all of the countless tries Kengo took in restarting his friend's heart - which involved donning a robotic hand that would also drained him of energy - and after reaching out for his friend within the realm of the afterlife through their established bond of friendship, he did it. Gentaro Kisaragi was alive.

The geography teacher, and newly self-appointed faculty adviser to the Kamen Rider Club, Chuta Ohsugi, wept tears of joy. A student under his care came back to life…it was a miracle. He could just wrap his arms around the student who would befriend everyone in Amanogawa High and kiss him. How the Cosmic Switch resurrected him didn't matter; all that mattered was Gentaro was no longer a corpse.

"You did it, Utahoshi!" said Ohsugi, hugging Kengo. "It's a miracle! Kisaragi's alive and well!"

"I know, sensei," Kengo whispered. "I know..."

Gentaro slowly sat up with a groan, his face covered with bruises from his scuffle with Ryusei Sakuta, aka Kamen Rider Meteor Storm. His gelled pompadour reverted into its original form of black hair that framed his equally black eyes. His red shirt was torn, and his black motorcycle jacket was also covered with holes made from Kamen Rider Meteor Storm ripping and tearing through him. There wasn't any blood - due to death blow being the one-inch punch to the heart - but Gentaro placed a hand on his chest as if to prevent a second punch from happening. The last conscious thought he had was how he was glad to help Ryusei, even if doing so meant his own death. Then, everything went black.

But now...now he was alive. Now, he was able to finish what he started.

Kengo's eyes watered with tears; he did it. The Cosmic Switch and the bonds of friendship Gentaro forged with the Kamen Rider Club was enough to bring him back to life. His father's words were correct: the connections humans had to one another become enough to do the impossible. Resurrecting a person from the afterlife could be done.

"Kisa… Gentaro," Kengo corrected himself, shaking his head. "You're alive. You're here..."

Gentaro shifted his gaze to the relieved teen but otherwise didn't say anything. Kengo saw those black eyes - those eyes that were usually filled with elation and mirth in making people smile - devoid of emotion. They didn't reveal anything that resembled the Gentaro of the old. Instead, he was looking into the eyes of a porcelain doll in Gentaro's likeness.

"Gentaro…" Kengo repeated. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Gentaro still didn't say anything. He just kept staring into Kengo's eyes, tilting his head to the side. There was this feeling inside Kengo's mind that screamed that Gentaro was dangerous, but his heart would not admit that his best friend did not return as he originally was. He had to return as the "man who would befriend everyone"; it wouldn't have been the real Gentaro Kisaragi if that was true.

"Kisaragi!" Ohsugi cried, wrapping his arms around the teen. He sobbed on Gentaro's shoulder and stroked the teen's hair. "You're alive! Ryusei didn't kill you! You're here and—"

Gentaro's eyes narrowed as he pushed the geography teacher off of him. He then stood up and stared at his hands. He clenched them into fists before letting out a low snarl.

"Ryusei Sakuta," Gentaro repeated, his voice hollow. Kengo felt chills fall down his spine—this being looked like the same Gentaro Kisaragi he knew, but that voice told him otherwise. "Where is he? And where are the others?"

"I don't know," Kengo replied, shaking his head. "The last I saw him, he was with Aries Zodiarts and the unconscious members of the Kamen Rider Club. I was the only one who managed to escape. Gentaro, are you…"

"Leave me be," Gentaro commanded in a swift tone. "I must do this on my own."

His eyes began to glow. Kengo and Ohsugi saw that the color of these eyes resembled rubies. No, the color was darker than the shine of a ruby. It was the color of blood. Those blood red depths drew the two deeper and deeper into Gentaro's spell. Gentaro raised a hand into the air as if he was a king addressing his subjects.

"Close your eyes and forget what you have just seen," he hissed, lowering his hand. With that motion, the eyes of his victims also closed. "In your eyes, I have died by the hands of both Ryusei Sakuta and the Aries Zodiarts. My corpse is lying down on the bench you see before you, and the Cosmic Switch failed to revived me. No matter what you do, I will never be revived. There is nothing that you were able to do in order to bring me back from the afterlife. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master," the two replied. Gentaro smiled, although his smile was not the bright and friendly smile he usually wore on his face.

"Excellent. Now, when I snap my fingers, you'll forget that this conversation ever happened." Gentaro looked at the Fourze Driver wrapped around his torso and pulled out the Cosmic Switch. He then placed it into Kengo's hands as replaced Switch 39-Stamper in the middle left slot for a brand new switch and inserting Switch 1-Rocket back to its original post on the far right. Then, with a snap of his fingers, Kengo and Ohsugi woke from their trance.

Kengo's brown eyes went glassy as he saw the empty bench in front of him and then back to the Cosmic Switch in his hand. "No…" He whispered. "Kisaragi!" His hands shook over an imaginary corpse. "Wake up! Please wake up! Open your eyes!"

Gentaro's eyes flickered to a shade of black as he approached the door to the Rabbit Hatch. A small smile graced his lips—a smile that showed satisfaction at what he accomplished. He then pulled the four tabs of the Fourze driver down, hearing its countdown.

**3…**

**2…**

**1!**

"Henshin," he whispered, pulling the lever.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Ryusei Sakuta fell onto his knees, his whole body screaming for him to stop fighting. Surrounding him were the Dustards that Yamada Tatsumori, the self-proclaimed King of Subaruboshi High and the Aries Zodiarts, summoned to deal with him and the Kamen Rider Club. The Kamen Rider Club, the students from Amanogawa High whom Gentaro befriended, the people who helped fight against the Zodiarts, could do nothing except watch their savior stand his ground against their common foe.

Yuki, JK, Tomoko, Shun and Miu, all dressed in tan clothes and bandannas from Yamada's original plan of the five killing off disobedient students, were still tied to the row of metal poles, unable to do anything but watch the man in front of him make his vows to protect them. Ryusei could not ask for their forgiveness for what he accomplished, but if protecting them could atone for his crimes, then so be it. He would not go down without a fight.

He dodged the swing of a metal staff and jabbed his elbow into the gut of another Dustard. His tan school uniform was covered in dust and his short brown hair was matted with sweat. His face was covered with dirt, but his eyes showed nothing but determination to defend the captives tied to their posts. The black cloaked ninja-like Dustards continued their assault as their master looked on. Yamada Tatsumori was pleased at the spectacle, laughing as if a jester arrived at his court to entertain him.

"Yes, Ryusei," he exclaimed. "Show me your pain and suffering! Give more to your king!"

Yamada continued to laugh as he watched the martial arts exhibition unfold in front of his eyes. Ryusei kept silent as he gave a quick roundhouse kick to a Dustard on his left. He swiftly dodged the attack of another Dustard on his right before punching it in the gut. He rolled out the way of a third attack but couldn't react to a fourth kicking him in the face. He toppled onto the ground with a thud, his body no longer able to support him.

"Ryusei!" Tomoko gasped seeing the former Kamen Rider Meteor unable to stand. Yamada laughed once more as another Dustard landed a powerful kick to Ryusei's ribs. With his curled ram horns, and gold and silver body trimmed with a wool cape, the Aries Zodiarts looked as if he was a distant relative to Satan himself. The only difference was that this devil carried no pitchfork, but rather a staff to induce a permanent sleep onto all of his subjects.

"Well, Sakuta," said Aries Zodiarts. "It seems that you've surpassed both your limit and your usefulness." He raised his Coppelius scepter into the air, a hand on its rolling cylinder. "But now it's time for the curtains to fall down and for me to end this little drama once and for all. And then, I think it is time for me to enact the 'School Wars' that I have been waiting to direct for quite some time."

"Not...yet..." Ryusei gasped, falling onto his knees. He felt his heart pounding in his ears. "I'm...not finished..."

His arms began to tremble as he collapsed onto the gravel road once more, too tired to move. Yamada let out another laugh.

"Do not lie to yourself, you peasant," he chuckled. "It's time for you to have a nice long nap where you can dream about how you wore that pretentious, little, goody-goody mask all this time while masking the true monster that was inside of you. Good night, Ryusei Sakuta. Sweet dreams."

Ryusei closed his eyes, knowing the inevitable. He failed. He failed to revive Jiro, and he failed to be a hero to the Kamen Rider Club. All he could do now was be trapped in an eternal sleep so that he could spend time in his dreams to atone for everything he had done.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "Jiro...Gentaro...everyone...I'm so sorry..."

Just then, the sound of gunfire alerted him to someone entering the area. His eyes opened as he saw someone flying in the sky, a rocket attached to their right arm and gatling gun attached to their left leg. He blinked to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him—it was impossible...

"Gen-chan!" Yuki cried, seeing Kamen Rider Fourze flying around and obliterating Dustards. "You're alive!"

"That's Gentaro alright," said Miu. "Nothing's impossible for him."

Kamen Rider Fourze descended onto the ground, the Dustards dissipating into Cosmic Energy. As the rocket and Gatling gun faded away, he turned his orange eyed stare to his immobilized friends before turning away from them. There was some silence before he spoke.

"I'm not alive," he said in a solemn tone. "I'm still dead."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"It can't be..."

"Oops..."

The Kamen Rider Club looked in confusion. In front of them was Gentaro Kisaragi, their leader. How could he proclaim that he was "still dead" when they saw him taking down Dustards and responding to a simple question?

Yamada saw the revived Kamen Rider Fourze and snarled. "Ryusei!" he roared at the collapsed teen. "What is the meaning of this?! I thought you killed Fourze! I specifically told you to _kill him_!"

"I died by the hands of Ryusei Sakuta," Gentaro explained, turning to Yamada. He lowered his gaze and added, "But I returned to the land of the living thanks to my master's blessing. In return, I only have to follow his commands."

"And what, if I may ask, are you supposed to do?"

"To start, I must kill you."

Gentaro replaced the switches on the far left and right of the Driver and pulled out the N/S Magphone. He split it and insert the two halves into the slots, the Driver chanting, "N/S Magnet" in succession. The Kamen Rider pressed the buttons on top.

**N/S Magnet On**

A pair of horseshoe magnets emitted beams of electromagnetic energy that transformed Fourze into his silver, bulky Magnet States. The armor was damaged with pieces of electricity and metal sticking out. The Magnet Cannons on his shoulders spewed out clouds of black Cosmic Energy while Fourze's orange eyes were now bright red.

"Your plan to have me dead and out of the way was very clever, Yamada," Gentaro noted. "And you were just so close in fulfilling your plans. Oh well, you know what they say, 'Close only counts in horseshoes and hand-grenades.'"

"This doesn't sound like our Gentaro," said JK, turning to his fellow Club Members. "I'm getting scared..."

Yamada stared at the fractured Magnet States and shook his head. Pointing at him with the Coppelius Scepter, the Zodiarts noted, "Your form is inferior to mine in every way! How will you defeat the King of Subaruboshi High? With a wave of my hand, you'll fall into a never-ending sleep as I take the pleasure in killing you and your so-called 'friends!'"

"Gentaro!" Shun exclaimed, still struggling to escape the ropes binding him. "Get out of here! You're going to get yourself killed once more! Save yourself!"

Gentaro didn't say anything. Instead, he just bowed his head, his hands squeezing the triggers of the Magnet switches. Yamada laughed.

"That's what I thought." he noted. "Now it's time to-"

The eyes of Magnet States Fourze began to glow as Gentaro lifted his head. From the cracks of the armor, a geyser of Cosmic Energy burst forth. It slowly took on a serpentine shape and flew toward the unprepared Zodiarts, coiling around its body.

"W-what's happening?!" Yamada screamed. "How dare you attack your king like that!" He raised the Coppelius Scepter, ready to emit the golden mist that placed all of Subaruboshi High under his rule and freed Ryusei's friend from his irreversible coma. The mist sputtered out into a small spritz, but there was no other effect; he looked on in horror. "W-what? My powers! How...What...are you?!"

The energy began to grow a serpent head and tail, its eyes a pair of red giant stars. The snake let out an evil laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"We are Ophiuchus," The serpent and Fourze answered back. "And we are your grand finale."

The serpent opened its mouth, revealing a pair of white, glowing fangs. Yamada looked on in horror, seeing nothing but an empty abyss about to swallow him up.

"N-no!" He cried out. "Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to-"

The serpent swallowed him whole. As the serpent's jaws closed in on him, the Zodiarts exploded, its Switch flying toward Gentaro. He caught it in his hands and threw it onto the ground, stomping it with a foot. The switch shattered when it made contact with his heel and Cosmic Energy escaped its confines, the energy then flying into the cracks of Fourze's shattered Magnet States. The Cosmic Energy serpent disappeared, leaving behind the unconscious form of Yamada Tatsumori.

Seeing that his work was done, Gentaro flipped the tabs of the Fourze Driver up and returned to his normal form in a flash of light. Ryusei slowly stood up, limping toward the formerly deceased Kamen Rider. Gentaro Kisaragi was alive; Ryusei could apologize for being such a horrible person. He didn't mean to be so aloof to Fourze; all he wanted was to get along and be friends. He let his pride and his ambition destroy everything between them, the Kamen Rider Club, and his own best friend.

"Gentaro..." he whispered, a hand trembling in the air. "I'm...sorry..."

Gentaro stared into Ryusei's eyes, seeing the emotions of regret, remorse, guilt and fear in those depths. He took a good long look at them before turning heel and walking off. The Kamen Rider Club noticed this - Gentaro didn't even extend his hand of friendship to Ryusei to forgive him for what he caused. This wasn't unlike the man who made friends with everyone...

"Gen-chan!" Yuki exclaimed, still wriggling around against the ropes. "What happened to you? Why are you-"

"I'm not here," Gentaro replied, his eyes glowing red. He lifted his gaze so he could see the frightened expressions on the Kamen Rider Club. There was hesitation in his voice before he smiled and continued. "I'm dead. Yamada was defeated by a blast of Cosmic Energy and nothing more. Break the news to my grandfather of my death and then, move on with your lives. I died, but you should live on for my sake."

"Gentaro..." Ryusei whispered, seeing the bodies of the Kamen Rider Club turn limp. "What's going on? What are you..."

"And as for you..." Gentaro interrupted, turning to face the exchange student. His eyes were back to normal as he continued. "I suggest that you get this memorized: You killed me. I'm never coming back to life. I died. No amount of science or magic will fix what you have instigated. I am not allowed to find peace until I complete my mission.

"If you have any sanity, you go to your friend, you tell him that you were forgiven, and you hide. You are no longer the Kamen Rider that came to save me and the Kamen Rider Club and you no longer have the means to fight. You are a target of my hatred and my vengeance, but I shall spare you. After all," Gentaro narrowed his eyes as he added, "We're friends."

Ryusei watched Gentaro disappear in a cloud of Cosmic Energy. He then turned to see the Kamen Rider Club stir from the trance and look around, confused as to what happened. The former Kamen Rider Meteor returned his gaze to where Gentaro once stood, repeating those words in his mind.

_What have I unleashed? _He thought to himself. _  
_


	2. Genesis

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**II: 8-5-14-5-19-9-19**

"_It is best to avoid the beginnings of evil."_

_-Henry David Thoreau_

In the small shop that was called Kisaragi Motors, Goro Kisaragi was boiling a pot of tea for himself when he heard the door open. Thinking that it was his grandson, he quickly opened it...only to find the sad and teary faces of Gentaro's friends staring back at him.

"Yuki," said Goro, seeing the space otaku's eyes brimming with tears. "W-what happened? Where's Gentaro?"

"It's Gen-chan," Yuki answered. "He...he's dead."

Goro stayed quiet as Yuki and the others explained that on the way home from school, someone came and fought Gentaro in a one-on-one battle. Gentaro was winning, but then was immediately stopped when the fighter planted Bruce Lee's famous one-inch punch to the heart. The effects were instantaneous; Gentaro died within a few seconds.

There was some silence as the old man's hands began to tremble. He took a deep breath and said to Yuki, "I need to be alone."

Yuki nodded her head and told the other teenagers that they would be leaving. Goro slowly closed the door as he tried to take another deep breath. He couldn't; he soon broke down sobbing.

"This can't be possible," he sobbed. "Everyone...everyone's gone..."

It was already heartbreaking when he lost both his son and daughter-in-law that night almost ten years ago. Gentaro, in the backseat of the car after his parents took him home from playing with some of his friends, was the only survivor of the fatal car crash that took his parents' lives forever. Gentaro was sobbing loudly when he saw his parents die in front of his eyes in the hospital, blaming himself for hanging out with his friends. If he didn't, then his parents would've lived was what he reasoned. Just before his parents died, his father whispered two sentences into the boy's ear.

"_Go out and make lots of friends. They shall be the ones who help you when you fall."_

And he did so. Gentaro no longer cried for his deceased parents—he did the exact opposite. He celebrated being alive, thanking God that his parents raised him to be friends with people and to help them when they were down. He wanted to make people smile, and their happiness was all he needed to know that he had done a good deed. Whenever someone was in danger, he was there to help them out. It didn't matter how hard it was or how long it took—seeing that person be grateful and doing his special handshake of friendship was enough. In no time, Gentaro made at least a thousand friends, each of them as precious as the first one he ever made. It didn't matter who they were in the past -in Gentaro's eyes, they were always good friends.

Goro looked at the pictures of Gentaro's parents. He remembered that funeral service. It was raining, and everyone felt so much pity for Gentaro. Gentaro didn't cry at all; he just smiled.

_"Grandpa,"_ _young Gentaro told his grandfather._ _"I'm going to make friends with everyone, so that no one ever has to be sad again. I want to make people smile and be happy!"_

_The old man smiled and hugged his grandson. The two did everything together. They helped repair motorcycles, went to motor-cross shows, camped underneath the stars...every day was an adventure to the two. As long as they had each other, nothing could go wrong._

But now, Goro didn't know what to do. The last remnant of his family died too young. How was he going to live with that for the rest of his days? How would he be able to smile without his grandson being there to smile with him?

After some time staring into the pictures of his son and daughter-in-law, Goro Kisaragi slowly made his way to his grandson's bedroom and shook his head. The last time he saw his grandson, he was heading off to school. The last words Goro said to him was, "Come home safely." Now, he knew that Gentaro never would.

Goro Kisaragi of Kisaragi Motors slowly walked toward his room and closed it shut, so that no one would hear his loud and wailing sobs.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mitsuaki Gamou, the chairman and founder of Amanogawa High, was absolutely _pissed_.

He lost one of the switches that he needed for the Day of Awakening and a new being calling himself Ophiuchus was responsible for this whole travesty. He knew about the constellation named Ophiuchus, but he could not figure out where this newcomer came from. Who was this serpent-bearer, and what was he up to?

He saw Virgo Zodiarts enter the room in a purple and black vortex, Yamada's unconscious body in her hands. The chairman had to admit that this whole situation was mostly his fault—he let Yamada Tatsumori carry on with his "School Wars" act, and wanted to see what the king of Subaruboshi High had in store. If the chairman just reigned Yamada in with his mind-control powers, then the Aries Zodiarts Switch would be in his hands right now, rather than been destroyed by someone stomping on it.

"Gamou-sama," said the pink-haired Zodiarts. "What is your plan for this fallen king?"

Gamou turned to the Zodiarts form of his best friend Kunieru Emoto and stood up. He placed two fingers on Yamada's neck and waited. After a few seconds, he stood back. Tatsumori Yamada had a pulse; the student would live.

"Teleport him to the front of his house with a note of his behavior at Subaruboshi High," the chairman answered. "Then, I want you to find the whereabouts of this 'Ophiuchus' and confront him. I wish to have an audience with the bearer of the serpent."

"Gamou-sama, are you sure that's a wise idea-"

"Emoto!" Gamou snarled. He curled his hand into a fist, his face consumed with rage as he continued. "I have worked too long and sacrificed so much to see the Presenters. I am _not_ letting some serpent ruin my dream! Go get that serpent and do it NOW!"

"...I understand," Virgo bowed as she raised the Rhodia axe and tapped the ground. She teleported in a cloud of Cosmic Energy, leaving the Chairman to be by himself. He stared at the small pedestal on his right, seeing both Scorpio and Cancer's switches in a box lined with red velvet. If he lost those switches, or if Ophiuchus knew about their whereabouts, then the Day of Awakening would never come and his plans would be ruined.

He walked toward a mirror in the corner of the room, seeing the crow's eyes, and grey streaks in his hair stare back at him. Had it really been seventeen years since that day? It had, and he did not waste those seventeen years to see the fruits of his labor wither away.

He growled, his eyes glowing red in anger. He did not create this school, the Cosmic Energy Hole and the Zodiarts Switches for nothing. He was going to see the Presenters and he didn't give a damn as to who got in his way. They would die beneath his feet before he'd let that childhood dream die.

He could no longer sit down and watch his faithful students do whatever the hell they want; Mitsuaki Gamou had to take action.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

That evening, Gentaro Kisaragi sat on the rooftop of the school building, seeing the stars in the sky shine brightly. In his hands was one of Yuki's old astrological books that he gave to her prior to leaving his childhood friend in the 3rd grade. He traced the small white specks on the book's pages pointing at their heavenly counterparts with a finger, memorizing their names and placement in the sky. He now had an understanding as to why his best friend had a love for space. It was a very beautiful sight to see the stars shimmer and sparkle, trying their best to communicate with the observers of the night sky. To him, it made everything seem so peaceful, as if the past few hours were nothing more than a distant memory.

_"Serpent-bearer..." _A voice hissed in his ear. "_I must speak to you..."_

Gentaro's black eyes turned white as he stood up, dropping the book onto the ground with a clatter. He saw the shadows swarm around him, whispering words of comfort that soothed his darkened soul and mind. It soon took the shape of the serpent from earlier, its red eyes staring at the former Kamen Rider Fourze with glee. Gentaro fell onto his knees, bowing his head.

"My master," he began, his head lowered in servitude. "I thank you for giving me my new form. I shall always obey you until the day that I am of no use for you. What is your command?"

_"So obedient and forward," _Ophiuchus chuckled. "_You are a worthy Vessel to my cause. I am so glad that you decided to side with me instead of those pathetic bonds of 'friendship' that you are so fond of. Yes.._**_."_**The serpent hissed as it coiled around Gentaro's body. He gently nuzzled against his Vessel's cheek like a kitten rubbing his head against its master's hand. "_You are perfect, Serpent-bearer."_

"Thank you, Master," Gentaro lifted his gaze to the serpent. "I have done what you ordered me to do—I have severed all ties with my former club-members and family, except for the one named Ryusei Sakuta. Master, why do we not erase his memories? Why should he be the one who sees our grand resurrection when he was the one who killed me in the first place?"

_"Because it is his reward; he is the reason why we stand here today. He is our witness; he witnessed our rebirth! He was the reason that the two of us have become one. Is it not such a bad thing? Killing him now, when we are so weak and hungry for Cosmic Energy, would be such a waste. He does not even have enough energy for me to summon a human form. No, we shall spare him. We shall make him watch our rise to power."_

"As you wish. Were you happy in how we defeated Aries?"

_"I am...satisfied. He did not have enough Cosmic Energy or the Supernova like the Scorpion or Crab that you fought against, but he was enough to let me have my tangible body. I need more, Kisaragi. I need more Cosmic Energy to survive."_

"And I shall give it to you, Ophiuchus," said Gentaro, lifting his left hand into the air. On the back of his hand was the Astrological symbol of Aries, the symbol of his first victory as the Serpent-bearer. "Who is our next target?"

_"Be patient, my Serpent-bearer...we must gain followers. We must influence people to be our eyes and ears. You did not immediately gain 'friends' overnight; it took time. For now, hold out your left hand and say the words 'Serpens'."_

Gentaro held out his left hand and repeated the word. Soon, the form of a small, white snake appeared in a burst of Cosmic Energy, sticking its forked tongue out. The snake crawled up his arm, around his shoulder, and then settled on his neck. Gentaro smiled and kissed its scaly head.

_"This shall be one of your soldiers. This serpent will latch onto someone's neck and inject them with Cosmic Energy. Then, they will be under our control and obey us forever more. Such a magnificent power—better than what the Ram was capable of producing."_

"Who shall be our first victim?" asked Gentaro, placing his right hand near his neck. The snake latched onto the hand and slithered across his fingers. "Who shall be the first to know of your glory and power, master?"

_"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Serpent-bearer." _Ophiuchus answered. "_I seek the energy and power of the Core Child himself. He shall be our source of strength until we can obtain an untapped source of Cosmic Energy. Capture him and bring him to our side; let the Core Child become the first serpent."_

"Yes, master. It shall be done."

"Gentaro Kisaragi..."

Gentaro turned around and hissed as he saw Virgo Zodiarts appear before him, dressed in a black robe embroidered with gold. The rose-haired Zodiarts unfurled her angelic wings, spreading white feathers into the air as she said, "You are needed for an audience with my master."

Gentaro stared at the Zodiarts and the axe she had in her hand. This axe, with its pink handle, the blade made to resemble white feathers, and the Astrological symbol of Virgo on the golden disk connecting axe blade and axe handle, was what gave Virgo her power. He remembered fighting her back at the School Festival; had it not been for Nadeshiko's help, he would've been unable to land a single scratch on her. But Nadeshiko was no longer here - she left him for the cold vacuum of outer space, never to set foot on the Earth's surface, nor to be with the person who had given her human emotions ever again. Some girlfriend she was...

"Thanks for the invitation, but I'll drop out," Gentaro spat out, his eyes still glowing white. "I don't deal with pink-haired angels or their kin. But if you want a fight..." He smirked as he pulled out the Fourze Driver and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm willing to give you one."

He flipped the driver's four tabs down and waited for the countdown to commence.

**3...2...1!**

"Henshin!" he cried, pulling the lever. The pillar of light shone over him as usual, but Virgo saw a multitude of snake scales form a barrier around the deceased teen. When the light dimmed down, she saw Fourze's armor change significantly. Its pointed helmet became a cobra's hood, the four symbols on his arms and legs (a circle, cross, trangle and square respectively) were all colored black, and a rattlesnake tail wrapped around the Kamen Rider's legs. The orange eyes contained two black slits and the arms and legs were covered in scales. It was if Gentaro completely fused with the snake itself.

"What are you?" asked Virgo.

"We are Ophiuchus," Fourze hissed, his voice mixed with the voice of his master. "And we shall devour you all!"

He pulled out Switch 20-Fire, a red Astroswitch em-blazed with the number 20 and topped with a yellow ring, and placed it into the far right slot. He then pulled on the circular tab.

**Fire On**

A red ring of fire encircled his feet before transforming Fourze into his Fire States. Fourze's white armor was now red with silver pauldrons and orange triangles over the shoulders. The serpent Fourze's eyes shimmered like emeralds. In his hands was the red, fire spewing Hee-Hack gun, which looked like a cross between a super soaker gun and a fire extinguisher. He immediately his new weapon pointed at Virgo.

"Burn in Hell!" he screamed pulling the trigger. A gout of fire flew toward Virgo, the Zodiarts shielding it with her feathery wings. She raised her axe into the air as a multitude of blue orbs circled her. She then threw them at Fourze, the Kamen Rider dodging out of the way as they landed on the rooftop. With his hands still on the Hee-Hack Gun, he continued to fire streams of red flames at his opponent with no success.

"You may have defeated Aries, but you are still weak compared to me," Virgo boasted, flying in the air. "I shall make quick work of you and take you to my master so you can pay for the destruction of the Aries Switch."

"It was necessary to get rid of that blue devil," Fourze replied. "He was a giant eyesore."

He pressed the tops of both blue Switch 2-Launcher and white Switch 4-Radar that were in the Fourze Driver.

**Launcher/Radar On**

The blue missile launcher and white satellite communicator appeared on his right leg and left arm respectively. He raised his arm into the air as the monitor on the Radar module locked onto Virgo Zodiarts. When it read the words "Lock On!", Gentaro stomped his right foot and five white missiles flew into the sky while he continue to shoot fire from his gun. Virgo successfully weaved through three of the missiles, but as she tried to dodge the fire, she was hit with the renaming two. She fell onto the rooftop, using her Rhodia axe to support herself. Gentaro then switched out the Launcher Switch for the powder blue Switch 32-Freeze and replaced the yellow Switch 3-Drill for cyan Switch 23-Water. He turned the tap-like top for Water and the top hat topper for Freeze.

**Freeze On/Water On**

A powder blue mini refrigerator replaced the blue launcher and a cyan faucet appeared on his left leg. He lifted his left leg as a jet of water sprayed across Virgo's face, immobilizing her. Then, with the Freeze Module on his right leg, a gust of icy wind froze the Zodiart in her place. Gentaro smirked as he pulled the Fire Switch out of the Driver and into a slot on the Hee-Hack Gun. Pulling the lever on his Fourze Driver, the siren on top of the gun began to blare.

**Limit Brick!**

"Rider Exploding Shoot!" he screamed as a large orb of fire escaped the gun. It hit Virgo dead-on, the Zodiarts summoning a shield to protect her at the last second. The Zodiarts, knowing that she was defeated, slammed her axe onto the ground, teleporting out of sight. A few feathers fell from her wings and settled onto the rooftop. Gentaro approached them, took them into his hands and crushed them in his fist. When he uncurled it, the feathers dissipated into Cosmic Energy.

_"This Zodiarts contains so much Cosmic Energy. _Ophiuchus hissed. _Let us watch this one for a while...she will be a worthy meal when the time arises."_

"Yes, master," Fourze turned to the door and saw his reflection in the glass. He smiled and placed a hand to his cheek. "I am proud to be renamed the Serpent-bearer and to bear your image."

_Our fusion is nearly complete, Serpent-bearer; your armor reflects your loyalty to me but..._

"I know," Gentaro finished, lifting up the tabs of the driver. When he returned to his normal form, he continued. "If I am to be the Serpent-bearer, I must be the one who tames the serpents." He looked at the innocent snake still wrapped around his neck and smiled. "And when I do, no one will ever hurt me again."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Gentaro Kisaragi's funeral was held a few days later.

On that cold and wet Tuesday, hundreds of people that Gentaro befriended over the years—women with their children, girls in frilly skirts, old women with their cats and baskets of yarn, young boys and girls with their families—were all dressed in white as they heard Goro tell them all about his grandson's life. The Kamen Rider Club, including Chuta Ohsugi, sat at the front row, their eyes red and puffy from crying so much. Ohsugi was wailing the most, feeling guilty of giving Gentaro accusations of being a bad person just because he wished to be friends with teachers.

"I'm so sorry, Kisaragi!" He sobbed, dropping to his knees. "I never meant to antagonize you! I would've let you wear your clothes instead of the traditional school uniform. Just come back to life so we could all be friends!" The rest was lost as Ohsugi began to blow his nose.

Notably, Gamou himself came to the funeral. He took a glance of Gentaro's photo: a young teenage boy with black bangs covering his eyes and a big smile on his face. This was the face of the same person that threw a monkey-wrench in his plans. He had to stop the boy before it began to spread, and he needed to find another vessel for Aries Zodiarts as soon as he can. However, at the rate that Libra was handing them, Gamou might as well resign from Amanogawa High by now. If Libra Zodiarts didn't obtain new Horoscopes soon, then Gamou would have no choice but to enlist Virgo to send the Zodiarts of the Scales into the Dark Nebula for all eternity.

_"Gentaro Kisaragi..."_ The chairman snarled, seeing the mourners pay their respects to the deceased teen. His eyes began to glow red in fury. _"I will have my dream come true, and you will pay for what you have caused."_

Ryusei stood underneath the shade of a tall tree, a far distance away from the funeral service. It was for the best: he knew that explaining what really happened to Gentaro would end with failure. The Kamen Rider Club had their minds wiped to forget that Gentaro saved their lives, and the only thing that the recalled about the whole situation was that he killed Fourze. He didn't even bother to talk to them as he came to class and seated himself in his usual spot near Kengo and Yuki for the next couple of days. Instead, the two glared at him before turning away. Ohsugi didn't antagonize him until school was over, screaming as to why he decided to kill a student under his jurisdiction. Ryusei knew that the answer he gave to the Club on the day he killed Gentaro ("Sometimes, there are things that only the devil is capable of doing") wasn't going to bite it.

As he watched the funeral service finish and the hundreds of mourners—Gentaro wasn't kidding when he told Yuki that he made a thousand friends since they last met—began to walk home, Ryusei was about to do the same. A voice stopped him from going past five steps.

"Sakuta," said the voice. "Why are you here?"

The former Kamen Rider Meteor turned to see Kengo and the rest of the Kamen Rider Club, along with Ohsugi, walk up to him. Ryusei didn't say anything, but rather replied with a glare of his own.

"What are you doing here, Ryusei?" asked Miu. "Are you going to pay your respects to Gentaro?"

"I don't need to pay him anything," Ryusei replied, clenching his fists. "I owe him nothing."

"You could at least tell him you're sorry," said Yuki, cradling her Hayabusa Plushie in her arms. "You didn't mean to kill Gen-chan, right?"

"If he didn't mean to kill him, he wouldn't have done so in the first place!" Shun snapped. He snarled and lifted Ryusei in the air by his collar. "What do you have to say for yourself, Ryusei?"

"_How about 'I know you're brainwashed and you won't be able to hear anything I say, but I'm going to tell you the truth either way?'"_ Ryusei thought to himself. Just as he was about to open his mouth, he heard the sound of a hiss. He looked around, trying to find the source until he saw it. It was a white snake slithering across the grass and slowly approaching Kengo's leg. He wanted to say something, but he was shoved into the tree thanks to Shun. He gasped as his back slammed against the trunk before Shun pinned him down.

"You sick bastard!" the former king of Amanogawa High screamed, tears falling down his eyes. "Gentaro accepted you as a friend! He let you into the Kamen Rider Club even though he _knew_ you were hiding your true intentions from us! He opened up to you even though you never would! You helped us fight off the Zodiarts and saved students from the darkness in their hearts! And for what?! It was all for your greed, wasn't it?!"

Shun was about to tackle Ryusei into the tree when he was stopped by a cry of pain. Everyone turned to see Kengo on his knees. He had a hand to his heart and his face was sweating. JK and Tomoko were immediately at his side, slowly getting him onto his feet.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" said JK. "Quickly!"

"Everyone, to my van!" said Ohsugi, motioning the club to follow him. "Hurry! We have no time to waste!"

Shun turned to Ryusei and dropped him before he departed with his friends. Ryusei stood up and growled; he caused all of this suffering, but no one would listen to him. It just wasn't fair! Was this karma paying back for killing Gentaro? Would he fail to save the Kamen Rider Club just like he failed to save Jiro?

The former Kamen Rider Meteor could constantly ask himself these questions, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. All he could do now was head back home, get himself a hot cup of tea, and empty today's events from his mind. There was nothing he could do to convince the Club that Gentaro was a zombie that came back from the dead. They'd only believe that it was just a lie, and that he spread it to make them believe in some 'false hope'.

He heard Ohsugi's van drive off to the nearest hospital. Ryusei just watched the van drive off into the distance before shaking his head in disgust.

"Idiots," he muttered under his breath. "That stupid snake Gentaro summoned is responsible for their memory loss. They would've remembered had it not intervene." He paused and turned toward the spot where the snake appeared. "Wait a minute..."

It was if a siren blared in his ear. The snake that bit Kengo...could it have been...

Ryusei raced toward the Meteostar, a customized motorcycle made to resemble an artificial satellite, and started the engine. He sped off, hoping to catch up with the Kamen Rider Club and warn them before it was too late.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

After running some tests, the doctors were able to get Kengo some anti-venom and other medicines to help cleanse the snake venom out of his blood. He would have to stay in the hospital for a few more days, enough for his body to gain some color back from having the venom almost kill him. Kengo just nodded his head in reply; this wouldn't be the first time that he had to gain color back.

Stuck in that hospital bed, Kengo Utahoshi was given a photo album by Yuki. He was looking over it, seeing all of the adventures the Kamen Rider Club had. From the picnic they held near the lake—which somehow had everyone carrying groceries and the Massiguler driving by itself—the Cultural Festival when everyone was dressed up as the Legendary Seven Kamen Riders—with costumes made from slippers, bowls and construction paper—and the Galaxy Hot Pot they had back at Kisaragi Motors, the only emotion he could feel was sadness. These were the only memories he had left of Gentaro...he lost his best friend, and he couldn't save him. Tears splashed onto the photographs of the smiling Gentaro, making him remember how he was unable to revive his best friend from death.

"I'm sorry, Gentaro..." Kengo whispered, shaking his head. "I couldn't save you...I failed..."

After letting out a few more tears, he closed the album and put it on his desk before lying on his pillow. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and let those memories become real, even for a short while. He thought he heard a soft hiss somewhere across the room. Maybe it was a blast of water from the bathroom, but he paid it no mind. He covered himself with some blankets and squeezed his eyes shut. Blocking out all outside distractions, the so-named 'King of the Infirmary' fell asleep.

The room was quiet. No one was there except Kengo himself. The soft hissing was now a lullaby to him that lulled him to sleep. He was too absorbed in his sleep to see someone enter the room. It was Gentaro. He entered the room, his footsteps quiet and his smile wicked and cruel. Because he was dead, he had no heartbeat, no pulse, and no reason to breathe.. That was a total benefit to him; if he had any of those, Kengo would've immediately woken up and it would spoil all the fun.

Once he was at his old friend's side, he brought his left hand out and whispered, "Serpens". A white snake materialized in his palm and leapt toward Kengo's neck. It opened its mouth, revealing black fangs that dove deep into the neck. Gentaro watched as the snake injected a dark substance into the Kengo's neck, waiting until the fangs were a pearly white color. Then, the serpent wrapped its tail around the neck and clamped onto it, resembling the legendary Ouroboros biting its own tail. Ouroboros represented a cycle of things being born, dying and being born anew. To Gentaro and Ophiuchus, it represented their eternal control over their lowly servants.

"Master shall be pleased," said Gentaro, seeing Kengo fidget and toss in his sleep. "The Core Child shall be ours."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Gentaro turned to see a fist fly across his face. He stumbled back before turning to see Ryusei in front of him, panting for breath. Ryusei's scarf and jacket were singed, and his face was twisted with anger. Gentaro briefly rubbed his hand over where he was punched before smiling.

"Ah," He said, slowly clapping his hands. "I see you've come by for a visit. What other plans do you have today, Sakuta?"

"I'm going to make sure you stop hurting people," Ryusei snarled. "He's your friend! Kengo worked hard to revive you from death!"

"He did work hard, but Utahoshi failed to revive me. I was saved by Ophiuchus; he gave me a better reason to live. I can do so much now that I'm dead. For example, without a limiter in my head, I don't worry about doing this!"

Gentaro lifted the giant vase that stood at the corner of the room and raised it above his head. Ryusei immediately pulled out a staff with jingling rings connected to it and swatted it aside. It fell with a clatter, soil spilling everywhere and the arrangement of baby's breath landing on Ryusei's shoe. Gentaro chuckled.

"I thought my warning as Fire States was enough to warn you not to mess with me...Libra Zodiarts."

'Ryusei' snarled as he was covered in a blue aura. When it died down, Gentaro was face to face with Libra Zodiarts. Libra, dressed in similar robes just like Virgo along with a pair of insect wings on the back, and antenna on top of his head, glared at Gentaro with his single eye.

"I have been sent to bring you for a conversation with my master," said the Zodiarts. "You are needed for your destruction of the Aries Switch."

"It was an adequate meal of Cosmic Energy, but not enough," Gentaro replied, his eyes glowing white. "My master needs more energy so it can regain his true form."

"My master needs all the switches to enact the Day of Awakening, but it looks like we all aren't going to get what we desire, are we?" Libra twirled the staff into the air and said, "Fight me, Kamen Rider Fourze."

"This will be too easy," Gentaro charged forward throwing a punch at his opponent. Libra blocked it easily with the staff before using it to push Gentaro away from him. Gentaro crouched down and went for a leg sweep that tripped the Zodiarts up. Whispering "Serpens", a large cobra wrapped around his left arm and hissed at his opponent before flying toward him. Libra fired a bolt of electricity from his antenna that caused the snake to dissipate into Cosmic Energy. Gentaro snarled.

"You'll pay for that," he said, pulling out the Fourze Driver. "Master doesn't like it when his kin die; neither do I."

He pulled the tabs down and let the countdown initiate once more, transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze in a pillar of light. Libra snarled as he looked into the eyes of the Kamen Rider Fourze snake hybrid. Fourze just pulled out two switches.

The two switches, silver Switches 30-N Magnet (notable for having a large red N on the side) and 31-S Magnet (which was similar to N Magnet except it had a large blue S on the side), were inserted into the Fourze Driver. Fourze pressed the buttons on top of the switches once more.

**N/S Magnet On**

Fourze transformed into his destroyed Magnet States, two golden snakes wrapped around the Magnet Cannons mounted on his shoulders. The Kamen Rider hissed as a storm of Cosmic Energy escaped through the gaps of the armor.

"If you don't leave now, I'll devour your soul," Fourze declared at the Zodiarts of the Scales. "Or better yet, I'll use you as my personal puppet and set you against whomever summoned you here. I'd like to know what made you so singed, though. I know for a fact that Ryusei Sakuta would _never_ play with fire."

"I'm not this 'Ryusei Sakuta' you keep talking about. I am-"

"Rider Electromagnetic Bomber!" Gentaro cried, pulling the lever on the Fourze Driver. The Magnet Cannons on his shoulders fired, the snakes' eyes glowing in a purple light. Libra grunted as he was hit with two beams of electromagnetic energy, causing him to feel like a trash compactor had crushed his body forcefully. Fearing for his defeat, the Zodiarts of the Scales disappeared in an orb of blue light. Fourze snarled and flipped the tabs of the Fourze driver up, reverting back to his form of Gentaro Kisaragi.

"Coward," he spat out, turning to Kengo. Kengo's breathing calmed down, and the snake's scales shone with the color of gold. Gentaro smiled at his handiwork. The first step of the conversion was complete.

"Master," he whispered, running a finger across the golden snake. "What shall I do next? How do we make this puppet do our bidding?"

_Name him, and he shall be ours forever, _Ophiuchus hissed. _And you know what, Serpent-bearer? The necklace reminds me of an old friend of mine._

"And who was that?" asked Gentaro, seeing Kengo slowly open his eyes.

_"He is known as Apep, the Egyptian entity of all that was evil. It was said that he fought Ra, his long-sworn enemy and god of the sun, during the night in an attempt to make sure day never came. Sometimes Apep was successful and that was when he created the solar eclipse and the storms that covered Ra's power. It was only temporary, however; Ra always managed to cast Apep back into the Underworld and their fights would continue forever. Good always triumphed over evil. Pathetic."_

Kengo's eyes opened all the way, the pupils contracted into small slits. He sat up, his face empty and devoid of emotion. Gentaro hissed in delight, his teeth a set of venomous fangs.

"Arise and awaken anew, Apep," he said, a hand cupping Kengo's face. He turned his ex-friend's face toward him, his eyes glowing red as he whispered, "Trust in me."

Kengo, having the venom seep into his blood and brain, just lifted his gaze toward the red depths of Gentaro's eyes. Just like before, he was completely drawn in. He heard voices in his head, telling him to obey and submit. He couldn't fight it, still drowsy from the venom and sleep. All he could do was nod his head.

"Excellent," Gentaro whispered. "Now, Apep, my little fledgling of shadows...what say you come with me and I shall tell you more about Master's work?"

"Yes..." Kengo replied in a sleepy tone. He slowly got out of bed, wobbling and swaying a bit and collapsed into Gentaro's arms. Gentaro smiled, sensing the Cosmic Energy wafting through the boy. Master was right in choosing Kengo as the first Serpent. This Core Child, as Ophiuchus affectionately called him, would be the key to unlocking Ophiuchus from his seal.

Gentaro licked his lips and opened his mouth, revealing a set of snake fangs. Without hesitation, he plunged the fangs deep into Kengo's neck, draining his former friend of all the Cosmic Energy within him. Kengo didn't react to it at all; all he knew was that he could trust in his former friend's actions and fall into a deep, dark sleep that he would never wake out of.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Ryusei Sakuta, the real one and not Libra Zodiarts disguised as him, was supposed to catch up to Ohsugi and the Kamen Rider Club. The only thing standing in his way was a figure in a blue spacesuit, black gloves, shoes and a silver helmet covering its head who teleported in front of his path toward the hospital. Its yellow eyes gazed into Ryusei's soul as Ryusei pressed on the brakes of the Meteostar. The motorcycle slowly came to a stop just inches away from the mysterious person.

"Ryusei Sakuta," the man began. "At last we meet, face to face. I am Tachibana, your benefactor."

Ryusei dismounted from the Meteorstar and approached Tachibana. He snarled, rolling the sleeve of his left arm up to his elbow.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled. "I need to see Kengo and warn the Kamen Rider Club about Gentaro!"

"You will see Kengo, but you will not 'see' him as you thought you would. I am here to tell you something; something that will help you on your mission."

"Like how you said I was supposed to hand you Aries Switch so that Jiro wouldn't make it?! Or how about Gentaro dying and being resurrected by Ophiuchus? I-"

"That was your fault," Tachibana interrupted, his voice stern. "_You_ sided with Aries Zodiart and _you_ made that deal to save Jiro Inseki. _You_ made the choice to kill Gentaro Kisaragi, not me. _You_ decided to turn your back on the Kamen Rider Club and it is _you_ who must pay the price of your actions! I know the punishment you must endure...I shall send you into the Dark Nebula where you can waste away for all eternity!"

Ryusei's eyes widened as his benefactor pulled out something from his pocket: it was a red and black cone-like switch marked with the Astrological symbol of Virgo on top. With a press of a button, a cloud of Cosmic Energy marked with the constellation of Virgo came forth and the former Kamen Rider Meteor was face to face with Virgo Zodiarts.

"You!" Ryusei gasped. "Virgo?! Y-you're..."

"Taking you on a one way trip to the Dark Nebula," Virgo Zodiarts replied, raising the Rhodia Axe into the air.

A dark and purple vortex appeared above Ryusei's head. Ryusei had no time to react as a powerful force sucked him into the sky. All he could do was scream in terror as the portal vanished into thin air, taking him into the cold and dark prison that was the Dark Nebula. Virgo Zodiarts looked up, seeing the empty sky looking down at her.

"Ryusei Sakuta," she whispered. "You are our only hope."


	3. System Shock

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

III: **19-25-19-20-5-13 19-8-15-3-11 **

_"Who should I trust less? An impostor claiming to be that monster, or the monster herself?"_

—**_Dr. Marie Delacroix_**_, System Shock ____2_

_"Mother...Father..."_

_Gentaro saw the white silhouettes of his parents waiting for him at the end of the Cosmic Energy Tunnel. He hadn't seen them for so long—he knew that they were waiting to see him again. Tears fell down his face as he slowly approached them.  
_

_"Gentaro..." That was his mother. He remembered all of the times she read him stories at night, or how the two would go for ramen at the noodle stands during the winter. Everyone always commented that he had his mother's smile, and it was true. His smile was very uplifting._

_"My son..." That was his father. Gentaro recalled all the times that the two would play "Rocket and Meteor Shower", with the father being the meteor shower of pillows as Gentaro would run around in a giant cardboard box with Yuki along for the ride. There was also that time where Gentaro fell down a tree and his father caught him just in time, joking that Gentaro was an alien who crashed his spaceship into the tree. These memories...Gentaro hadn't recalled them in so long._

_"Wait for me!" said Gentaro, running toward them. "Wait for me! I'm coming!"_

_With each step down the tunnel, he could see more and more features of his parents. Their faces, their state of dress, the injuries...the blood...His feet continued to move as more and more of his parents were seen. Gentaro was so close. He was going to see them once more!_

_"Do you really want to see them as they are?" a voice hissed in his ear._

_Gentaro stopped running when he heard that question. The Cosmic Energy tunnel faded to black, and he was alone in a featureless void._

_"Who's there?" He asked, looking around. "What do you want? Where are you?!"_

_"Here I am..."The voice hissed behind Gentaro. He turned around and gasped when he saw who answered his question. It was him, with red eyes and black slit pupils, a wicked and cruel smile gracing the doppleganger's lips. The doppelganger dispersed and a giant black serpent stared at Gentaro eye to eye._

_"Who are you?" asked Gentaro. He then shook his head. "No...what are you?"_

_**"**I am a guardian of lost souls," The voice replied. "I am Ophiuchus, the Serpent-bearer. I only appear for those who have destinies and for those who have lost their way."_

_"Lost their way? But I haven't..."_

_"You have. You died...you didn't live up to your parents' expectations. You were supposed to make friends that would help you when you fell. They would be the one to save you...correct?"_

_"And I did make friends." Gentaro stared into the serpent's giant red eyes, a hand on his heart. "I found the Kamen Rider Club where my friends and I could fight off the Zodiarts and save Amanogawa High from monsters that our fellow students would become. We saved so many people from themselves, and we befriended them. What we did was right, and I never lost my way in doing the right thing."_

_"You did the right thing, but you also made a fatal error. You did not realize that you were being deceived. The mortal known as Ryusei Sakuta betrayed you and your friends did not save you in time. They stood there so you could die__. If they were your friends, they would've made sure to stop Ryusei from landing the killing blow.  
_

_"Take your psychic friend for example...Tomoko, was it? She had the sixth sense to note that something was up with Ryusei. You put so much faith in her abilities when it came to transforming into a Roman Candle or a living paintbrush, but why did you ignore her instincts when it came to Ryusei?" Ophiuchus stuck his tongue out at Gentaro. "I know why...you wanted to show that you could befriend everyone. But you couldn't see Ryusei for who he truly was, and it has landed you in the afterlife. Such a shame too-now you won't be able to fulfill your promise to your parents. You made them very, very disappointed."_

_"I...disappointed them?" Gentaro's voice fell into a whisper, his eyes still deep within the stare of the serpent's own. "I...no...I didn't..."_

_"You did, Kisaragi. And besides, you haven't been fulfilling your promise. 'I shall be the one to befriend everyone in Amanogawa High.' You didn't extend your hand of friendship to Makise, Toriizaki or Kijima. I didn't see you help Nonomura from the supply closet you dumped him in...no, you only choose the people you want to befriend and everyone else gets cast aside. Do you truly befriend everyone? Or are there just some people that aren't worthy of your time?  
_

_"No!" Gentaro's eyes began to water. He placed a hand close to his no longer beating heart. "I befriended everyone...I promised Mom and Dad...and...and..."_

_"Who did you promise more? You or your parents? Did you ever think that maybe you didn't want to befriends everyone? What do you want? Who do you choose to be? Think Kisaragi, you know it's true. You can create an army to fight for you, or use your knowledge of the human mind to bend people to your will. Instead, you waste it on meaningless connections and bonds. If you side with me, I can help you where your friends did not."_

_"Like I'd do that!" Gentaro screamed. "My friends will come for me...I trust them! They'd never let me down! They'll stop Aries Zodiarts!"_

_"I sense doubt in your mind, little one. Perhaps I should show you what happens after Ryusei gets his way...your little club can't function without you now, can it?_**_"_**

_The scene changed. Gentaro found himself in the Rabbit Hatch. He wanted to say hello to everyone and to tell them that he was alright...instead, he found everyone arguing against one another. There were no signs of the group comforting one another after the trauma of seeing him die; there was nothing but fear, anger and hatred._

_"You were supposed to use your sixth sense to sense something wrong!" Miu screamed at a shivering Tomoko. "What happened to that, huh?!"_

_"Why the hell didn't you use that gossip broker skill of yours to dig up dirt on Sakuta, JK?!" Shun screamed. He tackled the gossip broker against the wall of the Rabbit Hatch. JK could only gasp in pain before Shun grabbed onto his hair. "I thought you knew everyone in the entire school!"_

_"You think saying 'Stop!' was going to prevent Sakuta from killing him, Jojima?!" Kengo screeched at Yuki, grabbing onto her arms. The space otaku's eyes were filled with tears as Kengo started to shake her. "What kind of friend are you?!"_

_Gentaro could only watch as Miu trashed Tomoko's small corner in the Rabbit Hatch, gasp as Shun prepared to smash JK's guitar over the party-goer's head, and nearly cried at seeing Kengo ripping apart Yuki's books about space. Everything escalated into madness. He saw Ohsugi screaming and disbanding the club before confronting Gamou about the Kamen Rider Club. He saw his friends acting as they were back when he arrived Amanogawa. Shun was the jerk jock, Miu was the Queen Bee, JK was a dirty coward backstabbing his friends. All of his work was for nothing, and he hated it._

_"Stop it!" Gentaro yelled, grabbing onto his head. "I CAN'T TAKE IT! STOP IT NOW!"_

_He fell onto his knees and began to sob, tears falling down his face and splashing onto the ground. Ophiuchus sighed and coiled his body around the dead teen. The scenery faded away into darkness, the only sounds that could be heard were Gentaro's cries of pain and agony._

_"There, there..." The serpent hissed. "I know that it looks painful, but it doesn't have to be." Flicking his tongue out, Ophiuchus caught the tears falling down Gentaro's face."I know how to prevent this tragedy. I know how to take away your pain."_

_"Y-you do?" Gentaro sniffled. He had never felt so alone until now...was this what it felt like? And here was someone who could help him...deep down, he knew the truth. He was glad to be of help for Ryusei, but at what cost? How far did he have to go in order to make people happy? How much pain did he have to endure for people's happiness? In fact, what constituted a smile? A smile on someone evil and sadistic...are they happy because of that?_

_His mind ran in circles, trying to understand his actions and what he had done. Ophiuchus nuzzled against Gentaro and hissed once more._

_"You can't make everyone happy without making you happy first. To make yourself happy, you need to focus on stuff that will make you smile."_

_"Me...?" asked Gentaro, staring into Ophiuchus's red eyes. "But...I'm happy when I help people..."_

_"Is that so? But you can't do that if you're in this state right?"_

_"N-no...what do I do?"_

_"Well...I have been feeling so sad and lonely without something to eat...If you can give me that, I'll give you your heart's desire..."_

_"My heart's...desire?" Gentaro repeated, his mind drifting away and falling deep into Ophiuchus's stare. His eyes were tinted red as he nodded. "I...I..."_

_"Yes? What do you need, Gentaro Kisaragi?_**_"_**

_"I...need you."_

_If Ophiuchus had lips, they would be in a smile stretching from ear to ear. He slithered around Gentaro and continued to whisper words of deceit into his mind._

_"I am the only one that can make you happy and fill your empty soul with what you truly desire...I'll make your parents proud of you and the error of your friend's ways. These 'friends' should've helped you, but they failed. And you failed in your promise to make friends with everyone at Amanogawa High..."_

_As Gentaro continue to hear the words, his whole body began to relax. His eyes were as empty as his soul, no longer filled with the optimism and hope he carried in the past. Now, there was just desire-a desire for darkness and hatred._

_"As long as you listen to my words, you will no longer have to think about such trivial matters. These thoughts have caused you so much pain and made you cry, and men like you should not cry over petty__ subjects_._¨Ophiuchus saw Gentaro slowly nodding his head in reply. "By obeying me, you and I shall become one. My body is yours, and your body is mine. My thoughts become your thoughts. You will never be betrayed by the ones you have put your utmost faith into. All you must focus on is being with me, Gentaro Kisaragi. No, my Serpent-bearer."_

_"Serpent-bearer..." Gentaro repeated, his mind and eyes falling into slumber. "Your thoughts...my thoughts..."_

_"That is correct. The Serpent-bearer is the one who lives longer than all of the mortals, for he has obtained immortality. The Serpent-bearer is the entity who tames the serpents and controls them. The Serpent-bearer is the one who breeds sin and darkness into the hearts of innocent people. And who exactly is this being? That is you, Gentaro Kisaragi. You are the Serpent-bearer."  
_

_"I am the Serpent-bearer. I am the Serpent-bearer..."_

_The routine continued for an indefinite amount of time. Time was meaningless for one who was no longer living. Ophiuchus continued to bombard Gentaro with his commands ("The Serpent-bearer is the one who lays hands on the lost serpents. The Serpent-bearer does not think thoughts that would hurt him; he only relishes for the safety and comfort of the darkness.). Gentaro repeated everything that he was told, losing himself more and more into this strange entity. Then, after Ophiuchus finished his mind-control mantra, Gentaro Kisaragi spoke._

_"...master," He whispered, placing a hand on his heart. He lightly tapped his chest and then extended his hand out. "I give my heart to you as sacrifice."_

_Ophiuchus grinned once more._

_"Excellent." The serpent hissed. "In return, I shall give you my power so you can walk among humans once more. You shall be bound to me forever more, my Serpent-bearer."  
_

_Ophiuchus opened his mouth, revealing his large, poisonous fangs. He drew back before diving straight into Gentaro's chest. Gentaro didn't feel any pain—he was dead, after all—but just placed his fingers near the hole where his heart used to be. He didn't feel pain, nor did he feel worried about giving his heart to this monster. It didn't matter anymore; it was necessary to banish all thoughts about human emotions out of his mind. The Serpent-bearer did not care for such things, after all. _

_Ophiuchus bit deep into Gentaro's bleeding heart, swallowing it whole. The serpent let out a deep laugh as the heart was slowly digested inside him._

_"This heart contains so much potential...it is delicious," He said to Gentaro. "And now it's time for me to complete my end of the bargain. Open your mouth as wide as possible and keep still, Serpent-bearer. This might hurt just a bit."_

_The snake transformed into a cloud of Cosmic Energy. It swirled around Gentaro's heartless body and entered through his mouth. Gentaro stayed perfectly still, feeling the snake forcing himself through his lips. The hole in his heart began to heal, the blood flowing backward from his veins and bleaching his skin into the color of alabaster. He fell onto his hands and knees as Ophiuchus forced himself down more and more, his serpentine body widening the boy's throat and esophagus until the tail was no longer flailing around outside of the Serpent-bearer's mouth. Gentaro kept quiet. The Serpent-bearer was not given any thought, command or reason, to be alarmed at its master becoming one with him. He stayed still and let his master's words soothe his soul and wash away all of the sadness that he went through in the last hour (hour? was it really that long since he died? The Serpent-bearer only knew that he was going to awaken soon) until all that was left was a being with a sense of purpose._

_Gentaro collapsed onto the ground, hands close to his neck as he swallowed the last of the snake into his stomach. __Once he felt the Ophiuchus was one with him, he smiled. He could feel his master deep within his mind and around his body, calming him and soothing his soul with those sweet words. All of the pain that he suffered washed away; he would be reborn._

_"Wake up, my little Serpent-bearer..." said Ophiuchus. "A new day awaits us. But first, let us kill the one that instigated our death..."_

_"Yes, Master," Gentaro replied, closing his eyes. He smiled, a pair of fangs clamped onto his lower lip. "Yamada Tatsumori shall die by our hands."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When Ryusei opened his eyes, he thought he would find himself in a dark and cold prison where he would be trapped for all eternity. Instead, he found himself floating around in space. This wasn't the Dark Nebula that Virgo promised to send him to. And if so, why was he sent here in the first place? Something didn't add up...

Turning to his left, he saw a chain of letters that read M-BUS. Something clicked in his mind. He was the M-BUS Station where Tachibana and the one thatgave him 'permission' to transform into Kamen Rider Meteor. That feeling of deja vu became strong just by seeing the four letters in front of him.

He looked around and noticed two figures asleep in some sort of capsule. He proceeded to 'swim' toward them so he could get a better look. When he got close, he gasped. One of them was a woman with long brown hair tucked behind a hairband and dressed in a white blouse, coat and brown pencil skirt. The other was a boy his age, with black hair and dressed in a black coat. Realization hit. In front of him were the sleeping forms of Sarina Sonada and Natsuji Kijima.

"What the-?" he didn't finish his question as he saw someone teleport behind him. He turned around, seeing Virgo Zodiarts—no, Tachibana—approaching him.

"I have placed Sarina Sonada, the Scorpion Zodiarts and Natsuji Kijima, the Cancer Zodiarts, here to protect them from his intentions," the benefactor explained. "Ryusei, I have been keeping something from you ever since I handed you the Meteor Driver. I believe it is time that you learn the truth.""

"Like what?!" Ryusei growled. "You tricked me! You've been using me to fulfill your own dirty agenda this whole time!"

"If you would let me explain, then you will understand why I brought you here. Please, Ryusei," Tachibana lifted his gaze toward Ryusei. "Trust in me."

Ryusei wanted to punch Tachibana in the face for all that he's done. Then, he stopped. Tachibana had a point - the only one who invoked the deal with Aries Zodiarts to kill Gentaro was Ryusei. The former Kamen Rider could do nothing but sigh in defeat.

"All right," he said. "I'll play along. What do you have to say?"

"This is something I wanted to hold back on for quite some time," Tachibana began. "I don't want you to ask anything until I explain in detail what I know."

"And what's that?"

Tachibana stayed quiet for a moment or two, trying to find the right words. Then, he finally spoke."

"Ryusei Sakuta," he said. "You were not born of this Earth. You are a Core Child."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Back on the rooftop once more, Gentaro stood in front of his first slave with delight. The employees of the hospital didn't pay heed to the sleeping 'form' that was substituting for the sick and resting Kengo Utahoshi, and were already busy with the sick and elderly patients. Instead, Kengo Utahoshi knelt in front of his master, dressed as if he was a slave in the deserts of Egypt. Black markings circled his eyes, golden jewelry decorated his arms, and the only articles of clothing on him was a starched linen tunic going down to his knees and a pair of sandals. A "fitting uniform" for one who served the Gods, as Ophiuchus stated. Kengo was oblivious to the outfit that was forced upon him. His mind was filled with the soothing voice of the serpent telling him to kneel in front of his masters to ensure absolute loyalty.

Gentaro, having his fill of Cosmic Energy, fiddled with the light yellow Switch 24-Medical that he had in his hand. He tossed it into the air and laughed, seeing how the switch became useless now that he had Ophiuchus to heal him. The Medical switch, with its Cosmic Energy based medicine, was now designed for emergency rations of Cosmic Energy. It other words, was basically nothing more than a goblet of ambrosia for him alone. He caught the descending switch in his hands before approaching Kengo. Kengo still did not reply, still stuck in his trance-like state.

"Master would not choose you to become a serpent unless you were of some importance," he said to his former friend. "He calls you the 'Core Child'; do you have any understanding of what that means?"

"..." Kengo didn't say anything, his lips sealed shut. This made Gentaro frown.

"Well?" he approached the kneeling slave and pushed him onto his back with a foot. He placed his foot over Kengo's chest and snarled. "You have permission to talk, Utahoshi."

"..I have no understanding, my Master." Kengo replied, his voice empty and hollow. "Please forgive me for my lack of data involving the information that you ask. I promise to make myself more useful and gather data for next time. Command me and I shall obey."

_He tells the truth, Serpent-bearer, _Ophiuchus whispered in Gentaro's mind. _He has no idea on who he truly is. This is good. This is very, very good._

Gentaro removed his foot and helped Kengo stand up. Kengo, still dizzy and drowsy from the venom, dropped to his knees and bowed his head in an act of fealty.

"It's alright, Utahoshi," said Gentaro, a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If you do not know, you do not know. You are forgiven...for now."

"Thank you, Master Ophiuchus and Serpent-bearer," Kengo replied, his voice filled with happiness in hearing his masters forgive him. "What is your next command? What is your will, my masters?"

_Rest for now, Apep. _Ophiuchus answered back. _Let the mortal doctors do their check-ups on you then go back to Amanogawa and act as if nothing happened. Keep a good eye on those 'friends' of yours and make sure that they don't suspect anything._

"As you wish, Master Ophiuchus," Kengo replied. "I shall leave post haste."

A black rune circle appeared beneath his feet, teleporting him out of sight. Once they were alone, Ophiuchus materialized near his Serpent-bearer, sticking his forked tongue to the teen.

_Our plan is starting to progress..._he said. _For now, let us rest._

"This body must obtain nourishment of the human kind or we shall waste away," Gentaro replied. He licked his lips in hunger. "Shall we head off to find something to eat?"

_"If we are to do that, we must disguise ourselves. Your tendency to make a multitude of friends will backfire on us should someone recognize who we are. It is time we learn another spell to use. Stand up and repeat the word."_

Gentaro stood up and crossed his hands over his stomach. His eyes began to glow, his body covered in a multitude of prismatic scales.

"Pictor," he said, watching as the scales began to fuse with his body.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ryusei stayed silent. He wanted to comment on him being this 'Core Child', but he promised Tachibana that he'd listen all the way to the end. Taking a deep breath, he sealed his lips shut and nodded his head. Tachibana took that as his cuee to continue.

"Seventeen years ago, I found the item known as the Core Switch on the Moon's surface," Tachibana explained. "It was unlike anything I had ever seen. My partners and I learned that it was gift from a race of beings unlike our own. It was crafted to test us, to see if we were ready to meet them."

"Is that when you created the Anti-Zodiarts Federation?" asked Ryusei.

"I am getting there. One of my partners tried to duplicate the Core Switch by using Cosmic Energy. Unfortunately, he became corrupted by the Switch's powers and soon created the beings known as the Zodiarts. Realizing that my friend was long gone, I escaped with my research notes and became what you see now. It was at that time that I found something astounding: when I touched the Core Switch, it created you."

"Me?" Ryusei gasped, placing a hand over his heart. "How is that possible?"

"I still have no understanding as to how that happened," Tachibana answered. "However, that did not make me want to take care of you any less. I raised you in secret for all of those years before sending you off to Subaruboshi High."

"Where I became friends with Jiro, and then you gave me the Meteor Driver." said Ryusei, slowly piecing things together. "That leaves me with one important question, though - who gave Jiro the Zodiarts Switch?"

"I'm not sure myself, but I do know that you are in serious danger. With your identity exposed, the Horoscope Generals now know who Meteor truly is. What will you do now?"

Ryusei looked at the Meteorswitch in his hand and closed his eyes. This was all his fault, that much he knew. The only thing he didn't know was how to make everything right again. He let out a deep sigh.

"I'll do what ever it takes to fix this," he answered. "Tachibana, give me another chance."

The masked man stared into Ryusei's eyes as he contemplated the situation. There was still a chance to fix things if they acted fast, and there was no use dwelling in the past. The only thing they could do now was move forward. He nodded his head.

"Very well, Ryusei," he said. "I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?" asked Ryusei, seeing Tachibana remove his helmet. "I said I'd do anything."

"Look deep into my eyes and fall into a never-ending sleep."

From underneath the helmet, Ryusei saw two reds orbs staring at him. He swallowed a lump in his throat and began to stare back. Tachibana continued to whisper some strange words that made him calm down, and slow his breathing. His eyelids became heavy and it was getting hard to keep them up.

"That's right," Tachibana whispered. "Just let everything go. Keep listening to my voice and find yourself in your happy place. Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine," Ryusei repeated, finally letting his eyes close. The last image he saw before everything went back was Gentaro Kisaragi extending his hand out in friendship.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hayami!"

Kouhei Hayami was thrown back against the wall in pain. Standing in front of him was Gamou's personal assistant, Ko Tatsugami. The tall man was currently manipulating walnuts in his hand, a proud smirk on his face.

"You failed in completing a simple task," he began. "All you had to do was to bring Ophiuchus to him and you'd be forgiven for your failures. Too bad..." Tatsugami crushed the walnuts in his hand, blowing the remains in front of the principal's face. Hayami spat out the walnut chunks in disgust.

"You try fighting him without any prior knowledge of his skills," the principal said sarcastically. "I'm _sure_ you'll be able to win, no problem."

"Having some lip, are we? Well, maybe you should listen to this. You have one more chance in being useful to Gamou. Should you fail, you'll be-"

"What? Sent to the Dark Nebula?" Hayami scoffed. "At least Sonada will keep me company in that cold, empty abyss."

"You will die by Master Gamou's hands," Tatsugami chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sure you know about how he brainwashes meddling detectives, but..."

"But what?"

"Have you ever thought to yourself that Master Gamou could use it besides erasing memories? Maybe he'll make you kill yourself with a gun to the temple. Or maybe he'll force you to drop in front of the school and die when you hit the ground. If you don't shape up now, I can imagine you taking that fancy letter opener on your desk to commit _seppuku _for all to see. Just remember, you can easily be replaced at any time.

"Do take care, Hayami...you only have a few days left in this world."

Tatsugami dumped the remains of the cracked walnuts onto the principal's head before walking off, pulling out a few more walnuts from his pocket. Hayami groaned as he slid up against the wall. He slammed his fists in anger; this was that stupid Kamen Rider's fault! If if wasn't for Fourze butting in allthe times, things would progress smoothly! No matter what he did, that stupid boy and those stupid friendship speeches always stopped him from completing his job!

_Damn it..._He thought to himself. _If only I was stronger...if only I had that power! I'd show that stupid lion who's better! I'd show Gamou what I could really do! I would NEVER be the butt of everyone's jokes ever again! They'd be bowing at my feet before I'd bow down to theirs! _

_You want power...? _A voice hissed in his ear. _I can give you that power...if you're willing to bargain..._

Hayami saw the shadows closing up on him, wrapping him in a tight embrace before suffocating him in an inky smog of darkness.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Ryusei was fast asleep, his wrists and ankles strapped to an operating table. Injected into his arm was an IV Line with black energy coursing through his veins. Covering his ears was a set of earphones shaped like large blue spikes. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth, but otherwise he looked fine.

Tachibana stared at the monitors carefully. He could not mess this up now. What Ryusei did was unforgivable, but there was no chance in fixing it. Gentaro was alive now, and he was now a bigger threat than the Zodiarts combined.

Ryusei listened to the words drilling into his subconscious, softly repeating the commands in his sleep. As he did, he slowly opened his eyes. Instead of their usual shade of blue, they were now the color of coal. He smiled.

_I am Ryusei Sakuta._ He thought to himself. _I am the Core Child._


	4. Shockwave

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**IV: 19-8-15-3-11-23-1-22-5**

"_I'm myself, not a label."_

_-John Brunner, The Shockwave Rider_

After Gentaro's funeral service, Chuta Ohsugi rallied the remaining members of the Kamen Rider Club to the Rabbit Hatch for a 'Study Party'. In reality, it was all just an elaborate excuse for the group to sit in an abandoned space base on the moon and figure out what to do next. There were no Kamen Riders to stop the Zodiarts, their mission control was in the hospital, and more importantly, they lost a good friend. It was hopeless; without a Kamen Rider, the group couldn't even call themselves the Kamen Rider Club anymore. All that was left were five students and a lowly geography teacher on the moon.

There was also lots of finger pointing between the five teens, but the fingers were all pointed at themselves; the Kamen Rider Club knew that they didn't do anything to stop Ryusei from killing Gentaro, and the five teens all paid a heavy price for being witnesses. The main reason that they didn't do anything was mostly from over-confidence and disbelief. They thought that Gentaro would easily power over Tatsumori and his powers over sleep, but they never believed or even questioned Meteor's alliance with them. They were blind to Ryusei Sakuta's true motives this whole time.

"I knew something was wrong with Ryusei," Tomoko sobbed, black mascara and eyeliner falling down her face. "I just knew it! I sensed something wrong with him, but I didn't figure out the truth in time!"

"I should've gathered information about his past at Subaruboshi High," JK noted, playing a few notes on his guitar. He shook his head and added, "Some gossip broker I am."

"I was in the Power Dizer throwing Dustards everywhere," Shun added, slamming his hands on the table. "I should've separated those two the minute that stupid top got in the way! Damn it!"

"I didn't say anything at all," Miu shook her head as she held the Potechokin Foodroid in her hand. "I could've rallied the other members of the Club to put a stop to the fighting, but instead stayed silent. Oops..."

"I just told Ryusei to stop," Yuki's eyes were red and puffy as she blew into a tissue. "I let my best friend die! I failed to save Gen-chan!"

Ohusgi was the only who wasn't crying. He knew what happened—he willingly let his students go to Subaruboshi High after begging and pleading to the principal. He unknowingly let Gentaro die by the hands of Ryusei Sakuta. He knew something was wrong with Hayami ever since Ran told about the teachers involved in this situation. No, he should've suspected the times Hayami would quietly chat with fellow teacher Sarina Sonada. There was something evil beneath that sweet smile of hers, and he now knew what was going on: Sonada-sensei was in league with the Zodiarts.

He now understood the meaning to that phrase, "Love is blind" and shook his head in disdain. He was so consumed on his belief that Gentaro caused Sonada to leave on that sabbatical that he should've realized that the teen had nothing to do with her disappearance. What a horrible teacher he was. How could he have known that Gentaro and his friends were hiding something from him, yet be completely oblivious to his crush's cruel intentions? The question just made him want to smack himself across the face.

Chuta Ohsugi looked to the five teens, all depressed and moody. No one had said anything else aside from blaming themselves for not jumping into action. He couldn't let them be like this: he was their teacher, and teachers helped their students. That was the reason he became their faculty adviser. No, this was the reason why he became a teacher in the first place. It was time to let go of his prejudice against the two factions being friends and unite them. He didn't have any of Gentaro's fancy gadgets nor did he have any superpowers, but he had to do what Gentaro would do in a situation like this: make these teens smile again.

"Everyone!" he cried, getting everyone out of their crying and moping states. "Kisaragi wouldn't want us to mope around. He'd want us to do something about this! I don't know about you, but I think it's about time for us to uncover the people behind these Horoscopes."

"And you're saying that you know?" asked JK, raising an eyebrow. "No offense sensei, but it doesn't look like you'd be capable of knowing who's working behind the scenes of these Zodiarts attacks."

"I didn't, but when I was leaving the Rabbit Hatch with the Net Switch, I bumped into Ran and she told me the whole story. She said that when Haru received his Zodiarts switch, he heard a few students saying goodbye to a teacher. I put two and two together, noting how the first sightings of the Zodiarts and their rampages originate on school ground, and came to a simple conclusion," Chuta Ohsugi narrowed his eyes and said, "The people who are making students into Zodiarts and those Horoscope guys you're facing work in Amanogawa High."

That got everyone's attention. They looked toward their teacher, this teacher who at first wanted nothing more to abolish their secret club, who had a look of determination and hope that they had never seen before.

"I may not be a Kamen Rider, and I may not know any martial arts," Ohsugi continued. "But I have one thing: determination. I'm going to help you guys out, because that's my job. We can't let Gentaro's death slow us down. He died, but he brought us together and we must respect his wishes. He would want us to continue fighting to help people and make them smile. Amanogawa High wasn't just his home, it was ours also! And I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while monsters are threatening my students! I'm going to fight! Who's with me?!"

No one said a word. They stared at this man, this suspender-wearing man who got tossed around like a rag doll against other students, faculty members and parents alike, and saw him rallying a troop of soldiers to fight a war. But this wasn't imaginary playtime, this was reality. Chuta Ohsugi, in all his suspender wearing glory, was not a superhero; he wasn't even super _period_.

"Um," JK began. "Well, that's nice and all, but I definitely know that's not me." He slowly started to slide toward the entrance to the Rabbit Hatch. "I've got some songs and a radio show to produce so I better get cracking on them and-"

"JK," said Ohsugi, interrupting the Gossip Broker. "Stop hiding behind your party persona and be more honest with what you're feeling. You're trying to run away from the problem, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" JK laughed. His eyes darted back and forth as he added, "What makes you say that?"

"You're afraid because you don't know what's going to happen. You don't now whether or not things will look good and you run off with that smile to prove that. I know you're afraid, but you're not alone." Ohsugi spread his arms out to show the other members of the Kamen Rider Club. "We're all with you; Gentaro would've said those same words. He saved you when you were down, am I right?"

"Y-yeah," JK ran a hand through his hair. "I used him so I could get his Elec Switch to defend me against Nitta, and then I got tied up and was about to die. He gave me the chance to call everyone on my cellphone -my 'friend list', if you will - but no one responded or rushed to my safety. Just as Nitta was about to slice my head off, Gentaro came. Gentaro forgave me; he was going to befriend me even after I betrayed him by accepting me just the way I was." Tears welled up as he continued. "I never had a friend like that in years. To me, all I wanted was to be the center of attention. I had phone numbers but no people to connect to; I had parties, but no person who truly understood me. I was...alone until Gentaro came. Thans to him, I can be a better person. No. Thanks to him, I _**will**_ be a better person."

"JK is right," said Miu, placing a hand near her heart. "All I thought about was myself, but now I realize there are people who need leaders to point them in the right direction. People should do acts of kindness to make themselves betterr, and that's why we're here. We're stopping these Zodiarts and rescuing our fellow classmates from the darkness in their hearts!"

"I'm with Miu!" said Shun, standing up. "I went along blindly with my father's wishes, and I never thought about how I need to do things to benefit others and myself. I'm doing good because I don't need rewards. Even if my body breaks down and I'm on my knees, I won't stop! I'll keep fighting till the very end!"

"Gen-chan was my friend for as long as I can remember," said Yuki, placing a hand close to her heart. "It's the Kamen Rider Club's duty to ensure people are safe, and to stop the Zodiarts in their tracks. Now that we know who we're fighting, and we won't let that stop us!"

Tomoko didn't say anything, but rather withdrew to her tablet, typing away at something. "Kamen Riders are supposed to be heroes"; that's what she told Meteor back when he deliberately let Lynx Zodiarts get away. Now that Ryusei betrayed them by killing off Gentaro, she was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Everyone," said Ohsugi. "Get a good night's sleep. I'm going to go start poking around the school and see if I can get my hands on anything. Hayami must have some sort of hint as to what's going on. And as long as I'm me-" He snapped his suspenders, the sound echoing across the empty Rabbit Hatch. "Then, the better for all of us."

"All right, sensei," said Miu, standing up. "Let's go meet up with Kengo tomorrow afternoon and then plan our next step. Gentaro would want that."

Everyone else nodded their heads and began to pack up. All except for Tomoko, who just kept looking at her tablet. Ohsugi noticed this.

"Are you alright, Nozama?" he asked. "Is anything wrong?"

"I-I'm fine," Tomoko replied, standing up. She placed her tablet into her bag and began to walk off.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Kouhei Hayami coughed and gasped for air once more as he tried to figure out where he was. All he remembered was a voice whispering in his ear, and then there was the darkness appearing out of nowhere. He turned around, seeing himself near a noodle cart. Sitting at a table was a teenage boy with short brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a black hooded jacket marked with a circle of Astrological Signs. Most notably, the symbol for Aries was red and the others were white. He was currently enjoying some tonkatsu ramen before he noticed the person on the ground.

"Ah, principal," the teen noted. "You're the one that master sensed."

"You," Hayami snarled, standing up from the dirty floor. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"All of that will be revealed in time. Come," The teen passed a bowl of miso ramen to his principal. "Eat."

Hayami sat himself down and placed his hands together. Instead, he just stared at the boy eating a deep fried pork cutlet. The teen took small bites, his fangs delving deep into his meal. When he finished the pork, his forked tongue licked off any meat near his mouth. The teen noticed the principal staying silent and lowered his gaze.

"I paid for the food, you know," he added, hand sweeping over the ramen. "Go on. Eat. I promised that there isn't any poison or anything of the like."

"Who are you?" asked Hayami, using his chopsticks to pick out a fish cake. He took it into his mouth, chewed and then swallowed before continuing. "And why did you call me 'Principal'?"

"Isn't that who you are? Oh," the boy shook his head and smiled. "I forgot to tell you who I am, or rather who I_ was. _I am the Serpent-bearer, but you know me as Gentaro Kisaragi."

"Fourze," Hayami answered calmly, his face never showing an ounce of shock or surprise. He just narrowed his eyes and asked, "Tell me then, how exactly did you manage to transport me here? Better yet, how did you know that you could teleport me to you?"

"Simple. That Limit Break I did back at the hospital blasted Cosmic Energy at you. Master sensed the traces of Cosmic Energy that you left and used that to bring you here. We've brought you here so we can all...negotiate with one another."

Hayami nearly smacked himself across the forehead. So _that's_ why Fourze did that attack on him earlier. He should've seen that a mile coming.

"And why should I negotiate with a student who can't even get a _ten_ on a test? I doubt someone with your intellect can be of some use to me. You're not worth my time," he placed the chopsticks across the bowl, stood up and began to walk away. Just as he made it past five steps, he stopped, turned around and added, "By the way, I don't like miso ramen."

The principal began to walk off once more. Gentaro frowned, took a bite out of the tonkatsu, swallowed, and then opened his mouth.

"You're not worth the time to your master, are you?" he asked. Hayami turned around, seeing Gentaro calmly sipping his ramen before speaking once more. "Seeing as you've become such a failure in his eyes, it's amazing how you've managed to come this far."

"How dare you say that?!" Hayami's hands curled into fists as he stomped toward the Serpent-bearer. "What would you know?! You're just a child!"

"I may be a child, but I understand more about people's emotions and psyche more than you," Gentaro stood up, his face close to the principal's as he whispered, "I also know you're Libra Zodiarts, and I know you want something more."

"You do know that I can kill you right now," Hayami snarled, pulling out the Libra Switch from his coat. "Make one false wisecrack around me and-"

_"You'll what?"_ said Ophiuchus, taking over Gentaro's mind and body. Hayami didn't flinch as he stared into the red eyes of the entity possessing Gentaro. Ophiuchus smirked as he hissed, "_In case you forgot, I let you get away as a bit of a warning. And if it hadn't been for that teleporting technique, your pink angel friend would've been roast goose by the time I was finished roasting her on a spit. You, a Master of One, cannot defeat me."_

"Master of-" Hayami's hand trembled; he wanted to just clock this cheeky boy in the face. "A Master of ONE?!"

The chef, a far distance away from the noise, lifted his head after hearing the shout. Gentaro turned around and just replied, "It's alright." in his regular voice before he let Ophiuchus take control again.

"'_Jack of all trades, master of none. Better than being a Master of One.' Scorpio was excellent in a hand to hand fight, gained that poison stinger and her Supernova form could put up quite a fight. Cancer had his sharp claw, sturdy armor and the ability to steal souls along with his crafty sociopathic mind. Virgo has her shields, wings and teleportation powers as the ultimate defense against her enemies. Aries could seal away vessels of Cosmic Energy and put people to sleep to ensure his reign amongst the masses. But you? You just do parlor tricks."_

That was pretty much the last straw for Kouhei Hayami. He, who had worked hard in astronomy and to fulfill Gamou's dream, gaining a Ph.D in Physics, and his relationship with Sonada taken away for her failures in capturing Kamen Rider Fourze...and there was this serpent spilling lies and false truths. He wasn't going to take it.

"DIE, KISARAGI!" he yelled. "Die and never come back to life! Drown in the Sanzu River and never return!"

Hayami laid a punch across the serpent's face, just like before. When the serpent brought his gaze back to the principal, it revealed the black, empty eyes of Gentaro Kisaragi.

"If I die, I can't give you a little taste of power," Gentaro replied, wiping the corners of his lips with a napkin. "And besides, I'm already dead. I gave my heart to my Master in order to come back here and claim vengeance on all who have wronged me. It's a wondrous feeling. I have no need for sleep or oxygen. I never feel tired. I don't have a limit as to how much I can lift or how far I can jump. I do need to eat in order to maintain this body's proper form, however.

"Also, have you noticed that you never reached Supernova status, despite being loyal to your master for so long? Why is that? Is it because..." He leaned close to Hayami's ear and whispered, "You're weak?"

Hayami grabbed onto Gentaro's neck and snarled, hoping to strangle the smug teen to unconsciousness. Gentaro didn't budge; since he was dead, oxygen was no longer necessary. Instead, he opened his mouth, showing his pearly fangs, and bit down deep into Hayami's hand. The principal felt the venom burning his blood and his mind to spin. He was going to to die, wasn't he? What a pathetic way to go...

His arm released his grip on Gentaro's neck as he slumped onto his knees. Gentaro went back to his ramen and began to eat as he saw his principal fall to unconsciousness. He then heard a voice in his mind.

_"Exactly as we planned," s_aid Ophiuchus. "_The venom we gave him shall boost his powers significantly over the next couple of days. We won't make him our slave just yet, though. Let him have his way and stew in his thoughts. When he comes for us, it'll be under his own free will. But for now, let us eat. We are hungry after today's long events."_

"Yes, master," said Gentaro, returning to his ramen. Seeing that his principal barely touched his own, he began to pick out slices of barbecued pork and hard-boiled egg and began to eat.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

In the Amazon Rainforest, a lengthy distance away from Japan, a shooting star streaked across the sky. It caught the eye of a man; a man named Daisuke Yamamoto.

Daisuke Yamamoto, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Amazon, remembered how his friend Masahiko would explain their purpose. Seeing a shooting star means that you could grant a wish. He made many wishes since leaving Japan, many of them granting protection for his friend and his older sister. He hadn't seen the two in so long; he hoped that Masahiko grew up to be a successful scientist.

"I wish Masahiko is alright," Daisuke whispered. "I miss him so much..."

He heard a 'boom' not too far into the distance. He ran toward it, pulling out the special rope from his belt and tossed it over a branch. He began to swing across the tree before putting the rope back. Crouching on all fours, he began to chase after the special item that shone in the night sky. It didn't take him long to eventually reach the smoldering crater that held the item. It shimmered and shone with a golden light. He took the item into his hands and inspected it. It was a switch with the number 3 on it.

A memory came into his head. Switch 3...Drill. He remembered the Kamen Rider who saved him and the other Kamen Riders when they were trapped as Switches and Core Medals, the one that would befriend all the Kamen Riders...Fourze, was it? Yes! He had a switch with the same number on him when they fought Foundation X! This was definitely something that Fourze would be able to use. The only problem Kamen Rider Amazon had was delivering it.

Daisuke Yamamoto thought hard. Ever since he left Japan, he started to learn more about his environment and of the humans in the rain forest so he could protect his native habitat. He barely left the Amazon unless it was to team up with other Kamen Riders to fight evil, but he kept in touch with them from time to time. Reaching them was a bit of a hassle, seeing as it would be a bit difficult to sneak upon a ship toward his destination these days. If only he could get to Japan in a short amount of time.

Time...time! He remembered when a train appeared out of nowhere to pick him up. There was a woman who gave him coffee and a man who explained what was going on involving the evil organization Shocker. Then, he found himself back in Japan—well, one from the future at any rate—where he helped fight off against some Beastmen. If he could find that train, then maybe he would be able to deliver the switch to Fourze!

Daisuke looked at the switch in hand and stared at it more. Now that he thought about it, maybe he should have this looked after. He remembered that his fellow Kamen Rider Riderman, the former Deathtron scientist known as Yuki Joji, was working with some people in Tahiti. Perhaps he could also have a look-see.

"Amazon see Riderman and Fourze," Daisuke said to himself. "Amazon see good friends once more!"

He let out a "Ki! Ki! Ki!" as he raced back to the village he was currently staying at. With enough time and effort, he would be able to find a way to board the magic train that would take him to see Riderman and Fourze. It would be nice to see his friends again after such a long time.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The following morning, Yuki Jojima entered the classroom with a sigh. Ohsugi was writing something on the chalkboard while other students talked to themselves, just like any other day at school. One student approached Yuki, a girl with a bob-cut and a smile on her face - a smile similar to Gentaro's. In fact, if Yuki had to be completely honest to herself, the girl in front of her could've been mistaken for Gentaro's younger sister.

"You're Yuki Jojima, right?" asked the girl, bringing her hand out. "I'm Yukina Takamura! Nice to meet you!"

"N-nice to meet you too, Yukina," Yuki replied. She took the hand, but was quickly surprised at what happened next. Yukina grabbed it, curled her hand into a fist, wrapped Yuki's hand into another fist before tapping it from the top and bottom, and ended it with a fist bump. The feeling of sadness began to swell inside Yuki once more-this was Gentaro's handshake that he gave to everyone that became friends with him.

"I plan on continuing Gentaro's legacy of making friends with everyone!" Yukina explained, tapping a fist to her heart twice before extending her arm out. "And what better way than to befriend someone who knew him the most? I also need to find the university Miu and Shun are attending after class is over and-" She stopped as she saw Yuki's eyes brimming with tears. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Yuki answered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I-if you'll excuse me, I have to sit down and prepare for class."

The Space Otaku sat herself down at the desk near the window. Now that Ohsugi was on the side of the Kamen Rider Club, he had no need to antagonize them and immediately re-arranged the seating formations so that Gentaro and his friends could relax and discuss about the Zodiarts situation without anyone butting in. But seeing Kengo all alone without Gentaro made her feel sad inside. While she was glad that Kengo was out of the hospital, the loss of her best friend made the news slightly bittersweet.

Just as the bell began to ring, Ryusei rushed in, panting for breath. Ohsugi just pointed to his new seat and Ryusei sat down, covering his eyes with his hands. Yuki took a glance at him and noticed something weird. When Ryusei lowered his hands, he revealed his eyes. They were as black as sin and held of look filled with murderous intent. Just as Yuki was about to say something, she heard the loud SNAP! of Ohsugi's suspenders.

"Now," said the geography teacher, pointing to the words written on the chalkboard. "Instead of our usual trip to NASA, we're heading off to a two-day trip Kyoto!"

"EHH?!" Was the reaction of all the students. Yuki's was the worst.

"Why aren't we going to NASA?!" She exclaimed. "All 3rd year students go to NASA!"

"Don't ask me," Ohsugi replied, staring at the chalkboard. "It was our principal's idea. Now," He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention before continuing. "Everyone can explore together in groups of four, but remember that you're looking at places related to your assignment. You're doing a report about the trip, after all!"

Yuki sighed, knowing that the trip wasn't going to be as much fun without Gentaro.

"Yuki," asked Kengo, lightly nudging her. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I don't know, Kengo," Yuki answered back. "But right now, I just want to be left alone."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

In the end, Yuki was teamed up with Kengo Utahoshi, Ryusei Sakuta, much to her displeasure, Yukina Takamura, who was pretty much a female version of Gentaro, and Soushi Motoyama, who was the Zodiarts who once tried to turned her into a stone statue during Christmas. This was going to be such a fine trip...

The field trip wasn't going to happen for a few more days, but something just bugged the otaku. The reason Ryusei killed Gentaro was to revive his best friend. But why did he have to team up with Aries Zodiarts in the first place? If Ryusei needed so much help, all he had to do was ask her and the Kamen Rider Club. They would've been able to come up with an alternate solution to save his best friend that didn't have to be resolved with death.

Yuki shook her head and sighed. Along with the multitude of questions in her head, the space otaku had to contend with these three students in her group for the two day trip to Kyoto. The only things that comforted her was that at least none of them were Zodiarts, and at least she wasn't going to be anywhere near Hiroki Makise and his stalker-like tendencies.

As she left the campus, something caught her eye. It was Kengo, dressed in golden jewelry and a linen skirt. He was hidden behind some bushes, talking to someone dressed in a black hooded jacket and red pants. Something didn't add up; Kengo was all dressed up in his school uniform when the bell rang and he said that he was going to home early. If that was the case, what was he doing, and who was he talk to?

Yuki saw Kengo walk off and began to follow him. This was her chance to figure out what's going on; this was her chance to help her friend...

"JOJIMA!"

But just as she was about to do so, she was interrupted by Yukina running toward her. The space otaku began to run while Yukina kept telling her to stop.

"Come back!" Yukina cried. "I need to ask you some things about Gentaro! Jojima!"

_I don't want anything to do with Gentaro right now! _Yuki thought in her head. _I just want to be alone!_

No one heard Yuki's silent plea as they watched both students chasing each other. They just shrugged it off and continued to mind their own business.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Daisuke Yamamoto was in his small hut, mixing egg whites, sugar, vanilla and other ingredients together. A fire started to burn, and the cauldron was filled with bubbling milk. He poured the egg-white mixture into the milk and stirred until the pudding thickened. He remembered about how the woman serving coffee also mentioned a 'pudding shortage' as the train picked up more and more Kamen Riders. If he made a delicious pudding recipe, then maybe he would instant access to the train. It was worth a shot; perhaps he could even befriend the woman.

The young kids in the village also watched their protector cook up something delicious to eat. They took turns using the wooden spoon in mixing the concoction into a thicker consistency. Once it was thick, Daisuke started to ladle the hot milk into a few metal bowls resting in a container of ice from a nearby city. The children also followed suite as he looked up at the clock—hopefully, the pudding would cool just in time for him to catch the train.

The children were giggling and waiting impatiently for their pudding to finish cooling, so Daisuke began to tell him stories about his time in Japan. One of the most well known tales was his friendship with the Mole Beastman, and how the monster stood by his side until his dying days. The children would look in awe as Daisuke would cry out, "A-MA-ZON!" as if to initiate his transformation, or how he would pretend to nibble on a young girl's arm to replicate how he tore into a monster's flesh with his own teeth. These were the special times that he shared with the village, as if to repay them for the kindness they gave him when he was young.

"Daisetsudan!" Daisuke exclaimed, slicing the air with his hands. The children cheered as Daisuke imitated the 'Daisetsudan' (or 'Big Slash' as it was usually called) amongst some of the kids, pretending that they were the Beastmen he fought so long ago. Soon enough, the whole hut was filled with nothing but laughter, joy and other positive emotions.

Eventually, the pudding cooled down. Daisuke took a burlap bag and placed a few of the cooled puddings inside. He waved goodbye to the children as he held one of the puddings up into the air. He waited for the train to come, his sense of time coming only from the sun setting for the night. He hoped this would work. It would have to work somehow.

The children crowded around their hero as they heard the sound of a train whistle over head. A set of train tracks formed in thin air and the form of a train flew by. It began to slow down with a hiss and the door opened. Standing behind the door was a woman with a beaming smile on her face, dressed in a white buttoned top, black pants with white arrows, and many wristwatches on both arms. In her hands was a clipboard.

"Are you Daisuke Yamamoto?" the woman asked Daisuke. The Kamen Rider nodded his head. "Perfect! You're just the guy we're looking for. Come in and bring those puddings with you!"

Daisuke nodded his head and entered the train. The children began to wave a goodbye, sad to see their friend go for now. Daisuke replied with a wave and his special signal for friendship—his fingers intertwined and the pinkies raised into the air. The door to the train began to close, and the train disappeared into the sky with a wail. The children didn't stop waving goodbye until the sun completely disappeared and gave way to night.


	5. Wavemaster

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

V: **23-1-22-5-13-1-19-20-5-18**

_"Over the Keel Mountains, meets an ape with human speech. The ape asks, "What clings to you? Bear it—you cannot. Accept it—you cannot. But hidden—it is from you. Recite its name."_

_-Epigraph 04 from the Epitaph of Twilight, .hack_

"Jojima!" cried Yukina, her voice echoing through the building. "I need to talk to you! Where are you?!"

_Hiding from you..._Yuki thought to herself, slowly heading toward the corridor and locker that would lead her straight to the Rabbit Hatch. Once the space otaku made it inside the closet, she made sure that the door was locked—so no one could sneak in/steal the locker like the last two times that happened—opened the locker door and hopped inside, closing the locker door behind her. She pressed her back against the locker door and held her breath, waiting until she knew that Yukina was long gone.

"Jojima!" Yukina continued to cry. "Where did you go?"

She peered into the closet that Yuki entered. There was nothing but a couple of shelves, some sports equipment, and a locker bolted to the wall. Seeing as Yuki wasn't there, she sighed and walked off. Yuki let out a sigh as she walked through the tunnel of Cosmic Energy.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Daisuke Yamamoto followed the woman named Naomi through the train called the Den-Liner. He made sure the pudding inside his bag didn't spill out, hoping that the passengers inside would like what he made for them. Dressed only in his red and black striped fringed vest, shorts, a pair of leather boots, utility belt, and his special armlet, he hoped that he was making a presentable appearance to the other passengers.

"Should have worn tuxedo," he said to himself as the door to the dining cart opened.

"Everyone!" Naomi cried to the six passengers inside. "We have a guest!"

Daisuke nearly gasped as he saw the passengers in front of him. One was a man in his early 50's, dressed in a black suit sitting in the the corner, feasting on a plate of fried rice topped with a flag. The other was a young girl around ten to twelve years old, dressed in a white blouse with a black skirt, stockings and shoes. But those were just the people...the other four could only be described as monsters!

These four 'monsters' were huddled in the back, each a different color: red, blue, yellow and purple. The red one resembling an _oni_ stared back at Daisuke and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Daisuke blinked and shook his head before pulling out one of the homemade puddings he crafted. The red demon stood up and rushed toward Kamen Rider Amazon's side to take the pudding into his hands. He sniffed at it, poked it with a finger and then swallowed the pudding. Everyone watched with baited breath.

"This stuff is amazing!" said the red monster, patting Daisuke on the back. "What's your name?"

"A-Amazon," Daisuke replied. "Real name: Daisuke Yamamoto!"

"Wai!" said the purple demon, his face resembling one of a Chinese Dragon. He twirled and danced around, his purple coat swaying in an arc as he cried, "We have a new friend! Yay!"

"Settle down, Ryutaros!" said the blue monster, his appearance resembling that of a turtle. He stood up, his right hand close to his face as if holding something and added, "This man is clearly of some importance if Owner requested we come to an uncivilized place like the jungle."

The yellow monster, a bulky being with fur on his shoulders and a horn protruding from his forehead, who from the sound of it was waking up from a nap, snorted, "The jungle is a mighty place for training!" He pushed his neck with his fist, a cracking sound heard as he said. "That man is one of the Amazons, Urataros—a fine race of women who fought against all men who-" He fell back asleep with a loud snore.

"Am I hearing that right, Kintaros?" said Urataros, a coy smile on his face. He then faced Daisuke and said. "Forgive me for what I said earlier; I was wrong to think that someone who knew of such beautiful women would be so uncultured...like Sempai here."

The red demon, currently called Sempai, growled at Urataros. "_Ero kame! _"He snarled. "How about I show you who's uncultured!"

"Momotaros, beat him up!" said the one known as Ryutaros, jumping up and down. "Beat _kame-chan_ up!"

"Calm down, right now!" said the young girl, pulling Urataros and Momotaros from each other. "You're all being disrespectful to our guest!"

"I'm not doing anything, you _hanakuso-onna!_" Momotaros snapped back. This made the young girl mad and she responded by punching Momotaros in the gut. Daisuke stepped back as he saw the red demon collapse onto the floor with pain. He went on his knees and gently shook Momotaros.

"Momotaros alright?" he asked.

"He'll be fine," said Naomi, a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. She gave him a big smile as she added, "Now, it's time for introductions!"

Daisuke saw the man enjoying his fried rice stand up, a hand on his trusty cane. He could sense that this stranger had some unseen power within him—it told him that the stranger was stronger than he seemed.

"Welcome aboard the Den-Liner once more, Daisuke Yamamoto," said the man. "I am known as Owner, and I help run this train across time."

Daisuke nodded his head as he showed Owner his special sign of friendship. Owner replied with a duplicate of the sign. The young girl who punched Momotaros in the gut also bowed toward Daisuke.

"My name is Hana," she began. "Nice to meet you."

"Good to see you, friend." Daisuke replied, showing Hana his friendship sign. Hana replied with the same and was surprised when Daisuke lightly tap their pinkies together. She smiled in reply.

"It's good that you came at such a dark time," said Owner, returning to his plate of fried rice. At the looks of it, he had already devoured half of the plate with the flag still standing. "The hands that used to reach out for space are shrinking back—the one who would befriend everyone in the universe has turned his back on them."

"Fourze?"

"I'm afraid so," Owner answered solemnly. He scooped another spoonful of rice before continuing. "What was once a person so full of hope has now given into despair in the belief that the friends he created left him to die. He wishes to enact his revenge by summoning a force so great, he'll devour everyone here in Japan before spreading onto the world."

"Fourze..." Daisuke shook his head. He saw Fourze just a few months ago fighting alongside him and the other Kamen Riders. Fourze was all about making friends with people; how could this have happened?

"We're heading toward Japan as we speak," Hana added. "We thought that his friends could use some help to fight against him."

"I go too." Daisuke replied, reaching into his bag to reveal the switch he found in the rainforest. "Wish to give to him. First see friend in Tahiti."

"Tahiti?" asked Urataros, looking up. "I heard the women there are beautiful specimens. I'd love to woo one of them tonight."

"There'll be lots of parties, right?" asked Ryutaros, blowing bubbles into the air with a bubble gun in hand. "That'll be fun!"

"Me see old friend, Riderman." Daisuke explained. "He'll know about this item."

Momotaros snatched the switch away from the Kamen Rider's hands and inspected it. "This doesn't look that special to me."

"Hey, let me see!" said Ryutaros, grabbing onto the switch. "It's so shiny!"

"Get off me, brat!" Momotaros snapped, pushing Ryutaros away. The scuffle soon rolled over to Urataros who tried to separate the two and Kintaros waking up so he could see the golden switch. Naomi was already busy behind the bar, making some special colored drinks and Hana sat down, sighing. Daisuke also sat near the young girl, pulling out the pudding cups he made.

"Pudding?" he asked, handing one to her.

"No thanks," She replied. Then, a sly smile crept onto her lips as she turned to the fighting Imagins and said, "If you don't stop fighting, I'll eat all the pudding Daisuke-san made for us!"

That stopped the Imagins from fighting, but when they stopped, the switch flew into the air and landed straight into Owner's plate of nearly finished rice. The switch toppled the flag down, leaving Owner to raise his hands in shock and gasp. He then sighed and took the switch out of the leftover grains of rice and wiped it off with his napkin. The Imagins, having forgotten their little scuffle, immediately went to the pudding as Naomi announced, "Coffee is ready!" and handed out mugs of her special Imagin coffee.

"This switch shall be the switch that bonds everyone together," said Owner, looking at it intensely. "Let's hope that it shall be enough."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Kouhei Hayami had no idea what happened after everything went dark. After confronting Gentaro in a noodle stand, and having his buttons pressed by that annoying garden snake, he remembered a searing pain on his left hand. When he woke up, after somehow awakening in his bed, he found two tiny bite marks near his thumb. Most notably, there was no swelling or any sign that showed that a snake bit him—if anything, it would look like he accidentally stapled his hand the night before.

He did suspect someone was watching him throughout the whole day—every time he saw his reflection, he could see a pair of glowing eyes peering back. Then there were the voices that hissed in his mind, telling him to do what they want. He found himself obeying their orders—just this morning he announced that the annual trip to NASA was replaced for one in Kyoto. Before had a chance to figure out why he said something so ridiculous, he was face to face with Tatsugami who noted that the principal did an 'okay' job with changing the field trip around. Just as he was about to explain that it wasn't really his decision, he found himself thanking his sworn rival for the comment. How he survived the rest of the day without going completely insane, he'll never know.

Right now, just after school was over and numerous students ran about for studying, hanging out and heading toward various clubs scattered around the campus, he felt those voices whisper in his head. He felt his body rising out of his chair and walking toward wherever they wanted him to go. He couldn't will his feet to turn around and walk in another direction and he was nothing more than a prisoner of his own mind. He eventually found himself, after getting some odd stares from everyone else, at front of JAXA—short for **J**apan **A**erospace E**x**ploration **A**gency—where he saw one of his students imitating Fourze's infamous catchphrase, "UCHU KITA!"

"I'm going to space!" The student replied, bending her knees before rising up and her arms in the air. She repeated this mantra to herself, oblivious to the fact that her principal was approaching her. Hayami thought he was seeing stars…literally! Where the girl stood, there was now a patch of Cosmic Energy that held the pattern of a constellation—the constellation of Aquarius.

_This can't be possible…_He thought to himself. _I'm not able to use Z__odiarts ability while I'm human…what's happening to me?_

"Excuse me," He said out loud, startling the girl. The girl, with pale skin and flaxen hair, turned around stepped back.

"Ah! _W-Warm me_ next time you do something like that!" She exclaimed, a hand over her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I think you mean, 'warn me', correct?" Hayami replied. "Are you…the transfer student Erin Suda?"

"Oh, principal!" said Erin, her face red. "I-I didn't mean to say that! What are you doing here?"

_Being a puppet to a snake puppeteer apparently…_Hayami thought to himself. He found himself saying, "I just wanted to know what you were doing. I know of someone known as Yuki Jojima who frequently comes to this place."

"Jojima? Ah, I heard she caused a scare with that transfer student from Subaruboshi High and that she's still in mourning for her best friend. Poor girl."

_What is happening to me?! I can't be speaking these words. Wait…_The principal found his hand reaching to his pocket to pull out the Libra Switch. _My body won't…_

"I came here to participate in the Space exam you're holding," Erin continued, her back toward Hayami. "I want to go to space to fulfill my father's dream. He wasn't able to go due to a rival cheating his way in, but I won't let that stop me. I'll—" She turned around and gasped. Standing behind her was Libra Zodiarts.

"You wish to be amongst the stars?" asked the Zodiarts of the Scales. "Well then…" He brought out his right hand, revealing a Zodiarts Switch. "Make a wish upon those stars…"

"P-principal?" Erin stammered, slowly backing away. "W-what are you? What's going on?!"

_Even I don't know! _Hayami screamed, electricity sparking from his antenna. A bolt of lightning struck near Erin's feet, the girl jumping out of the way just in time. _It's that stupid snake and that stupid boy! They're doing this!_

Libra grabbed onto Erin's wrist and shoved the switch into her hand. Erin's face was filled with fear as the Zodiarts pressed his hand over her thumb. Then, she was surrounded by a cloud of Cosmic Energy.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Are you sure that's what happened?" asked Miu. "Ryusei wasn't acting like himself?"

"He was so quiet and distant," Yuki explained. "He didn't say anything to me at all, but I saw his eyes." She shuddered. "They had this look that told me that Ryusei wanted to kill me! It definitely wasn't like him at all!"

"It's like Jekyll and Hyde all over again," Ohsugi noted. "That's bad news."

"Who and who?" asked JK, looking at the teacher in curiosity.

"It's a story about a man who wants to separate the good and evil within a person," said Tomoko, her eyes on her tablet. She was looking at a video clip of a Kamen Rider that was half green and half purple fighting off some monsters as she spoke. "The name of the good side was Dr. Henry Jekyll, and his opposite side iwas Dr. Edward Hyde. Jekyll finds his normal persona taken over by Hyde until Hyde completely takes over in the end."

"Well, that definitely fits our situation then…" JK snacked on a potato chip before continuing. "Speaking of Ryusei, I called in a few favors from the Computer Club to send me all of Ryusei's files at Subaruboshi High."

"What did you find?" asked Shun, lifting some weights. "Does he have any dark secrets that he's been keeping from us? Like some sort of mental disorder that makes him act like a two-faced liar?"

"Actually, I found nothing."

"Nothing?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"That's what I thought too," JK explained, leaning close. "There's no medical records, no birth certificate and aside from being in the martial arts club, I can't get into his school grades or anything. It's like he doesn't even exist."

"Then how was he able to transfer to Amanogawa High?" asked Tomoko. "It should've been impossible without the proper papers."

"It must've been whoever gave him the power to transform into Kamen Rider Meteor," said Shun. "Remember? Back at that warehouse, someone else cancelled out his transformation. That person must've pulled some strings in order to let Ryusei transfer."

"That sounds like a good theory," said Ohsugi. "But now what do we do?"

"I also saw Kengo talking to some mysterious person," said Yuki. "He was dressed like he was in Ancient Egypt for some odd reason. He was also talking to this strange man, but I couldn't hear what they were talking about."

"That is pretty suspicious," said JK. "Maybe he's into cosplay?"

"No! Kengo wouldn't do anything like that! I think it's-"

An alarm blared, catching everyone's attention. Miu went to the monitors and saw a Zodiarts walking through a large field of grass.

"Zodiarts attack!" she said. "Shun, get in the Power Dizer and stop it from attacking the city! JK, take Ohsugi-sensei to Principal Hayami's office. Yuki, you and Tomoko try to find Kengo and see what he's up to."

"Roger," said Shun, giving Miu the two finger salute.

"Party time!" JK exclaimed, dragging Ohsugi out of the Rabbit Hatch. "Bye bye!"

Yuki and Tomoko nodded their heads as they began to pack their things. As everyone prepared their duties, no one was aware of the shooting star that crash-landed on the moon's surface.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

In the island of Haiti, Yuki Joji was fast asleep. He came to visit the people who cared for him while he went through a case of amnesia and after he saved them from his rival Marshal Yoroi. He wound up on the small island after sacrificing his life by taking control of Deathtron's Pluton rocket, losing his memory in the process. There, he befriended many of the locals, one of them being a small girl named Hinau.

Years passed since then, and while he grew older, most of his fellow Kamen Riders remained the same age due to their cybernetic surgery. He was a bit jealous of then, since they would be able to live much longer than either he or Daisuke Yamamoto ever would. On the flip side, he was glad that he had this body—he could've lost it along with his right hand to the vat of acid that Yoroi dunked it in. This gave him a chance to understand who he was fighting for, and to give him a second chance in starting anew. That was why he became Riderman - that was why he fought for the side of justice.

He made a promise that he would never stop fighting against evil, and that his right hand would only be used for the side of virtues and righteousness. He would never side with evil ever again.

It was around 2:02 in the evening when he heard it. He woke up to hear the wail of a train near the hut he was sleeping in. He went to a window and saw a majestic train slowly stop in front of his hut. He recalled the train—it was the Den-Liner!

He saw a face in the window, one that was familiar to him. It was Daisuke Yamamoto, greeting Yuki Joji with his sign of friendship. Joji, after his eyes adjusted to the light, replied with the same symbol before reaching toward a bag near his bed. In it were the items that he would don to transform into his Kamen Rider persona Riderman and the weapons that he would use to fight against evil. He immediately rushed to the train and entered, taking one last look of the sleeping villagers—many of them so heavy in sleep that they never realized that a train riding in the sky came to pick up someone—before the doors closed behind him.

"Riderman here!" said Daisuke, greeting his friend. "Need your help!"

"What are we looking at it this time?" asked Joji. "Is it another Beastman attack?"

"Fourze switch," Daisuke pulled out the switch he found in the Amazon. "Look!"

Joji took the item into his hand as they entered the dining cart. As he was about to ask where it came from, he looked to see the four Imagins fighting over the last homemade pudding. Hana was pulling Momotaros away and Naomi was taking pictures of the scuffle on her cellphone.

"Who are those, Daisuke?" he asked.

"Imagin friends help us!" Daisuke explained. "They help save Fourze!"

"Fourze...you mean the Kamen Rider who freed us from Ren Kannagi's trap?"

"Very same! Owner explain everything! Come in!" Daisuke lead the Avenging Demon to Owner who was currently sipping some tea. The two Kamen Riders sat down and waited for Owner to speak.

"Welcome, Kamen Rider 4," said Owner, staring into the former Deathtron scientist's eyes. "I'm glad that we were able to find you. You see, we have a matter of grave importance."

"Daisuke told me a bit," said Joji. "The Kamen Rider known as Fourze needs saving, but from what?"

"Himself. There's a strange going on in Japan, and the world shall suffer if we don't stop it. Daisuke-san is going in order to deliver the switch to him and also asked to pick you up so you can inspect it. Moreover," Owner turned to the four Imagins still fighting over the pudding, Hana pulling out a large paper fan to smack some sense into them. "I sense you two will help aid a Kamen Rider who's lost his way."

"I lost my way long ago," said Joji, staring at his right hand. "And I came back to atone for them. I never want anyone else to be blinded by evil ever again. I want to ensure that they open their eyes and see the light."

"Those are very good words, Joji. Now," Owner turned to the scene of the fighting, with Naomi pulling out the victory of having the last pudding in her hands and said, "Everyone, I have a special announcement to make."

"What do you want, old man?" asked Momotaros.

"We are heading toward war," said Owner, standing up. "A battle that will shape the country of Japan forever will come soon, and its original savior has now become the enemy. Our only hope relies on everyone working together."

"What is this threat, Owner?" asked Hana.

"The threat has only one name, Hana. That name is Ophiuchus."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

**Power Dizer**

Shun maneuvered the yellow mecha to the coordinates Miu sent him. He saw the Zodiarts in front of him: a feminine being with a blue ponytail made out of water, two water jugs on her shoulders and a blue cat-of-nine-tails. It ambled about in the clearing, scaring away the people.

"Zodiarts!" said Shun, pointing to the monster in his sight. "You're going down!"

"Wait!" cried the Zodiarts. "You have to help me! I'm stuck like this!"

"Liar!" Shun roared. "It's nothing but a ploy to get me into lowering my guard! I'm not going to fall for it." He made the mecha crouch before adding, "This is for Gentaro Kisragi!"

He charged toward the Zodiarts and tackled it onto the ground, pinning it with the Power Dizer's hands. The Zodiarts didn't struggle, but rather raised a hand into the air to show its Zodiarts Switch.

"I...it was the Principal!" It explained. "Princpal Hayami...did this to me..."

"Hayami?" Shun whispered, recalling what Ohsugi stated about how the Zodiarts worked in the school. "Princpal Hayami did this?"

"He forced this switch into my hands and transformed me into this; I don't know how to transform back!" The Zodiarts was near tears. "Please, I don't want to become this monster..."

Shun had two choices: either let the Zodiarts go or obliterate it. He saw that this poor student was forced into this situation; it wasn't her fault at all. Plus if she saw the principal transform into a Zodiarts, then it made Ohsugi's statement of the Zodiarts working in the school accurate. He stepped back.

"Alright," He noted to the Zodiarts. "I'll carry you to a place where no one will harm you. We'll figure something out."

"R-really? Who are you?"

"We're the Kamen Rider Club. We fight the Zodiarts and save the students from the monsters within. We ensure that the students we save won't return to the darkness that consumed them. Please trust in us, Miss...um, what's your name?"

"Erin. Erin Suda," said the Zodiarts. "Can you tell me more about this Club of yours?"

"I can do better than that," Shun scooped Erin into the robot's arms and said, "I'll show it you."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"This is so exciting!" said Chuta Ohsugi, seeing the blond gossip broker using his student ID to jimmy the door in front of them. "I feel like a secret agent! I feel like I'm James Bond!"

"This is what happens when you become an Information Broker, sensei," JK replied, one hand on his ID and the other on the door knob. "Yayoi taught me everything she knew ever since we were little tots. She, me, and..."

"And who?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it so much." JK answered quickly, wiggling his school ID up and down. When he heard a 'click', he said, "We're in. Let's rock."

The two opened the door and stepped into the principal's office. It had a large oak desk, a cherry wood cabinet filled with ancient doodads—Ohsugi called it a "Cabinet of Wonders"-and a picture of the Milky Way Galaxy on the wall. There were even some leather couches and a coffee table should someone want to rest and relax.

"Found something..." said JK, going behind the desk. He pulled out a metal ruler from his pocket and slipped it into the gap above the drawer. He began to jimmy the ruler before hearing another click. "Bingo."

Chuta Ohsugi looked in awe as JK pulled the drawer out, revealing some manila folders and a small leather-bound journal. The teacher picked up the journal and flipped it toward an early entry, reading silently to himself. After a minute or two of silence, in which JK used that time to copy some notes into a notepad in hand, Ohsugi dropped the journal in shock.

"I'm such a fool," he said, shaking his head. "Sonada-sensei was allied with those monsters this whole time!"

"Really?" asked JK, turning around. "What type of Zodiarts was she?"

"She was a Scorpio..." he placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head. This was so ironic: he once told Sonada-sensei that his Astrological sign was Scorpio, and her? Well, this was like getting hit with a pie right in the face. "That explains that sabbatical and Utsugi-sensei replacing her."

"Does it explain which Zodiarts she evolved from?"

"I don't know about that, but I remembered overhearing Hayami calling her 'little pup.' Might wanna ask Jojima if that relates to a constellation in the sky. Wait a minute..." Ohsugi's eyes widened in realization. "I just realized something."

"What is it, sensei?" asked JK, looking above the desk in the case that Hayami noticed the door to his office was open. "Does it involve the relationship between principal and student?"

"The attacks we've recently seen aren't the first time that the Zodiarts appeared. Sonada-sensei must've been a regular Zodiarts for quite some time before transforming into Scorpio. Hayami gave her that nickname because he knew about her secret. Hayami became principal and Sonada's a teacher at this school and yet their secret hasn't been exposed. Moreover, there's the question on how they were able to get their switches unless someone else was in on the plan! This can only mean one thing..."

"The chairman's in on it too!" JK finished, his eyes widening in surprise. "Sensei, you're a genius!"

"Nah, you're just making me blush." Ohsugi replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Still, this gives me another question. If Sonada isn't on a sabbatical, where is she now?"

Just as JK was about to give a theory to Sonada's whereabouts, he heard his cellphone ring. He picked it up and placed it near his ear.

"Club Chairman?" he asked. "What do we have. Yes...yes...what? No! Really? All right...we'll be there." He hung up and began to pack up all the notes he could carry into his pockets.

"What's going on?" asked Ohsugi.

"We have a guest at the Rabbit Hatch," JK answered. "And let's just say that they're not of the regular variety..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The best place to understand what happened to Kengo was to go back to where it all begin. For Tomoko and Yuki, that would be at the hospital where Kengo stayed for the past two days, so they quickly made their way over there. Just as they were about to enter, they saw someone sitting on a bench close by, sobbing loudly. It was a girl dressed in a tan sailor _fuku_ uniform sobbing her eyes out.

"Jiro!" the girl wailed. "Jiro, you can't be gone!"

"Jiro?" Tomoko whispered. "Isn't he the reason Ryusei became Meteor?"

"Ryusei mentioned that Aries would cure Jiro in exchange for Gentaro's death," Yuki added. "It doesn't look like that happened."

The girl sniffled and turned toward Yuki and Tomoko. She looked in surprise.

"Yuki!" she exclaimed. "It's me, Mei Shirakawa!"

"Ah!" cried Yuki, pointing at Mei. "I remember you! You're Ryusei's girlfriend! What happened?"

"...Girlfriend?" Tomoko repeated staring at Mei.

"I heard that Jiro wasn't doing well and left for the hospital," Mei answered. "He lost his will to live and now...now he's dead!" Mei began to sob once more, pulling out a bandanna from her bag to blow her nose in.

"It's all right," said Yuki, approaching Mei. She wrapped the girl into a giant hug. "Everything will be all right."

"No it won't," Mei hiccuped. "We're all doomed!"

Suddenly, the sound a cellphone vibrating was heard. Tomoko went to her purse and pulled out her cellphone, pressing a button to accept the call.

"Hello?" she said, the cellphone near her ear. "Yes...uh-huh...what? Really?! Okay...be right there!" She hung up and turned to Yuki. "We have to get back to the Rabbit Hatch right now. Shun brought someone there."

"What?!" Yuki gasped. "But who..."

"I'll explain on the way, but this is something you have to see to believe. Come on!"

Yuki looked back at Mei before slowly standing up. She shook her head before leaving the hospital with Tomoko, leaving Mei to cry all by her lonesome self.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Gentaro was at Kengo's house, a bunch of grapes in his hand. He took a grape into his hand and tossed it into his mouth, slowly savoring the juices on his tongue. Kengo was kneeling in front of his master, still dressed in 'slave attire' as it were.

"So," said Gentaro, leaning toward Kengo. "Did you sense anything suspicious about the goody-goody Kamen Rider Club at all?"

"No," Kengo answered, lifting his gaze toward Gentaro. "However, I suspect that Ryusei Sakuta has changed."

"Sakuta," Gentaro snarled, crushing the grapes in his hand. When he felt the pulp and juices in his palm, he continued. "What about Sakuta has changed?"

"I saw a strange aura surrounding him. And his eyes...they were filled with nothing but malice and hatred."

Gentaro grit his teeth, digging his nails deep into his palms. Just the thought of seeing Ryusei acting as the heartless monster that he was made his blood boil. He let out a scream as his eyes became snake-like.

"If I ever get my hands on him, he'll be the first sacrifice to Ophiuchus," he snarled. "He won't get away so easily with what he's done."

"Calm down, Serpent-bearer," said Kengo, standing up. "We'll both have our chance soon. The trip to Kyoto starts in two days, and Ryusei will be left out in the open. We have plenty of time to get everything prepared."

"You're right, Apep," Gentaro leaned back against the chair and started eating the grapes once more. "We have all the time in the world to prepare for its destruction."

_Serpent-bearer, _Ophiuchus hissed into Gentaro's ear. _I sensed the death of someone close to Ryusei Sakuta. I believe we can use this to advantage._

"Can we now?" Gentaro asked. "How so?"

_I have a special power that lets me bring the dead back to life. That was how I was able to resurrect you. Listen carefully and follow my commands, and we shall have a new serpent for us to command."_

Gentaro only smiled and nodded his head as he listened to his master's voice.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

In the Den-Liner, no one said a word as Owner finished recounting his tale. He began to take a sip from his tea as Urataros began to speak.

"That...is one amazing story," he noted. "I cannot lie about that."

"This is quite serious," said Kintaros, nodding his head. "This cannot happen. We must stop Ophiuchus from enacting his dastardly plan."

"Fourze must be saved," said Daisuke, staring at the switch in his hand. "Amazon wish to help friend."

"We must save him from the darkness in his heart," Yuki Joji added. He stared at his metallic hand and nodded his head. "We must save Gentaro Kisaragi before he ends up destroying himself."

"What's the plan, Owner?" asked Hana. "How are we going to stop Ophiuchus?"

"First of all," Owner began, turning to the Imagins in the corner. "The Imagins must find a human to make a contract with. Ever since Ryotaro, Yuto and even Kotaro left to fight off the time anomalies from the past, the four of you are without someone to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O. When the train reaches the mainland, search for worthy candidates because you will be using them until Ophiuchus has been slain."

"All right!" said Momotaros, standing up. "That means I'll have a chance to crack some skulls!"

"Yay!" said Ryutaros, jumping into the air. "I'm going to draw some pictures for my new friend!"

"Hmph!" Kintaros cracked his neck by push his face with his fist. "Our combined strength shall make the enemies weep!"

As the Imagins continued to talk amongst themselves, and Naomi started to wipe some of the tables down with a white washcloth, Daisuke Yamamoto and Yuki Joji just stared at the window, waiting until they reached their destination. Hana turned to Owner.

"What do we do next?" She asked.

"All we do now is pray, my dear Hana." Owner answered solemnly. "We pray that we shall be able to save Gentaro Kisaragi from his fate."

* * *

Translations and notes:

-Answer to the Epitaph: "Your shadow."

"Ero Kame!" - "Perverted Turtle!"

"Kame-chan" - "Turtle-chan"

"Hanakuso-onna" - "Snot-nosed woman"

"Uchu kita!" - "It's space time!"


	6. Master Hand

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**VI: 13-1-19-20-5-18/8-1-14-4**

"_The possession of anything begins in the mind."_

_-Bruce Lee_

Jiro Inseki was dead to begin with.

Having lost the will to live once Ryusei told how and why he was revived, the Subaruboshi High student was being prepared to be sent to the morgue. The reason he was in this state was due to his desire become even more powerful than his friend. The being who handed him the Zodiarts Switch told him that he would become powerful beyond his wildest imagination, but instead it only made him land into a coma when he pressed the Switch's red button.

What made it worse was that before he was even sent into this coma, he let all his anger and rage lash out on Ryusei. He told him that friendship was useless and that the only thing that would make one stronger was power. He should've listened to Ryusei and tossed the switch away. If he did, then none of this would've happened.

The room was silent ever since he was detached from the machines that kept him alive. Then, there was the sound of a hiss. A dark shadow slithered across the ground and approached Jiro's beside. It expanded to reveal the form of Gentaro Kisaragi, smiling in triumph. A benefit to devouring Aries Zodiarts was that Ophiuchus was able to see into Tatsumori's memories, thus pinpointing the location of the deceased patient. This made Gentaro's job a lot easier—after all, there were at least hundreds if not thousands of hospitals in all of Japan.

Standing by the bedside, Gentaro mentally repeated the commands Ophiuchus gave him on how to revive Jiro's unmoving body. He then approached the boy's face and parted Jiro's lips. He stuck his forked tongue into the air and whispered, "Serpens Caput."

He felt something crawling up his esophagus and throat. He leaned toward Jiro's open mouth and spat out the head and upper body of a snake. The snake wriggled around until it crawled down Jiro's throat. Gentaro then closed the deceased teen's lips and muttered, "Serpens Cauda."

Gentaro nearly threw up as he spat out the lower half and tail of the snake. He was very fortunate to have been dead; if he wasn't, this would've been very painful and very nauseating to look at.

He picked the snake tail up and waved it in the air. His black eyes began to glow as he whispered, "Oh fallen soul, the Serpent-bearer comes to unite both halves of your body and make it whole. Rise from beyond the afterlife to serve your lord and master once more! This, I command you!"

Jiro's eyes opened and he let out a gasp. Gentaro quickly shoved the serpent tail into his mouth and closed it shut. Jiro swallowed the half and felt his body change. He felt his body grow numb as he sat up. His pupils became small slits, his arms and face grew snake scales of both red and yellow hues, and his teeth grew into sharp fangs. He looked in alarm, trying to figure out how he was back in the hospital. The last thing he remembered before he died was Mei Shirakawa screaming his name. Then, everything went black.

"W-what's going on?" he asked. "Where am I?" He turned to Gentaro. "Who are you?"

"_Your savior_," Gentaro hissed, feeling his master speak through him. _"I saved you where your pathetic, back-stabbing friend did not. What type of person decides to kill another person's friend to produce a panacea against an irreversible coma? This just proves that Ryusei Sakuta was nothing more than a lying, deceiving snake in the grass."_

Jiro looked down and gasped at the scales covering his arms. He went to a mirror at his side and saw his snake-like eyes and the scales growing around his face. He ran his fingers down the scales, before pinching his cheeks just to check. When he winced at his cheeks being stretched, he knew what was going on. This wasn't a dream; he was alive and transformed into a serpent.

"What did you do to me?" he screamed. He stared at his hands and shook his head in disbelief. "I-I'm a monster!"

"_Your friend is the monster, not you." _Ophiuchus replied, wrapping a hand around Jiro's neck. _"I saved you; I saved you from your despair and hurt. You should be thanking me. If not, your body would have been taken into a furnace and reduced to nothing more than a kilogram of ashes to be stuffed in a fancy gold-plated urn for everyone to see."_

"What are you?" Jiro gasped, slowly shrinking away from Gentaro. "No...who are you?"

"_We are Ophiuchus,_" The two answered. _"And we are your saviors. Ryusei Sakuta killed us for his pride. He did not want friends or to open up to people. The only reason he wanted to revive you? Because he hated your guts and wanted to tell that to you face to face."_

"What do you mean? Ryusei doesn't hate me! He saved me from my coma! He…"

"_And how exactly did he 'save' you? He just went on his merry way, not caring about friendship at all. He just hid behind such a pretty little mask. But you, you know what you wanted…You wanted to prove Ryusei wrong. You wanted to prove that the friendship you two had was meaningful, don't you? I can help mend your relationship, Jiro Inseki. Just trust in me."_

Gentaro's eyes began to glow red once more. Jiro found himself staring into those red pools, feeling any conscious thought in his mind wash away by a crimson wave of light. Gentaro continued to whisper words into Jiro's ear, Jiro only nodding his head in obedience with each statement. The Serpent-bearer could only smile at how simple it was to manipulate Jiro Inseki; who knew that putting disbelief about one's friends was the key to making brainwashing so productive?

"Ryusei never cared for you at all. He wanted you to die."

"Never cared…"

"He never showed his true colors—all he did was lie."

"Lie…"

"But I never lie; I always tell the truth. Just trust in me."

"Trust in you…"

"Never betray me and you shall be rewarded with splendor. Never betray me and you shall live."

¨Never betray..."

It went on and on for two more minutes, just long enough that all Gentaro had to do was snap his fingers, and Jiro would have all the programming installed into his brain. When Jiro woke up from his trance, he would no longer be Ryusei Sakuta's only friend, nor would he be a former student of Subaruboshi High. He would be a worshiper of Ophiuchus.

Gentaro snapped his fingers. Jiro blinked his eyes and saw Gentaro smiling at him. He bowed his head in an act of submission.

"Thank you Serpent-bearer," said Jiro, his voice filled adoration. "You saved me when no one else would. I shall follow you to the end of my days. Command me, and I shall obey."

"_I shall now christen you a new name, Jiro Inseki."_ said Ophiuchus, placing a hand onto Jiro's forehead. _"For the darkness in your friend's heart and the heartless sacrifice he made, you are now the Serpent of the Obsidian Knives. Wear that name proudly, my child. That name shall strike fear into Ryusei Sakuta's heart and he shall know the mistakes he made."_

"Yes, Ophiuchus and Serpent-bearer. I am yours to command forever more. I will never leave your side, and will always obey your every order."

"Then come, Serpent of the Obsidian Knives," said Gentaro, raising a hand into the air. Jiro smiled and took the hand, getting off of the bed and feeling the Serpent-bearer stroking his chin with a delicate hand. "We are going to get some fresh air in two days. I hope you will join us on a little trip."

"Where are we heading, Serpent-bearer?"

Gentaro smiled, revealing his snake-like fangs as he spoke.

"To a little city named Kyoto."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Miu!" cried Yuki Jojima, entering the Rabbit Hatch with Tomoko. "We came as soon as we—AHHH!"

Staring back at Yuki and Tomoko was the same Zodiarts that Shun chased after. Yuki looked back at the Zodiarts then to her fellow Kamen Rider Club members in confusion.

"W-what's going on here?" asked she, slowly stepping back. "T-there's a Zodiarts in here in the Rabbit Hatch and..."

"It's all right," said Shun. "I brought her in here. Her name's Erin Suda, and she's currently in the form of Aquaruius Zodiarts."

"Erin?" asked Tomoko. "Wait, isn't she the transfer student from America?"

"The very same," said JK, typing on a laptop decorated with jagged music notes. "Also, Ohsugi-sensei was right; the Zodiarts that were causing fellow students to transform into Zodiarts do work in this school. Sonada-sensei was Scorpio Zodiarts, and Principal Hayami is currently Libra Zodiarts."

"Wait a minute!" Yuki gasped. "Libra Zodiarts, I mean Hayami, had a woman in his arms back when Lynx Zodiarts ran amuck...and then Sonada-sensei was on that sabbatical." She dropped onto her knees in shock. "Now it makes so much sense."

"That also means that the two were making other students into Zodiarts," Shun added. "Which means that Tomoko would've become one of them if Gentaro didn't intervene in time."

"What do I do?" Erin whimpered, showing off the red Horoscope Switch topped with the Astrological symbol of Aquarius. "I keep pressing it, but it won't work. I'll be stuck like this forever..."

"We'll find a way to fix this, Erin," said Miu, placing a hand on the transfer student's shoulder. "But first, what happened after Principal Hayami made you transform into Aquarius Zodiarts?"

"I looked at what I became in a window, and then I panicked," Erin explained. "I wanted to ask what happened and why the Principal was doing this, but then a bolt of lightning fired from his antenna and damaged the Switch. I've been trying to ask someone to help before Shun came and found me. He took me here but...but..."

Erin began to cry. Water began to flow from the water jugs mounted on her shoulders. As her sobs grew louder, the water rose into the air, splashing down on JK's laptop.

"My laptop!" JK cried, seeing the laptop completely soaked. "All that hard work for nothing..."

"I've got a towel in my gym bag," said Shun, approaching his weights. He unzipped the bag and added, "We still might be able to salvage it."

"Calm down Erin," said Yuki, approaching the Zodiarts. "Things are going to be fine. Please don't cry. You're going to make me cry and I don't want to cry anymore. I promised Gen-chan I wouldn't..." The space otaku's eyes began to brim with tears. "Gen-chan wouldn't want me to cry..."

JK sighed as he wiped out all the water from his laptop. Fortunately, none of the water reached the circuit board, so it would survive as long as he let it dry for a few hours. As he began to wipe off the water on the table, he noticed something peculiar. The water reached a cracked mug at the side and began to glow. When the light dimmed down, there was not a single crack to be found.

"No way..." he whispered. "No way!"

"Listen to this!," said JK. "Erin can create water that can heal injuries and fix stuff that was broken! Look!" He picked up the recently cracked cup and held it into the air. "It's fixed!"

"Really?" asked Ohsugi, turning to Erin. "Is that even possible?"

"Libra has the power to turn into different people, Cancer was able to pull out the souls of people, Scorpio has that poisonous stinger of hers and Aries could put people to sleep," Shun noted, counting on his fingers. "Anything is possible."

"What if we use those abilities to fix her switch?" asked Miu, taking the Aquarius Switch. "Do you think that will work?"

"I don't know," Erin began. "What if it doesn't work? What if I'm stuck like this forever?!"

"It's worth a try," said Yuki. She went to Erin's side and said, "You can do it; just concentrate on happy thoughts and let the water flow freely."

Erin took a deep breath and focused on the switch in Miu's hand. She thought of happy thoughts: she dreamed of going into space so she could finish the work her father was unable to do. She felt the water flow freely from the water jugs before wrapping around the switch. The switch began to glow and float in the air before it returned into Erin's hand. "Here goes..."

She pressed the button on top, and became shrouded in a tornado of black wind. When the wind died down, Erin Suda opened her eyes. She was no longer the Aquarius Zodiarts; she was a regular teenager girl. There was an expression of relief and happiness on her face.

"It worked!" she said. "Yes! It worked! I'm human again!"

"Congratulations, Erin!" said Ohsugi. He then turned to the space otaku. "Oh, by the way Jojima." Yuki turned to Ohsugi as he asked, "What type of constellation relates to a 'little pup?'"

"Ah, that would be Canis Minor," Yuki answered back. "One myth stated that he was one of Orion's hunting dogs. Why do you ask?"

"I think that might've been Sonada's Zodiarts form before she became Scorpio. If I'm right, and I _know_ I'm right," Ohsugi looked at the journal in his hand. "Then we need to confront Hayami and get some answers."

"But how do we do that?" asked Tomoko. "If he really is Libra Zodiarts, he'd still be powerful against us. We're defenseless against him and all of the other Horoscope Zodiarts."

"True, but he doesn't know about what we know," said Yayoi, raising a finger into the air. "As long as we have that element of surprise, then we're one step ahead of those monsters. Our next step is to figure out what they want to do in Kyoto."

"Yuki," said Miu. "When are you heading off to the field trip?"

"In about two days time," Yuki answered. "We'll be spending two days and one night there, split into groups of four and exploring locations related to the reports we write."

"I'm chaperoning the trip," said Ohsugi. "But I won't be able to simultaneously keep an eye on all the groups. I'll have my hands tied making reservations at the closest ryokan."

"Here's the question though," said Erin, rubbing her chin. "Why would Principal Hayami move the annual field trip at such a short notice? Why would he replace NASA for Kyoto?"

"That's what we're going to find out," said JK, pulling out his notepad. "I wrote some notes about Hayami's relationship to the Zodiarts before the Club Chairman told us to come back. Hayami loves writing down what he's feeling, let me tell you that."

"We better start planning this all out," said Miu, pulling out a small whiteboard and pen from her bag. "All right, here's what we do..."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

After one or two hours of traveling in the DenLiner, the passengers of the Den-Liner were dropped off. Naomi and Owner explained that the two were going to talk to Station Master regarding Gentaro's situation and left the group of seven to walk around the Amanogawa High Campus. The Imagins looked at the school in awe—it was a very prestigious school, to say the least.

"This is a perfect battlefield to test my strength," Kintaros boasted, arms folded over his chest. "My strength shall make all of these students cry!"

"Look over there! Over there!" said Ryutaros, seeing a couple of teens break-dancing. "I wanna join them! That looks like fun!"

"The girls look very spectacular," Urataros noted, seeing some cheerleaders going through a practice routine. "I'd like to have some time with them and get to know them better."

"We have to focus!" said Hana. She turned to the Imagins and added, "Go and search for people to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O, and then meet back here. Amazon, Riderman and I will search around the campus for the 'Kamen Rider Club' as Owner put it."

"On it!" said the Imagins. They transformed into four golden orbs of light and started to fly off in different directions. Daisuke looked up into the sky, keeping an eye on the four until they can no longer be seen.

"We should find someone to talk to regarding the situation," Joji suggested. "One of the members of the school faculty should be able to talk to us about these monsters."

"We can ask Station Master to apply you as teachers from abroad," said Hana, the three walking across the campus. No one seemed to notice their presence; the students all did their daily routines without batting an eyelash at the little girl, the man from the Amazon rainforest or the man with the metallic right hand. If anyone saw the three, they'd all assume that Hana was hanging out with her grandfathers.

"School looks fun," said Daisuke, looking around. "I'll make lots and lots of friends."

"We're here to find information about Gentaro, Daisuke-san," Hana whispered. She looked around, seeing who looked like the principal of the school. "I wonder..."

She approached the man and greeted him with a hello. While she did, Joji turned his gaze to the left.

"Riderman sense something wrong?" asked Daisuke.

"Look over there," said Joji, pointing to at the distance. Daisuke turned his gaze and saw a person staring back at them, their eyes dark as night. Something about the look in their eyes made Joji feel very...uncomfortable. "I sense something wrong with him."

"I go talk to him, Joji? I try to figure out what's wrong with him?"

"Not yet," Joji's eyes narrowed as he added, "But we might want to keep an eye on this guy for a while. He'll give us lots of trouble, I just know it."

At that point, Hana ran back to them. When she stopped, she took a deep breath and said, "I've got a lead!"

"You do?" asked Joji. "What is it?"

"The man I spoke to was the principal of the school. He said he'd tell us everything we need to know at the auditorium. This will be important for our quest."

"All of us in the auditorium alone?" Joji repeated. "I don't like this; something's fishy about this whole situation..."

"I agree with Joji-san." said Daisuke, nodding his head. "He is like strange man by corner."

"Strange man?" asked Hana. She turned to the corner, but found on one there. "What strange man?"

"I'll explain later," said Joji. "First, let's see what this principal has to say. Perhaps he'll be willing to shed more light on our current situation."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Well," said JK as he and Shun left the Rabbit Hatch and were back on the campus of Amanogawa High. "Our Club Chairman can make a mean strategy when it comes down to it. I wonder if she helps you out with your homework."

"Miu and I have a lot of study dates together," Shun answered, tossing a football into the air. He caught it in his hands as he added, "She wasn't kidding when she noted that people should do things to make themselves better; she's getting top marks in the university already."

"That's the Queen of Amanogawa High for you. Now all we do is...huh?"

Shun stopped walking as he and JK saw two orbs descend in front of them. They transformed into two beings: one that was completely blue with a turtle-like appearance and orange eyes, while its partner was purple with a dragon-like appearance, purple longcoat and white gloves. The four stared at each other before the purple one spoke.

"Hey, _kame-chan_," it said. "Do you think it would be cool for me to make a contract with one of them?"

"Contract?" asked JK, raising an eyebrow.

"Ryutaros, calm down," said the blue turtle creature. "Maybe we should ask them if-"

"Can't hear your answer!" Ryutaros replied, spinning around and pointing to JK. "I'm going in! Yay!"

Before JK had any time to react, Ryutaros leapt toward him. Shun only saw Ryutaros become transparent and enter JK, the Gossip Broker's eyes glowing purple. JK's tied up blond hair now went down to his shoulders, his bangs now streaked with purple. On top of his head was a green cap splattered with paint.

"EH?!" Shun exclaimed. "JK, are you in there?!"

"This body is so cool!" said JK, Ryutaro's voice mixing with his own. He ran around Shun, his arms spread out and his mouth imitating the roar of an airplane. "I like it already!"

"Give me my friend back!" Shun dropped the football in his hands before tackling Ryutaros possessed JK onto the ground. "NOW!"

"Sorry!" Ryutaros replied. "I wanna stay a little longer! Now Urataros! Get him!"

He lifted his legs and kicked Shun in the stomach. Shun stepped back, a hand over his stomach. He didn't have time to see Urataros, as Ryutaros called his blue turtle ally, walk up to him. Urataros smiled, his right arm raised close to his face and his left hand underneath as he asked, "Would you mind if I reel you in?"

Shun didn't have time to answer when he felt Urataros enter his body. All that he remembered of that moment was Ryutaros jumping up and down, waving a good-bye to him before everything went black.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

In a small corner of the school, Ban Chosuke and his group of delinquents were all drinking cans of melon soda. No one was there to bother them, and they were fine with that. They could kick back, listen to music, get into a good brawl with each other, and relax. It had been a long time since they returned to the corner, and it was nice to return to their secret base, but the atmosphere was depressing instead of filled with good cheer.

Ban stood up and raised his can into the air. "Everyone," He said. "I propose a toast: a toast to Gentaro Kisaragi."

The other delinquents followed suite. Chosuke dumped the remains of the soda onto the ground, remembering the times Gentaro approached his little group to get into small altercations regarding information. Gentaro visited them a couple of times after that, some of them involving the group getting into giant brawls with one another, and had the habit of bringing CDs with old _enka_ tracks he'd listen to, or sometimes he'd bring photo albums containing pictures of him and his grandfather at a motor cross event. Most of the time, he would actually talk to them and hear their problems and proposed that they would become friends. It wasn't long until Gentaro became part of their little circle, and losing him was a terrible loss.

"To a great man," said Chosuke, crushing the soda can in his fist. "He will always be remembered."

The other delinquents nodded their heads, none of them noticing a golden ball of light hovering above their leader's head. It suddenly entered through Ban's back, the leader gasping for air and getting on his knees.

"Boss!" said one of the delinquents. "Boss, are you alright?"

Ban lifted his head, his short hair longer and pulled into a pony tail, a streak of gold hidden amongst the dark tresses. His eyes were covered in a golden glow as he cracked his neck, pushing his face with his thumb.

"Yes," He said. "This body and my strength shall make the enemies cry!"

The other delinquents stepped back as Ban, or whatever was possessing him, crushed the soda can into a ball. He also raised a foot to rest upon the wooden crate that was used as a table. Unfortunately, when he set his foot down, he accidentally destroyed the make-shift table in the process.

"Oops..." said Ban, seeing his handiwork.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Soushi Motoyama was on the rooftop, looking at a corner of his easel. A picture of Gentaro Kisaragi looked back at him a big smile on his face. Motoyama promised Gentaro's grandfather that he would have a painting in the likeness of Gentaro so that the old man would never forget the smiles that Gentaro gave to everyone. It was the least the painter could do after he petrified Kamen Rider Fourze during Christmas.

While Motoyama mixed some red paint on his palette, he was oblivious to the orb of light that hovered over his head. Just as he was about to brush the red paint onto the canvas, he gasped. He dropped his palette and paintbrush with a clatter.

It was around that time that Motoyama's best friend, Junta Abe, president of the Glee Club, reached the rooftop. He gasped as he saw his friend's transformation: Motoyama's slicked hair was spiky with a single red streak standing among dark brown. When Motoyama turned around, his eyes were bright red.

"Motoyama..." Junta gasped. "What's happened to you?"

Motoyama snarled as he stepped on the fallen paintbrush, splitting it into two pieces. He cracked his knuckles, staring at Abe with a look of annoyance.

"Motoyama can't hear you right now," said the being possessing Motoyama. "I hate to disappoint you, but I'll be keeping this body."

"K-keeping? Who are you?!"

"I..." Motoyama paused and looked down below. On the campus, there was a group of students running from their lives. From the rooftop, Motoyama noticed that they were being chased by a person with blond hair and a green cap perched on his head. He snarled and said, "That little brat got into another mess again, didn't he?" He turned heel and began to walk off.

"Wait, Motoyama!" said Abe, chasing after his friend. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"I'm off to fight," Motoyama grinned from ear to ear and added, "From start to finish, I'm always at a climax!"

"Wait, come back!"

Abe began to chase his best friend down the stairs, leaving the photo and easel behind.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This should be the place," Hana whispered as she, Daisuke and Joji entered the auditorium. It was completely empty, devoid of people who would probably use it as a place to study or for some peace and quiet.

"Where is he?" asked Joji, looking around. "I don't see him."

"He said he had something important to do," Hana answered. She cupped her hands to her mouth and said, "Principal Hayami! Are you here?!"

"I'm here, little one..." A voice laughed. "I'm right here..."

Hana, Joji and Daisuke turned around, seeing Hayami locking the door behind them. His face was twisted into a look of sadistic glee, his eyes glowing orange, and his teeth now a pair of snake fangs.

"Principal is Snake Beastman!" said Daisuke. "But how?"

"That'ssss...a ssstory for another day," Hayami chuckled. "Let'ssss have a little talk, shall we?"

"You don't hurt Hana!" said Daisuke, standing in front of Hana. "I won't let you!"

Hayami let out a harsh and bitter laugh. "And what are you going to do about it, wild man?" He pulled out a red switch topped with the Astrological sign of Libra. Pressing it, he transformed into the Zodiarts of the Scales in a burst of Cosmic Energy, his ringed staff in hand. "I will dessstroy you!"

Daisuke growled as he brought his arms out, his hands shaped like claws. He stared at the silver bracelet on his left arm. It took the shape of a beetle with a beaked end. This was the item that Elder Bago gave to Daisuke—the GiGi Armlet. He let out a snarl, gnashing his teeth as he let out a cry.

**A-MA-ZON!**

Daisuke was surrounded by light as his appearance changed. Where Daisuke once stood, there was now Kamen Rider Amazon, dressed in green armor decked with red swirling lines. The helmet was in the shape of a lizard with bright red eyes and a set of sharp teeth. His torso was covered in yellow padded armor, his hands were covered with dark green gloves with sharp fins and a white scarf was tied around his neck. He let out a cry of "GI! GI! GI!" while swiping his arms in the air.

"I'll join in the fight too!" said Joji, raising his hands into the air. "_Henshin!_"

A blue helmet with 'V' pattern of green, silver and red, antennae and red bug eyes appeared in his hands. He placed it over his head and removed the coat he was wearing to reveal his armor. It was a suit of black with a similar triangle on his torso that matched the coloration of the V on his helmet and red chest pads. His hands were covered with silver gloves and wrapped around his waist was a red belt with silver belt pouches. Tied around his neck was a short yellow scarf.

"Go get help, Hana," said Yuki Joji/Riderman, dropping his bag on the ground. He unzipped it and began to rummage for something. "We'll take care of things from here."

Hana nodded her head and ran toward the exit. Kamen Rider Amazon ran toward Libra Zodiarts and began to nibble on his arm. Libra blocked the attack by whacking Amazon away with his staff. Amazon jumped into the air and flipped over his opponent before hacking away at the Zodiarts with the fins on his gloves.

"Keep him still, Amazon!" said Riderman, pulling out an item from his bag. It resembled two oblongs stacked on top of each other wrapped with rope and topped with a hook. "He's still a human after all; we don't want to kill him."

"On it!" Kamen Rider Amazon exclaimed as Libra raised his staff in the air. Appearing in a burst of blue light were Dustards that surrounded their master. Amazon let out another "GI! GI! GI!" before slicing and hacking his way into the monsters with his gloves.

Riderman rushed toward Libra Zodiarts and raised his right hand into the air. Unlike Amazon or his cybernetic brethren, Riderman had to make use of his 'Cassette Arms' to fight. It didn't matter though; he mostly used his smarts to get the better of his opponent. This was no exception.

Libra turned to see a grappling hook wrap around his staff. With a mighty tug, Riderman pulled it away and twirled it in the air. The Kamen Rider smirked when he saw his opponent defenseless.

"Not so powerful without your weapon, are you?" he asked.

Libra snarled as he pulled off his cloak and let it fall onto the ground. Riderman tossed the staff away and replaced the Rope Arm on his right hand for a similar Rope Arm with a wider hole like a blaster. He beckoned his opponent to attack.

"You're not that much of a threat," He noted. "Even Marshal Yoroi was a more difficult threat than you; I didn't even have to use the Drill Arm to make you squirm."

"Shut up..." Libra Zodiarts growled. He rushed toward Riderman and proceeded to attack with a flurry of punches. Riderman blocked each and everyone of them with his left arm and threw a roundhouse kick at Libra for good measure.

"You're weaker than General Shadow," Riderman taunted, punching Libra in the face. "Are you not able to last a single fight without assistance? Are you so weak that you can barely land a punch on a normal man?"

"I sssaid shut up!" Libra hissed. He tried to aim another punch at Riderman, only for his fist to be caught. Riderman pointed his right arm at Libra Zodiarts and yelled, "Net Arm!"

A large net escaped the right arm and covered Libra Zodiarts in it. The Zodiarts struggled to get it off of him as Joji quickly replaced the net launcher with a machine gun arm. He immediately pointed the right arm again and smiled.

"Machine Arm!" He cried, firing a round of bullets at the captured Zodiarts. Libra rolled out of the way, his hands still struggling to get the net off of him.

Meanwhile, Amazon was finishing off the last Dustard by slicing it with the fins on his gloves. He cried, "DAISETSUDAN!" as he leapt into the air, bringing his arms down and cleaving the Dustard in half. The monster dissipated into Cosmic Energy as Amazon landed on all fours. He looked around, seeing the unconscious bodies of the Dustards fade away into a fog of Cosmic Energy, looking mighty proud of himself. He then rushed toward Riderman's side, the Avenging Demon still riddling Libra Zodiarts with bullets.

"I help now?" asked Amazon.

"Go for it," said Riderman. "Activate the other armlet."

"Gigi Armlet," said Kamen Rider Amazon. "Combine with the power of Gaga Armlet!" He pulled out a similar armlet and connected the two beaks together. A golden aura surrounded him as he leapt into the air. The fins on his gloves began to grow as he brought them over his head.

"SUPER DAISETSUDAN!" He cried, cleaving Libra Zodiarts into two. The Zodiarts let out a cry of pain as a giant explosion consumed him. The body of Kouhei Hayami was spat out, his Zodiarts Switch rolling out of his hands. Riderman picked it up.

"You won't be needing this anytime soon," he noted. "Now, tell us what you know about the Zodiarts, Principal Hayami."

"Like I'm telling you that," Hayami snarled, his snake-like eyes glaring at the Kamen Riders. "Give me back my Switch now!"

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. Riderman and Amazon turned their heads, only to meet up with a figure attacking them with powerful claws. It had the face of a lion with a silver mane, a mouth filled with sharp teeth and was dressed in a white tunic. Its hands were covered with gauntlets equipped with eleven-inch claws. Both Kamen Riders fell onto the ground in pain. Hayami just snarled.

"Leo," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass from such an humiliating defeat," Leo Zodiarts replied. He stomped on Riderman's arm hard enough for the Kamen Rider to loosen his grip on the Zodiarts Switch. Leo picked the switch up and added, "Such a shame that a couple of grandpas beat you within an inch of your life. You're a pathetic excuse for a Horoscope General."

"Pathetic?!" Hayami screamed. "PATHETIC?!"

Those words boiled the principal's blood. His arm trembled as he threw a punch at Leo Zodiarts. Leo caught it with one hand and twisted the arm around the principal's back. The Zodiarts of the Lion just shook his head.

"See what I mean?" he continued. "You were beaten by the two oldest Kamen Riders—the ones _without _the cyborg modifications, might I add—and believe that you can lay a hand on me. Well, let's see how brave and smug you are when you tell Master what you've done. If he's feeling nice enough, he _might_ let you live."

Hayami didn't struggle as Leo Zodiarts dragged him away, knowing that the Zodiarts would snap his arm off like a twig if he protested. Instead, Leo Zodiarts untwisted the arm, carried the principal upon his shoulder, and ran out of the auditorium with lightning speed. Joji and Daisuke slowly got up, moaning in pain. Daisuke reverting to his original form and placed a hand over the GiGi Armlet.

"Lion Beastman is strong," He said. "Very ferocious."

"At least we know that the principal doesn't work alone," said Joji, getting onto his knees. "I just hope Hana is doing all right with those Imagin friends of hers."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"JK, what the hell are you doing?!" said a male Amanogawa High student cowering with some others in a corner of the school. "Why are you chasing after us?!"

JK, or rather Ryutaros possessing JK, smiled wide as he raised a hand into the air. The mischievous glint in his purple eyes only held some strange glee in what he was about to do next. He let out a laugh and twirled around and around before pointing at the group of scared students.

"You're all going to be my friends and dance with me," he giggled. "Won't you? We'll all be dancing together and have lots and lots of—GACK!"

Ryutaros felt someone spinning him around in lots of circles long enough for him to fall onto the ground. While he was still dazed, someone poured a spoonful of dark black syrup into his throat. Two seconds later, the purple Imagin was booted out of JK's body. JK felt something in his tongue before spitting on the ground.

"Blegh!" he exclaimed. "What is that stuff? It tastes like licorice root mixed with _umeboshi_!"

"It's Centipede juice," a voice replied. JK turned to see Tomoko screwing the cap of a juice bottle back on before helping the Gossip Broker stand up. She then turned JK's attention to Ryutaros on the ground, the Imaging looking a bit annoyed that his fun was ruined. The other students began to run away, screaming in terror.

"Ah!" said JK, stepping in front of Tomoko. "That's the demon that went inside my body!"

"I'm an Imagin!" Ryutaros replied. "I was told to find someone so I can be Kamen Rider Den-O and-"

"You're a Kamen Rider?" Tomoko interrupted. She went to Ryutaros' side and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I can show it to you if you want."

Tomoko wanted to say yes. She remembered the day she showed Gentaro those video clips about the Kamen Rides, and how they had all become urban legends. She wanted to pinch herself; she had to be dreaming! There was someone who can transform into a Kamen Rider right in front of her eyes!

Then, a thought came to mind. She recalled how Ryusei, during his stint as Kamen Rider Meteor, would hide behind such a fake mask in order to get the friendship and favor of the Kamen Rider Club. Was it going to be like this also? Was Ryutaros also lying to her?

Ryutaros noticed Tomoko's quiet attitude and waved a hand over her face. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked.

Tomoko blinked and shook her head. "No," she answered sadly. "I'm just..."

"Tomoko!" cried a voice. "There you are!"

Tomomko turned to see Yuki and a young girl run up to them. The young girl went to Ryutaros and immediately slapped him across the face.

"What were you thinking in chasing those students like that?" She exclaimed, shaking the Imagin. "You caused so much trouble!"

"But Owner said to find hosts to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O!" Ryutaros whined.

"Not like this! Urataros and Kintaros have already gotten into trouble! I don't need to hear more from you!"

"Urataros? Kintaros?" Tomoko repeated, turning to Yuki.

"They've possessed Chosuke-san and Daimonji-sempai!" Yuki explained. "Miu, Erin and Ohsugi-sensei are looking after them right now."

"And who's the young girl?"

"Her name is Hana Sakurai," Yuki answered. "She's a friend of the Imagins and she's just so cute!"

"Hana-chan is cute!" Ryutaros agreed, pinching Hana's cheeks. Hana responded with a kick to Ryutaro's stomach.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Daimonji-sempai," A cheerleader swooned, seeing Shun standing in front of her and the rest of Amanogawa High's cheerleading squad. The former King of Amanogawa High was dressed in a blue long-sleeved shirt, a white sweater vest, cream pants and brown shoes. What was interesting to note was that part of his brown hair was spiked to the side with a streak of blue showing, and his blue eyes were enhanced with a pair of spectacles. Shun smiled all the same, his right hand raised in the air.

"Shh," he whispered, holding out a bouquet of red roses to the girls. "You don't need to talk. Just being here with me is enough. All I need to know is that you're here with me, and I can be happy."

He began to pass out the roses to the cheerleaders, each of them dropping their red and black pom-poms to grab the flowers. Shun sighed as the girls fainted from gaining such a marvelous gift. He was just about to kiss one of the girls on the lips when he was met with someone dragging him away by the arm.

"Shun!" cried the voice of Miu Kazashiro. "Why are you flirting with these girls?!"

"I was just telling them that they were so beautiful," Shun replied, turning to Miu. "And did I mention that you look like such a princess when you-" He didn't have any time to finish speaking when Miu slapped him across the face hard enough for him to fall unconscious.

"You're not the real Shun Daimonji!" She exclaimed. "The real Shun would call me 'Queen'! Who are you?!"

"It's a demon!" said Ohsugi, dragging Ban Chosuke by his shirt collar toward Miu. "And it got Chosuke also!"

Chosuke scoffed, his arms crossed around his chest. "I beg to differ. He chose me because our strength would-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it all before after your gang fell unconscious," Ohsugi interrupted. "It gets annoying after a while."

"Ohsugi-sensei! I found the last one running amok!" Erin cried, carrying an unconscious spiky-haired Motoyama on her back. She then dropped him onto the ground and sighed. "I'm just glad that Abe-kun fell asleep before he found out what was going on."

"Strange," said Ohsugi. "That's what happened when I found Chosuke. Everyone else had fallen asleep. They were struck by one of these." He pulled out something from his pocket: it was a small flag.

"That was on Motoyama's neck also," Erind noted, pulling out a similar flag. "Who could do such a thing?"

"Ahem," said a voice.

Shun, Erin, Miu, and Ohsugi turned to the voice. Approaching them was Owner with his cane in hand. A calm expression was on his face as he continued to speak. "Please forgive me for the incidents that have plagued your school. The Imagins were a little...excited to obtain a human form again."

"Imagins?" said Miu. "What are Imagins?"

"It's a very wonderful story to be sure," Owner laughed. "But first, we are still missing a few key people."

"Everyone!" cried a voice. That was the sound of Yuki Jojima rushing to the group alongside Tomoko, Hana and Ryutaros-possessd JK. "You won't believe what we found out!"

"What is it, Yuki?" asked Miu, seeing the Space Otaku look like she was about to explode from excitement.

"These Imagins can transform into Kamen Riders!" Yuki exclaimed. "And they said they've come to help us out and—and—"

"Settle down, child." said Owner, seeing Yuki catch her breath. "They aren't the only Kamen Riders here. But for now, why don't you all follow me?"

"And why should we?" asked Ohsugi. "How do we know that you're working for the good guys?"

"Because I am, good sir." Owner answered, a smile on his face. "Naomi will also be serving fried rice and pudding for everyone and we can explain what's going on involving the Zodiarts and..._him_."

"Him?" asked Tomoko. "Who's 'him?'"

"Gentaro Kisaragi," said Owner, his voice turning grim. The Kamen Rider Club looked in horror and disbelief at those words. Owner just lowered his gaze and added, "He's still alive."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Gentaro teleported back to Kengo's house with Jiro by his side. Kengo stood up and dropped to his knees for his master once more.

"Rise, Apep," said Gentaro. "You do not have to be so formal when we are alone. Stand up."

"Yes, master," said Kengo, standing up. He looked to Jiro and asked, "Are you the Serpent-bearer's new serpent? Have you been given the Serpent-bearer's blessing?"

"I have indeed," Jiro replied, bowing to his fellow Serpent. "I am known as the Serpent of the Obsidian Knives, and I shall always obey my lord forever. He has given me new life and a new sense of purpose. He has given me the gift of rebirth. "

"Our little family is growing," Gentaro sighed. "Soon we'll have a father figure of our own. I'm sure he found the side effects of the bite...maddening." He sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. Smoothing back his hair, he added, "I hope he's doing fine without going through withdrawal."

"Withdrawal?" asked Kengo, tilting his head in confusion. "What do you mean by 'withdrawal', Serpent-bearer?"

"Those who stray far away from Master's call grow weak. It's to instill obedience into disobedient slaves," Gentaro hissed, his forked tongue sticking out for a second or two. "He'll be crawling to us in no time, and we'll give him what he wants."

"Power?" asked Jiro.

"Revenge?" Kengo suggested.

"Obedience," Gentaro grinned. "We'll give Kouhei Hayami, the principal of Amanogawa High and the Libra Zodiarts, the gift of obedience."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Inside a small room bathed in red light, Kouhei Hayami knelt in front of Mitsuaki Gamou. The charman just glared at the lowly principal, his eyes only showing disappointment at what the principal failed to accomplish.

"I heard you caused a commotion with a student and some Kamen Riders," He noted. "What do you have to say for yourself, Hayami?"

"_I'd love to say, 'It's that stupid Gentaro and his stupid snakes doing this to me.', but I can't when-_" Hayami felt whispers hissing in his ear as he resisted the urge to place both hands on his head. The whispers wouldn't go away, and he felt his whole body was tied to the strings of an invisible puppet master. He couldn't do anything except look, hear, or smell. Everything else was detached from him.

"Cat got your tongue, Hayami?" Leo Zodiarts chuckled. "It should. You've been a very bad boy, Hayami."

"Although, getting a person transform into a Horoscope that quickly is pretty impressive," Gamou noted. He leaned toward the principal and added, "I shall give you one more chance, Hayami. It involves you moving the field trip to Kyoto. Complete this task and your banishment to the Dark Nebula will be on hold."

"_Hooray...Now I can worry about those snakes that won't leave me alone."_ Hayami thought to himself. He saw his lips say, "Thank you, Master." and looked in disgust. He felt himself stand up and turn away, disappearing into the darkness. The principal snarled as he recalled what happened at the auditorium—he knew that Ophiuchus was taunting him, making him powerful one minute then wimpy the next.

Ophiuchus wanted him to suffer and go insane; Kouhei Hayami was going to prove him wrong.


	7. Handmaiden

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**VII: 8-1-14-4-13-1-9-4-5-14**

"_Anxiety is the handmaiden of creativity."_

_-Chuck Jones_

Ryusei walked toward an alley, far from the city and stopped. Turning around, he saw Virgo Zodiarts slowly approaching him, axe in hand. He immediately dropped to his knees in servitude toward her.

"Master," he hissed. "What is your will?"

"Rise, Ryusei Sakuta," said the Zodiarts of the Maiden. "Take my hand."

Ryusei reached toward his master's hand and found himself teleported into an abandoned warehouse. He saw the Zodiarts transform into its original form of Tachibana and slowly nodded his head.

"No one followed me here," he answered. "And the Kamen Rider Club is too busy with their little problems to care about me. My identity is still a secret."

"Excellent," said Tachibana, nodding his head. "And how are you doing with the Cosmic Energy injections?"

"Fine," Ryusei answered simply, staring at his left hand. "I'm itching to fight someone though."

"You'll get your chance, Ryusei. Now, it's time for the next step." Tachibana waved his hand in the air as a crystal in the shape of a star materialized. "This power will let you harness the Cosmic Energy inside you, shaping it to whatever you desire."

Ryusei smiled darkly as he felt the crystal enter into his heart. He gasped and fell onto his knees, feeling the power coursing through his veins. His eyes began to glow as Cosmic Energy formed in his hands.

"Yes," he hissed. "I feel this power surging through me, calling for blood!" Ryusei grinned. "It's calling me to the ultimate ring! The ring of death! It tells me to destroy everything that I see and burn it all into the ground!"

Bolts of red electricity wrapped around his body and the energy in his hands transformed into two daggers made from the same electricity. Ryusei spotted a small pyramid of empty oil barrels and tossed his dagger toward them. When the dagger struck the first barrel, the two exploded in a burst of flame. This made Ryusei's grin grow wider.

"I'll leave you to practice with your new skills," said Tachibana. "I have some important things to look after."

"As you will, Master Tachibana."

"Please, call me Father."

"As you will...Father," Ryusei answered as his nails grew into sharp electrical talons. "I can't _wait_ for that field trip to Kyoto."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

There were two conditions for someone to enter the DenLiner. First, only people with a Rider Pass who enter through any door could board passage. Second, the time that they enter must all be the same (such as 3:03:03 or 12:12:12) for it to work. According to the watches on Naomi's wrist, it would be 6:06:06 in 3...2...1...

The door to the dining cart opened, revealing Owner and a parade of people entering for the first time. Naomi smiled and waved back while everyone else looked in awe.

"Welcome to the DenLiner!" She announced. "Please make yourselves comfortable while I get accommodations for everyone."

As she began to brew her special coffee and prepare plates of fried rice and pudding for all, the Kamen Rider Club sat down. The Imagins were still possessing their hosts—Urataros for Shun, Momotaros for Motoyama, Kintaros for Chosuke and Ryutaros for JK—as Owner began to speak.

"I assume you all have lots of questions to ask me, don't you?" He began. "Very well, you may ask."

"Is it true that the Imagins can become Kamen Riders?" asked Tomoko. "I mean...it's not an urban legend or anything, right?"

"I assure you they can. Usually, these four would need Singularity Points to activate their powers, but now they are able to access their forms whenever they need to. Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros represent the four beings that become Kamen Rider Den-O, defender of the time-line and the rogue Imagins that could destroy the past should they be let loose."

"That's amazing!" said Ohsugi. "And here I thought Kamen Riders were all just a bunch of hocus pocus."

"JK said that too even though we did this exhibition at the Cultural Festival!" said Yuki. "I couldn't show off my Riderman costume because X didn't want to join!" She glared at Ryutaros-possessed JK who was currently playing with a bubble gun and blowing bubbles into the air.

"Aside from all this talk about Kamen Riders," said Miu. "You said that Gentaro was still alive, Owner. Is that correct?"

"Yes and no," Owner answered.

"What do you mean 'yes and no?'" asked Ohsugi. "If you're dead, you're dead! You don't come back to life and-"

"The Gentaro Kisaragi you knew has died," Owner interrupted. "But his soul was resurrected with the power of a being known as Ophiuchus."

"Ophiuchus?!" Yuki exclaimed. "The serpent-bearer? The legendary 13th Astrological Sign?"

"The one and the same. Ophiuchus wishes to gain enough Cosmic Energy to flood the world in darkness, and chose Gentaro as his Vessel because of his pure heart. The friend you know is gone for good."

"He can always stay here in the DenLiner once you kill him and-" Momotaros immediately slapped Ryutaros across the face before the Purple Imagin could finish. "OW! That hurt!"

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" Momotaros exclaimed. "That's the last thing these kids need to hear!"

"We have to kill Gentaro?" asked Miu. "But that's impossible! We-"

"If Gentaro was here, he'd ask you to do so," said Owner. "I'm sure he'd want you all to live your lives to the fullest—he would want you to do this."

"This is too much to take in," said Erin, shaking her head. "First the principal is a monster called a Zodiarts, then I'm forced to become one just like him, there's these demons-"

"IMAGIN!" Momotaros interrupted, slamming his hands on a table.

"Imagin," Erin corrected. "These Imagin are possessing people and causing mayhem in Amanogawa High, and now there's a giant serpent possessing Gentaro's dead body? This is just...outlandish!"

"It's more than that," said Owner. "Ophiuchus will use Gentaro to search for other people to worship him and gather more and more servants. These servants will amplify his power and prepare him for his next stage of attack. You must keep an eye on those who can easily be manipulated."

"Kengo..." Yuki whispered. She turned to the others and said, "I saw Kengo sneaking around the school campus all dressed up in some skirt and golden snake necklace. I wanted to ask him what he was doing, but then Yukina started to chase me around campus."

"I'm afraid we're too late, then. Your friend is now a permanent slave to the serpent, until you kill Gentaro. Killing Gentaro Kisaragi is the only cure to free a brainwashed worshiper of the Serpent-bearer."

"Death shouldn't be the answer to solving this!" said Miu, slamming her hands on the table. "The whole situation started because Ryusei killed Gentaro! Are you saying that this madness ends when Gentaro dies again?!""

"As long as Gentaro's soul is bound to Ophiuchus, the serpent will continue to wreak his havoc, Kazashiro. As the Chairman to the Kamen Rider Club, you must lead your friends into battle and end this tragedy once and for all."

"She's not doing this alone, though," said Ohsugi. "I'll start looking around and gather people to help us out. I'm sure there are a few people that would love to fight against this evil."

Owner smiled as he saw the teacher standing up and looking proud. He then saw Naomi pulling out plates of fried rice and pudding for everyone, along with some coffee for the Imagins.

"Coffee's ready!" She exclaimed, passing out coffee to the Imagins.

"Yay!" said Ryutaros, hopping out of JK's body to grab the coffee. "Naomi-chan makes the best coffee!"

Urataros, Kintaros and Momotaros followed suite, sitting near Hana and grabbing the mugs from Naomi's tray. Shun, Chosuke and Motoyama shook their heads and looked at their surroundings in confusion.

"What am I doing here?" asked Motoyama. "And why do I have an urge to eat pudding?"

"My head," said Chosuke. He looked at the Imagins and asked, "What the hell are these things?!"

"You!" said Shun, seeing Urataros drinking his coffee. "What do you think you were doing using my body like that?!"

"I just wanted to meet up with some of the pretty ladies at the campus," Urataos answered. "And to sweet-talk your little Princess at the same time."

Before Miu had a chance to exclaim, "I'm not a princess!", Hana came with a giant paper fan and slapped Urataros with it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Toshiya Miura walked toward his house, looking through all the photos he took that day. Ever since Gentaro freed him from the powers of the Zodiarts Switch, life couldn't have been better. He and Mari took everyone's photograph and Mari was also working at the Journalist club where she could now put cute and funny captions for her photos. All in all, everything was fine.

Just as he was about to knock on the door and say, "I'm home!", he stopped. Miura felt someone watching him. He slowly turned around and gasped. Standing behind him was Virgo Zodiarts.

"Y-you!" he exclaimed. "You work with that Scorpion!"

"I used to," Virgo Zodiarts answered back. "But Scorpio has been...indisposed. Now, you'e coming along with me. My master needs you for a specific purpose!"

"Never! I won't into one of those monsters again! You can't make me."

"I won't."

Virgo Zodiarts grabbed onto Miura's arm and raised the Rhodia axe into the air. Miura didn't know what happened next, except he found himself in a room with the chairman in front of him, sitting on his chair as if he was a king on his throne. The chairman smiled, a Zodiarts Switch in hand.

"You..." Miura gasped out. "You're allied with the Zodiarts?"

"Allied?" Gamou laughed as he stood up, leaned toward Miura's face and sneered at the shorter teen. "I _created them_."

Before Miura had a chance to escape, Virgo Zodiarts slammed her axe onto his back. He fell onto his stomach and felt a hand pull on to his head, forcing him to look into the chairman's deep red eyes.

"Being a Zodiarts is an honor, Miura," Gamou continued. "These beings do not have to worry about the oxygen-empty void known as space. They could survive and see the beauty of the stars and planets surrounding them. Your will is also strong, Miura. You stood up against the scorpion before it could counterattack and poison you. Be glad about that."

"No..." Miura whispered, trying to close his eyes. Virgo Zodiarts noticed this and tugged on Miura's hair harder. Miura let out a scream as Gamou placed a hand on his chin. The red eyes were now all he could see.

"Yes, Miura. You are serving a greater purpose by being a Zodiarts. You'll be a hero; you'll be respected. And all you need to do is activate the switch once more."

Miura felt his mind and conscious thought disappear on him. The last thing he remembered was his hands reaching toward the switch and the words it echoed as he pressed on its red button.

**Last One**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Daisuke was lucky that he had the Gigi Armlet on him. The armlet was capable of healing all of the wounds that Leo Zodiarts gave during their very brief encounter. Joji, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Being a human with no machinery or magic to heal him, he was bandaging himself up before placing his white coat over his body. Once that was done, he stood up.

"We need to return to the others in the DenLiner," he said. "We need to tell the others what happened."

"Cockroach and Lion are dangerous," Daisuke agreed. "We must stop them before it's too late."

"We need to find an expert that deals with these Zodiarts or something that involves space. The Kamen Rider Club might have a clue as to who we can talk to."

"Kamen Rider Club and Amazon will be friends." Daisuke locked his fingers together to create his sign of friendship. "Will get along very well."

Joji smiled. Even after fighting against the forces of evil, Daisuke was still the same person who made friends with people. He only wished that Amazon would keep that positive attitude in the upcoming days. Everyone was going to need something to lift their spirits up.

Just then, the sound of a whistle was heard. Daisuke went to the doors that lead to the auditorium and opened them. Instead of a path that would lead them to the campus, he saw a red and black train coming to a complete stop.

"Giant train arrive!" he gasped. "It's huge!"

Joji turned around as the door to the train opened. Stepping out was a man who looked exactly like Owner, except he was wearing a white train conductor's suit. He had a big smile on his face as he bowed toward the Kamen Riders.

"Hello, Daisuke and Joji," said the man. "I am the Station Master, and I'm here to pick you two up."

"You look just like Owner," Daisuke noted, looking at the new man with curious eyes. "You related?"

"Everyone says that, but we're not." Station Master laughed. "Now come, we have much to discuss. I also have a surprise for you two."

"All right," said Joji, carrying the bag that contained his Riderman weapons and helmet. "Let's see what awaits us."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The Kamen Rider Club, and Ohsugi, explained the situation to Chosuke and Motoyama. The leader of the delinquents looked in horror, but Motoyama nodded his head. He knew what it was like transforming into a creature of darkness and hatred; he knew what it was like to not be himself.

"And that's why we have to stop them!" Yuki finished. "Please help!"

"...I really don't know what to say," said Chosuke. "It's still, what's that word, confusing."

"We can't leave them now, Chosuke-san." said Motoyama. "We've been chosen to help save the world. These Imagins need us."

"Damn right we do!" said Momotaros, standing up. He placed a hand on Motoyama's shoulder. "I'm going to train you well, just like I trained Ryotaro. You're going to be one hell of a fighter."

"Hmph," Kintaros had his arms folded against his chest. "Chosuke-san, I see you have great leadership skills and strength with your gang. With the two of us together, we'll-" He soon fell asleep once more, head face first onto the table. Everyone stayed silent and turned to Hana.

"Kintaros is always like that," Hana explained. "Just like Momotaros is still an idiot, Ryutaros is still a child and Urataros is still a flirt."

"Hana-chan is mean!" said Ryutaros, squirting bubbles into the air. "That hurt you know!"

Tomoko turned her attention to Chosuke and Motoyama, clasping her hands together.

"Will you lend us your hands?" She asked. "We're begging you. Please help us stop this madness!"

"You're asking a lot out of us, though," said Motoyama. "I mean, I'm just a painter and Chosuke is a delin-" Chosuke shot a glare at Motoyama. "I mean, great leader. We're powerless against a giant snake!"

"There have been ordinary people who have done extraordinary things. For example, I heard of a place called Angel Grove where a rebellion took place."

She showed them her Ipad, revealing a video of a bunch of citizens all ragged and in fear of people dressed in black and silver. The people were afraid to fight back, because they had no special powers and no way of defending themselves from the attacks that were to come. One of them spoke.

"I...am the Blue Ranger!" he cried.

Another person stepped forward, a hand on the first man's shoulder.

"And I'm the Black Ranger!" that person said.

Other soon followed, calling themselves Power Rangers and standing up against these intergalactic mercenaries who couldn't care less about these people. Yet, as the video played on, these people stood up for what they believed in. The citizens rallied together as five beings—Power Rangers as they were called—began to take back their city from the heartless monsters.

"Power Rangers?" asked Ohsugi, turning to Owner. Owner nodded his head, carefully scooping a spoonful of pudding in front of him.

"They are heroes who fight across the ocean," He explained. He placed the spoon near his mouth and swallowed the pudding. "No matter where one lives, there are villains and heroes. There are the villains that wish to make life miserable, and there are the heroes who stand up for what is right. People who do the right things can become heroes, no matter who they are and what they do."

"That's...such an amazing speech," Ohsugi wiped a tear from his eye. "It was beautiful."

When the video finished, Tomoko placed her Ipad back into her bag. She looked into the eyes of the awed Chosuke and Motoyama and nodded her head.

"We can make a difference in this world," she said. "All you have to do is accept. The Imagins won't hurt you at all—they wish to help fight off the darkness. Please..." she fell to her knees. "Make the world believe there is hope."

"Tomoko..." JK whispered, recalling her look of worry as Ryusei left with Aries Zodiarts. Out of all the people who were hit the hardest when his identity was revealed, Tomoko Nozama, the girl who named the Kamen Rider Club, was hurt the most. She was the one who believed that all Kamen Riders were protectors of justice, the one who was saved by Ryusei and Meteor whenever a Zodiarts would go after her. She had her heart crushed by the very same man she called a hero.

"Listen," Chosuke began. "I still don't understand what's going on, or how it got to this point, but..." He stood up and went to Kintaros and slightly shook him awake. The bear-like Imagin snorted awake and looked at the hand. "I can agree to be partners with a sleeping guy like you."

Kintaros looked at the hand and stared at it. Then, to the shock of everyone, he began to cry.

"The strength of these bonds is enough to make me cry!" He exclaimed, pulling out a tissue. "This is wonderful!"

"_Kuma-chan_ is happy, and I'm happy also!" Ryutaros cried. He turned to JK and said, "I'm going to teach you all that I know. We'll dance, find cute animals, shoot people in the face and so much more!"

"You'll benefit with my ability to lure people out, Daimonji," said Urataros, a hand on Shun's shoulder. "The two of us will bring all the beautiful women onto their knees and we'll fight in a defensive style that no one would be able to land a single blow. A man like you should not use his body to become a living spear."

Everyone on the train began to talk to one another, bringing up ideas on how to work together against these dark times. For that moment, no one was worried about what Gentaro and Ophiuchus was planning - they were being friends with one another, which was what the true Gentaro Kisaragi would want. Yuki smiled and stood up.

"This calls for a commemorative photo," she said. "Does anyone have a camera?"

"Over here!" said Naomi, tossing a digital camera to the student. Yuki caught it in her hands and held it up, a bright smile on her face.

"All right everyone!" She said. "Let's take a group shot!"

"We're all friends now," said Erin. "And friends stick together through and through."

"And since everyone here is a member of the Kamen Rider Club, it's my duty as Club Chairman to initiate everyone in," said Miu extended her hands out to the Imagin. "Here."

She quickly administered the initiation handshake for the club to the Imagins, to Owner, to Naomi, to Chosuke, and then to Erin. The space otaku soon gathered everyone to the back so she could all take their picture.

"Say, Kamen Rider Club Kita everyone!" said Yuki. "_Se-no_!"

"Kamen Rider Club...KITA!" Everyone replied, posing in various ways.

Just as the flash of the camera was about to appear, the whistle of another train caught everyone off-guard. The train began to shake as Yuki dropped to her knees, and the picture was taken at an awkward angle.

"Are we under attack?!" said JK. "Is someone trying to kill us?!"

Hana looked through a window and said, "Joji-san and Daisuke-san are here!"

Everyone went to the windows, seeing another train and two motorcyclists riding amongst the train tracks. But these weren't ordinary motorcyclists; Tomoko was the first to name them.

"R-Riderman and Kamen Rider Amazon?!" She exclaimed, her eyes filled with awe. "T-they're here! I'm actually seeing them in person...on their bikes! And...and..."

Tomoko Nozama, the psychic goth girl and Kamen Rider fan, fainted in sheer delight.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After getting everyone back to their homes—and having to wake Tomoko up with smelling salts to prevent her from fainting again—Ohsugi stayed behind to talk to the Kamen Riders, Station Master and Owner on the KingLiner. Unlike everyone else who were amazed to see real life Kamen Riders, the teacher just nodded his head and bowed in respect.

"Do not be formal," said Daisuke. "There is no need."

"I know, but I was told to respect my elders," said Ohsugi. "I thank you for coming out here and helping the kids out."

"It's no trouble at all," said Joji. "They are our future—they will save the world from this evil."

"Which leads me to this question...I know that I'm just a lowly Geography teacher and faculty adviser for the Club, but if there's_ anything_ you guys can do to help me out..." Ohsugi dropped to his knees and bowed. "Then will you give it to me?"

Station Master and Owner were at a table, a large place of fried rice in between them. The two were currently in a match to see who could eat the most rice without having the flag in the middle collapse.

"Heroes are not born and are not made," said Station Master, taking a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth. Once he swallowed, he continued. "Heroes are tested to see whether they can continue fighting or not. Chuta Ohsugi, even though you are a High School teacher, you decided to jump into the fray for your students. That takes courage."

"Indeed," said Owner, taking his scoop of fried rice. "Most people would cower and hide away from such leadership. You wish to tackle it head on. I commend you for your self-sacrifice."

"Do you think it's possible that we-"

"Yes, we should."

"But we haven't done this in-"

"There's always a first time for everything."

Ohsugi just watched as the Station Master and Owner continued their little duel of fried rice eating and chatter. The flag in the middle of the plate stood tall as more and more rice was devoured. Daisuke looked on in curiosity and Joji polished his weapons as the two continued to eat. Just as there was barely any rice left, Ohsugi slammed his hands on the table. The vibrations caused the flag to wobble and fall on its side. Owner and Station Master raised their hands close their face in shock.

"Will you listen to me?!" Ohsugi screamed. "There are students who are in trouble and all you're doing is eating fried rice! Are you the ones who protect the timeline from Imagin or not?!"

"He's right," said Owner. He stood up and pulled out something from his jacket. "Perhaps it's time to obtain another conductor for the Liners."

Ohsugi was given a white train pass with the image of the Kamen Rider Club on the front and a blue starry background on the back. It began to glow and seemed to cover Ohsugi with a brilliant light.

"Teacher becomes light bulb," said Daisuke. "Light very pretty."

"Let's see where this goes," Joji noted. "This should be interesting."

When the light dimmed down, Ohsugi opened his eyes. He looked down at his feet, his hands, and felt his face. He was the same. Nothing changed.

"What was that?" he asked Owner and Station Master. The two of them just smiled.

"You'll learn in time," Owner answered. "Now, why don't you prepare for your lecture and your field trip? Everything will go according to plan soon enough."

"A-all right then," Ohsugi pocketed the pass into his pocket. "I just hope that Kazashiro's plan falls through, though."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kouhei Hayami arrived home and collapsed on his bed. He felt sick; the venom from the bite was making everything dizzy. Even though he was detached from most of his body, he still felt the sensations. Everything was a giant blur and his vision was being muddled. He could still hear that stupid snake in his ear.

"_Just submit, Zodiarts of the Scales," _The serpent hissed. _"Then, everything will be better. You wouldn't have to worry about those nasty people making fun of you. Your mind will only hear the whispers and wonder of the Serpent-bearer and Master Ophiuchus."_

"_Doubt it,"_ Hayami huffed in his mind. His arm lifted his left hand into the air. He saw the snake bite on his left hand mocking him for his stupidity. How he wished he could've just walked off without falling into Gentaro's mind trick. To think that someone as smart as he were to fall for just a few simple words, the sheer thought just furiated him.

"_Jack of all trades, master of none. Better than being a master of one."_

He was _not_ a master of one! He was a skilled martial artist and strategist. He was the one who taught Sarina Sonada how to fight and made her become the Scorpion Zodiarts. He was the one who sent Kijima into the Dark Nebula! That serpent knew nothing about him at all! The serpent was just lying!

"Will you just leave me alone?!" Hayami screamed just as he felt the serpent about to speak. "GO AWAY!"

There was some silence as he looked around his bedroom. There was no one there...he was all alone.

The principal let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that serpent was quiet, but he knew that it wouldn't be the last time that would happen. The serpent still had a long way to go in order to break him down and submit. He didn't hear any hissing sound for a few seconds. He slowly lowered his hand, finally able to move his body after being a puppet all day. He won the battle...for now.

The principal felt his eyes grow heavy, probably due to the fact that he traveled to JAXA on foot and the ensuing fight with the Kamen Riders. Perhaps it wouldn't be bad to close his eyes for a minute or two. He closed his eyelids and let sleep take over, oblivious to the figure that entered his room through the shadows. While Hayami slept peacefully, he didn't feel the hand on his forehead and the voice whispering in his ear.

"Horologium," It said.

Hayami just turned his head to the side, his subconscious mind hearing the sound of a grandfather's clock slowly ticking away.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The next day at Amanogawa High, Haruka Utsugi was at her desk, dining on a bento she made by herself for lunch. That was where Chuta Ohsugi saw her. He went to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Ah, Ohsugi-sensei," said Haruka. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine," Ohsugi answered. "It's just that, I need a favor from you. It's very important to me and my friends." He got on one knee and took her hands into his own. "Will you...sign me up for martial art classes?"

"Eh?" Haruka shook her head in order to make sure she wasn't hearing things. "What did you just say?"

"Gentaro came back to life and is now brainwashed by an ancient serpent thing! I'm asking you to help me fight against it. My fellow Kamen Rider Club members are going to go out there, but it won't be enough. Please take me under your wing, Haruka-sensei! Help me save the world from destruction!"

Haruka stared at the older teacher—this was unlike the Chuta Ohsugi she knew. For one thing, she thought that Ohsugi hated Gentaro and his friends. The second thing she noted was that his personality was never like this.

"Are you sure that's correct?" she asked the geography teacher. "Gentaro is alive?"

"Well, yes and no, but that's not the point!" Ohsugi grabbed onto her arms. "I need to learn how to fight! Will you at least give me the basics today?"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on," Haruka pulled her hand away from Ohsugi and folded her arms against her chest. "Explain everything from the beginning."

"All right," said Ohsugi. "Here goes..."

The Geography Teacher spent the next ten to fifteen minutes explaining what he learned yesterday to Haruka, even pulling out the train pass that Owner gave him. Haruka nodded her head every now and then, slowly understanding the series of events that took place. Once Ohsugi finished the story and panted for breath, that was when she responded.

"Gentaro told me he was going down the straight and narrow," she recalled. "I advised him to not hit any curves along the way. He needs to be put back on the path he wishes to proceed. He helped me go down the straight and narrow and now it's my turn. Ohsugi," She took the teacher's hand into her own. "Meet me at the Hibiki Gym at 5:00. We're going to get you in shape."

"Thank you!" Ohsugi cried, hugging Haruka. "You don't know how much this means to me! I'm so happy right now!"

_Please get off of me..._She thought thought, slowly pushing the Geography Teacher off of her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Yuki had a strange day at school. Kengo was back at his normal seat in class, but he didn't say anything at all; he was too busy staring off into space to notice. Ryusei was also there, but he was now stoic, quiet and somewhat robotic. Lunch didn't agree with her either—despite her parents making her an amazing lunch (it was omelet rice with a side of cream crab croquettes and fried shrimp), she also had to deal with Yukina rattling question after question about Gentaro.

"If you were to give him a yukata, what color would it be?" asked Yukina.

"Red," Yuki answered, taking a bite out of a croquette. Not even looking at the person asking the questions, she added, "His yukata would also have golden flames decorating it."

"If you could make him a lunch, what would and would not be in it?"

"It would contain _oyakadon, tonkatsu ramen _and all types of _onigiri_, preferably those stuffed with tuna mixed with mayonnaise or pieces of tempura. He doesn't like boiled pumpkin though."

"If you could give him the lunch and yukata on his birthday, when would that be?"

"November 30th." Yuki took her pair of chopsticks and plucked out a fried shrimp. At this point, she was glad that Yukina wasn't asking about whether Gentaro was a dog/cat lover or whether he liked green tea ice cream or mochi.

"And if you wanted to ask him his sign, that sign would be...Scorpio, right?"

"No, he'd be an Ophi-" Yuki nearly dropped the fried shrimp onto her lap as it hit her. She quickly packed up her lunch, in a rocket shaped bento-box no less, and said, "I-I have to do something important. See you later!"

"But wait..." Yukina had no time to react as Yuki raced out of the cafeteria. She wasn't going to take this sitting down. She finished the last of her lunch, put it in her school bag, and began to chase after the otaku.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Mari Yamamoto was worried. When she met up with Miura the next morning, he changed. He started to rip up all the photos that he created, and his eyes looked so...empty. It reminded her of the time Miura was suffering from Zodiarts Switch withdrawal—it was too horrible for words.

She was currently following him toward the Chairman's office. She wanted to go to Miura and ask why he was going there, but she shook her head. She might've been caught snooping around other people's business. Instead, she quietly trailed watched him opened the door to the principal's office. She quickly brought out her camera and took a few shots of Miura walking around, glad that the camera she had didn't make too much noise when the shutter went off.

Miura stepped into a cabinet at the far corner of the office, the door closing behind him. Mari went toward the cabinet and placed her ear against the door. She could hear people talking, but that would've been impossible since the cabinet should only fit one person—Miura himself. She wanted to knock on the door, but that would've alerted someone to her presence. Instead, she slowly opened the cabinet just a bit to hear bits of conversation.

"First Switcher...find the others...bring them...Last One...Yes, Master..."

Mari gasped when she heard that voice; it was Miura's. Somehow he got himself involved with the Zodiarts once more and without anyone to save him. She wasn't going to stand for this. She raised the camera toward her face, and pressed the shutter for record mode. She kept a steady hand as the camera took a good view of Virgo Zodiarts, Miura and the Chairman of Amanogawa High. She kept listening to more and more of their plans, oblivious to someone walking toward her. As she saw the rose-haired Zodiarts raise her axe in the air, she heard the sound of something cracking under pressure.

"Who-" Mari turned around and gasped. She saw Ko Tatsugami, Gamou's bodyguard, leering at her. She tried to crawl out of the way, but Tatsugami grabbed her arm.

"You'll be our next subject," Tatsugami said with a maniacal grin. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"NO!" Mari screamed, kicking and flailing her arms about. She whacked him on the side of the face with her camera, slightly loosening his grip for just a second. That was for Mari Yamamoto to high-tail it out of there. She didn't look back until she made it back to the photography club where it was safe.

"Tch." Tatsugami growled, crushing walnuts in his hand. "She'll come back for her boyfriend. She has no other choice."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

JK was adjusting to having Ryutaros mentor him on firing guns and using his break-dancing skills in battle. Since Hana wouldn't allow Ryutaros to hold onto any real ammunition (heaven forbid he went crazy trying to arrest people due to looks alone), she gave them rubber bullets for them to use on some soda cans and bottles. JK was getting used to firing at a single soda can, while Ryutaros danced around, guns in both of his hands.

"I'm trying to concentrate!" JK exclaimed, a hand covering one ear. "Be quiet!"

"But this is fun!" Ryutaros laughed. He pretended to fire the guns at JK. "I'm like a western star! Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"_Ignore him..."_ JK thought to himself, firing a bullet at the can. The bullet struck through the can, and knocked it down. Seeing this, JK began to fire a few more rounds, some of them hitting, some of them missing. Still, he was having so much fun once he was able to block out Ryutaro's exclamations of joy.

"I wish _Tori-san_ was here to see this," Ryutaros sighed. "Then it'll be more fun."

"Tori? As in Torizaki?" asked JK, reloading his practice gun with bullets.

"No, he's a Swan-based Imagin who can become Kamen Rider Den-O like Momotaros, _Kame-chan_, and _Kuma-chan_. And when we all combine, we become the Climax Form!"

"Sounds cool. Say, what happens when we transform into Den-O?"

"Can't hear you! I'm having fun!" Ryutaros fired some rounds at a couple of glass bottles, shattering them into shards. "Yay!"

JK smiled as he continued his target practice until it was time to head for class. When he was done, he had completely fired and destroyed 13 out of 20 soda cans. Not bad for his first day with a firearm.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hey, is that her?"

"The swan bitch that ran the cult? Yeah."

"I heard she had to be dropped out of the production of _Giselle_ because of it. She had the lead role and everything!"

Misa Torizaki ignored all of them rumors and gossip everyone said as she walked to the corner of the school. Ever since she caused Cygnus Zodiarts to be unleashed—to the point that her Ugly Duckling cult pinned down fellow member Norio Eguchi—she had been blamed for causing trouble. Someone leaked about her bitchiness to the ballet instructor, and now she was the butt of every joke that pertained to the "Ugly Ducklings". She hated it. All she wanted to do was bring her hero to life! She didn't deserve this at all!

"Stupid Eguchi, stupid Gentaro!" she exclaimed. "How dare they do this! They separated me from my beloved Cygnus and me a total laughing stock!"

"Is he so beloved that you touch yourself in naughty places in that skimpy leotard you're wearing underneath your uniform?" asked a purring voice.

Misa turned around and found someone place a damp cloth over her nose and mouth. Before she could even understand what happened to her, everything went black and she fell limp into someone's arms.

* * *

Kuma-chan "Bear"

Tori-san "Bird" (note: "Chan" is an honorific for talking to people younger than you, but for Ryutaros, it's a sign of his youthfulness. 'San' indicates someone older than you)

Oyakadon-"Known as 'Parent and child' dish, this is a bowl of rice topped with scrambled egg and chicken


	8. Maiden Name

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**VIII: 13-1-9-4-5-14/14-1-13-5**

"_Every name is real. That's the nature of names."_

_-Jerry Spinelli, Stargirl_

Being used to fight with a bear-like Imagin named Kintaros was easy. Fighting alongside said Imagin and explaining it to your gang was the hard part.

This is what Ban Chosuke had to deal with the next day. His gang was a bit freaked out when Kintaros arrived what with the axe blade going down his forehead, the scowl on his face, and his arms folded around his chest. The most notable thing they were worried was the fact that Kintaros had a narcolepsy problem. Kintaros would be speaking one minute, and then snoring the next. Chosuke had to explain that you 'get used to it'.

"This is ridiculous, boss!" said one member. "Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

"If it was a joke, then I wouldn't have brought him here, would I?" said Chosuke, pointing to Kintaros. "However, I have learned there's a way to wake him up."

"And what's that?"

"Just say a specific word or something that sounds similar and he'll wake up. He told me that last night."

"So...what's the word?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you that!" Chosuke snapped, slamming his hands on the plastic crate in front of them. "Because once he wakes up from that word, he won't stop fighting. He's serious when it comes to that word." He narrowed his eyes as he added, "And so am I. I learned that I can do something and fight. There are people who can stand up for what they believe in, no matter who they are or what they do. Gentaro did that and now he's gone. He's been taken away by some evil monster that wants to destroy the world. Well, I'm sure as hell am not letting that happen!"

"What do we do?" asked another member of the gang.

"We fight and train!" Chosuke answered, a foot on the crate. "We're going to ensure the safety of Amanogawa High, Japan, and the World, with our bond and strength. Our strength will be enough to rip the heavens apart! We can do this!"

The delinquents cheered in triumph as Chosuke looked proud. Some of them had tears in their eyes.

"That is so beautiful," One delinquent said to another. "I'm crying with joy."

"Cry?" said a voice. Everyone turned to see Kintaros awake from his nap. "CRY!"

"No, Kintaros!" said Chosuke. "Don't do what you're—AGH!"

Kintaros jumped into Chosuke's body, giving Chosuke his long ponytail and golden eyes. He cracked his neck via pushing his chin with a fist and smiled.

"Yes!" He cried. "Let's make our enemies cry with our magnanimous strength!"

And just like before, he raised his foot and slammed it on the plastic crate. Just like before, Kintaros broke it into pieces.

"...Oops." He noted, seeing the remains.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Motoyama had similar problems explaining to his friend about the whole 'I had glowing red eyes and then went on a time-travelling train and am going to be fighting a giant serpent possessing Gentaro Kisaragi' story he just learned yesterday. Abe could only nod his head, sometimes munching on some seaweed wrapped rice crackers while Momotaros looked on. Motoyama was continuing to paint his picture of Gentaro, trying to make up for all the time he lost the day before.

"Why are you into such a girly hobby?" asked Momotaros, seeing Motoyama lightly mix two shades of red together. "A real warrior wouldn't need to deal with such things."

"I use it because it helps me concentrate," Motoyama answered, applying swift strokes of paint onto the canvas. "I assure you that if we had to fight like samurai, I'd beat you."

"Tch. Is that so? Well then-" Momotaros grinned as he pulled Motoyama away from his painting. He pulled the palette and paintbrush from Motoyama's hands and then handed the painter a bamboo sword. "Take your best shot! Give me everything you've got!"

Motoyama nodded his head and ran toward his Imagin Partner. Abe continued to eat his meal his silence even as Momotaros and Motoyama began their practice fighting.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

At the university Shun and Miu attended, Shun was using a make-shift fishing pole to attack a football dummy. This was a direct opposite of his own fighting style—rushing toward the enemy and acting like a human spear—but he managed to make some progress. While he continued to attack the dummy with the hook, Miu looked on. Urataros, on the other hand, was up to his old tricks.

"Forgive me, my Queen," He began. "I did not notice you were one of such...nobility."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Miu noted, seeing Shun practicing with his weapon. "I don't need your praise. All I need is to work hard for my own benefit. I don't need people to shower me with praise—it makes them superficial."

"So bold and so well-spoken. I love that in a woman." Urataros took Miu's hand into his. "Won't you be the goddess of Otohime and spend 300 years with-"

He was interrupted when Shun hurled the fishing rod at him. Urataros was wrapped up in the rope and was pulled away before he could finish his question.

"What do you know?" Shun smirked. "I hope you didn't mind that I reeled you in."

"Ha ha. Very funny," Urataros muttered.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Tomoko was currently typing away at the "Haikyo Forums" on her Ipad. She couldn't believe it—she saw real life Kamen Riders! She had an amazing sleep the night before, seeing Kamen Rider Amazon and Riderman fighting monsters just like she saw in the videos. She even imagined doing Kamen Rider Amazon's signature sign of friendship! It was too good to be true!

"Seems our goth gal is excited today," said Erin, noticing the grin on Tomoko's face. "How we managed to bring you back to your mother was nothing short of a miracle."

"It's so amazing!" Tomoko exclaimed. "I was so excited when Gentaro went off to fight evil bad guys with other Kamen Riders. The way he told the story wasn't ten times as exciting as to what he accomplished!"

"Still, seeing real-life superheroes like the Kamen Riders would make one faint with excitement," Erin noted. "Before coming here, I attended a High School in a city known as Reefside. I remembered hearing that the Biology teacher used to be one of those Power Rangers."

"Really?"

"Well I don't have proof about it, but wouldn't it have been amazing to see that sort of action?"

"I'll be uncovering some action of my own once we head to Kyoto. Which reminds me, how are we going to get everyone into Kyoto without raising suspicion? The field trip is only for 3rd year students."

"I'm sure Ohsugi-sensei can make a good excuse," said Tomoko, finishing her post on the forums. She let out a sigh as she said, "I got to see real Kamen Riders. I was jealous when Gentaro headed off to fight with the Legendary 7, Double and OOO, but this...I could die happy..."

Erin just smiled as Tomoko continued to relive the memory in her mind. Right now, Tomoko Nozama was happy. Right now, everything was right with the world.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

In a way, Norio Eguchi was thankful for the transformation into Cygnus Zodiarts in the past. He learned that he could be a hero doing small acts of justice and having the determination and will to never back down. When he refused to activate the switch while Cygnus goaded him on, he knew that there was nothing he couldn't do.

He hadn't heard from the other members of the Ugly Ducklings cult, but like their leader the group must've been pretty ostracized once word got out about their misbehavior. There was a difference between idolizing someone and forcing someone to transform into a monster without any consideration for the person, after all. He wished he could go talk to them and forgive them of their actions—it was more Misa's fault than theirs—but they just backed away from him and refused to say anything. Norio sighed; there just some things he wouldn't be able to fix.

He sat himself down and opened his bento box to reveal a multitude of goodies. He let out a quick, "_Itadakimasu!_" and was just about to eat when he found himself showered with feathers. They weren't just any feathers—these feathers were white as snow.

"Cygnus?" He whispered. "No...no this can't be true! Cygnus is gone..."

"Cygnus?" said a royal voice. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

Norio turned around, seeing the source of the feather shower. It was a white...monster with golden trim and a trail of white feathers following it from behind. From the way it posed and sounded, Norio thought that the white monster belonged to a family of royal blood.

"Advent, from the top." said the monster. "Greetings, young prince. I am the Imagin known as Sieg."

"S-Sieg?" Norio repeated.

"Yes. I have been traveling around Japan for quite some time, trying to find a worthy person to join the fight against injustice. I recently heard of a man who wishes to inflict this type of evil against humankind. It is a tragic tale to behold."

"Really? Who is it? Who's the man that wishes to harm others?"

"His name...is Gentaro Kisaragi."

Norio felt his jaw drop; this couldn't be! Gentaro was the one who helped him overcome the power of Cygnus. Gentaro was the one who he looked up to for heroics and good deeds. Gentaro...was now the enemy?

Sieg noticed the look of shock and betrayal in Norio's eyes and sighed. He then approached the student and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is a difficult subject to digest," he noted. "But right now, we must work together in order to stop this madness. You hold a heart of a hero inside of you, and with my power, we have a chance in saving your friend. Will you let me in?"

Norio hesitated—he remembered what happened with Cygnus. What he thought was a being that helped the innocent was just a remnant of his own personality wanting to be set free. Even though the Zodiarts was gone, he sometimes felt that Cygnus would wreak his havoc once more and the real Norio Eguchi would disappear forever. Being a Zodiarts without physically knowing what you have become was a terrifying thought.

Still, if Gentaro was the bad guy, then it was up to the good guys to take him down. Norio was a good guy—he helped people whenever he could, doing whatever it took in order to be recognized by others as someone who did the right thing. That's why he idolized comic book heroes like Captain Marvel—he was one who did good because it was the right thing to do.

Norio stood up and took Sieg's hand into his own. He then showed the Imagin Gentaro's sign of friendship, ending it with curling Sieg's hand into a fist, tapping it from above and below, and then finally with a fist bump. Sieg looked on in confusion.

"What type of answer was that?" He asked.

"That would've been Gentaro's answer if he were here," Norio explained. "But now, it's my answer as well. Let's save Gentaro, Sieg. Let's become heroes."

"Very well. Hold still, Norio Eguchi."

Sieg transformed into a ball of light and entered through Norio's chest. Instead of feeling a cold wave of fear crashing down on him, the former Zodiarts felt a wave of warmth and hope, the type that a true hero would have. He placed a hand on his heart and smiled—he knew that he was doing something good. He knew that he was going to save Gentaro from his fate.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Yuki ran down the hall, trying to reach the teachers' office to tell the news. She had a theory as to why Ophiuchus needed Gentaro, one that could possibly be beneficial in their mission. Now, all she had to do was avoid Yukina and her obsession with Gentaro...

As she neared the teacher's office, she saw Kengo approaching a female student. She couldn't tell who she was, but all Yuki knew was that the girl had long black hair similar to hers. She also knew that Kengo was nothing more than a shell of his former self; she had to prevent him from doing whatever he was planning to do.

"Um, excuse me," said Yuki, approaching Kengo. "Kengo-kun, how are you?"

Kengo turned his empty gaze to his former friend. Yuki swallowed a lump in her throat as she stared into those eyes; there was nothing that suggested that the original Kengo Utahoshi existed. Still, she kept her calm as Kengo asked, "What is it?"

"It's just that I haven't seen you since 4th period ended and I wanted to know how you're doing. By the way, who are you talking to?"

"Ah, I'm just talking to Yuri Kuramochi. You remember here, right?"

Yuki took a glance at the girl with the purple streak in her hair. She recalled the incident with the Altar Zodiarts and how Yuri joined it to get revenge on the swim team. Last she heard, Yuri was getting some practice lessons to improve her swimming. Gentaro also talked to the swim team to go easy on her—after all, the team was the one to provoke her by calling her slow—and was able to convince them to give Yuri another chance.

Yuki nodded her head. "Of course I do," She said. "How are you doing Kuramochi-san?"

"..." Yuri didn't say anything to the space otaku. Yuki still kept her ground as she extended her hand out for a friendly handshake. Yuri didn't accept it, deciding to give a glare in return.

"She's still a bit bitter about the whole witch exposure," said Kengo. "I'm just here to check on how she's doing, since Kisaragi isn't here to see."

"A-ah," Yuki slowly nodded her head. "Well, that's good of you. Now-"

"JOJIMA!" cried a voice. Yuki gasped, hearing Yukina's voice echoing across the hall. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'm heading off!" Yuki said to Kengo. "You didn't see me."

Kengo just nodded his head as he saw his friend go. He smiled as he ran his fingers across his neck. He then turned to Yuri and leaned close to her neck. The former goth girl didn't say anything at all—her eyes showed no expression or sense of warning of what was happening to her.

"Stupid otaku didn't even notice a thing," Kengo chuckled, opening his mouth. "Time to feed..."

He sank his fangs deep into Yuri's neck, feeling the girl collapsing into his arms. Once he had his fill of the girl's blood, he whispered, "Serpens."

A white snake wrapped around Yuri's neck, biting its tail to complete the transformation. It was only a matter of time before the first female member of the group would join.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Kouhei Hayami couldn't rid himself of the tick-tock tick-tock that pounded in his head. Everywhere he went, the sound of a pendulum followed. He rather have the sound of a heart underneath the floorboards distract him from whatever he had to go through today.

"Gangway!" cried a voice. The principal didn't have time to react when he bumped into Chuta Ohsugi. The geography teacher knocked the two down onto the floor, panting for breath. "Did you hear the news?"

"Hear what, Ohsugi?" Hayami asked with annoyance.

"G-gentaro's alive!" Ohsugi looked left and right. "I-I heard the news in a dream. He spoke to me...he wants...he wants..."

"He wants what?"

Ohsugi gulped and shivered and shook. He leaned close and whispered, "Friendship."

"Friendship?" Hayami asked mockingly. "Friendship from beyond the grave!" He laughed and pushed the teacher off of him. "Oh, that's so scary! He wants to befriend everyone in the afterlive!" He gave another bitter laugh and snarled. "That's so funny that I could've died laughing."

"It's true!" Chuta Ohsugi stood up and wrapped his arms around the principal's neck. He continued to sob as he added, "You're the only one who can help! Give hope to the students...please..." Tears fell down his eyes. "You're the school's only-"

"_GET OFF OF ME, FOOL!" _Hayami roared, pushing Ohsugi off of him. _"The last thing I need is your blubbering. Leave me now; I have work to accomplish."_

Hayami pushed the hugging teacher off of him, seeing Ohsugi's face tear up. He walked off, a cruel smirk on his face. When he saw that look of fear, he could almost taste it. It felt so...so...exhilarating.

He shook his head and continued to walk back to his office. He needed to sit down and figure out what was happening to him before it was too late.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Ah," said Yuki, seeing a message left on the locker door. "Ohsugi-sensei won't be meeting with us. He said that he's off to see Haruka-sensei about some training today."

"It must be something important," said Yayoi. "But for now, let's get everyone acquainted with our base."

Aside from the core members of the Kamen Rider Club, the Imagin, Motoyama and Chosuke were all lead toward the storage room that kept the entrance to the club hidden. The six were all covered in blindfolds, none of them understanding what was going on and why they were going through such a childish thing. Miu and Shun stated that it was, "for the best".

"All right," said JK, opening the door. "Everyone, follow me!"

"This is so exciting!" said Ryutaros. "It's like a big game of surprise!"

"Hmph," Kintaros cracked his neck once more. "It will be such a training ground for me and my comrades!"

"Maybe it's a place where there are beautiful women to find," Urataros suggested. "All for me to lure with a hundred tales..."

"I don't care what it is; get this damn thing off me!" Momotaros snapped.

"Calm down, calm down," said Tomoko, leading the group into the tunnel of Cosmic Energy. "We're almost there. You can take your blindfolds off...now!"

Motoyama and Chosuke removed their blindfolds and looked in awe. They were inside a space station littered with chairs, snacks, toys and all sorts of items found in a club house. They looked at one of the windows to see the Earth looking back at them.

"...It's beautiful," Motoyama gasped. A tear fell down his eye. "What is this place?"

"This is the Rabbit Hatch," said Yuki, helping the Imagin untie their blindfolds. "It used to belong to Kengo's father, but Gentaro used it to create the Kamen Rider Club!"

Yuki pointed to a side of the space station, revealing the flag Gentaro created. It depicted the helmet of Kamen Rider Fourze above the words "Kamen Rider Club" and Japanese characters painted on the sides.

"It's a club where we defend the school from monsters," Tomoko added. "We come here every day to discuss what we found."

The Imagin looked at the site of the Earth in awe. They had never seen anything so beautiful in their entire lives.

"This place is enough to make me..." Kintaros sniffed and pulled out a tissue. "Cry..."

"It's so pretty!" Ryutaros cried, jumping up and down. "I'm gonna draw it next time!"

"To be totally honest, I am in awe," said Urataros. "The Earth is more beautiful than any woman in the world."

"It's...not bad," Momotaros stated.

"You can go walk on the Moon's surface if you want," said Miu. "We have a couple of suits ready for you to use."

"Really?!" asked Chosuke. "You mean it?"

"We do that with all newcomers to the Rabbit Hatch," said Shun. "It's sort of like a welcome ceremony from us to you."

"So get ready!" said JK. "It's party time!"

"I-I get to walk on the Moon?" Erin gasped. Tears began to swell in her eyes. "I don't know what to say. I've always dreamed on becoming an astronaut ever since my dad..." She dropped to her knees in disbelief. "And now I get to go..."

"Come on, Erin-chan!" said Ryutaros, helping the transfer student up. "We're going to meet up with the bunny on the moon who makes mochi! Yay!"

The newcomers to the Kamen Rider Club followed Miu to where the astronaut suits were stored as Yuki went to one of her books. Shun noticed this and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I think I found an important clue," she answered. "Gen-chan's birthday is November 30th, right?"

"Of course it is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, under a few systems of the Zodiac, he'd be considered a Sagittarius, right? If my calculations are correct, that might not be true."

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoko. "If he was born as a Sagittarius, he stays a Sagittarius. You can't change that."

"Look at this," said Yuki, turning around. In front of her was a chart with all the signs of the Zodiac. She pointed to a sign of a 'U' with a wavy line through it, nestled between the signs of Scorpio and Sagittarius. "This is the sign of Ophiuchus, and it starts on Gentaro's birthday, November 30th. That's why Ophiuchus is possessing him: Gen-chan is a child born under Ophiuchus!"

"That makes total sense," said JK. "But the question is why would he go after Gentaro himself? Surely there are there other people born under the sign of Ophiuchus."

"Good point," said Shun. "But at least that's something to go by."

"I also saw Kengo during lunch," Yuki added. "He was with Yuri Kuramochi from the swim team. She looked...quiet."

"It could be because she's still angry for us destroying the Lunar Witch Pendants," Tomoko suggested. "All they wanted was to get revenge on people who hurt them. I just hope that she'll let that go. It's no good to have all of that anger inside you."

"Say that to Gentaro," JK noted sadly, fiddling with a radio in his hands. "Whatever Ophiuchus did to him, it's going to be difficult to undo."

"JK," said Miu, approaching the other members. "What's with the radio?"

"This?" JK smiled and adjusted the knob. "Let's just say we're gonna get a good reception on some information we're in desperate need of."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Gentaro was on the rooftop of the school once more, seeing Kengo and Jiro bow toward him. He raised his hand into the air, commanding them to stand up.

"Well done, Apep," he told Kengo. "You found a new member for our little family, correct?"

"Yes, master," Kengo answered, staring at the unconscious Yuri Kuramochi. "When she wakes up, we shall name her. Then, we shall grant what she truly desired: revenge."

"Excellent work, Apep," Gentaro turned to his right. "And good job on finding a sacrificial maiden, my dear cat."

Nonamura, stuck in his form as Lynx Zodiarts, held a shivering and trembling Misa Torizaki in his paws. He let out a purr of satisfaction and content while Misa looked on in horror.

"Who the hell are you?!" She screamed at Gentaro. "What do you want with me?"

"_To be silent!"_ Ophiuchus roared. Misa only whimpered as she saw Gentaro approach her. "_You've been very naughty, Torizaki. You claimed to be the priestess of the great Cygnus, but you ran your mouth. You caused nothing but pain and suffering by brainwashing the cult to do your dirty work. You're no swan at all; you're an 'Ugly Duckling' just like the rest of those wannabe cultists."_

"N-no! I was just trying to spread goodwill and make everyone do good deeds! I-"

"_What goodwill did you create when you let your cult follow your orders? You only followed your goodwill, which was full of stupidity. Did you honestly think that Cygnus was going to save you? Don't make me__ laugh, little girl."_

"I-I'll do anything! Please spare me! I don't want to die!"

"_Spare me your sympathy, bitch._" Ophiuchus hissed. _"I think you'll be better when you sing like a canary. I know just what to do with __you__. Serpent of the Obsidian Knives, m__ake sure the fat lady sings."_

"Yes, master," said Jiro. He smirked as he approached the ballerina. Nonomura dropped Misa onto the ground and stepped back while Jiro pulled out a dagger from thin air. "I'll carve this bird to your liking."

Misa crawled away from her attacker, only to feel a sharp pain in her leg. Turning around, she saw Jiro stabbing her leg with his dagger, then pulling out another one to do the same. She held back a cry as she saw blood trickling down her thigh. This was it—they were giving her a slow and painful death for her actions. She begged and prayed for a hero to save her; anyone to save her from her fate.

_Someone save me..._Misa thought to herself. _Someone...anyone!_

Jiro smiled as he raised a third dagger into the air, aimed for the girl's heart.

**Wing Form**

Jiro turned around and nearly dodged an axe thrown to his face. The axe curved its way back into the hands of a warrior dressed in white and silver armor with a visor of two cyan swan wings as eyes. It caught the axe in one hand, the other hand holding onto a boomerang. Surrounding him was a shower of white feathers.

"Advent, to the top!" said the warrior, bowing to the group.

"C-Cygnus," Misa gasped. "Is that...you?"

"I am Kamen Rider Den-O...or at least, one form of him," The Kamen Rider turned his gaze to Gentaro and nodded his head. "It's nice to see you again...Gentaro."

"I gave up that name a long time ago," Gentaro replied. "What do you want?"

"A battle, of course. I'm here to free you from yourself. You are Gentaro Kisaragi, not some high priest to an ancient evil."

"Gentaro died a long time ago. My name is the Serpent-bearer! Remember that, peasant!" Gentaro pulled out the Fourze Driver and wrapped it around his waist. He pulled the tabs down and waited for its countdown to commence.

**3...**

** 2...**

** 1!**

"Henshin," he said, pulling the lever. A beam of light covered him as he transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze, his serpent-like appearance shining in the moonlight. Wing Den-O stared at his adversary as everyone else stepped back.

"Shall we aid you in this fight?" asked Kengo.

"No," Fourze glared at Den-O. "I'll fight this alone. Let's do this man-to man, Den-O."

He pulled out the transparent yellow Switch 10-Elec and replaced it for the switch on the far right. He then pressed on its top and was transformed with an aura of electricity.

**Electric On**

Fourze's armor became gold with black discs on his chest and fierce blue eyes. Draped around the armor was a golden snake, its head hissing and lunging toward Wing Den-O. In his hands was a sword named Billy the Rod that danced with sparks. Wing Den-O just smirked.

"This shall be fun," he said, as the two began to fight. Fourze blocked an attack from the axe with his sword, grabbing onto the other hand before Den-O could fire the boomerang. Fourze then kicked Den-O in the stomach, causing him to stagger back before laying a powerful slash across his chest.

"Very good," said Den-O, panting for breath. "But you are a thousand years too far before you can defeat me."

"It's not about whether or not I defeat you," Fourze snarled. "It's whether or not I'll let you live!"

Den-O threw his boomerang toward Fourze before running toward him once more. Gentaro immediately swapped the switch on the far left of the driver for the marigold colored Switch 22-Hammer. He pressed on its hammer topper.

**Hammer On**

His left hand was replaced with a small squeaky toy hammer which he slammed against the rooftop. The building began to shake as everyone else fell onto the ground. Wing Den-O fell down as he looked past Fourze's helmet. The boomerang flew through the air and aimed toward Fourze's back. The Serpent-bearer didn't notice until it was too late, where it smacked him across the back of the head and made him fall onto the ground. Wing Den-O quickly kicked Fourze across the face and placed his axe near the adversary's throat.

"Make one move, and I'll slice your head off," Wing Den-O hissed. "Transform back to your original self and let me help you. Gentaro, come back to us."

"Never!" Fourze hissed, raising his hammer-like hand and swung it toward his target's leg. Wing Den-O was unable to counter the attack and fell on his back in pain. Fourze stood up and inserted Switch 10-Elec into one of the sockets surrounding the handguard of his Billy the Rod. Sparks of electricity ran through the blade as he pulled the lever.

**Limit Break!**

"Rider Ten Billion Volt Break!" he cried as he raised Billy the Rod into the air. When he brough it down, a beam of electricity escaped the sword and struck the fallen Kamen Rider. Wing Den-O let out a cry of pain before he was engulfed in an explosion. When the explosion died down, Den-O was replaced by an exhausted Norio Eguchi and Sieg.

"You?!" said Misa, seeing her savior. "Eguchi?!"

"Misa..." Norio coughed, looking up at the ballerina. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save you."

"Why do I even want to be saved by you?! You're the last person that I want as a hero! You're a nobody, Eguchi! You'll never be a hero!"

"Don't listen to her lies, Eguchi," said Sieg, crawling closer to Norio. "You did the right thing in saving her. Heroes have to go through that type of reaction."

"I know," Norio replied, rising onto his knees. "I only wish I could help Gentaro and make him see his ways."

"I don't need any help," Fourze scoffed. He pulled out a switch and swapped it for the middle-right slot. The switch was a light cyan color with the number eight, twisting its topper. "But I think it's time for you to get ahead in life."

**Chainsaw On**

A cyan chainsaw was strapped to his boot. It activated with a whir as Gentaro raised his foot in the air, ready to cleave Norio's head off. Sieg wrapped his arms around Norio and raised his hand. A storm of white feathers clouded everyone's vision, causing the Serpent-bearer to wave his hand to brush the feathers away. When the feathers were on the rooftop, Sieg and Norio dsappeared.

"Cowards," Fourze growled, lifting the tabs of the driver up. He reverted back into his original form of the Serpent-Bearer and snarled. "They can't hide from me forever."

"What shall we do now?" asked Jiro. "We still have to deal with this cuckold over here. I can still carve her up and see what she looks on the inside."

"_No, I have a better idea," _Ophiuchus smirked as he approached Misa. He leaned close and whispered, _"And I'm sure she's going to be_

Misa whimpered as she saw the eyes of Gentaro, Kengo and Jiro glow in an eerie light.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

On the moon's surface, the newcomers to the Kamen Rider Club was exploring their new surroundings. Chosuke and Motoyama were bouncing around, adjusting to the moon's lower gravity, and Erin was making sure that the Imagins wouldn't do anything silly to mess with the Moon's history.

"I got a souvenir!" said Ryutaros, bringing a white flag toward the others. "Look at it! It's so cool!"

"Bring it back now!" said Erin, seeing the flag. "Do you know how important this thing is?!"

"Um...no?"

"Idiot!" said Momotaros, whacking Ryutaros on the head. "You have to ask before you take anything of value!"

"I don't see what's so special about it at all," said Kintaros, running his fingers through the fabric. "It looks like a dishrag to me."

"That is the remains of the Apollo 12 flag from 1959!" Erin exclaimed. "Neil Armstrong placed it there as a symbol of America's journey into space!"

"Really?" asked Urataros, taking a closer look. "It doesn't look that special to me."

"Radiation and sunlight caused its stars and stripes to disappear. I'll show you what it looked like when go back to the Rabbit Hatch." Erin snatched the flagpole into her hands. "Where did you get this, Ryutaros?"

"Over there," said the purple Imagin, pointing toward the distance. "I found this next to the strange looking slime."

"Slime? I don't recall the moon having slime on its surface. Let's go have a look. Follow me, everyone."

The Imagin, having no need for astronaut suits, followed Erin as they traversed through the barren landscape that was the moon.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Chuta Ohsugi never exerted so much physical effort in his life. He could feel his body screaming to stop working as he continued to strike the punching bag in front of him. He raised a knee to the bag, as if he was driving it toward his opponent's stomach. His gloved fist punched an imaginary cheek. Sweat fell from his brow as he continued to fight against his opponent.

"I've never seen someone so determined," said Haruka, seeing the geography teacher's persistence. "You're serious about helping Gentaro, aren't you?"

"I let him die back at Subarboshi High, Utsugi-sensei," said Ohsugi. "And I promised to protect my students from harm." He landed a sharp jab at the punching bag. "I fell in love with an unforgiving monster, let the principal walk around me like I was an oblivious fool and nearly told the mastermind of the Zodiarts about the Kamen Rider Club. Even though I'm not Gentaro or Ryusei, I have something that they currently don't have."

"And what's that?"

"I have people to protect and people who I care about," he landed an uppercut. "I have the determination to succeed." He performed a switch kick. "And I have the knowledge about who I'm facing. I am facing monsters that no one has ever seen before, and I'll face them with my courage!" The teacher collapsed onto his knees. "That is what I have compared to them."

"You're going to need more than that right now," said Utsugi. "Right now, go and clean off and head home. Tomorrow's your field trip to Kyoto, isn't it?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to catch my breath. Knowing my students, they'll all be doing what they're doing and leave me behind...again." Ohsugi slowly stood up. "But that actually does me good."

"Why's that?"

Ohsugi smiled as he pulled out something from his pocket. "JK gave me this back at the Rabbit Hatch. Let's just say that my acting skills have improved since High School."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Norio Eguchi slowly opened his eyes, seeing a pair of eyes staring at him. He took a deep breath, smelling something cooking. He groaned and slowly sat up, feeling pain in his back.

"Ow..." He muttered under his breath. He looked at his surroundings, noticing that he was inside a train. "Wait, where am I? Where's Sieg?"

"Over here, young prince" said Sieg, sitting across from the boy. "I brought you here to the DenLiner to heal your wounds. The people here are quiet friendly and hospitable, so you're safe."

"Sieg told us what happened," said Hana, wiping Norio's forehead with a wet washcloth. "That was very brave of you to stand up to Gentaro, but he's still too powerful at this moment."

"So it's true...Gentaro's really turned evil," Norio whispered. "This can't be happening."

"I'm afraid so," said Owner, staring at Norio. "You are very lucky that Sieg carried a spare Liner Pass on him—had he not, your head would've been mounted on a wall for all to see. Still, this only shows that Gentaro is too far gone now. His soul has vanished from this world and in his place is a being of malice."

"Why? Why would Gentaro give up so easily? He's not someone who'll turn to the dark side! It's not him!"

"But you saw the proof on the rooftop, didn't you? He brainwashed fellow students and held no empathy in his mind when he was about to chop your head clean off. Ophiuchus warped his perspective of the world, turning a once messanic and optimistc boy into a harbinger of darkness and despair. Our only hope is to kill him, for that shall sever his soul from the satanic serpent once and for all."

"No..." Norio shook his head. "Death shouldn't be the answer. There has to be another way to free his soul! I won't resort to killing people! I'm a hero, not a serial killer."

"Heroes must choose what to do in order to help people," said Sieg. "In the end, you will have to decide where you stand. Your friend has lost his hope, but you must not. Norio, we have become partners in order to save people. Remember that."

Norio nodded his head, but let out a sigh as well. Being a hero meant doing the right thing, but was killing Gentaro the right thing to do? He always wanted to be a hero, to help people and to instill hope in them...but killing was something he could never dream of doing. Most of his heroes would never kill—they beat up the bad guys, but they never intentionally enact murder. Did he have the heart to kill? No, he didn't.

He wouldn't kill Gentaro; he'd find another to fill Gentaro Kisaragi's soul with light.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Here are your forms," said Station Master, handing them toward Daisuke and Yuki Joji. "In a few days, you'll be teachers working in Amanogawa High for the duration of the semester."

"Me teach students all about Amazon," said Daisuke, staring at the papers. He let out a grin. "Will tell them stories about home."

"Thank you, Station Master," said Joji, alos looking at the papers. "I had no idea that conductors of time-travelling trains were also adverse in application forms."

"It's the least I can do," Station Master chuckled. "With you two on campus, the enemies will have to be more careful when instigating their plans."

"We'll also have to keep an eye on that Gentaro character." Joji narrowed his eyes. "And we also must keep an eye on that boy."

"What boy?" asked Station Master.

"Joji saw stranger with dark eyes staring at us," Daisuke explained. "Joji sense he evil."

"Stranger..." Station Master rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Whoever he is, he'll be an important part of this whole war. For now, we must rest for tomorrow. We have a big day ahead of us."

"I agree," said Joji, nodding his head. "Tomorrow, we all head out for war."

* * *

Translation Notes:

Ban Chosuke's name is a play on _bancho_ a word for "Boss".

Kintaro wakes up from his nap whenever someone says cry or anything remotely to cry (In Japanese that would be either_ Naku_ or _Nakeru_). For clarity, this story will either use the word "cry" or any word synonymous to it.


	9. Name Tag

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**IX: 14-1-13-5/20-1-8**

"_Must a name mean something?" Alice asked doubtfully._

"_Of course it must," Humpty Dumpty said with a short laugh; "My name means the shape I am – and a good handsome shape it is, too. With a name like yours, you might be any shape, almost."_

_-Lewis Carroll, Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There_

**3...2...1...**

**Blastoff!**

The roar of a rocket heading off to space told Yuki Jojima that her alarm clock just went off. She groaned and reached out, pressing on a button that turned off the alarm. The roar died down as she got out of bed and looked at the time. It was 6:45 AM—the time that she set the clock to the night before. She looked near her bed, seeing a suitcase and her Hayabusa satellite plushie resting on top of it. That's when she remembered what today was—today was when her class was off to Kyoto.

Yuki mumbled something under her breath as she stretched her arms. Letting out a large yawn, she got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. These past few nights hadn't been easy for her—her parents tried to cheer her up by cooking some of her favorite foods, but it wasn't doing anything to lift her spirits nor make her forget the situation at hand.. Gentaro was dead, Kengo was a brainwashed slave and Ryusei...she didn't even want to know what happened to him.

"Yuki!" cried a female voice. "Breakfast is ready! Come and get it while it's still warm!"

"Coming!" Yuki replied. "I'll be there in just a second, mom!"

The space otaku turned the faucet on and splashed her face with a handful of water. She had too much to think about right now concerning what Owner told the Kamen Rider Club and the fact that her best friend was born under the sign of Ophiuchus. She wished that she could find more answers than questions, but until then, going to Kyoto and surviving the two day trip was going to be nothing short of a miracle.

After freshening up and dressing herself in her school uniform, she picked up her suitcase and plushie and went downstairs. She took a deep breath and smelled the french toast and eggs her father was cooking in the kitchen and sighed. She was going to miss their cooking and their companionship while she was gone.

"Yuki!" said her mother, wrapping the otaku with a hug. "You won't believe what's outside! Take a look!"

Yuki was dragged toward the window and looked in awe. In front of the Jojima residents was the DenLiner and the four Imagins waiting for her. Ryutaros was waving his hands in the air and jumping up and down, one of his hands accidentally hitting Momotaros in the back of the head. This soon lead to a scuffle between the two while Kintaros fell asleep and Urataros shook his head in disdain.

"What's going on?" asked Yuki. "What are they doing here?"

"They're taking you to Kyoto, sweetie!" Yuki's mother answered. "All of your friends are inside waiting for you! Now hurry up and eat your breakfast! You don't want to keep them waiting!"

"A-all right then..." Yuki went to the dinner table and sat down. She made a quick prayer before took the bowl of rice into her hands, all while her mother continued to look at the DenLiner from the living room window.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Once Yuki finished eating, she said a quick goodbye to her parents and left the house. When she made it to the Imagin, she hissed, "What are you guys doing here?!"

"We're taking the DenLiner to Kyoto!" Ryutaros exclaimed. "We're picking up one more person before we all head off to our destination! Get in! Get in! Everyone else is already inside!"

"Eh?" Yuki asked as she was pushed into the train. She saw the rest of the Kamen Rider Club inside, having breakfast and talking with one another. Ohsugi was in the back, having a cup of coffee with Owner. When he saw Yuki, he motioned her to sit down.

"Sensei, what's going on?" asked Yuki. "Why is the DenLiner taking us to Kyoto?"

"Owner convinced the school to let us take a separate train," Ohsugi answered. Fastening his suspenders, he added, "It also lets us bring in the Imagin without any worry about them coming into the field trip."

"What about the groups? And how are the other members of the Club here? I thought-"

"Urataros took care as to why Miu and I are here," said Shun, biting onto a piece of toast. "He took over and convinced both my dad, Miu's parents, and the school board to let us do an extra credit report on the history of Kyoto."

"Utsugi-sensei gave us permissions slips so that Tomoko and I can join you guys," said JK, fiddling with his radio once more. "She also gave Erin permission to come along for the ride."

"Ah..." Yuki sat down and cradled her Hayabusa plushie in her arms. "By the way, who's the last person we're picking up?"

"Not sure," said Chosuke, currently in an arm wrestling match against Kintaros. "But Owner says that he'll be pretty important in our mission." His arm strained as he tried to push Kintaro's arm down. Kintaros retaliated by immediately slamming his arm onto the table, winning the match. "The more people the merrier, I say."

"Same with Abe," said Motoyama, sketching something with a piece of charcoal in hand. "He's agreed to keep the whole Imagin possession a secret and asked the other members of the Glee Club to be our eyes and ears. If they get word on what's going on, they'll call us immediately."

"Hana's traveling with Riderman and Amazon in the KingLiner," said Tomoko, her hands holding onto a bottle of centipede juice. "They're still analyzing the slime sample that Erin found on the moon yesterday. They'll meet up with us once they find out what it is and agreed to take part in Miu's plan."

"We also need to keep an eye out for the Zodiarts that might intrude on our trip," Erin added, looking at her Horoscope Switch. "They'll come looking for us and prevent us from uncovering their secret plan."

The train, which had been traveling for at least five minutes, came to a stop. The door opened, and a storm of white feathers came into view. Momotaros snarled.

"We're bringing him along?" he exclaimed. "Why?!"

"Do not be so alarmed, my friends," said a voice. "I, Sieg, have come to your aid."

"_Tori-san! Tori-san!_" cried Ryutaros, going to the Swan Imagin. "You made it!"

"I also brought Prince Norio Eguchi along with me," Sieg added, stepping to the side. "Here he is."

Everyone turned to Norio slowly entering the DenLiner, seating himself down next to his Imagin partner. Despite the smile on his face, he looked as if he recently went into war.

"Hi everyone," he began. "I hope I can be of some assistance."

"Welcome aboard, Norio Eguchi," said Owner, cracking a hard-boiled egg with the side of his spoon. He set the spoon down and began to peel off the egg-shell as he added, "I'm glad you were able to recover quickly."

"What happened to you?" asked Miu, inspecting the bruises on Norio's face. "Why do you look so...beaten?"

"I fought Gentaro yesterday," Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Norio's answer. Norio nodded his head and continued. "Sieg and I became Den-O Wing Form to fight him, but he was too far gone. We were able to knock him down on the rooftop, but he overpowered us and nearly chopped my head clean off with a chainsaw. If it wasn't for Sieg, I wouldn't even be here."

"Was there anyone with him?" asked Yuki. "Who did you see?"

"I saw Kengo, another boy with red and yellow scales on his face, and Misa. Kengo called Gentaro 'Master', and Misa's legs were bleeding. Why do you ask?"

"Gentaro's got Nonomura on his side," Shun snarled. "He also brainwashed Kengo sometime back."

"What about the other boy?" asked Tomoko. "Do you have a name for him?"

"Gentaro called him the 'Serpent of Obsidian Knives', but I don't actually have a name for him at at all. I also tried to save Misa, but she rejected me."

"It's all right, Norio," said Owner. "You should be proud of what you did. You went to Gentaro and fought him, even though he could've killed you. It takes courage to do something like that."

"R-really?"

"Really, and that courage will be needed very soon," Owner set his spoon down and took a glance at the group. "In Kyoto, you will all be on your own. What you do, and what you decide not to do, will affect the world in the days to come Be careful, my young warriors. This shall be the beginning of a grand war."

"We know," said Ohsugi. He turned to everyone else. "Now, do we all know the plan?"

"It's all in here, Sensei," Miu answered, holding up a black briefcase stamped with the Kamen Rider Club's symbol. "We'll go over the plan and we'll be prepared for what the school and Gentaro have to give us. We won't bow down to anyone."

"Then, we are off," said Owner. "Let's go, Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider Club!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Kyoto KITA!" Yukina cried once she met up with Motoyama and Yuki. Ryusei was also there with a big smile on his face as he saw the space otaku approach him. Ohsugi was with the group with a map in his hands.

"This will be so much fun, Jojima!" said Yukina, placing Yuki in a bone-crushing hug. "We'll be the best of friends and you can tell me all about Gentaro!"

"I'd rather not..." Yuki replied, pushing Yukina off of her.

Ohsugi turned to Motoyama and winked. Motoyama nodded his head as the geography teacher began to rant.

"You guys don't know how lucky you are to have me as your guide!" he began. "I've never been the adviser of a club and never had students who respected me..." He sniffled and clutched onto his shirt. "It makes me feel so proud to be a teacher..." He turned around and saw his group had mysteriously vanished. "Oh, woe is me!" He collapsed on his knees. "WOE IS ME!"

As he continued to fake sob, he pressed onto something tucked under his shirt.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"That's the cue," said Hana, a finger on the listening device in her ear. She turned to a cluster of trees. "All right, everyone. You can come out now!"

Hana was at a small balloon stand with five people in mascot costumes. There were an elephant, a penguin, a dog, a green dragon and an owl, all carrying balloons of different colors and sizes. Hana stood on a park bench and pulled out a megaphone.

"Free balloons for everyone!" she cried. "Come here and get your free balloons!"

"Don't be so loud!" said the penguin. /Urataros, currently playing the part of the penguin said, "We're trying to be as inconspicuous as possible."

"Hmph," The elephant cracked his neck in response. Kintaros, underneath the head of the elephant added, "No one is going to suspect who we are. We're just innocent balloon vendors."

"We'll be under the noses of our enemies," said Sieg, who was dressed up as the owl mascot. "That Miu is something else."

"Whee!" said the green dragon, jumping up and down. Underneath the dragon costume, Ryutaros let go of his balloons and saw them float away. "Bye bye!"

"Something just doesn't seem right," said the dog. Momotaros, beneath the dog costume noted, "I just can't shake the feeling that someone's watching us."

"It can't be that bad," Hana whispered. "Everything's going according to plan. We have nothing to fear, Momotaros. It's just a simple reconnaissance mission disguised as a field trip. Nothing bad can happen."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"There's our signal," said JK, seeing a cluster of purple balloons float into the sky. "Ryutaros sent those, saying that the coast is clear."

"Right," said Chosuke, cracking his knuckles. "What's the plan?"

"Following them," Norio whispered from behind a bush. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and focused them on a group of four. He saw Kengo, Misa, Nonmura, and the third boy with red and yellow scales covering his face. Misa's face was full of fear and worry that was invisible to the people around her, due to having her eyes covered up with a blindfold. "That must be Gentaro's group, coming here to obtain some new allies or something around the lines of that."

"But where's Gentaro? I don't see him anywhere."

"We'll figure that out later," said JK, taking a quick picture of the group on his cellphone. "I'll pass this picture to the others so they can keep an eye out on these four. If Kengo crosses paths with any of the Kamen Rider Club members, then we'll be in lots of trouble."

"We need to find a way to observe them without the four noticing we're here and somehow rescue Misa before she becomes a willing prisoner to Ophiuchus. How are we going to accomplish that?"

"Look over there!" said Norio, pointing to a costume shop a short distance away. "We can probably use some disguises to blend with the rest of the crowd. Think that place rents cheap costumes?"

"That should do the trick!" Chosuke turned to JK and nodded his head. "Send the word to Erin; we're going in."

"Erin," said the gossip broker, pulling out his walkie talkie. "This is DJ Gene, reporting for duty. Can you hear me?"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"I read you loud and clear, JK," Erin answered, a finger on the listening device in her ear. Erin was talking to Joji and Daisuke about how happy she was in seeing them. "We're just about to get the costumes and make up ready. Keep an eye on those four and report anything suspicious back to us."

"Roger," JK replied. "DJ Gene out."

"This is so exciting..." Tomoko continued, her eyes wide with excitement. "We get to pull on a stage show and I'm going to be the maiden that's going to be rescued and...and..." She nearly fainted, but Erin caught her in time. "It's a dream come true."

"All we need is a little touch-up," said Erin, pulling out a disguise kit from her bag. She set it onto the table and opened it, revealing a collection of brushes, make-up and a myriad of face paint. "It's a good thing Tomoko was able to bring all of this back at her job at the Witch's Cavern. Who would think that this paraphernalia would be perfect for the plan?"

"Powder..." said Daisuke, picking up a powder puff in the make-up kit. He started to pat his cheeks with the puff, his face slowly turning white. "It's really soft."

"Yuki should be able to bring her group to the show," said Tomoko, reading through a pamphlet to Kyoto. "If she does, then it'll also mean that we can also work on luring Ryusei to us. Right, Joji-san?"

"Correct," Joji answered, nodding his head. He began to tie a black blindfold over his eyes and added, "I'll ask him to fight me onstage and see what he's made of. We might find a clue that will me confirm my suspicions."

"Then, we'll capture him and use him for the second act of the show." Erin added. "I'll also heal him of any wounds that he might accidentally gain from the fight. Even though he is suspicious, he's still human."

"Just be careful, Erin. You may be on the side of good, but you're still a Zodiarts. You're a target to our enemies, and you'll be captured before you know it. You are an important ally to our cause, and the bad guys know that."

"I know," Erin placed a hand close to her heart. "I just hope that things will be turn out fine."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Miu opened the briefcase, revealing the unactivated forms of three Foodroids—a burger, a carton of fries, and a hotdog—and a built-in laptop. She began to type on the laptop, pulling up a map to Kyoto. The map was marked with red circles, indicating the areas where each of the groups took their positions.

"Everyone's preparing for Phase 2," she told Shun. "When Urataros unleashes his balloons in the air, get going. That means that we've got Ryusei cornered."

"If Kintaros releases them, we've got a Zodiarts situation," Shun added, recalling the coding system that the group went through. "When Momotaros releases his, then we have a situation that involves everyone to meet at the rendezvous point. And when Sieg let's go of his..."

"We go into fighting mode and take down the monsters. We can't leave anything up to chance. We need to have an advantage over them and find out what the Chairman is planning. If we can even get a single word out of those Horoscopes, then it's more information we have than they do about us."

"Roger," said Shun, cracking his knuckles. "It'll be nice to punch some sense into the monsters that have made Amaongawa High a living hell."

Miu continued to type away at the laptop, trying to find anything that could be of use. She soon found another map of Kyoto, but this one was marked with the symbols of the Four Guardians and four different shapes.

"Aren't those symbols the ones that are usually on Fourze's armor?" asked Shun, pointing to them. "There's the circle for the right arm, the cross for the right leg, and I also see the triangle and square for the left leg and arm, respectively."

"This must've been the basis for the Fourze Driver," said Miu, rubbing her chin. "We need to find more information about Kengo's father and why he created it in the first place. There has to be someone that we can talk to."

"See if you can find anyone who might've worked alongside Kengo's father. Maybe there's some old data from the Rabbit Hatch connected into the laptop. Once we find it, let's contact the others and move out."

"I'll do my best. Kengo's more of the techno wizard than I am though." Miu began to type away, her fingers rapidly pressing the keys in an attempt to uncover something beneficial to the cause. "I just hope Yuki and Motoyama are surviving their little outing. Knowing Jojima, she'll be going through some trouble of her own."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Kouhei Hayami looked down at the students traversing through the city. The happy looks on their faces disgusted him. Oh how he'd love to see those faces become shrouded in despair and misery, just like he caused that pathetic teacher to whimper in fear the day before.

He recalled the dream he had the night before. It was him enshrouded in the whispers and darkness of the serpent in his mind. Instead of fighting it off, the darkness embraced him and told him promises of power, obedience and might. For a moment, he almost found himself accepting the proposal...until his alarm clock rang and told him to wake up.

The darkness made him feel happy when it told him all of those promises. He was actually given a reward for his hard work, and someone was actually respecting him for once. After gaining no respect from Cancer and Aries, he had to regain his sense of dignity and power in front of the chairman. This was his last chance to prove himself.

A sound of walnuts clacking together caught his attention. Hayami turned to see Ko Tatsugami approach him, a proud smirk on the man's face. The principal stayed silent, responding to the smirk with a glare.

"Cat got your tongue?" asked Tatsugami. "That's good; a bug that doesn't buzz is one that doesn't get on my nerves so easily."

"I'm just here to keep an eye on things," Hayami replied, his gaze locked on the sites below. He narrowed his eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to follow our chairman's orders to their fullest, whatever they may be."

"It's nice that you've decided to say that so boldly after your humiliating failures against Fourze and the old geezers." Tatsugami crushed the walnuts in his hand, hearing the _crunch_ they made as he dug his fingers deep into his palm. "You'll need my help should anything go amiss."

"I don't need your help. I can do this by myself," Hayami hissed. He curled his hands into fists. "I _must_ do this by myself."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This is amazing, isn't it Ryusei?" asked Motoyama, taking a photograph of a passing geisha. "What do you think?"

"..." Ryusei just turned to Motoyama with that glare still on his face. Motoyama just shuddered inside; there was something so wrong about Ryusei. He acted so alien, and he looked as if he could snap at any minute.

"Jojima," said Yukina, wrapping an arm around Yuki's shoulder. "How is Gentaro's love life?"

"Eh?" asked Yuki. "Gen-chan didn't love anyone in particular...He liked making friends with everyone he came across. Why, he made a thousand friends since I last saw him in the 3rd grade!"

"I'm not asking if Gentaro had friends or not; everyone knows how he made lots and lots of friends. I'm wondering if he ever went out with a girl or not."

"Well, there was also that time that Ritsuko Usaka and Tamae Sakuma wanted to go Prom with him. He and Miu-sempai also shared a dance together after Shun gave Gen-chan his tuxedo..."

"Did Gentaro have a girlfriend or someone he considered close? What's your relationship with him? How come you two are close?"

"The two of us have been friends since we were little kids. But if you're talking about girlfriends, there was that one time at the Culture Festival when he-"

"What was she like?! What was her name?!" Yukina interrupted, hands on the otaku's shoulders. Her face, once angelic and energetic, showed one full of jealousy and anger. "Where is she?!"

"H-her name was Nadeshiko Misaki and..." Yuki stammered as she tried to find an excuse that didn't involve how Nadeshiko was slime from outer space that duplicated the image of a girl and became infatuated with Gentaro. "It was...well...uh...um..."

"If I see her, I'll kill her!" Yukina growled, ripping her touring guide into shreds. "I'll crush her for being Gentaro's love!" She turned to Yuki and her Hayabusa plushie. "And what is this?"

"Calm down, guys," said Motoyama, trying his best to separate the squabbling girls as they both had their hands on Yuki's precious toy. "There's no need to fuss over boys and who they dated. We're here to have a nice trip in Kyoto and enjoy the sites."

"Nadeshiko isn't here anymore, Yukina," said Yuki, currently in a tug-of-war involving her Hayabusa plushie. "Give Hayabusa-kun back!"

"What's so special about this stupid toy, huh?!" Yukina snarled. "Did Gentaro give this to you?! WELL?!"

"No! I made Hayabusa-kun all by myself! If you pull the zipper on its back, you can-"

"Leave her own, Takamura," Ryusei interrupted, pushing Yukina out of the way. In his hand were two sticks of skewered meat. "Here, Jojima. Try some fried quail. It's better than hearing that bitch whining and complaining."

"Um, thank you?" asked Yuki taking the _yakitori_ into her hands. Seeing Ryusei staring at her, she immediately took a bite and began to chew. Once she swallowed, which was accompanied by a loud gulp, she only added, "It's good. Thank you, Ryusei."

"Whatever," Ryusei replied, rolling his eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Gentaro's in hiding," said Tomoko, seeing the photograph JK sent to her on her tablet. "He's playing games with us."

"If he is Mr. Hide, we shall be Mr. Seek," said Erin, hands on her hips. "We'll go looking for him...after we go through the stage show."

Tomoko placed some kohl around Daisuke's eyes, making them look more intimidating. He was dressed as a quetzal, a small bird with a red belly and a golden-green back, head, tail and chest. On top of his head was a headdress with gold-green feathers—a plus from Tomoko's job at the Witch Haven shop. He also had a long feathery cape tied around his neck, acting as the quetzal's feathery wings.

"Amazon look ferocious," said Daisuke, looking at reflection in a hand-held mirror. "Will look strong and proud!"

"That's the idea," said Joji. "I had no idea Erin was so keen on Aztec mythology. I thought she would only be knowledgeable on the Russians and American's fight to send a man onto the moon, or the story of Laika."

"When you study space, you study how other countries and civilizations saw it in the past," Erin explained. "Now all we have to do is promote the show and get people to come watch our performance! Until then, we better go through the script once more!"

"On it right now," said Tomoko, a finger on her earpiece. "Hana, do you read me?"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"You're practicing the performance right now?" asked Hana, whispering on the walkie-talkie in hand. "Okay, I'll tell the others, and we'll start promoting the show."

The Imagin waved goodbye to some children who carried balloons in their hands. Hana stepped down from the bench and stood in front of them, pointing to the walkie-talkie in her hands.

"They've got the show set up?" asked Ryutaros. "Yay! What's it about?"

"Jojima drew a picture of it," Hana pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to the green dragon mascot. "Think you can draw a couple of posters in a an hour or two?"

"Give me some room!" Ryutaros removed the head of the mascot and nodded his head. "I'm going to need crayons, paper, some charcoal, and lots and lots of music!"

"This will be a manly show!" said Kintaros. "I'd like to see the audience gasp in awe!"

"I'll see if I can ask Daimonji to be a promoter," Urataros suggested. "We can reel in thousands of people with just the right bait and spread word about the show in a matter of minutes."

Sieg removed the head of the owl mascot and looked all around him. Momotaros did the same thing with the dog mascot.

"What's wrong?" asked Hana. "Are you two all right?"

"I sense something wrong," said Momotaros, looking at the sky. "Sieg feels it too, right?"

"I have to agree with you on that," Sieg answered. "My young prince is about to be in so much trouble."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Norio, JK and Chosuke traversed through the Kyoto Movie Village, trailing after their targets. Norio was dressed as a samurai, Chosuke wore a white gi and red headband, and JK had his hair in a feathered hairstyle along with a red bird-like glove covering his right hand. To others, they would look ridiculous, but in the Movie Village, they fit right at home.

"Where could Gentaro be?" asked Norio, looking around him. "I don't see him at all."

"That's why we're searching for him while trailing his little possé," said JK, making his thumbs and second fingers into a finger camera. "We should be able to find a clue as to what they're planning. They aren't here for sight-seeing, that's for sure."

"You mean like that?" asked Chosuke, pointing to Kengo conversing to a person in a black hoodie. "That guy radiates a feeling of uneasiness inside me. It's like I'm looking at the portrait of a demon."

"This definitely screams 'suspicious'," said Norio. "We should go and-" He suddenly felt sleepy. His head began to nod off. "What's going-"

The tourists began to fall onto the ground, their bodies forced into slumber. Walking among them was a being with curled ram horns and a heavy black cloak with golden symbols. In its hand was a scepter with a rolling cylinder marked with runes. JK gasped in horror.

"Aries Zodiarts?" he asked, pointing to the Zodiarts of the Ram approaching them. "But he was destroyed when..."

"Explain later," said Chosuke, helping Norio onto his feet. "Come on! We have to get Kintaros to let go of his balloons and come to us! Then we have to split into two parties so we can also keep an eye on what Gentaro's up to."

JK nodded his head as the three went into a nearby alley, hoping to gain some distance between their newest enemy.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Yukina wasn't happy as she and her field-trip group pass the Fushima Inari shrine and its thousand _torii _gates. The thought of Gentaro having a girlfriend infuriated her; _she_ was supposed to be his girl! No girl loved Gentaro Kisaragi more than she did! The thought of her man kissing and hugging another girl made her sick.

"What's her story?" Motoyama asked Yuki, seeing Yukina stomp toward the branching path of _torii _gates. "Why is she acting so crabby?"

"She got upset when I told her about Nadeshiko," Yuki answered back. "And she thinks that I also dated him when in fact I haven't. I-"

"Jojima," said Yukina, turning to the otaku. Yuki and Motoyama stopped walking as she spoke. "Are you keeping anything from me?"

"Of course not!" Yuki answered. "I'm Gentaro's best friend! And-"

"How long have you know that he was Kamen Rider Fourze?" Yuki gasped as Yukina gave out a huff. "Just what I thought."

"W-what do you mean? What does that have to do with-"

"You caused Gentaro to die, didn't you?!" Yukina snarled and stomped toward Yuki, pushing a daydreaming Ryusei out of the way. She grabbed the otaku by her collar and screamed, "He died saving a scrawny little bitch like you, right?! RIGHT?!"

Usually, the otaku would be shivering in fear and stammering an answer to avoid a beating by some of the more vicious female students of Amanogawa High. This wasn't one of these times. Instead, she shook her head and gave Yukina a glare.

"No!" Yuki snapped, pushing Yukina off of her. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "Gen-chan died protecting people from a tyrant who treated his fellow classmates and teachers like puppets, putting them into a slumber because he could do so! Gen-chan died protecting his friends from a heartless monster, and I'm _not_ the cause of his death!" She jabbed Yukina's chest and added, "If you knew so much about my best friend, maybe you should learn how to be nice to your fellow students before you start making stupid accusation! I won't let you insult my friendship with Gen-chan nor will I let you get away with soiling his good name, Yukina! You would _never_ gain his hand of friendship the way you're acting!"

Once Yuki finished her rant, she panted for breath as she waited for Yukina's reaction. Yukina's face was red, her eyes brimming with tears. Her arm was trembling as she raised it into the air and snarled.

SLAP!

The sound of Yukina's hand slapping Yuki across the face caused Ryusei to turn and see what happened. Yuki was on the ground, a hand rubbing where Yukina slapped her. Motoyama was helping the otaku stand up as Yukina held Yuki's precious Hayabusa plushie in the air.

"You're a space case!" she screamed. "You think people liked your stupid Hayabusa costume or your pathetic little song back at the Queen's Festival?! Do you think people think you're so cutesy and adorable? In case you hadn't notice, you're only in Amanogawa High because Gamou had sympathy for you! He doesn't care that you want to go to space at all! So don't go screaming about how I'd never gain friends if everyone laughs at a stupid, irritating klutz like you!"

Yuki felt like crying as she saw Yukina tear the eyes off of her beloved Hayabusa. Yukina just chucked them toward the otaku's face, looking quite proud at her handiwork.

"I'm not a space case," Yuki whimpered, covering her face with her eyes. "I'm not a space case..."

"That's enough, Takamura-san," said Motoyama, grabbing onto Yukina's wrist. "You said enough for one day. Now, let's get to the shrine and..."

"Get off me!" Yukina screamed, whacking Motoyama in the face with the Hayabusa plushie. "You're defending her? She does nothing! She's not good at anything!"

"You don't know that for sure! Do you even know what Gentaro Kisaragi does outside of school? Do you know anything about his personal life? Why are you so insistent on being Gentaro's girlfriend if you barely even know him? Do you-"

"I don't have to know anything about him!" Yukina snapped. "All I have to do is be Gentaro's girlfriend in my dreams. The two of us will marry and be the most beautiful couple in all the land and I won't let any other girl in my way! If they do, I'll—"

"You'll kill them, right?" asked Ryusei, grabbing onto Yukina's wrist. "Would you?"

"O-of course!" Yukina stammered, her face showing an expression of fear and horror at the site of Ryusei staring at her. "N-no girl deserves Gentaro but me! I should be the one he loves!"

"And I should be the one who snaps that annoying little neck of yours once and for all!" Ryusei leaned close and tightened his grip. "You need to learn how to shut up every once and a while. You're giving me a goddamn headache!"

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Never!" Ryusei snarled. "I am sick and tired of you screeching like a harpy! It's time for you to die, Yukina Takamura!"

Yukina was thrown into one of the _torii _gates as Ryusei grabbed her neck with his hands. He began to squeeze out all of the oxygen in her lungs, causing her to drop Yuki's eyeless Hayabusa plushie onto the ground. Yukina sputtered for breath, begging for someone to help her.

"What are you doing, Ryusei?" asked Motoyama, grabbing onto the sleeve of Ryusei's right arm. "This isn't right! You can't kill someone!"

"She wanted to crush anyone who stood inbetween her and Gentaro, right?" Ryusei retorted. "Well, let's see if she likes it when the shoe's on the other foot! Don't you agree, Motoyama?"

"No, I don't! Yukina doesn't deserve to die! Stop this, Ryusei! Stop it right-"

The sound of jingling rings caught his attention. Looking up, Motoyama saw the form of Libra Zodiarts and some Dustards approaching through the branching path of _torii _gates. When he looked back, he also found more and more Dustards surrounding them all. Yuki gathered her Hayabusa plushie into her arms and stood up, seeing the enemy slowly gathering all around them.

"We have to fight," said Yuki, pulling on the zipper at the back of her stuffed companion. She reached inside the stuffing of Hayabusa-kun. "Motoyama, are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Motoyama answered, pulling a belt out of his bag. He wrapped the belt around his waist, a finger hovering above one of the four colored buttons on the side. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

_Torii_ are giant gates that are used to mark shrines all across Japan. The Fushinami Inari is a special temple with a thousand of these _torii_, and is a shrine dedicated to Inari, the Japanese God of Rice.


	10. Tag Team

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

X: **20-1-8 20-5-1-13**

"_Coming together is a beginning._

_Keeping together is progress._

_Working together is a success."_

_-Henry Ford_

"All done!" said Ryutaros, showing his hand-drawn posters to the Imagin. "Look at what I've drawn! This is going to be such an amazing show!"

"Really good work on the bird," said Sieg, pointing to the crayon sketch of a quetzal. "It looks just like the real thing."

"Sieg is right, Ryu-chan," said Urataros. "And your drawing of Joji fighting the quetzal is quite marvelous."

"I know! Naomi-chan's been giving me lots of drawing lessons! I wanna make children smile when I show them my pictures!"

While the Swan, Turtle and Dragon Imagin continued to talk about the posters, Momotaros looked up, as if sensing something in the air. Kintaros cracked his neck with a finger, also sharing that similar feeling.

"Looks like we have trouble, don't we _Momonoji_?" said the bear-like Imagin. He let go of his balloons and watch them float into the air."Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready," said Momotaros. He let go of the red balloons in his hand. "I'm off!

The red Imagin transformed into an orb of golden light and flew into the sky, speeding toward Motoyama's location as fast as he possibly could.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Chosuke, JK and Norio ran across the streets of the Kyoto Movie Village, taking a glance behind them every now and then to ensure that Aries Zodiarts was nowhere to be seen. When they came to a park bench, they slowed down to a stop and sat down. Chosuke placed a hand over his heart, taking in some deep breaths. JK just looked around, making sure that the Zodiarts wasn't following them.

"What's going on, Kaizou?" he asked the gossip broker. "Isn't that the same Aries Zodiarts that started this whole mess? The same Zodiarts that's caused Gentaro to be revived by Ophiuchus and the same one that caused Ryusei to become a psychopath?"

"It can't be the same one," JK answered, shaking his head. "Tatsumori was sent into a coma after Gentaro summoned Ophiuchus to swallow him whole. Then, Gentaro smashed the Horoscope Switch related to Aries, and Tatsumori is stuck in some kind of coma and being treated at a local hospital. Going by that logic, Aries Zodiarts' appearance shouldn't be possible. Unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Norio, slowly waking up from Aries' spell. "What's going on JK?"

"Unless Gamou somehow found someone to become a replacement Aries Zodiarts," JK began to pull on his hair and shook his head. "This is _definitely _not good."

Chosuke noticed something flying into the air, lazily floating around and rising higher and higher until they were small dots in the sky above.

"Look!" he exclaimed using Norio's binoculars to look up into the sky. "Red and yellow balloons. There are other Zodiarts in Kyoto and an emergency meeting at the rendezvous point."

"We still need to find Gentaro!" JK hissed. "What's the plan?"

"Let's split up," said Norio. "JK, you go follow Kengo and the others. Chosuke and I will meet up at the rendezvous point. Contact Tomoko and Erin on all the information you can gather and _don't_ engage in combat unless absolutely necessary. Alright?"

"You don't have to worry about me." JK crossed his arms into an X, his hands forming the letters J and K in front of his friends. "I'm Kaizou Jingu after all."

"Your name's sort of familiar," said Chosuke. "I think I've heard it long ago from my parents."

"I'll explain its significance after we get out of Kyoto. Get going and head toward the rendezvous point; we don't want to keep our audience waiting."

Norio and Chosuke nodded their heads, and the three soon went their separate ways.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Neither Libra nor his Dustards attacked the space otaku, the painter, the psychotic martial artist or the oxygen-deprived girl. They stayed still, waiting for the first move to be made. It was a very awkward silence following a frightening situation between Yukina's delusional dreams, Ryusei's psychopathic behavior and the entrance of the Zodiarts of the Scales preparing to kill them all. Yuki's hand was still inside her Hayabusa plushie, her eyes analyzing the situation. They were outnumbered at least twenty to one and without immediate help, and neither Ryusei or Yukina were going to be of any help. She and Motoyama were on her own.

"What shall we do?" Yuki asked out loud. She looked and saw the Dustards preparing their steel staffs, waiting for their master's command. "Oh dear, we're so alone and so helpless. Right, Motoyama?" She nudged Motoyama with her elbow and winked. Motoyama nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Cut the melodrama crap, girl," Libra hissed, slamming his staff onto the ground. "You're in our way."

"Are we? Well, maybe we should enlighten you with something like...this!"

Yuki pulled out the item tucked away in her plushie. It was the deactivated form of the Flashake Foodroid. It activated, revealing its flippers and glowing yellow eyes. The space otaku tossed the Foodroid into the air, releasing a burst of light that blinded everyone within a five foot radius. Motoyama pressed on the red button on the Liner belt, the belt playing an electronic tune at the touch.

"Momotaros!" he said. "Come to me!"

"I'm already here!" Momotaros replied, his golden orb form entering Motoyama's body. The painter's hair was spiked up with a prominent red streak shown. His red eyes showed a look of determination as he held a Liner Pass in his hand.

"Henshin!" he announced, passing the Liner Pass in front of the belt.

**Sword Form**

Motoyama was covered in black and silver armor, before six pieces of red armor attached to his face, torso, shoulders and legs. In his hand was a sword with a red blade, crackling with electricity. He spread his legs and arms out in a pose. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, the first of Den-O's multiple forms.

"_Ore...sanjou!"_ Momotaros cried.

"Den-O KITA!" Yuki cried, bending her knees before rising in the air.

"Girl," said Sword Den-O, turning to Yuki. "Gather your stuff and run the hell away from here! The yellow balloons have flow into the air."

"All right, then." Yuki gathered the remains of her Hayabusa plushie into her arms. "Will you be alright, Momotaros?"

"Tch. I'm always fine. Don't worry about me. I've been waiting for a challenge for quite some time."

Yuki nodded her head as she approached Yukina. She took the unconscious girl into her arms and began to run off. Ryusei soon followed after her, remembering his mission, leaving Sword Den-O all by himself. The red Kamen Rider grunted and began to charge through the army of Dustards, knocking them down with a few swipes of his sword.

"_Iku ze! Iku ze! Iku ze!"_ He exclaimed, barreling through his enemies.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Kengo Utahoshi fiddled with the golden snake necklace adorning his neck. It showed his ownership to the Serpent-bearer, the sign that his past life was gone. His new life revolved around worshiping the great serpent Ophiuchus, and to the person who made him see the light. Everything regarding friendship, bonds and happiness went away. All that he saw was a world where Ophiucus's influence spread across the masses, bending them to his will. The thought of seeing those mindless drones assembled to worship the serpent made him shiver with delight. He smiled as he continued to walk around Kyoto, acting as if he was visiting the town and all of its wonders.

"Serpent of the Obsidian Knives," he told Jiro. "What do you think about our master's enemies?"

"They shall fall underneath his might," Jiro snarled, his hands clenched into fists. "Master Ophiuchus and the Serpent-bearer are formidable opponents that would not bow down to some pathetic club and their magic of friendship. It makes me sick just thinking about how much they accomplished with their smiles and laughter."

"Then I see we both are on the same boat," Kengo chuckled. He turned around, seeing the chained ballerina looking around in fear. "And what about you, little Mockingbird? What do you think of master's generosity? He's sparing you from the sensation of killing and even healed all of the wounds that the Serpent of Obsidian Knives gave you. You should be happy that you can show off your beauty and voice for just a little while longer."

If Misa Torizaki could look down at her feet, she would've seen no knife wound from the day before. The blindfold prevented her from doing such a task. She didn't say a word at all, shaking her head in fear and obedience.

"Cat got your little tongue?" Jiro chuckled, placing a kiss on Misa's lips. Misa just flinched and shoved Jiro away from her. He let out a laugh. "Feisty, isn't she?"

"Only when she's begging for mercy," Kengo cackled. "It's such a shame that master won't let us have fun with her. But you know what they say, 'Shoot all the bluejays you want, if you can hit 'em, but remember it's a sin to kill a mockingbird.' Do you know what that means Torizaki?"

"N-no..." Misa whispered, shaking her head. "I don't know."

"It's a quote from a famous novel in the West," Jiro laughed. "Mockingbirds don't do anything mean to people. They just sing pretty songs all day and make people happy. Well, little Mockingbird..." He placed a hand on one of Misa's breasts. The ballerina didn't even flinch as Jiro continued to speak. "Where we're going, you're going to make _everyone_ very happy."

Kengo let a out harsh laugh as they continued to walk the empty road, oblivious to JK trailing them from behind, a look of absolute disgust on his face. JK, holding his cellphone into the air, stopped the video recording and began to follow them once more. With a few quick strokes of his thumb, he finished typing a message to a couple of people, sending the video recording along with it. Once the phone read, "Message sent!", he pocketed the phone and proceeded to continue his pursuit.

"_That's it..."_ he thought to himself. _"Keep talking to yourselves. I'll make sure to expose your plans to the Kamen Rider Club and ensure that you don't get away with it." _He patted his jean pockets and nodded his head. _"I, Kaizou Jingu, will knock you all down."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Someone save me!" Tomoko wailed, falling onto her knees in terror. Her normally pallid face was covered in tribal makeup as she exclaimed, "I have been captured by the Lord of the Dead!"

Joji grinned, dressed in his apparel as the Aztec God Mictlantecuhtli. His neck was adorned with a necklace of fake eyeballs, and on his head was a headdress made out of owl feathers and papery banners. Decorating his earlobes were ear-spools—round ring-like earrings—made out of white craft foam. His eyes were covered by a blindfold, and his body was covered in red paint to represent blood. He grinned at Tomoko and grabbed her hand.

"You're coming with me to the Underworld," He hissed into his captive's ear. "You'll be spending time with me for all eternity."

"N-no!" Tomoko stammered, struggling to push the evil god away. "I won't! Can anyone save me?! Someone help me!"

While Daisuke waited for his cue to rescue the maiden, Erin held Tomoko's tablet in her hands. She saw a light beep and read the message JK sent to the group. Erin then played the video, staying silent as she saw Kengo and Jiro shoving Misa around like she was their plaything.

"Who would do such a thing?" she gasped. "That's...inhuman!"

"Erin! Daisuke-san!" cried a voice. The two girls turned to see Yuki rush toward them, her Hayabusa plushie in her hands, and an unconscious Yukina on her back. She panted for breath and said, "Libra Zodiarts was found spotted in the Senban Torii! Momotaros said that the yellow balloons were also released and told me to come here!"

"Where's everyone else?" asked Erin.

"I'm not sure, but they'll most likely be coming here to set the trap for Ryusei." The space otaku set Yukina onto the floor and sat down. "I haven't heard word from Miu or Shun at all, so they must be working on unlocking all of those files from Kengo's father."

"Hana's still busy promoting the show, and I don't have word from Chosuke or Norio at all. It's all adding to my feeling of worry. It's like we've been lead into a trap. Wait," Erin observed Yuki placing Yukina's body onto the ground. "Why is she here? What happened?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Yuki explained. "But it all started with her asking about Gentaro's...love life..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Den-O Sword Form swiped his sword in the air, only to be blocked by Libra Zodiart's staff. The two moved their fight from the thousand _torii_ to a forest of bamboo. The two were going neck and neck, neither of them showing any sign of giving up so soon. Den-O was determined to stop whatever Libra was planning, while Libra was determined to destroy one of the pathetic Kamen Riders once and for all.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" asked Sword Den-O. "A cockroach? Seems pretty stupid if you ask me."

Libra snarled and fired a bolt of electricity from his antenna. The electricity struck Sword Den-O's chest and knocked him back into a wall of large bamboo stalks.

"Think I'm stupid now?" Libra snarled, slowly approaching the fallen Kamen Rider. "I think you should brush up on your biology: cockroaches are said to survive even the most deadly of nuclear apocalypses."

"Yet they still can be squashed like any other stupid bug in the world," Sword Den-O slowly stood up and pointed his sword at the Zodiarts of the Scales. "You're no exception."

The Kamen Rider rushed toward Libra once more, sword in the air. Libra raised his staff in preparation to block the attack, but was surprised when he found Den-O raise his foot into the air and kick him in the chest. The Zodiarts fell onto the ground in pain.

"Here we go!" said Sword Den-O scanning his Liner Pass across his belt once more. Red bolts of electricity flew from the scanner to the pass.

**Full Charge**

Sword Den-O tossed the Liner Pass away as he raised his sword into the air. Red bolts of electricity wrapped around his blade.

"It's time for my _hissatsu_ attack!" said Den-O. "_Hissatsu..._part 3!"

The sword blade flew into the air as Sword Den-O controlled it with its handle. The blade dove toward Libra, cutting him with a diagonal slash. Den-O cut through the air horizontally, the blade attacking Libra in the same way. Finally, Den-O raised his handle into the air.

"Say goodbye, Kafka!" He exclaimed, bringing the handle down.

Just as the blade could deliver the coup de gras, Libra tapped the ground with his staff. He was surrounded by a blue orb of light that teleported him away, the blade instead slicing some bamboo in half. As the bamboo fell onto the ground, Den-O just snarled.

"Run away, why don't you?" He exclaimed. "I'll beat your ass so hard, you won't be able to feel it!"

"_That's enough for now," _said Motoyama. _"We better report this to the others."_

Den-O just scoffed and removed the transformation belt around his waist. The armor peeled off, revealing Motoyama with his bag of art supplies and Momotaros standing next to him. The painter looked around, seeing the tranquility of the bamboo forest. If it wasn't for the fact that there were monsters roaming around Kyoto, he would've love to sit down, set up his easel, and sketch the beauty all around him. Alas, he would have to wait until later.

"We didn't even figure out why Principal Hayami was here," said Motoyama. "Some Kamen Rider I am."

"It's alright," said Momotaros, a hand on his partner's shoulder. "It was your first time on the field; you can't always expect things to immediately appear in front of you."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, what's that?"

Motoyama turned to his right and noticed something peculiar. Approaching it, he saw the remains of a stone pillar. The top of the pillar had a strange symbol on top. He began to piece the rubble together until he found a full picture of what he saw. Was this why Libra Zodiarts came here? What was this pillar's purpose?

"That looks pretty strange," said the red Imagin. "Wonder how we can get a good replica of this?"

Thinking quick, Motoyama pulled out a piece of charcoal and some paper from his bag, placing the paper over the design. He immediately rubbed the charcoal over the paper until he could see an exact replica of the design in front of his eyes. Once he finished rubbing the design, and his fingers turning completely black from the pressure he placed on the charcoal, Motoyama blew on the paper to get rid of any excess charcoal and pulled out a can of sealant in his bag.

"Stand back," he told Momotaros, shaking the sealant and hearing the small ball inside rattle with each shake. "I'm going to let this seal and then we'll send this for analysis."

"Couldn't it have been easier to just take a photo on your cellphone?"

"It could, but I wanted to have a copy of a charcoal sketch for home. It looks magnificent."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Once Shun and Miu found the name of a scientist who used to work on the Fourze Driver, the two headed toward the office where he worked. The man was known as Kuneiru Emoto, and he had been a prominent member in the field of astronomy for quite some time. If there was anyone who knew about space technology and how it related to Kengo's father, a map to Kyoto and forty Astroswitches, it would be him.

Of course, they couldn't reveal about how they knew about the Astroswitches or the existence of the Rabbit Hatch. The last thing they needed was too many people in the know about the Kamen Rider Club's plans, and said people getting involved with the Zodiarts and Ophiuchus. So the plan was to get as much information as possible—without using Urataros as a bargaining chip—and then relaying it back to the group. Easier said then done, right?

"This must be the place," said Miu, seeing the number "326" in front of them. "Here goes."

The Club Chairman knocked on the door. The door immediately opened, revealing the bespectacled and awkwardly shy scientist smiling back at them.

"Ah," He began. "I've never seen you two before. May I get some names?"

"Miu Kazashiro and Shun Daimonji," Miu answered. "We're from the Twin Spica University."

"Oh, yes! That university has an amazing space program that has many students graduating with full marks. And what brings you to see me?"

"We've come to talk to you about Kyoto's history with space," Shun answered. "You see, Miu and I are doing a paper about this city and were wondering if there were any astronomical findings you could tell us about."

"Certainly. Come right this way, and I'll get some tea brewing for the three of us."

Miu and Shun nodded their heads and stepped inside. The office was simple—four white walls with posters of Earth, the Moon and many other planets, the desk having a chunk of a meteorite as a paperweight and a small cabinet to the side with a basket of teabags and a kettle for tea. There was nothing out of the ordinary or anything that would point to Emoto to working with dangerous forces. Still, that didn't mean that Miu and Shun could be careless to the danger they were in.

"Do you know about the Four Guardians?" asked Emoto, carefully dropping four teabags and water into his kettle. He flipped the switch on and sat himself down, a pleasant smile on his face.

"All kids know the old myth," said Shun. "There's the Azure Dragon, the Black Turtle, the White Tiger and the Vermilion Bird. They each represent one specific element—Water, Earth, Metal and Fire—and they all relate to specific compass directions: Azure Dragon for East, Black Turtle for North, White Tiger for West and Vermilion Bird for Sout. There's also the legend of the fifth being, the Yellow Dragon, that appears in the center."

"Correct. Now, what would happen if people could harness their power? What would it mean for humans to obtain an equal footing to the Four Guardians? Have you ever thought about that?"

"It is an interesting idea," said Miu, slowly nodding her head. "It also brings me to our question. Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

She pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to Emoto. The man took the paper into his hands, adjusted his glasses and stared at it for a few seconds. He then looked at his two guests.

"W-where did you obtain these?" he asked. "I haven't seen these since the accident with..." He shook his head. "No. Who are you?"

"We told you," said Miu, crossing a leg over the armrest. "We're from Twin Spica University. We're here to do a report on-"

"I don't mean that!" Emoto snapped, standing up. He showed them the map of Kyoto marked with four different symbols. "How did you obtain a copy of this? What are your true identities? Don't play dumb with me."

"We're not playing anything, Emoto-san," Shun explained calmly. "We're here to uncover the truth about what happened with you and Rokuro Uta-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that name in front of me!" Emoto snarled, rummaging for something in his pocket. "What are your true motives? Tell me now!"

"What about _your_ true motives?" Miu retorted. "Aren't you going to tell the truth about the research held on the moon? I'm sure you have_ plenty_ of material to give us. Like how you're currently working with the chairman of Amanogawa High and-"

"Shut up!" Emoto snarled, pulling the item out of his pocket. It was a Horoscope Switch topped with the sign of Virgo. Miu and Shun didn't flinch, but that didn't stop him from glaring at them. "I should send you both to the Dark Nebula so that you'll never snoop around in our business ever again!"

"Well, if you're going to do that," Shun took a glance at the shelf. "You should at least give us a chance to have some tea first."

Before Emoto could react, Shun took the tea kettle from its heating base and poured all of its contents over him. The astronomer screamed in terror when he felt the hot water touch his face, his face turning red with both anger and from being in contact with boiling water. When he was finally able to blink, he saw Miu snatch his Zodiarts Switch, nod toward Shun before seeing the two escaped his office. Glad that he was still able to see, Emoto stumbled his way out of his office and into the hallway, trying to remember where the water fountains were. When he found them, he immediately began splashing ice cold water all over his face, feeling his skin cool down and the pain slowly faded away.

As his breathing slowed and his skin no longer felt like it was on fire, the astronomer walked back to his office and slammed the door shut. He screamed as he punched door with a fist. He was suckered by two college students into revealing his secret! How could he have fallen so low?!

Kunieru Emoto took a deep breath as he walked to his drawer to find some medicine to alleviate the tingling sensation in his cheeks. He had a very important call to make regarding the situation.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

With their job of giving balloons over, Hana and the Imagin—minus Momotaros who was still with Motoyama at the moment—were passing out Ryutaros' posters for the show. They were only able to hear one or two people actually say they would make it—as opposed to people taking the posters out of kindness—but it still wouldn't be enough for an audience. Then again, that was to be expected - there was a low chance for people to be interested in a Trojan play devised to lure an enemy out into the open.

"We need to find Daimonji-sempai," said Hana, sitting on the park bench. "Then Urataros can easily convince people to come to the show and thus draw in a crowd big enough that Ryusei couldn't resist checking it out."

"We're doing fine by ourselves," said Kintaros, passing a poster to a few girls coming their way. They promptly ignored the Imagin in the elephant suit. "We don't need that big of an audience in the first place."

"We need a big enough audience to lure that cuckoo bird Ryusei into our trap, though," said Ryutaros, passing two posters to a family of four. "Then we'll catch him in a big net and hang him up to dry. Or, maybe we can tar and feather him and see how he likes it!"

"That is actually a very painful and humiliating torture, Ryutaros," said Sieg. "We're trying to capture Ryusei Sakuta, not kill him."

"Well I-" Ryutaros stopped and turned around. "I think I'm needed somewhere."

"Is JK in trouble?" asked Urataros. "I thought he knew better than to get himself captured by the enemy."

"Either way, I better go see! Bye bye!"

With a wave of his hand, Ryutaros transformed into an orb of light, the green dragon suit falling in a collapsed heap. He soon spiraled into the sky and zoomed off.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

JK continued to prowl after his prey, his mind focused on one goal: obtaining information. He would sometimes catch a glimpse of one or two things about them—like a flash of gold shining around Kengo's neck—but other than that, there was nothing that related to Gentaro Kisaragi or his motives. Scribbling down everything he observed into a notepad in his pocket, things seemed to be going smoothly. Nothing could go wrong.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention. JK perked his ears up and quickly pulled out his cellphone. Reflecting back at him was a boy with light brown hair, dressed in a red shirt, black hooded jacket, pants and sneakers with flames painted on them. The person smiled with an expression of interest and amusement on his face.

"Hello, JK," said the person. "Do you know who I am?"

"Am I supposed to?" JK asked, keeping his eyes on the reflection. "Am I supposed to keep tabs on people who aren't in my circle of clients?"

"I thought I taught you better, JK. What did I tell Nitta just as he was about to behead you? Ah yes. 'I'll befriend him, that way this spiky-haired jerk would know what it's like to have friends.'"

"...Gentaro," JK whispered, his eyes widening with surprise. He took a deep breath, keeping his heart rate calm as he asked, "What do you want?"

"You remember who I am, hmm? I thought Master made the mind wipe permanent. Ah well, nothing lasts forever I suppose." Gentaro chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose I should be thankful that your memories came back. It would be difficult to pluck them out of your tiny little head if you couldn't remember anything. Now, let me see what really makes you tick."

"Over my dead body, Kisaragi!"

JK turned around and pulled out a pair of guns in their holsters, firing a round of rubber bullets at Gentaro. In a blink of an eye, Gentaro caught them in midair before sending them back. JK bent back, his hands reaching the ground until his body formed a bridge as the bullets passed by him, before lifting his feet forward and back. The knowledge broker snarled as he fired another round of rubber bullets, only for Gentaro to point at the projectiles.

"Pyxis!" he hissed, flicking his finger in the air. The bullets turned around and zoomed toward JK as JK quickly ran to a park bench. He jumped just as the bullets reached his chest, firing two more shots at Gentaro. Gentaro yawned and waved his hand, the four bullets now chasing after the gun-slinger. JK snarled as he landed on his feet, pulling his jacket over his face to protect himself.

"And I thought Makise was an annoying Pyxis," he said, feeling the bullet assault him like a barrage of bees. He swiped his jacket at the bullets, scattering them everywhere. "Well, let's see if you like this! Go, Ryutaros!"

JK pulled out a belt and wrapped it around his waist, pressing the purple button the side. An electronic hip-hop tune played as an orb of light entered his body. JK's feathery hair was covered with a green cap and his bangs were streaked with purple. His purple eyes shined with glee as he brought out a Liner Pass in hand.

"Henshin!" said Ryutaros, scanning the Liner Pass across the belt.

**Gun Form**

A black and silver suit covered his body and purple dragon wrapped around his body, soon forming a dragon-like mask and padded shoulders. The Kamen Rider then pulled out segments of a weapon across his waist, attaching the parts to become a gun. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form, but this mattered not to Gentaro. To him, the Kamen Rider was just another annoying pest to get rid of.

"Do you mind if I knock you down?" asked Gun Den-O pointing at Gentaro.

"Do you mind if-" Gentaro began.

"Can't hear you though!" Ryutaros fired a round of bullets at his target, his feet shuffling around as if in a dance. Gentaro rolled out of the way and began to charge toward the gun-slinger Kamen Rider.

"Scutum!" Gentaro shouted, seeing a bullet about to pierce his heart. A silver and blue shield stamped with a constellation materialized, blocking the bullet. Gun Den-O moaned.

"That's not fair!" He exclaimed, lowering his hand. "You're cheating!"

The shield faded as Gentaro landed a punch across Gun Den-O's face. Den-O responded with a punch of his own. The two soon began to exchange blows, Gentaro kicking Den-O in the stomach and Den-O replying with a slap across the face. Gentaro currently had Gun Den-O in a Sleeper Hold when he spoke.

"Who uses guns on a poor defenseless teenager?" he asked mockingly. "I didn't know JK was one to fight so dirty; must've come from somewhere in his family."

"_How dare he..."_ JK snarled within the shared minds between him and Ryutaros. _"How dare he insult my family in that way!"_

"Did I touch a nerve? I'm so sorry, JK. Maybe I should kiss that nerve and make it all better..."

"I'm not letting you do that," said Ryutaros, firing his gun at Gentaro's feet. Gentaro stepped back from the gunshot, releasing his grip on Kamen Rider Den-O who proceeded to instigate a flurry of kicks and punches. "You've done very bad stuff, Kisaragi. I'm sending you to the bad place!"

"You and what army?" Gentaro asked sarcastically, blocking the attacks by cross his arms over his head. Being dead also meant that he could easily absorb more pain than a normal human. "I highly doubt that there's an army of Kamen Riders ready to assault me; you're bluffing."

Gun Den-O raised a hand into the air and snapped his fingers. Instantly, Gentaro founded himself surrounded by a ring of street dancers coming from out of nowhere, introducing themselves in a sequence of flips and hip-hop footwork. The group pointed their fingers at Gentaro, Gentaro only looking at the situation with slight annoyance.

"I had no idea you had a bunch of groupies doing your bidding," he drawled out. "It's just like a gossip broker to have his own ring of secrets and lies that do dirty work for him."

"Aren't you the same?" asked Gun Den-O. "You have all of your little cronies running around doing your dirty work while you kick back and watch." He pointed his gun at Gentaro's heart once more. "I'm actually here, getting down and dirty, letting my friends know that I'm doing my job. I'm not like you at all."

The street dancers jumped onto Gentaro, mobbing the Serpent-bearer under the immense pressure of the pile forming on top of him. Even though breathing oxygen was no longer necessary, Gentaro still felt the pressure of at least seven bodies crushing him onto the ground. Gun Den-O sauntered over to his enemy, pointing his gun onto Gentaro's forehead. He pulled out a Liner Pass, placing it near the scanner of his belt.

"Any last words before I blast you to oblivion?" he asked.

Gentaro lowered his gaze and smiled. Then, he whispered, "Hercules."

With a groan, the Serpent-bearer slowly stood up. With the strength of twenty men, the dogpile smothering him was beginning to tremble from feeling Gentaro stand on his feet and lifting the people on top of him over his head! Gun Den-O gulped as Gentaro let out a powerful roar as the street dancers were thrown everywhere. The Serpent-bearer smiled as a red aura materialized around him.

"Me and my big mouth," Gun Den-O muttered.

"You and your big mouth indeed," Gentaro laughed. "Oh, I hope I didn't forget to mention this one little thing."

"What's that?"

"I've been taking kickboxing lessons with Haruka-sensei for quite some time."

Before Ryutaros could register exactly what was said, Gentaro clopped his feet like a horse and raised his right foot in the air. He swung it toward the Kamen Rider's head, knocking him onto the ground. Gun Den-O groaned as Gentaro smiled once more.

"Circinus," He hissed, holding his hands out.

A pair of sharp blades mounted on his wrists, decorated with the designs of a king snake and coral snake respectively. Gentaro nudged his opponent onto his back, placing one of the blades on his neck.

"Are you going to kill me now?" asked Gun Den-O.

"Not yet. I decide when I kill you when I find that it's time to do so. But for now, I have a warning for you, JK. I know you can hear me underneath this little kid who's possessing you, so listen close." Gentaro leaned close and whispered, "Keep your friends close, and your past closer."

"Wait, what do you mean by-"

"Kingsnake: Obliterate!"

The blade on Gentaro's right wrist fired an orb of fire that incinerated Gun Den-O. The mixed voices of Ryutaros and JK screamed in terror as the Kamen Rider armor exploded in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke died down, the tired and exhausted forms of the purple Imagin and gossip broker were revealed. JK raised a hand into the air when Gentaro lifted him up to his feet.

"Why?" JK whispered. "Why are you attacking us? Why are you turning your back on your friends?"

"Friends?" Gentaro laughed. "When have I ever considered a gossip like you my _friend_? Don't make me laugh. I despise cowards and slimeballs like you the most." He lifted JK higher into the air, the blade on his left wrist glowing. "People like you should be burned at stake and your ashes used as fertilizer. You make me sick."

"B-but I haven't done anything bad to you, Gentaro! Even if I've been such a coward, I've never betrayed you! I've always be for you! Please don't kill me..."

"Too late." Gentaro narrowed his eyes on the blade on his left wrist began to glow. "Coral Snake: Eng-"

**Axe/Wing Form**

Two axes zoomed toward Gentaro and knocked him back. JK fell onto the ground with a thud as he saw two figures approach the scene. One of them was Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form, the other was a Kamen Rider with yellow and black armor, a prominent axe blade in-between a grid-like mask. The axes soon returned to their respective owners, the two warriors preparing to strike.

"Chosuke? Norio?" JK asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We aren't going to leave you by yourself," said Wing Den-O. "So Kintaros came and fused with his Singularity Point to become Den-O Axe Form."

"And with this, our strength shall make Gentaro Kisaragi cry!" Axe Den-O exclaimed. As he shouted, items showered the ground like snow. JK picked one up and inspected it: it was a tissue.

"Cry?" Gentaro repeated. "I'm not the one who's going to be crying once I get done with you two!" He pointed his blades toward the Kamen Riders and said, "I'm going to be the one that kills you!"

"JK, get Ryutaros and run to the rendezvous point!" said Wing Den-O. "The show's about to start."

"But what about-"

"You're in no condition to follow them! We can save Misa later; your safety is more important!"

There was urgency in Sieg's voice, as if he was also vocalizing Norio's worry for his fellow student. JK stood up, slowly nodding his head.

"All right," he said, reaching out toward his Imagin partner. "Come on, Ryutaros. We have to get going."

"L-Let me in first," Ryutaros replied, slowly transforming into an orb of light. The orb circled JK and entered inside his chest, although the gossip broker remained the same. JK placed a hand over his heart and turned to the Kamen Riders.

"Kick Gentaro's ass for me," He told them. "But don't kill him yet."

"Will do," said Wing Den-O. He held his boomerang and axe in hand. "Time for a little rematch."

"I'll be glad to fulfill your death wish, Eguchi," said Gentaro, eyes glowing with fury. "You and Chosuke will have the glory to be the first to die by my hands."

JK began to run back to the rendezvous point, hearing Axe and Wing Den-O making their declarations to defeat Gentaro. By the time Gentaro uttered,"Let's do this man-to-man!", he was already long gone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ryusei wandered the city, trying to find where Yuki ran off to. Throughout all the confusion, and his desire to strangle Yukina half to death, he lost track of his true target. He snarled as his eyes kept watch for a girl with long black hair and wearing an Amanogawa High school uniform. There was none in sight.

He heard something beep in his pocket. Ryusei rushed toward an empty alley way and pulled out the Meteorswitch in his pocket. Pressing onto a button, he said, "What do you need, Father?"

"Ryusei," said Tachibana, replying back. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything you want, I shall comply. What do you need me to do?"

"That pesky Kamen Rider Club stole something important from me. I need you to obtain it before they make it to their rendezvous point. Dismember the club through any means necessary. Understood?"

Ryusei grinned as his left hand began to spark with electricity. The electricity morphed into a dagger that he twirled in his hand.

"As you wish, Father," he whispered.

* * *

Translation Notes

-oji is a suffix that is reserved for older people, which is part of Kintaro's speaking style. Momo is Japanese for "peach" (best remembered for Aang's Winged Lemur Momo from Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Regarding Momotaros, his catchphrase doesn't have an accurate translation. Most subbing groups leave it as it is, but it basically means something on the terms of "I have arrived!". For the word _hissatsu_, it sort of means like a finishing move. In the subs, this is also left as it is.

* * *

**And so, the first ten chapters of "Horseshoes and Hand-grenades" have come to pass. It's been quite a journey to create this story, and I want to share this with all the people who have taken the time to read this story and appreciate the hard work I put into it. **

**First off, I want to thank Kazuki Nakushima and Riku Sanjo for creating this spectacular show. In the wake of the Great Tokyo Earthquake that transpired in March 2011, they created this show to lift up the spirits of all the people who lost everything. Gentaro Kisaragi was a person to bring smiles back on people's faces by befriending everyone, and it is this spirit of this theme that radiates throughout the show.**

**Second, I want to thank the stars of Kamen Rider Fourze for their work on the show. It was a joy to see them in action and to play their roles with energy and enthusiasm. I wish for their success in all future projects.**

**Third, I wish to thank reviewers Galvantula866 and Yami no Paladin, Kamen Rider Fourze fans who I've conversed over characters in the show, ensuring that I am using all that I can to the best of my ability. I wish I could explain all the characters to the people who have left reviews but have no idea who is whom, but I am doing my best to describe these characters as best as I can.**

**Fourth, I want to thank Masterdramon for his masterpiece "My Dark King", who inspired my writing when it came to "Horsehoes and Hand-grenades". I loved his descriptive style and have done my best to emulate it—while adding my little flare to the story—and hope to see this story continue to follow his style.**

**So, to all who continue to read this story, switch on your youthful days and I'll see you in XI: _Team Spirit_. Oh, and happy holidays!**


	11. Team Spirit

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

XI: **20-5-1-13 19-16-9-18-9-20**

"_Where the spirit does not work with the hand, there is no art."_

_-Leonardo da Vinci_

_In the dining cart of the DenLiner, Chuta Ohsugi observed his students going over the plan for what seemed like the fifth time. Miu and Shun finalized this plan the past night, contacting everyone via text messages, emails and cellphone calls to ensure that everything that could go wrong, would not. This wasn't a game - there were lives on the line and they had to be saved before Ophiuchus or Gamou gained complete control over them. Without Gentaro or Ryusei at their side, the Kamen Rider Club had to make good use of what they had left._

_Ohsugi grinned at the sight. He couldn't be more proud of them! The club members were becoming more than just a club. They transformed into an attack force whose objectives were to free Gentaro from the darkness, stop the school's faculty from completing their evil plans, and to uncover the truth behind Ryusei Sakuta. It was going to be difficult, dangerous and maybe outright suicidal, but these teens and Imagin were determined to get the job done. _

"_Sensei," said Miu. "Sensei, are you listening?"_

_Ohsugi shook his head and turned to the Club Chairman, nodding his head. Miu then pointed to the area of the whiteboard where his name was written._

"_You're going to be an important part of the plan," She said. "You read through Principal Hayami's journal, right?"_

"_I read it from cover to cover," Ohsugi answered, taking the journal into his hands. "Sonada was taken into the 'Dark Nebula' by Virgo Zodiarts, but Hayami doesn't know her true identity. The journal also stated that Hayami used his illusion powers as Libra Zodiarts to transform Natsuji Kijima into a persecuting detective, and manipulated Virgo to send him to the Dark Nebula."_

"_Kijima?" asked Norio. "You mean the Rakugo Club President? I never thought that he would be so...evil."_

"_He framed Haruka-sensei to be the Pegasus Zodiarts because she confiscated his fan after he accidentally hit her with it," said Yuki. "He force people into a 'Comedy of Hell' to make students into Zodiarts or suck their souls to empower him! He stole the souls of the Kamen Rider Club just for spite and transformed into a crab-like behemoth! He's evil to the core!"_

"_I never did like that grin on his face," Chosuke growled, cracking his knuckles. "If I ever see him again, he's going to get pounded!"_

"_The emphasis is on 'if', Chosuke," said Shun. "We don't know where or what the Dark Nebula is; only Virgo Zodiarts is capable of opening a portal to that realm."_

"_Which is where Shun and I come in," said Miu, pointing to the area of the whiteboard where her and Shun's names were written. "We're going to do some research that relates to Kengo's father and the Fourze Driver and then use it to trace back to people involved with him. Once we found what we're looking for, we'll head off to find it."_

"_And what about me?" asked Ohsugi. "Where do I fit in all of this?"_

"_You're the most important part of our plan. We need you to venture into the Dark Nebula and free Sonada-sensei and Kijima. Do you think you can handle it?"_

_Chuta Ohsugi looked down at the pass that Owner and Station Master handed to him days ago. He knew that it was time for him to learn what this pass had in store for him, and to show that he was serious about being the faculty adviser for the Kamen Rider Club. He turned to his students and shook his head._

"_I don't think I can handle it," he answered. "I know and will handle it."_

**0-0-0-0-0**

The geography teacher was resting at a tea shop, sipping on a cup of peppermint tea with honey and a small radio in his hand. The bug he placed on Hayami's neck days ago was working, but he wasn't hearing anything in particular. That was to be expected—Kouhei Hayami was not a chatterbox.

Ohsugi was able to pick up snippets of conversation between Hayami and someone else. He couldn't tell who said person was, but he knew that the voice was very familiar. Sipping some tea, he began to manipulate the dial to hear more of the conversation. He found nothing; some teacher he was turning out to be.

He turned to the window to see Miu and Shun walking toward the shop. The door opened as the two entered, panting for breath. He waited as they told the cashier that they were with someone before seeing the University students sit down next to him. Miu pulled out something from her purse and placed it into his hand.

"Keep this prepared and don't come chasing after us until Shun or I say the word," said the Club Chairman. "Trust me, you'll know when it's time."

"Is this-?" Miu and Shun nodded their heads. Ohsugi looked in awe. "How did you-"

"We'll explain later," said Shun. "Right now, Miu and I have to run. See you later." He gave Ohsugi a two fingered salute before he and Miu left the tea shop. Ohsugi opened his hand, seeing a red Horoscope Switch topped with the Astrological sign of Virgo. This was the switch that would enable Miu's plan to go forward; all he had to do was play his part.

Ohsugi pocketed the switch into his jacket and patted it once, ensuring its safety. Then, he proceeded to drink his tea in silence.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I can't believe we actually figured out Virgo Zodiarts' true identity!" said Shun, running through the city. "How did you know it was Emoto, Miu?"

"I checked out his name for one thing," Miu answered, carrying the briefcase in her hand as she spoke. "It's backwards for _otome_, or 'Virgin' and Virgo's meaning can be either 'Maiden' or 'Virgin'. Second, I also found journal entries relating to the maps of Kyoto we found. Guess what I figured out?"

"What's that?"

"Our chairman and founder of Amanogawa High was also involved in Rokuro Utahoshi's work."

"Really?"

"Really. Since Rokuro is dead and Emoto is alive, it got me thinking: What if Emoto and Gamou made an alliance of shorts? Then I put two and two together, said the right words, and waited for the chips to fall."

"I love the way your mind works, Miu," Shun said with a smile. "Now we'll...huh?"

The college students stopped running and saw Ryusei slowly approaching them, his eyes glowing red and his fingertips dancing with electricity. When he lifted his gaze, he smiled. That smile sent shivers down Miu and Shun's spines. It looked like it properly belonged on the face of a serial killer or a horror movie villain than a teenager like Ryusei.

"Ryusei?" asked Shun. "What are you doing here?"

"My father asked me to get rid of you in any way possible," Ryusei answered coldly. "That is what I shall do!"

"But that's not possible! You don't have a-"

Ryusei tossed one of his daggers toward Shun, the college quarterback ducking at the last minute. The dagger faded away as Ryusei continued to approach him.

"Miu!" said Shun, staring at his friend. "Get going! Head toward the pillar before Hayami can!"

"What about you?" asked Miu. "Will you be all right?"

"Don't worry about me," Shun pulled out his Liner Belt and wrapped it around his waist. "I'll be fine. Please...go."

Miu nodded her head and began to run off, just as Shun pressed the blue button his belt.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Mari Yamamoto looked at the clock in fear. Ever since her discovery about the cabinet in the chariman's office, and being scared half to death by the chairman's bodyguard, all she could think about was the return of the Zodiarts and how Miura became a pawn to the chairman's schemes. How was this possible? Gentaro freed Miura from the withdrawal from the Zodiarts Switches and Miura even promised to never be involved with them again. Something was terribly wrong if Miura was dragged into this mess again.

When the school bell rang, she quickly packed up her books and rushed to the door. Just as she was about to leave for her trip home, a voice spoke up.

"Excuse me, Mari," said the voice. Mari turned around, seeing Haruka Utsugi at her desk, staring at the student with curiosity. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"O-oh, Utsugi-sensei," Mari stuttered. "I wish I can talk, but I have somewhere important to go to and..."

"It's about Miura isn't it?"

Mari gasped and looked left and right, clutching her notebook closely. She leaned toward her homeroom teacher. "H-how did you know?" she asked.

Haruka saw the other students leave the classroom before standing up. She slid the door close and locked it tight before answering, "Ohsugi told me what's been going on." She turned to Mari and added, "The Zodiarts attacks have been caused by fellow teachers and other members of the faculty, and Gentaro Kisaragi is still alive."

"B-but..." Mari shook her head in disbelief. "Gentaro died...I was at his funeral! Half of the entire _school_ was at the funeral! Gentaro..."

"Sit down and listen to me, Mari Yamamoto," Haruka dragged a chair toward the photographer and placed a firm hand on it. "What you're about to hear is unbelievable, impossible and maybe even slightly absurd. But everything you're about to hear is 100% accurate. The most important thing I must tell you is that you are not alone; there are other students who knows what's going on and are helping to fight against this threat. Please Mari..." Haruka placed a comforting hand on Mari's shoulder. "Will you take the time to listen to my story?"

Mari bit her lip. She remembered the look in Tatsugami's eyes and how he threatened to make her become one of the Zodiarts. If it hadn't been for the camera in her hand, she probably would've shared Miura's fate. She went over the recording over and over again when she made it home, but each repetition made her even more terrified than before. The thought of seeing the boy she loved being brainwashed made her stomach crawl. Why would someone do such a thing?

Mari pulled out the camera in her bag and handed it to her teacher. She nodded her head and said, "Tell me what's going on with Amanogawa High. When Monday comes around, this will be the headline news for the Milky Way Wishes Archives."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Ready Urataros?" asked Shun. "Let's fight!"

An orb of light entered his body, giving him a pair of square spectacles and blue eyes. Urataros grasped onto the Liner Pass in his hand and said, "_Henshin!"_

**Rod Form  
**

Sliding the Liner pass through the belt, a set of black and white armor decorated his body. A large blue and orange turtle hovered around him before splitting in half, creating a blue face plate with large orange eyes. In his hands was a long metallic staff. The newly formed Rod Den-O stared at Ryusei, while Ryusei just replied with his icy glare.

"Mind if I reel you in?" asked Rod Den-O. "I hope you don't mind."

"I do," Ryusei snarled. The dagger in his hand faded and his nails began to grow into sharp electric talons. "Prepare to die!"

Ryusei jumped into the air, crossed his arms and then brought them out. Bolts of lightning flew from his fingertips that Rod Den-O blocked with his staff. Ryusei soon landed onto his feet, swiping the air in an attempt to slash the blue Kamen Rider across the face.

"You must be dismembered!" Ryusei hissed. "Father wishes for you to go away!"

"I haven't done anything wrong!" said Urataros, dodging another attack. "Why are you attacking me? I just want to help!"

"Help me by DYING FOR ME!" Ryusei screamed, clenching his hands. A spear made of lightning materialized in his hands. "DIE FOR ME!"

He hurled the spear toward Rod Den-O's heart, only for Urataros to instinctively catch it. Unfortunately, it only caused him to be attacked with ten thousand volts of electricity. He screamed as he fell onto his knees in pain.

"Did that hurt?" Ryusei asked mockingly. "It should've." He kicked Rod Den-O onto his back and placed his foot on his chest. "Time to make you into Mock Turtle Soup!"

"Mock Turtle Soup..." Urataros repeated. "You know, if you weren't trying to kill me, that would be pretty hilarious."

"SHUT UP!" Ryusei's eyes began to glow red. "Just SHUT UP!"

Lightning formed in his hands once more. Rod Den-O grasped onto his rod to deflect the attack, but that was the opening Ryusei was looking for. He quickly grasped onto the staff and sent a surge of electrical power throughout the fallen Kamen Rider's body. Urataros and Shun screamed before they were engulfed in a large explosion. When it died down, there was only an unconscious Urataros and a weak, Shun Daimonji. Ryusei lifted Shun onto his feet, hand on his neck.

"Where is it?" he hissed. "What did you do with it?"

"Do with what?" asked Shun. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"LIAR! Where is it? Tell me or else I'll kill you and your little...wait..." Ryusei turned his gaze toward the distance. "She has it."

"No she doesn't!" Shun screamed, realizing what Ryusei was thinking. "Don't go after her! She doesn't have what you're looking for!"

"It all makes so much sense," said Ryusei. "That's why you told her to leave. Well..." He laughed. "I'll make sure to be nice to her. I can't say the same about you though."

Before Shun had a chance to ask, he felt Ryusei feeling around his neck for something. He tried to pull the hand away, but Ryusei just squeezed onto Shun's throat tighter. In Ryusei's right hand, there was a dagger. Shun knew what was coming next. Instead of begging and pleading, he sighed in defeat, letting a tear fall down his face.

Ryusei licked the blade before running the tip across Shun's neck. Then, he slit it opened, blood spurting out everywhere. He smiled at the sight of Shun Daimonji's blood coating his face as he dropped the body onto the ground. Shun's face was wide with terror as the blood began to pool around his injured body, but Ryusei didn't care. He just kept laughing as he smeared the blood all over his face.

"That's right, Father!" he exclaimed. "This is what I was made for, isn't it? To kill all of the people who would get in our way, right? Then I shall fulfill your wish!"

Ryusei continued to laugh as he walked off, leaving Shun behind. What he did not notice was the serpent that was slowly making its way toward the blood.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gentaro blocked the axes of his opponents with the blades on his wrists, kicking Axe Den-O in the stomach and swiping Wing Den-O across the face with the blunt side of his blade. He stabbed the ground with the blade and proceeded to lift his legs in the air, eying his opponent with the right blade on his wrist.

"Kingsnake: Obliterate!"

A stream of fireballs escaped the blade, exploding near the Kamen Riders' feet. Axe Den-O deflected two of them with his axe, while Wing Den-O threw his boomerang through the flames. The boomerang flew through the fireballs before smacking Gentaro right in the face.

"Let go of your anger, Kisaragi!" said Kintaros, swatting the fire orbs away. "The more anger you possess, the more the serpent possesses you!"

"I like it that way," Gentaro hissed. "All the rage I have in my heart is enough to crush you all like the backstabbing roaches you are!" He swiped the right blade in the air, causing a fan of fireballs to zoom toward his enemies.

"Gentaro," said Sieg, swiping away at two more fireballs. "Listen to us! You're being manipulated by Ophiuchus! He doesn't care about what you want! He only cares about himself!"

"How would you know that?" Gentaro snarled, removing the left blade on the ground and landing on his feet. "Were you there when my 'friends' watched me die? Were you there when Ryusei Sakuta betrayed me? Were you there to comfort me in the afterlife? No! You weren't there at all! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP ME, EGUCHI!" Gentaro's eyes began to glow red as he felt tears fall down his face. "YOU ALL LEFT ME TO DIE!"

The Serpent-bearer let out a powerful roar as his body became encased in black scales. A pair of black and red wings unfurled from his back and a rattlesnake tail curled near his body. Axe and Wing Den-O stepped back, seeing the transformation take over what was once the cheerful Gentaro Kisaragi. Now, there was nothing more than a demon parading in his skin.

"We have to retreat!" said Sieg. "He's too strong! No matter what we do, he's just getting angrier and angrier!"

"Then let's end this quick," said Kintaros, a Liner Pass in hand. "While he's still in his stage of frustration, we'll knock him down!"

Axe Den-O placed the pass in front of the scanner, bolts of yellow electricity passing inbetween them.

**Full Charge**

The axe wielding Kamen Rider tossed the Liner Pass away as he raised his axe into the air. The axe began to crackle and spark with power as the Kamen Rider rushed toward Gentaro. Gentaro raised his blades into the air, ready to block the attack, but Kintaros was ready. Using his right hand, he landed a jab at Gentaro's stomach, causing the Serpent-bearer to stumble. Then, the axe was raised over the Kamen Rider's head was brought down, cleaving Gentaro in half. An explosion shrouded the Serpent-bearer in an cloud of fire and smoke.

"Dynamic Chop," Kintaro stated, cracking his neck with his fist.

Gentaro fell onto his knees, returning to his normal form as a teenager. He growled as he prepared to attack Kintaros, but instead collapsed into unconsciousness. There was some silence before Wing Den-O removed his belt, reverting into both Sieg, the Swan Imagin and Norio Eguchi.

"Gentaro..." Norio whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

Axe Den-O removed his belt also, returning to both Kintaros and Ban Chosuke. Chosuke approached Gentaro and lightly touched him with his shoe.

"He's not fully dead," he said. "Gentaro just got knocked out from blow, but he'll be up and about in a few minutes. We have to find his cronies and see what they're planning in Gentaro's steed."

"But..." Norio shook his head. "What about Gentaro? We can't just leave him here..."

"If we bring him back to us, then that means he can attack all of us when we're at our most vulnerable. We have to follow Kengo and the others so we can at least figure out what Gentaro is planning. All right?"

Norio hesitated and looked to Sieg and Kintaros. The two Imagins nodded their head in agreement. Norio swallowed a lump in his throat as he also nodded his head.

"All right, Chosuke," he said at last. "Let's find Kengo and let's make it quick. We don't know what else is in store for us."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Come out, Kazashiro!" Ryusei yelled, searching for Miu. "Where are you?!"

The city was quiet as Ryusei continued to call out for Miu. His face was still covered with the blood of his first kill, and that only made him impatient as to when he would go out to kill once more.

"Kazashiro!" Ryusei called once more. "Come out, come out ,wherever you are!"

"She's not here right now," said a voice. "However, I think I know what you're looking for."

Ryusei turned around, standing face to face with Chuta Ohsugi. He looked into the teacher's eyes. Instead of seeing the cowardly teacher who would run away from seeing a Zodiarts, Ohsugi's eyes were calm, and his stance firm. He smiled.

"Do you now?" asked Ryusei. "Where is it?"

"It's here," Ohsugi answered, pulling out the Zodiarts switch from his pocket. "If I give this to you, do you promise not to harm my students?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Ryusei made an X over his heart, but also crossing his fingers behind his back. "Your students won't be hurt by me at all."

"Promise?"

"I always keep my promises."

"...Very well, then. Take it."

Ohsugi tossed the Zodiarts Switch toward Ryusei, who caught it easily. Ryusei inspected it closely before walking off.

Ohsugi fell onto his knees and began to breathe in and out. He didn't like the sight of blood, and seeing Ryusei's face covered in it gave him very horrible thoughts. Was someone killed? Did Ryusei kill someone? He didn't want to think about it right now else he'd faint from sheer horror.

It was too quiet...quiet enough for two people to have a simple conversation to themselves. Ohsugi slowly stood up and took a deep breath to calm his heart down.

"All right," he said. "You can come out now, Virgo."

Approaching the geography teacher from behind was the Zodiarts of the Maiden, wielding her powerful axe. The geography teacher turned around, but showed no sign of fear when their eyes met. The Zodiarts showed a hint of a smile. Ohsugi didn't.

"You made the right choice in making Sakuta leave," said Virgo, bowing gracefully. "Your student won't be sent into the Dark Nebula. Instead, you shall take her place."

"I know," said Ohsugi, hands stuffed into his pockets. "Make it quick; I want this to be swift and painless. The more you make it hurt, the more my students will come to tear you apart."

"Very well. Hold still."

Virgo Zodiarts raised her staff into the air as a purple and black vortex manifested over Ohsugi's head. A dark wind began to blow and liftedhim into the air. Ohsugi didn't scream or cry in terror; he smiled and gave the Zodiarts Shun's trademark two-fingered salute. Virgo Zodiarts snarled and slammed her axe onto the ground in fury once the vortex swallowed Chuta Ohsugi whole.

"The more people who know, the more this masquerade starts to crumble," she said. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"I'm...here..." JK gasped, approaching the stage where the Kamen Riders and female Amanogawa Students were at. "I...made it."

"JK!" said Yuki, grabbing her lunchbox and rushing to her friend's side. She opened it and pulled out her canteen asking, "What happened to you?"

"Gentaro...he's in the city." JK collapsed onto his knees in pain and took a deep breath. "He's too strong; he's unstoppable."

"Where's Chosuke and Motoyama?" asked Erin. "What happened to them? Weren't they with you?"

"They came back to stop Gentaro from killing me. They told me to high-tail it out of there before I got killed in the cross-fire. Gentaro..." JK took a sip of water from Yuki's canteen before speaking. "He...also told me something."

"What did he say?" asked Erin.

"'Keep your friends close and your past closer.'"

"What did he mean by that?" asked Yuki. "JK, is there something you haven't been telling us?"

JK turned to see Tomoko, Daisuke and Joji working on a scene of their little skit. Daisuke and Joji were currently fighting each other in a mock battle, fighting to see who was the strongest. Tomoko stood in-between them, watching the two in their battle with fear and worry. JK then turned toward his friends and sighed.

"My real name is Kaizou Jingu," he began. "And I have a secret I must share with you all."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Mari stayed silent after Haruka finished her explanation. She felt everything crash down around her. It couldn't have been true. The Zodiarts attacks, the Kamen Rider Club, Miura's strange behavior...it was if all of these events were found inside a science fiction book. Still, she had evidence in her hand as to what was going on. The proof was in the pudding, or in this case, the camera.

"I...I don't know what to say, sensei," Mari began. She clutched the camera in her hand and said, "It's a lot to take in. I didn't realize..."

"I don't blame you for being oblivious to this," said Haruka, placing her hands over Mari's own. "The school has been covering this scandal up for quite some time. The police are no use, the teachers are in on this situation, and Gentaro has...gone to the dark side. Still, that doesn't mean we can give up. We still have people who are fighting against this menace. We still have hope."

"Do we, sensei? Do we really stand a chance?"

"Yes, Mari," Haruka smiled. "There are still people who are helping us with our battle against evil. All we have to do is spread the word, obtain more allies, and everything will fall into place."

"I want to do more than that. I want to join in on the action. Sensei," Mari looked into her teacher's eyes. "We need to stop Miura from finding the previous Switchers before they transform into Zodiarts. I never want Miura to fall into the darkness ever again."

"I'm with you," Haruka stood up and extended her hand. "But first, how about we shake on this?"

Mari took her teacher's hand and the two proceeded to enact Gentaro's special handshake of friendship.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Libra Zodiarts walked through the streets of the Kyoto Movie Village in silence, walking amongst the sleeping tourists. His mission to destroy the stone pillar was a success, but having to retreat _again_ made him slightly irritated. These stupid Kamen Riders were popping up everywhere, and he was tricked by a little girl and a satellite toy. He had never been so humiliated in his life!

Still, as he searched for the item that would take him one step closer into completing his mission, a searing pain deep within his skull made him stumble back. It was the serpent in his mind, hissing dark words of promise into his ear in order to make him submit. The serpent's voice was louder in Kyoto, coaxing the Zodiarts to give in and let go. With each passing step, it became harder and harder to fight; a part of him wanted to become one with the serpent and to forget everything that he once known. But Kouhei Hayami wasn't like the weak-willed Gentaro Kisaragi; he was stronger than that foolish teen would ever be.

The Zodiarts of the Scales turned and saw what he was looking for: the second of the stone pillars. If he could all four pillars, then he would successfully complete his mission and earn Gamou's favor once more. He'd show Tatsugami that he was worthy of obtaining of being a Zodiarts and he'd definitely show that stupid serpent that he was better.

"Principal Hayami," said a voice. "How nice to see you here."

Libra turned around and saw Kengo and Jiro slowly approach them. Kengo was slowly clapping his hands in applause.

"So, this is why the Serpent-bearer asked us to join him for this trip," he said. "It was to keep an eye on you, correct?"

"I don't need a babysitter to oversee my job," Libra grumbled. "I _especially_ don't need little brats to watch over me."

"We're just doing you a favor," said Jiro, extending his hand toward the Zodiarts. "We can work together and destroy the pillar and split the profit of its destruction 50/50. We're both after the same thing with the destruction of the Four Pillars; we both want power and revenge. We both want to be respected for our wishes."

Libra Zodiarts slowly stood up and pointed at his enemies with his staff.

"I'd rather die than ask for your help," he snarled. "I'd rather be stomped to pieces before I would let you brats do my work for me! I would rather-"

**Power Dizer**

Libra looked up as he found himself grabbed by the hands of the Power Dizer mecha. The Zodiarts of the Scales struggled to escape the robot's grip, but it was no use. It was like trying to fight against gravity—it was a fight that he was going to lose.

"Principal Hayami," said a voice from within the machine. "Your reign of terror is over. Surrender now and I won't have to kill you."

Kengo looked at the mecha and began to slowly clap his hands. He didn't have to be a brain surgeon to figure out who was piloting the Power Dizer; he already knew from the minute they spoke as who they were dealing with.

"Hello, Club Chairman," he said, continuing to clap his hands. "What are you doing in Kyoto on a day like this? I thought you were back at the University with your lapdog trailing behind you."

"Kengo!" said the voice of Miu Kazashiro. The Club Chairman leaned forward and scooped Kengo into the Power Dizer's hand. Kengo didn't fidget; he kept his smug smile on his face as she spoke. "Kengo Utahoshi, what happened to you? Why did you let Gentaro and Ophiuchus into your heart? I thought you were better than that!"

"I thought so too, but then I realized something," Kengo grinned as his eyes began to glow violet. "I'd rather have people not look down at me. I'd rather have people bow before my feet. I don't need the stupid Kamen Rider Club and its friendship speeches dictating my life! I decide my fate!"

"Kengo, what about your father? What would he think?"

"He wouldn't be thinking at all. He's dead, remember?" Kengo let a cruel laugh escaped his lips as he raised a hand into the air. "And soon, you and the rest of the Kamen Rider Club will follow suite."

Libra concentrated and fired a bolt of electricity from his antenna, aiming it at the face of the mecha. Miu gasped and let go of her grip on the school principal, the Zodiarts of the Scales soon falling onto the ground. She snarled as she tried her hardest to grab onto him once more, but this time Libra was ready. He rolled out of the way just in time and fired a bolt of electricity right at the pillar.

"No!" Miu cried, leaning the Power Dizer's right hand inbetween the pillar and lightning bolt. The lightning bolt bounced harmlessly against the mecha's arm. "I won't let you accomplish your mission, Principal! The Zodiarts shall fail and so will Ophiuchus! That is my statement as Club Chairman!"

Miu let out a powerful yell as she slammed the Power Dizer's massive hand onto the ground. The ground began to quake when the hand smacked it, causing the buildings to tremble and the people on the ground to fall onto their knees. Jiro snarled, his eyes glowing yellow and a pair of daggers appearing in his hands.

"You're starting to irritate me, you know that?" he said. Jiro turned his gaze toward the Zodiarts of the Scales. "But until then, I've got a bug to stomp!"

Jiro ran toward Libra Zodiarts, his mind only focused on what the Serpent-bearer told him to do: to see whether or not Kouhei Hayami had what it takes to be one of them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ryusei walked across the town, the Zodiarts Switch in hand. All he had to do now was to give it to Tachibana and the mission would be complete. No one would ever be the wiser.

As he walked, he saw people watching two people fight. One man was dressed as a bird with bright green feathers, the other had a skeletal appearance and a blindfold covering his eyes. Inbetween them was a girl dressed in white, looking at the two with fear. At the sight of the girl, Ryusei felt his heart beat against his chest. This girl looked so familiar to him...but why was that?

Pocketing the switch into his jacket, he rushed toward the crowd, oblivious to them screaming in terror at the sight of seeing him covered in blood. The actors stopped their fighting and turned to see him. The girl placed a hand over her mouth at what she was seeing, but otherwise remained in character (or at least, in character as one could when seeing someone covered in blood). She then turned to the bird and skeleton, nodding her head.

Ryusei saw the skeleton bring his hand out and helped him climb onto the stage. He stared into the girl's eyes as he waited for her to speak.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Norio and Chosuke ran through the city of Kyoto, running aimlessly for some sort of clue as to their next destination. There were still no signs of Aries Zodiarts or Gentaro—thank goodness—but Norio had that feeling of something...something gone wrong. The thought of Misa's imprisonment frightened him; yes, she was mean, but she must've had a good reason as to why she was mean. There had to be some excuse that, whether he liked it or not, made her latch onto Cygnus Zodiarts and by extension, himself. The fact that Misa was angry at Norio only meant that she still harbored feelings for her swan-like hero, even if he was just a darker version of himself.

Chosuke's eyes saw a shadow in a cluster of trees and stopped. As Norio was still some paces behind, he decided to venture into the dense forest and see what was waiting for him. He saw the shadow dangling amongst the tree trunks, showing something...something that wasn't supposed to be here. A thought formed in his head...it was a suicide, wasn't it?

He saw a flash of white appearing before him. He only knew one person that was wearing all white in this time of day. More horrible images crossed his mind as he saw Kintaros's sandy figure—which was the Imagin's head and upper torso emerging from the ground and his lower torso and legs emerging from above—appearing before him.

"Kintaros," said Chosuke. "Can you...go to the figure and see if it's..."

"I understand what you're getting at." said Kintaros. "I'll go check on it right now, although I don't think you'll like the results."

The bear-like Imagin walked off as Norio finally approached the leader of delinquents. He fell onto his knees and gasped for breath.

"What's going on Chosuke?" he asked. "Why are we in the forest?"

"..." Chosuke didn't say anything, but instead curled his hand into a fist. This simple action only made the pounding in Norio Eguchi's heart beat louder than ever.

"C-Chosuke?" Norio repeated. "Why are we...what's going on? What happened?"

"Norio," Chosuke began. "I don't know if you want to hear this but..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "You're not going to like what I think I just found."

"W-what do you mean? What's going on? Tell me!"

"Norio," Chosuke turned to his fellow Kamen Rider partner. "I think those guys made Misa Torizaki kill herself."


	12. Spirit of the Web

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

XII: **19-16-9-18-9-20 15-6 20-8-5 23-5-2**

_"For a gallant spirit, there can never be defeat."_

_-Wallis Simpson_

The shadow of a serpent slithered and snaked around Gentaro's unmoving body, slowly entering his mouth. When it passed through his lips, Gentaro's eyes opened once more. He placed a hand near his neck, feeling the snake crawling down his throat and esophagus and filling his body with renewed energy. He smiled in content.

"Thank you, master," he whispered. "I knew you would come for me."

"_I always will, my Serpent-bearer," _Ophiuchus chuckled. Gentaro sighed as he felt the voice of his savior echo in his mind. _"I see that your skills are improving; you started to shed your skin faster than I expected. That is good."_

"Unfortunately, I did not eradicate those pesky Kamen Riders; they defeated me before I could kill them." Gentaro frowned and bowed his head. "Please forgive me, Master. I am a failure."

"_Do not worry, Serpent-bearer. It was your first try in your second skin, but you'll eventually be devouring our enemies whole. You have more important things to worry about."_

"What about you? Were you able to create the human form that you wanted?"

"_The Cosmic Energy in this city is enough to let me gain my human form. Although...I won't stay in it too long or else you'll be so lonely without me. I also have a little surprise for you: I have a brand new toy for you to play with. All you need to do is say the magic words."_

Gentaro grinned broadly as the blades on his wrists faded into Cosmic Energy. He smoothed his hair back and started to trace his lips with a finger. He then whispered the words, "Serpens Cauda."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

When he opened his eyes, Chuta Ohsugi expected a cold, decayed labyrinth to be the so-called 'Dark Nebula' that he read about. Instead, he found himself in space, floating in a satellite. A large glass window to his side showed the beauty of Earth while the rest of the satellite was lit by beeping lights and the glow of some computer monitors of the side. Floating around in zero gravity, Ohsugi moved his legs and arms around, trying to get use to the weightlessness brought on him upon arriving. He hadn't been involved with floating around in space since the time Shun accidentally tackled him to the gravity control lever of the Rabbit Hatch, but that was when he was against the Kamen Rider Club, rather than with them.

A part of him was slightly annoyed at the revelation—was this supposed to be a joke? Did Virgo deliberately send him here just to annoy him?

The geography teacher brushed that theory aside and began to look around. If this was the supposed 'Dark Nebula' where both Sonada and Kijima were imprisoned, then it was up to him to break them out. There was no turning back now. He knew that Virgo Zodiarts was stalking him—what with having the ability of transportation and all of that—so it was only a matter a time before the teacher had to toss the fake Switch that Miu and Shun gave him far enough for Ryusei to chase after it. He didn't know if getting Virgo Zodiarts to know about this charade was part of the plan, but he put his faith into his students. They would not let him down.

Still floating inside the satellite, Ohsugi turned to his side to read the words M-BUS. This must be how Ryusei received his powers to become Kamen Rider Meteor, he noted. Making a mental note to tell the Kamen Rider Club about his findings, he decided to 'swim' forward in order to search for the forms of Sonada and Kijima...provided that they were still alive at this point.

"Sonada-sensei!" he cried. "Kijima! Where are you?!"

His head bumped into something hard. After rubbing a hand where he was bumped, he looked to find two capsules staring in front of him. Sleeping inside the capsules were the people he were looking for.

"Something doesn't add up," Ohsugi said to himself, trying to find a button that would open the capsules. "Why is this place the so-called 'Dark Nebula'? In fact, why did Virgo send them here in the first place? What is she hiding?"

There was only one button near the capsules: a bright red one. Ohsugi could've laughed to himself—it looked similar to the giant button on the Cosmic Switch. If only that switch was capable of bringing Gentaro back to life, rather than Ophiuchus, things would've been so different. However, there was no time for 'what ifs' and wants of horseshoe nails; it was time to save these people from their fate. He didn't know what to expect when they woke up—particularly with Kijima, he was a very crafty individual—but he was prepared for absolutely anything.

He slammed on the red button and heard an alarm blare inside the satellite. The capsule lids slowly opened, but both Sonada and Kijima were asleep. Ohsugi scooped both of them into his arms—which was quite simple to do since there was no gravity—and pulled out the pass that Owner handed him days ago. The pass showed the Kamen Rider Club's flag, the eyes of Fourze's helmet flickering brightly. All he needed was a door.

He grabbed onto a handlebar on his right and placed a foot on the wall. He bent his knee and pushed back, finding the door on his right. Careful not to alert Sonada and Kijima of what happened to them, Ohsugi opened the door and held onto the pass in his hand. The pass began to glow, and he was soon face to face with a tunnel of Cosmic Energy—the same tunnel that marked the pathway to the Rabbit Hatch. A part of Ohsugi wanted to ask how that was even physically possible, but he could ask Owner and Station-Master later. He had a mission to complete.

Wasting little time, the geography teacher pulled the former Zodiarts into the light, closing the door behind him as he went.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sensei, where are we going?" asked Mari, following Haruka down the hall. "Is it something to do with Gentaro?"

"Ohsugi-sensei told me about a place where Gentaro and his friends would meet up," Haruka answered, opening the door to the storage room. "It should be right about...here!"

Mari looked confused at seeing Haruka approaching the item in question. Gentaro and his friends met up in a locker? That was...bizarre. Then again, Gentaro Kisaragi was a very eccentric person when he first came to Amanogawa High, dressed up as a delinquent and gelled pompadour and exclaiming he was going to befriend everyone in the school. She even heard about how Kengo tossed a love letter into the water, and how Gentaro berated him about such a thing before jumping off of the bridge to retrieve said letter. The thought of someone like him going to the dark side and going against his promise and philosophy of friendship frightened her the most.

"What's inside the locker, sensei?" asked Mari, seeing Haruka open the locker doorm ."What's...oh my."

Haruka placed a hand over her mouth as she saw the glowing tunnel of Cosmic Energy shining back at her. Ohsugi told her all about the locker that let him travel into the depths of outer space, but she never believed that she would be a witness to its beauty. A figure began to walk toward them, carrying two people on its back. The person revealed himself to be Chuta Ohsugi, with the unconscious bodies of both Sarina Sonada and Natsuji Kijima on his shoulders.

"Chuta!" said Haruka, using the geography teacher's first name in shock. "W-what's going on? Are those-"

"There's no time to explain," said Ohsugi, closing the locker door with a foot. "Take these two to the school infirmary as soon as you can. I don't care what excuse you make as to what happen, but I promise to explain everything once I get back to Kyoto."

"Sensei!" said Mari. "What's going on?! The locker and those bodies...and Kyoto..."

"I can't explain everything right now, Mari. All I can tell you is that shit is going down fast in Kyoto and I have to get going."

"Does it have anything to do with Miura?" Mari went to Ohsugi and tugged on his sleeve. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Something's wrong with Miura! I saw him in the cabinet to Chairman Gamou's office. He's involved with the Zodiarts again and..."

"Again? Then that means..." Ohsugi gasped as he dropped the unconscious Sonada and Kijima off of him. "I have to get going and fast; my students need me."

"But it'll take too long to get to Kyoto! At the best, you'll make it after dinner time!"

"Not to worry," Ohsugi showed his train pass and looked at his watch; it was close to 4:04 PM. "I have some time. Haruka-sensei," He turned to the female teacher. "I'm going to need your help with this."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Haruka. Ohsugi just beamed and snapped his fingers.

"Don't get too excited and faint on me when I open that door in 3...2...1...NOW!"

With the watch reading 4:04:04 PM, Ohsugi opened the door that separated the hall to the room with the lone locker. Instead of the door opening to let the teachers exit the room, it opened to reveal the DenLiner slowly opening its doors for them. Hana waved a hand at the window, pulling up a sign that read, "Let's go on with the show!"

"Ohsugi..." asked Haruka, her voice filled with awe. "Is this..."

"The DenLiner, the train that travels through time," Ohsugi answered. "It'll get us back to Kyoto in a blink of an eye. Oh, and they serve delicious pudding and fried rice. Now, let's get going."

"I'll take care of Sonada-sensei and Kijima," said Mari, already propping Kijima onto his feet. "Haruka-sensei, find those Zodiarts and kick their asses for me!"

"I will!" said Haruka, stepping onto the train. "I promise you that!"

Mari gave a beaming smile and watch as the teachers enter the train. The train blew a low whistle as she saw it speed off toward Kyoto. She then looked toward the former Horoscope Zodiarts and proceeded to carry them toward the school infirmary.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Tomoko Nozama wished she was dreaming, but when Ryusei entered the stage as part of Miu's elaborate plan, the first thing she noticed was all the blood that covered his face. She didn't want to break character—as she was playing a defenseless maiden who was in fear of what the Aztec God of Death would do should he win the little spat against Quetzalcoatl—but seeing that blood made her realize that something happened to him.

"Are you all right?" asked Ryusei. "Are you troubled, fair maiden?"

Tomoko felt like she was going to vomit out an answer. She wanted to scream and yell many different things to him ("You killed Gentaro! You betrayed the Kamen Rider Club! You're a monster!" etc.), but all that escaped her lips was a small hiccup. A part of her wanted to act out of character and explain what she was doing, but she was stopped when Joji pulled her onto her feet and lightly grasped onto her throat with his hand.

"She is a sacrifice to me," Joji announced, a cruel smile on his lips. "She will be the special sacrifice that will let me walk amongst the mortals and lay waste to my enemy once and for all! That is..." He beckoned Ryusei with a hand. "If you can fight me."

"B-brave warrior," Tomoko sputtered, remembering the lines from Yuki's hasty, made-up script from the night before. "Do not worry for my sake. If I must die, so be it. Save yourself and flee this awful place!"

"Warrior of truth!" said Daisuke, crouching on the ground and a hand on his chest. "You must fight in my steed. Save her! Save her from this monster!"

The audience looked in awe as Ryusei looked back at Daisuke then at Tomoko. At the same time, Erin, Yuki and JK observed from back stage, also waiting for Ryusei's answer.

"If you wish to save her then fight me!" Joji dropped Tomoko onto the ground and cracked his neck. "Fight me, warrior! Fight me to the death!"

Daisuke took Tomoko into his arms and brought her backstage to where Yuki quickly handed her some of her homemade space food. Tomoko took a piece into her mouth and swallowed.

"Did you see the blood on his face?" she whispered. "There's something not right with him."

"Ryusei is very angry," said Daisuke, seeing Ryusei striking the first blow in his fight against Joji.

"Gee, we didn't notice," JK replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Daisuke saw his eyes...Daisuke saw anger and hatred in his heart."

"That's the least of our problems," said a voice. The group turned to see Motoyama approaching them, a charcoal sketch in hand. "When Yuki and I were at the _torii _gates, I saw him strangling Yukina to death."

"That's not Ryusei!" said Tomoko. "Or at least...not like the Ryusei we were acquainted with."

"Speaking of people that we were acquainted with," JK began. "While Chosuke, Norio and I were tailing Kengo, we saw Aries Zodiarts walking around with that scepter of his. However, Yamada was sent into the hospital, if my sources are accurate. Therefore, there's no possible way for Yamada to be wreaking his havoc as Aries unless..." He looked at his friends and said, "There's another Aries Zodiarts running loose."

"But then that leads us to another question!" Erin exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. "Who's the new Aries Zodiarts and who gave them the switch?"

"I don't know. Oh, and I also sketched this." Motoyama flipped the paper around, revealing the charcoal sketch of the symbol back at the bamboo forest. "This was on top of a stone pillar near the _torii_ gates. Most likely, Principal Hayami is looking for the location of similar pillars. Why he's doing this, I have no clue."

"I'm not receiving word from Shun or Miu," said Erin, pressing the CALL button on her cellphone. "This isn't looking good."

A sound of a moan alerted everyone's attention. They turned to see Yukina Takamura slowly waking up, inhaling oxygen into her tired lungs. She slowly sat up and placed a hand on her head.

"What happened to me?" she murmured. "My head..."

"What do we do with her?" asked Motoyama. "Do we need to keep her tied up and gagged until we get Ryusei out in the open?"

"That's inhuman," said Erin. "We'd be no worse than those Zodiarts."

"Let's call Hana and see if she can get the DenLiner to pick her up," Tomoko suggested. "They can help tend her wounds and it'll be safer for her to vent out her obsession with Gentaro over there there rather than screaming at us."

"Speaking of that, where is she?" asked JK. "I mean, where was Hana supposed to go once all the Imagins let go of their balloons?"

"She's supposed to go to the DenLiner and give the update to Owner," said Yuki, counting on her fingers. "But other than that, I couldn't tell. Miu-sempai made such a convoluted plan."

"We might as well contact the DenLiner now," saidErin, calling a number on her cellphone. "And in the meantime, someone's going to have to entertain Yukina from going nuts about Gentaro."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The last time Miu Kazashiro piloted the Power Dizer unit, it was to scare off both Scorpio and Hound Zodiarts from giving Fourze a beating of his lifetime. Unfortunately, she collapsed into unconsciousness due to exerting too much energy and had to miss out on Fourze ending the reign of the Hound Zodiarts. After that, Shun took up the mantle as the Power Dizer user, and she stayed in the sidelines as a commander.

Not this time. With all her willpower and determination to ensure the safety of the world, Miu Kazashiro, the 3-time Queen of Amanogawa High and the Club Chairman of the Kamen Rider Club, let out a powerful roar as she dropped Kengo on top of his partner, the two groaning in pain when they hit each other. She then tossed both Kengo and Jiro halfway across the path before leaning forward, letting the Power Dizer's hand pin Libra down onto the ground, therefore immobilizing him once more.

"Kouhei Hayami," said Miu. "You have been principal for the school for the last fifteen years, and all this time you have turned your precious students into Zodiarts. Why? What were you trying to accomplish? Can you give us an explanation?"

"Yes, Principal," Jiro sneered, cackling as he stood up. "Why would someone as significant as you go about creating monsters in a laboratory? What would make a man so smart and pretty go and manifest some ugly sins? What makes you tick?"

"I have the right to remain silent," Libra snarled. "I don't have to talk."

"I have the right to crush you like the bug that you are," Miu retorted. "However, I'm above that. I'm-"

"Above me?" Libra laughed. "You and and your stupid club will never be above me! I am a Horoscope General, the Zodiarts of the Scales! You are nothing to me!"

"I'm the girl who has you pinned to the ground. What do you have to say about that?"

"All you have to do is ask for help," said Kengo, a hand in the air. "I can burn the Power Dizer's arm off and make it unable to harm you. All you have to do is accept, Hayami. If not..."

"We'll whack your pretty little head off and feed it to master!" Jiro cackled, licking the blade of his knife. "What's it going to be? You have two choices."

"No. You're giving me two choices. I still have this." Libra began to glow in a brilliant blue light, fading away once more. In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"DAMN IT!" Miu screamed. "Stupid teleportation technique! Come back you coward!"

"He'll come back and accomplish job in the hand, Kazashiro," said Kengo, lowering his hand. "For now, I believe we can strike a deal."

"What deal?" Miu turned her gaze at her former friend. "Kengo, what can you give me that will actually be a benefit to me and the rest of the Kamen Rider Club? I don't trust you at all."

"Oh don't be like that, My Miu." said Jiro. "We just want to be nice and tell you that you should go back to your little boyfriend. I mean, how long has it been since you left him to fend for himself?"

"Shun will be fine! He's fought other foes without fail! He..."

"Usually fought said monsters under the guise of the Power Dizer pilot," Kengo interrupted. "Have you actually ever seen him winning in a hand-to-hand combat?"

Miu was lost for words. The last time Shun got in a fist fight with Dustards—which was around the time Yamada forced her and the other Kamen Rider Club members present to kill off students for his twisted production of "School Wars"-it ended miserably. Shun had the athleticism of a football quarterback, but that usually meant with him using himself as a projectile to knock the wind out of his opponents. While this was an effective way to fight in a mecha, that type of style would actually harm him if he were to engage in regular fisticuffs.

Kengo saw the hesitation in the Power Dizer's movements and smirked. He shook his head and added, "A knight who cannot stand by his princess's side is unworthy to protect her in the end. Shun is better off being off without you, Kazashiro. You seem to be doing well by yourself."

"I will never abandon my friends!" Miu snapped. "Do you know what you've done? You left us for a cruel, heartless serpent! You-"

"Don't you dare talk to Master Ophiucus in that way!" Kengo screamed, his eyes glowing purple. "If you're going to be that way, why don't you just die!"

Raising his hands into the air, Kengo unleashed a stream of purple fire that wrapped around the joints of the mecha. The fire began to spread until it reached the faceplate where Miu was sitting. Jiro tapped his chin with the tip of his dagger and tilted his head.

"Whatcha doin', Apep?" he asked. "Are you brainwashing the mecha and its user? If you do that, it'll be unfair to have so many maidens in our group."

"Like I want to have Kazashiro bossing us around," Kengo huffed. "Just wait in five...four...three...two..."

There was a powerful scream that shook the foundations of the buildings. Inside the Power Dizer mecha, Miu felt her whole body burning from the strength of the flames wrapping around the powerful robot. She knew that resisting would be like committing suicide, but at the same time that meant she'd be failing her mission to guard the stone pillar. She pressed on a button close to the mecha.

"I'm...sorry," she whispered, letting the Power Dizer fall on its knees. It opened up to reveal the exhausted Club Chairman stumbling out. "I failed..."

Just as she was about to take a deep breath of air, she found a giant bubble of water covering her head. She gasped, holding breath as she tried to figure out where it came from. The water was murky, making it hard for her to see her surroundings, and she felt the water creating a vice-like grip around her neck, forcing her to pass out. Kengo just laughed.

"Oh, Kuramochi-san," he said, looking behind him. "That's where you are."

A figure emerged from the shadows, dressed in a light blue kimono with a matching dark blue obi. Her hair was tied into a bun and held with a pair of chopsticks decorated with snakes. Her eyes were the color of gold as she let out a hiss.

"Don't call me that," Yuri Kuramochi hissed. "My name is Neroda, Serpent of the water."

"I wanna call you 'Lily', but there's lots of mean connotations with that name," Jiro cackled. He was then met with an orb of water drenching him from head to toe.

Miu could hear muffled voices within the water, but she couldn't focus on that right now. She quickly pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and held it in front of her eyes. Still keeping her mouth shut, she squinted to see her friends list. She felt the urge to exhale, but concentrated on pressing on the buttons in front of her...

Only for the phone to escape her hands when a knife was thrown at it. She was then pinned to the walls by watery chains as she felt her world black out.

_I'm sorry..._Miu thought. _I'm sorry everyone..._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ryusei and Joji continued to fight, trading blow after blow. Joji kept silent, trying to concentrate only on the fight and not on the blood covering Ryusei's face. He didn't want to imagine what Ryusei did while everyone was doing their part in preparing the plan, and prayed that there was a chance to save the person whose blood was all over Ryusei Sakuta. For now, the only thing he could was fight.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of multiple thuds. He quickly turned to his right and lifted the blindfold off of his eyes. The audience that was attending the show had collapsed onto the ground. Standing amongst them was a teenage boy with short brown hair, dressed in the standard Amanogawa High school uniform, and holding onto a Horoscope Astroswitch.

"Who are you?" asked Joji, narrowing his eyes. "What is your reason to interrupt this fine production?"

"..." The teenager stayed silent. Joji curled his right hand and approached the front of the stage.

"Do you work for the Zodiarts, young man?" he asked. "What is your—AGH!"

Joji did not see the claws of the Leo Zodiarts knock him back into a corner. He slowly lifted his gaze as the Zodiarts of the Lion approached him.

"You will discover the truth in dear time." Virgo turned to the teenager and nodded her head. "Well done Toshiya Miura. Your first job as the new Aries Zodiarts is a success. I was right in choosing you to complete what Yamada could not."

"Thank you, General Virgo," said Miura, bowing his head. "What is your next command?"

"I have only one task," Virgo pointed her axe toward the right. "Get those meddling kids out here and _put them to sleep forever!"_

"As you command." Miura pressed the top of his switch and was shrouded by a cloud of Cosmic Energy. A cluster of stars covered his body, revealing the constellation for the Ram before disappearing. Where Toshiya Miura stood, there was now the new vessel for the Aries Zodiarts, its Coppellius scepter ready to induce another group of people into a never-ending sleep.

Leo Zodiarts pushed Joji onto the ground, stomping his foot onto the Kamen Rider's neck. Joji, being human, tried to pull the foot off of his neck before he lost oxygen, but was stopped by Leo's fierce claws trapping his wrists. Leo let a low growl rumble in his throat.

"I wonder what's more powerful, the Zodiarts of the Lion or the Avenging Demon?" he hissed in Joji's ear. "I'm sure this would be a wonderful site to see."

"Come out, Kamen Rider Club and associates!" Leo Zodiarts growled. "If you don't, I won't be held responsible for _gutting_ poor Yuki Joji and tossing his innards to the buzzards!"

"Ryusei!" Joji choked out. "Please...help!"

"Ryusei won't help you now," said Virgo, a hand stroking Ryusei's hair. "Isn't that right?"

"That's right," Ryusei answered. He smiled as his nails grew into electric talons. "Tell me, should I do more than slice this man's hand off? How about if I start by plucking those eyes of his and make him permanently blind?"

"Ryusei, what's going on?" Joji exclaimed. "You sided with the Zodiarts this whole time?!"

"I guess you can say that," Ryusei answered. "Now, how should I kill you, Riderman? That is the question."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Joji in trouble!" Daisuke exclaimed. "We must go help!"

"Are you nuts?!" Yukina exclaimed. After waking up, she found herself given a hasty lecture about the situation at hand. Her reaction to the whole thing was summed up to "You guys are fucking ridiculous!" "This can't be real!"

"It is, and you better get the hell out of here before you're caught in the crossfire," said Erin. "Tomoko, do you still have that bottle of centipede juice on you?"

"It's right here," Tomoko went to her backpack and opened it, revealing the bottle that read "Centipede Juice". "Is it time to-"

JK pulled out his guns and began to reload, placing twelve new rubber bullets into their barrels. He snatched the glass bottle before tossing it into the air. He began to rapidly fire his guns, the rubber bullets penetrating through the glass. The fragments of glass fell onto the ground while droplets of silver slime rained down on everyone.

"Quick, Hayabusa!" Yuki cried lifting her now fixed satellite plushie into the air. Tomoko whipped out her shedded snake skin, the silver slime splashing onto the items before glowing in a bright light. JK and Motoyama nodded their heads and pulled out a pair of Liner passes.

"I go help!" said Daisuke, hand over the Gigi Amulet. He let out a powerful snarl and gnashed his teeth.

**A-MA-ZON!**

A bright light encased Daisuke, transforming him into his Kamen Rider Persona. He let out a "GI! GI! GI!" before rushing toward his friend's side, swiping the air with his clawed gloves.

"Momotaros! Ryutaros!" said Erin, pulling out her Zodiarts Switch. "Are you ready?"

As if to reply to that question, Motoyama and JK's appearance changed once more. Motoyama's hair was spiked up and his eyes were glowing red, while JK's head was covered by a green cap and a streak of purple fell down his face. The two wrapped belts around their waists.

"Let's dance!" said Ryutaros, pressing the purple button the belt. "_Henshin!"_

**Gun Form**

Scanning his Liner Pass through the belt, he soon transformed into Den-O's Gun Form, a revolver in his hands. Momotaros followed suite, pressing the red button on the belt.

"_Henshin!"_ he announced, scanning the Liner Pass.

**Sword Form**

Transforming into Den-O's Sword Form, Momotaros prepared his sword and began to rush toward the danger. Gun Den-O followed his Imagin friend, rapidly firing his gun.

"We're going too!" said Erin. "Let's go, Kamen Rider Girls!"

A shadow descended from the ceiling. Aside from Yukina screaming at the top of her lungs, Yuki, Tomoko and Erin just glared at the multitude of Dustards surrounding them, all of them brandishing steel pipes as weapons.

"What's the plan?" asked Tomoko, wielding her snake skin.

"Simple," Erin pressed on her Zodiarts Switch, transforming into the Aquarius Zodiarts. "We fight!"

"Roger!" Yuki drew her arm back and cried, "HAYABUSA PUNCH!"

With her Hayabusa plushie covering her hand, the space otaku nailed a powerful blow against a Dustard, knocking it back. She quickly dodged a swing of a metal pipe before responding with a slap across a second Dustard's face with Hayabusa. She quickly pulled out the Flashake Foodroid tucked away in her blazer and held it in front of her.

"Smile!" she cried, closing her eyes.

The Flashake lowered its head and illuminated the area with a blast of light. The circle of Dustards staggered back as Yuki continued to administer her Hayabusa Punch and 'Armstrong Kick' (a spinning roundhouse kick of her own invention), that swept across half of the Dustards in front of her.

"Yukina, get behind me!" Aquarius Zodiarts cried, brandishing her blue cat-of-nine tails. With a loud _CRACK!, _the whip-like weapon smacked the ground as if to frighten the Dustards. One Dustard rushed toward Aquarius with his pipe, but was met with her weapon smacking him across the face. The same Dustard dropped his pipe with a clatter, the pipe rolling near Yukina's feet.

"N-no!" said Yukina, slowly grabbing the pipe. She stood up, her whole body trembling in fear with what she was seeing. "I-I'll fight!"

"You don't have any experience or understanding of what's going on!" said Yuki, kicking the Flashake Foodroid into the air. Another burst of light came forth, knocking the Dustards onto the ground. "You'll be killed! Besides...you told us that you don't care about the situation. You only care about being Gen-chan's imaginary girlfriend!"

Tomoko gripped onto her snake skin as she ducked from a swinging blow. She followed it up with a kick to the stomach before elbow striking another Dustard on the head. She pulled her snake skin back and brought it forward, the shed skin stretching and wrapping around at least five more Dustards like a lasso. She ackled the five onto the ground, watching them disintegrate into Cosmic Energy. Unfortunately, she didn't see the Dustard stalking toward her, raising his pipe into the air.

"Tomoko!" cried Yuki, punching another Dustard. "Watch out!"

Tomoko turned around, seeing the Dustard lower his pipe to her head. Bringing her hands out to shield her just in time, a purple shield of light covered her body, boucning the attack onto the Dustard itself. It staggered around a bit before it fell onto its back in pain. She looked up and saw the shield flicker out before staring at her hands.

"W-was that me?" she asked. "Did I do that?"

"Tomoko, Dustards at 9 o'clock!" said Erin, kicking a Dustard in the gut. "We've got lots more fighting to do!"

"I just hope the boys are doing alright," said Yuki, grabbing onto the pipe Yukina snatched from the ground. She twirled it into the air and slammed it on top of a Dustard. "If we don't stop these monsters now, then we'll be in a world of trouble when they enact their true plan."

"And what's their true plan?" asked Yukina, staring at the four girls fighting.

"You'll wish you didn't find out," Tomoko replied, kicking a Dustard in the face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kamen Rider Amazon and Den-O Sword Form rushed toward Leo Zodiarts with a powerful yell. Sword Den-O swiped his sword, but was only met with Leo's claws blocking the attack. He kicked Sword Den-O in the stomach, causing him to fall onto his back. Amazon flipped over Leo Zodiarts' head and began to run the sharp fins on his gloves through his back. Leo Zodiarts replied by turning around and swiping Amazon across the face.

"This kitty cat's getting on my nerves!" Momotaros snarled. "Why won't you just die?!"

"You shall be the one to die by my hands!" Leo Zodiarts growled. "My master's plans shall be fulfilled, and all of you will burn!"

"Amazon will not allow that!" Amazon cried, biting deep onto Leo Zodiart's wrist. Leo Zodiarts snarled and brought his leg up to kick Amazon off of him. He saw Sword Den-O bring his sword up through his own peripheral vision and stabbed the red Kamen Rider with his claws. Both of his opponents fell onto the ground in pain.

"Too easy," he scoffed. "Now I'll..."

"MACHINE ARM!" cried a voice. Leo Zodiarts found himself being attacked by a barrage of bullets. He stumbled back as he saw the gunslinger; it was Joji. No, it was Riderman. The Avenging Demon smirked as he quickly swapped the Machine Arm for his trusty Rope Arm as Amazon and Sword Den-O rose to their feet.

"There's an interesting thing about demons," said Riderman. "They don't know when to quit, do they?"

Leo Zodiarts growled as he found himself surrounded by three Kamen Riders. Sword Den-O prepared a Liner Pass in his hand, Amazon brought out the Gaga Armlet and connected it to the Gigi Armlet on his arm, and Riderman lowered his arm to aim his Rope Arm at Leo Zodiart's face.

"You might as well give up, kitty kitty." said Momotaros. "We're going to win."

"You shall not pass," said Amazon, swiping his hands into the air. "We shall not let you."

"It's time for a little revenge for what you did to Daisuke and I," said Riderman. "What do you think?"

Leo Zodiarts stared at his opposition before shaking his head. He let out a booming laugh and lifted his head into the sky before staring at his opponents. He let out a small growl and said, "I think that you three have just sealed your fate."

He pulled out a red Horoscope Switch topped with a mark of two circles with two tails going in the opposite direction. He pressed onto it and became encloaked in a cloud of Cosmic Energy. A cluster of stars shimmered within the dark cloud, soon revealing the image of a large crab.

"Cancer?" asked Riderman. "What does this mean?"

"I don't think we want to find out," Momotaros replied, pulling his sword back.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Come back here!" cried Gun Den-O, firing his gun at Virgo Zodiarts. "Stop flying around and let me hurt you!"

Virgo Zodiarts revealed her feathery wings and flew into the sky, flying just out of reach from Gun Den-O's bullets. She waved her axe into the air as blue orbs of energy rained down on the unsuspecting Kamen Rider. The purple Kamen Rider rolled out of the way, still firing his gun at his opponent.

"You are an annoying little pest," Virgo snarled. "Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"No can do, bird-lady!" said Gun Den-O. "I need you to keep still so your plans fail. I 'm gonna be a superhero and get Airi _onee-chan_ to give me a bag full of sweets and goodies!"

"...You are so conceited."

"I HEARD THAT!" Gun Den-O continued to fire another blast of bullets at his opponent who blocked it with her axe. While his focus was on his target, he did not pay heed to the figure stalking him from behind. From within their shared mind, JK knew what exactly was going on.

"_Ryutaros!" _JK cried. _"Turn around! Aries Zodiarts is there! He's-"_

Ryutaros turned too late, his face covered by a cloud of golden mist. He saw Aries Zodiarts approaching him, the Zodiarts's staff pointed at his heart. The Kamen Rider found himself letting out a yawn before falling onto his knees.

"So sleepy..." he murmured, his gun dropping out of his hands. "Need to take a nap..."

"_No, Ryutaros!" _said JK. _"Wake up! I'm still here! If you fall asleep, they'll go and kill us both!"_

But the Imagin did not hear JK's please. Gun Den-O's armor faded away and separated into the slumbering Imagin and the Gossip Broker. JK quickly pulled out his guns and aimed one at Virgo and one at Aries. He knew it would be useless—seing as Virgo could fly just out of reach and Aries could use his sleeping spell from where he stood—but he had to do something! He couldn't run away when his friends were in danger.

"If you move, I'll shoot!" JK cried. "I'll shoot you both in the forehead and leave you to die! You got that?!"

"You wouldn't do such a thing," Virgo huffed, slowly descending onto the ground. "You're too _human_ to do such a thing. However, if you're willing to keep us at gunpoint, I highly doubt you will be able to block an attack from my little friend here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ryusei, dismember this Kamen Rider Club Member!"

JK turned around was hit with a blast of lightning to the chest! He fell onto the ground and his guns disintegrated when a bolt of lightning struck. JK sat up, seeing Ryusei sauntering toward him. His fingers twitched as electricity pulsed through his veins.

"Ryusei!" JK exclaimed. "Don't do this! You're not a killer!"

"I killed Gentaro didn't I?" Ryusei hissed. "Doesn't that count for something?"

Instead of replying, JK tried to run. Unfortunately, Virgo stopped him by grabbing onto the hoodie of his jacket and slamming him onto the ground. She then stabbed him in the back with the end of her axe, preventing him from standing up.

JK's eyes darted back and forth, seeing Aries preparing the mist that would let him sleep forever, Ryusei's grin growing wider, and Virgo pushing him onto his knees and tugging onto his hair. There was no way to contact anyone for help, no way to transform into a Kamen Rider, and no way that he would actually survive this. He was doomed.

"S-someone!" JK exclaiimed, hands clasped in prayer. "A-anybody! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"You've done enough begging to last three lifespans," Virgo hissed into his ear. "No one can hear you scream, Kaizou Jingu. You're on your own."

"Good night," Ryusei giggled, wiggling his fingers as his nails grew into sharp claws. "Sleep tight."

JK could only scream as he saw his life flash before his eyes. He closed his eyes tight so his last memory wouldn't be seeing how he would be killed.

"NADESHIKO ROCKET KICK!" cried a voice.

Ryusei turned around was met with a foot connecting to his face! He flew back at least twenty feet into a tree, falling into unconsciousness. Virgo snarled as she saw the person who delivered the kick.

"You," she said. "What are you doing here?"

JK looked at the figure who descended onto the ground, a large orange rocket attached to their right arm. It looked like a Kamen Rider dressed in a silver suit with blue oval eyes and two small fins on its helmet. The most interesting attribute about the Kamen Rider was the belt around its waist: it was similar to the Fourze Driver in design, except it was dark blue and the slots in the middle were covered. JK couldn't believe his eyes...was it possible?

"N-Nadeshiko?" he whispered. "Is that you?"

This Kamen Rider, or Nadeshiko as JK asked, tilted their head in curiosity before pointing at Virgo Zodiarts with her left hand. Virgo released her grip on JK's hair and unfurled her wings, sending a shower of feathers into the air.

"Who are you?" asked the Zodiarts of the Maiden. "And what have you come back here for?"

"Kamen Rider Nadeshiko!" Nadeshiko replied. "Let's do this man-to-man!"

"If you want to die now, I shall grant you that wish."

Both combatants stepped back, being propelled by different means of flight. Virgo charged toward the Kamen Rider with her wings flapping and the axe ready to slice the newcomer in half. Kamen Rider Nadeshiko directed the rocket on her arm toward Virgo, her left arm preparing for a switch on the far left of the Fourze Driver.

"NADESHIKO ROCKET PUNCH!" Nadeshiko cried just as both combatants collided with one another.


	13. Web of Sin

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XIII: ****26-5-2 15-6 19-9-14**

_"Oh what a tangled web we weave,_

_When we first practice to deceive!"_

_-Walter Scott_

_After the debacle that was returning the American Flag from the 1969 Lunar Landing into its proper place, and the subsequent discovery of the silver slime, the Kamen Rider Club lookedi n awe at the discovery. Yuki lightly poked it with a pencil in hand while everyone else began to ponder what it could be._

"_Maybe it's one of those symbiote things," Chosuke suggested. "Wait...it's not going to give us a black action suit and take control of our bodies while we sleep, right? And we're not gonna have to hang upside down and look at our own reflection to see said suit on us...right?"_

"_That's only in comic books, Chosuke," said Motoyama. "Although does paint a very vivid picture."_

"_This...can't be what I think it is, right?" asked JK, looking toward his fellow Kamen Rider club members. "I mean...it just...well, you know..."_

"_If you're thinking that it's SOLU, then maybe..." Miu folded her arms across her chest. "We could run some experiments on it, but if she's still conscious..."_

"_There has to be someone who knows a lot about this scientific stuff but won't sell us out for money nor use SOLU as a way to rule the world," said Shun, rubbing his chin. "And this has to be on short notice."_

"_I have a suggestion," said Tomoko, turning to the others. "Why don't we ask Joji-san for advice? He's a former scientist and has no plans for cash or world domination at this point in his life."_

_"__Really?" asked Yuki. "What type of scientist are we talking about?"_"

"_He used to work for an evil organization known as Destron, but then turned to the side of good after realizing that the people who saved him were the same ones who were causing mayhem and destruction. In fact, it's said that Kamen Rider V3 gave him the title of Kamen Rider 4 after he sacrificed his life to stop a rocket from destroying all of Japan. If there's anyone we can rely on right now, it's him."_

"_Then it's settled," said Erin, placing a hand on the table. "We're heading off to the Kingliner."_

"_Yay!" Ryutaros cried, jumping up and down. "we're going to meet station Owner again! We're gonna see him and owner duel over fried rice!"_

"_I'd rather see them fight over pudding," Momotaros scoffed. "Why does it always have to be fried rice?"_

"_If they always keep at it, then that means they have a rivalry that spans the ages!" Kintaros suggested. "And that makes them strong and-" The Imagin soon nodded off to sleep once more."_

"_Might as well head off," said Miu. "Tomorrow's a very busy day, after all."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

JK looked in awe at what he witnessed. Nadeshiko Misaki, or at least the form of Nadeshiko Misaki that the SOLU transformed into, collided with Virgo Zodiarts in a blast of light. When it died down, he saw Virgo Zodiarts on her knees, and Nadeshiko standing proud. Mounted on her right arm was the orange Rocket Module, while her left hand was replaced with a yellow mallet. It faded away into Cosmic Energy before the female Kamen Rider turned to JK waving her 'human' hand in the air.

"I'm alright, Nadeshiko," JK replied, slowly standing up. Brushing away the dirt on his pants, he picked up his guns and began to reload them with a new round of bullets. Just as he was about to open the barrel and slip the bullets inside, he heard a voice in his head to turn around. Looking behind him, he saw Aries Zodiarts swing his staff toward his head, ready to knock him into unconsciousness. JK ducked, leaning backwards before catching himself in a bridge. He panted for breath as he brought his knees up. In one fluid motion, he kicked himself up and punched Aries Zodiarts right in the face.

"I'm not going down that easily," the gossip broker snarled. He observed his opponent slightly step back, a hand close to its face. There was some silence as JK reloaded his gun. "Miura, you have to snap out of this! Think about Mari! How is she going to react when she finds out you've activated another Zodiarts Switch? She'll cry forever, you know that?"

Aries Zodiarts stayed silent, his Coppelius scepter still in his hand. JK gulped as he raised his guns into the air, ready to defend himself from an upcoming attack. He took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He felt so calm as he took them...it was making him feel so sleepy...

Wait a minute...

Just as realization hit, JK felt his mind clouded by the golden mist. He placed a hand on his forehead as he dropped to his knees. It couldn't end like this—he couldn't fall asleep now! He had to protect his friends...he had to save them from trouble. He...had to...

JK collapsed onto the ground and began to snore. Aries Zodiarts smirked as he slowly sauntered toward Kamen Rider Nadeshiko. The female Kamen Rider tilted her head in curiosity as she quickly swapped the Switch 1-Rocket on the far right slot of the Nadeshiko Driver for a Switch 20-Fire.

******Fire On**

A ring of red runes materialized underneath Nadeshiko's feet before rising into the air. The ring painted her suit into a bright cherry red color, and the eyes of her helmet were now green. In her hands was a flamethrower decorated with orange and silver triangles. She pointed her new weapon toward Aries Zodiarts' heart and said, "Let's fight, Toshiya Miura! Let's fight man-to-man!"

The Zodiarts of the Ram snarled as he stepped back, digging his foot onto the ground as if preparing to charge. Nadeshiko pulled the trigger, firing a stream of flames at her opponent. Aries Zodiarts rolled out of the way, bringing his cape out to shield himself from the fire. Nadeshiko was still determined to defeat her opponent, and she soon began to run toward Miura, magnifying the strength of the flames that wished to incinerate the Zodiarts. Just as she was about to land her trademark _Nadeshiko Kick_, guaranteed to send Aries Zodiarts flying twenty feet into the air, she was met by a pink barrier made out of a multitude of hexagons. When the barrier died down, standing inbetween the Kamen Rider and the Zodiarts of the Ram was Virgo Zodiarts.

"Virgo," Nadeshiko whispered, lowering her flamethrower. "Move out of the way! I'm doing this man-to-man!"

"But that's the problem, little girl," said Virgo, turning to face Nadeshiko. "It's not exactly 'man-to-man' as it is 'woman-to-man'. It seems to be a very unfair and discriminate fight. However, I would be willing to make it a fair fight once more." The Zodiarts of the Maiden unfurled her angelic wings as she pointed the Rhodia axe at her opponent. "Fight me, Nadeshiko Misaki. Fight me to the death."

Virgo took to the skies as she fired a multitude of blue orbs at her opponent. Nadeshiko stepped out of the way and swapped the switch on the far left slot for a teal switch with the number 37 printed on it.

******Gyro On**

Nadeshiko's left arm was replaced with a large helecoptor rotor with a propeller where her hand should be. Lifting her hand into the air, the Kamen Rider began to slowly hover into the sky, using her right arm to fire her flamethrower at Virgo's face. Virgo flew out of the way, twirling her axe into the air as more blue orbs began to rain down on her opponent. Nadeshiko looked in horror—the Gyro Switch excelled in movement and control, but it was uncapable of the speed the Rocket Switch was well known for. If she was hit with one of those orbs, she would be knocked onto the ground, powerless and weak to protect JK and Ryutaros from the threat of the Zodiarts.

Seeing herself unable to dodge the attacks in time, Nadeshiko turned around and fired her flamethrower behind her, using the propulsion from the flames to move faster. Virgo smirked as she saw her opponent flee in terror before looking down. Ryusei was slowly waking up from the kick that knocked him unconscious, his fingers growing the lighting talons that would claw through both Imagin and human alike. Aries Zodiarts was standing guard, waiting for an unsuspecting bystander to fall into a never-ending sleep while Ryusei slaughtered his targets. With both Ryutaros and JK gone, that would be one less Kamen Rider standing in the way of the Horoscope Generals.

"Everything is according to plan," she chuckled. "Soon, everything shall be mine."

******0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kintaros lead both Chosuke and Norio deeper into the forest, telling the two about what he found. The bear-like Imagin lead them to a white and bloodied figure with their eyes wide open and blood dribbling down their mouth. It was just as Chosuke feared; Misa Torizaki was dead.

Norio felt like he was going to be sick. In front of him was Misa Torizaki, with her stomach cut open and her intestines spilled out. A long gash was shown on her neck and in her hands was a bloodied knife. Carved onto her right arm was a string of English words that neither he or Chosuke could read, but from the looks of it, none of them were very flattering.

"I got you," said Chosuke, helping Norio stand up. "Take some deep breaths and let it all out. We better call Yayoi and tell her what we saw."

"T-this is wrong," Norio whispered. "Misa doesn't deserve this treatment. Yes, she did something wrong, but death shouldn't be the answer. Misa was a monster toward me, but she wasn't always like that...was she?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Norio and Chosuke turned around, seeing Gentaro standing behind them, his eyes almost boring deep into their skulls. In his hand was the quivering head of a snake that looked at its surroundings, sticking its tongue into the air. "Why don't you look into her past and figure out where it all went downhill. Torizaki did more than just create a cult and force you to become Cygnus, Eguchi. She did things that people will forget in order to focus on the most negative and hateful thing that she instigated—even if it was all just a stupid mistake. Unless you uncover the truth for yourself, whenever the name 'Misa Torizaki' comes up, everyone will think of the words 'Swan Bitch' instead."

"Gentaro!" cried Kintaros, appearing in his sandy form. "What are you trying to accomplish? Why have you cast aside your true heart and soul for a cold, heartless serpent?"

"I am accomplishing my master's will. I am to search for disciples that will become the most powerful beings the world has ever seen. These people do not have the weaknesses you _humans_ struggle with. They are stronger, faster, and more capable of determining right and wrong, and don't have petty emotions like friendship weigh them down."

"That's where you're wrong!" Norio exclaimed. He curled his hand into a fist and took a step toward Gentaro. "Your friendship has brought all of Amanogawa High closer than ever! You've saved so many people by supporting them! You saved me from myself! Why would you turn away from that?"

"Because they turned away from me! How would you like it when you find out that the people you worked with, just go on and hate you for no good reason? Oh wait...you **do**!" Norio jumped back when Gentaro leaned toward him and emphasized that last word. Gentaro placed a hand on his chest before continuing his spiel. "You share my pain and suffering, Eguchi. We were both betrayed by people that we bonded over. You did a good deed yet Misa still gave you a negative score, and those stupid little mindless ugly ducklings never even bothered to see your distress when Misa made you transform into Cygnus. In fact, they were worshipping him and none of them even _cared_ that you could've been placed in an irreversible coma for the rest of your life. So why, Eguchi? Why are you willing to side with backstabbers? What makes you so eager to ally yourself with these...traitors?!"

"Because," Norio took a step toward Gentaro. "They aren't traitors! They made mistakes, but the Kamen Rider Club is capable of atoning and working hard to fix them! The Ugly Ducklings never had that mindset—they never thought about changing their ways, and they will never admit to their mistakes or errors. I'm not like them. I realized what I was doing as an Ugly Duckling, and I became something better. I became...a hero!"

Gentaro was about to retort, but no words came out of his mouth. Instead, his eyes widened, and they held an expression of worry. For a moment, there was something in those words that made him...remember. He dropped to his knees and placed a hand on his head.

Norio and Chosuke slowly pulled out the belts that would let them transform into Kamen Rider Den-O, backing away in case Gentaro would lash out and start going on a killing rampage. Kintaros turned to his partner.

"Chosuke," he said. "What do we do?"

"I...I don't know," Chosuke shook his head. "For the first time in my life, I truly don't know what to do."

"Gentaro..." Norio whispered. "Gentaro, are you alright? Are...you..."

The sound of his cellphone interrupted him. He quickly turned it on and placed it near his ear. "Hello? Yes? Wait...what?! But we...you're right. All right, Erin. We'll get there now." He hung up and turned to Chosuke. "It's Erin; there's a Dustard attack at the stage and the Zodiarts are overpowering them all."

"But what about-" Chosuke turned around and took a glance at Misa's bloodied body before staring at the immobile Gentaro Kisaragi. "I mean...we can't just leave them here."

"I don't like to abandon them, but we have no other choice. Our friends need us." Norio placed his belt on and pressed its button. The sound of a harp radiated from the belt as he held a Liner Pass in hand. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready for a fight," Chosuke replied, attaching his belt and pressing on its yellow button. As the sound of electronic chimes was heard and he held a Liner Pass in hand, he turned to his fellow Kamen Rider and said, "Let's become heroes."

Norio nodded his head before he felt his Imagin partner take over.

******0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Miu didn't know how long she was knocked out, but she knew that she must've been unconscious for quite some time when she felt someone splash water all over her face. Coughing out any water that might've been sent into her lungs, she slowly opened her eyes to find Kengo staring at her wth a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ah, so our Queen awakens," Kengo noted. "How are you today, your highness?"

"Kengo..." Miu soon remembered what happened when she was in the Power Dizer unit and prepared to grab onto Kengo's collar. Or at least, that was her initial plan before she realized that she was tied to a large tree with some very thick rope. "Kengo! What the fuck is all of this?"

"Ooh, our queen is a bit of a potty mouth, isn't she?" a voice cackled. Miu turned to see the student Norio said was the 'Serpent of Obsidian Knives'. She didn't know the identity of this person, but there was something so...familiar about them. In a way, it was if she had a name to go without a face.

"Jiro, you shouldn't laugh so loud," said Kengo, placing a hand on his partner's throat. He slowly began to squeeze it in a firm grasp. "I wouldn't want to 'tickle torture' you tonight, would I?"

Jiro? Miu's eyes widened in surprise. That was the name of Ryusei's friend—the one who was stuck in the coma and the sole reason that Ryusei became Kamen Rider Meteor in the first place. But this couldn't be true—Yuki and Tomoko said that Jiro was confirmed dead. Unless...no...it couldn't have been...

"Oh, looks like queenie's catching on," Jiro giggled. He leaned close, licking the blade of his dagger as he added, "I suppose it shouldn't be too much of a shock to tell you that yes, I am Jiro Inseki. Or rather, I _was_. My master has named me the Serpent of Obsidian Knives while Kengo, my sweet little lover, is known as Apep."

"L-lover?" Miu looked back at Kengo, who glared at Jiro, before looking at Jiro. "Um, don't get me wrong, but how is that possible? In fact, how did Gentaro revive you?"

"It's a secret," Jiro replied, placing a finger on his lips. "Now, what are we gonna do with you? You have such a pretty face and body that it would be such a sin to not worship it in carnal embrace, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm definitely not into necrophilia," Miu retorted. Balling her hands into fists, she added, "And even if I was, I definitely wouldn't be embracing you in any way."

"You hurt my feelings, you know that?" Jiro placed a hand on his unbeating heart with fake shock. "I can never love again, not after you insulted me like that!"

"Good. Now, will you release me or not?"

"Not until we're done wiping your pretty little mind out, Kazashiro," Kengo replied, raising a hand into the air. His cold and empty eyes stared deep into Miu's own and whispered, "We're going to make you more than just a prom date with our master."

Miu wished that she had something to free herself from these ropes and so she can kick Kengo right where it would definitely hurt. She wasn't someone who would give up easily and she wasn't going to end up like some brainwashed slave. She was going to fight till the bitter end.

"I'm not going to give myself up to you or your master so easily," she stated. "Kengo, you're crazy if you think that I'm just going to betray my friends and side with you. You're trying to take over the world!"

"Take over the world? What proof do you have? We haven't done anything that's caught the attention of politicians and scientists all across the world, have we?" Kengo smirked. "What we're doing is collecting people. Certain people. People that would be so beneficial to us because they have all the right qualities that are necessary."

"Necessary for what? To become members of a cult who die by drinking glasses of poisoned fruit punch? I'm not that stupid!"

"No, you're not. You're a born leader full of charisma, natural skill, determination and perseverance. You're a league of your own, unlike Torizaki and her idiocy, bitchiness and her crumbling sanity. Poor girl...she didn't even have a chance when she immediately started gutting herself."

"She what?!" Miu looked in absolute horror. "She killed herself?"

"Sort of," Jiro cackled, drawing a figure eight in the air with his knife. "We told her to kill herself with such a pretty vapid smile on her stupid face. And she did. It was so hilarious!" He let out a loud laugh and clutched his stomach. "I hadn't seen anything that amusing in ages! She did everything so perfectly that I thought she was actually going along up until she slit her throat and dropped dead!" He let out another howl and began to roll over the grass.

"You monsters!" Miu screamed. "You killed an innocent girl without remorse! You're murderers!"

"We just told her what to do; she was the one who killed herself in the end," Kengo explained, a smirk on his face. "Hence, it's a suicide, Kazashiro. Besides, no one is going to miss her; she was just a stupid little girl who did a stupid little thing. No one's going to remember that she did great things. All she's going to be remembered for was her stupidity, her pride, and the fact that she masturbates about having sex with Cygnus Zodiarts in her sleep. Unlike you, Kazashiro. Sure, you almost became infamous for being such a bitch for tossing away all those gifts your fans gave you, remember? Back at the Queens Festival and all that?"

Miu snarled at the memory. She had no way of knowing that Tamae actually put a hidden camera of her tossing away all of those gifts in order to turn the student body against her in order to usurp the title of Queen of Amanogawa. She admit that she was actually being a bit mean—okay, she was _really_ a big jerk by that time—for her to do something like that, but it was something that she disliked at the same time. If those students had all that time to make her DVDs, letters and buying candy, why weren't they using it in order to do something beneficial? She didn't become the Queen of Amanogawa High dreaming of things to come. She took action, worked her ass off, and continued to work even after she was reigned queen. Even as the Chairman of the Kamen Rider Club, she took command by creating strategies and organizing the group in order to attack the Zodiarts in the best way possible. Unfortunately, this also meant that she couldn't actually take part in the action, something that she wished she could actually do.

Still, just because she couldn't punch and kick like Gentaro and Shun doesn't mean she didn't have other ways to fight back. She took a deep breath and stared at Kengo eye to eye.

"I do remember," she said. "I walked down that hall dressed up and bandaged, wielding crutches as everyone screamed and yelled at me. I told them what it took to be the Queen of Amanogawa High and earned everyone's respect. You saw me stand up against Tamae just as she was about to drop me into the river. I have the ability to work hard for what I deserve, and no one should say otherwise."

"Brava, brava," said Jiro, slowly clapping his hands. "That was such a beautiful speech, but it wasn't enough to prevent us from killing you, Right, Kengo?"

Miu turned toward Kengo, silently begging that Kengo could come to his senses and save her. Instead, Kengo smiled and went to Jiro's side, placing a small kiss on his 'lover's' lips.

"Of course," he answered. He then placed another kiss on the tip of Jiro's nose. "Now, if you would be so kind Yuri-chan, will you do the honors of giving Kazashiro the honor of a swift death?"

"Yuri?" Miu repeated. "She's in on this-GAH!"

A wave of cold water splashed down on her. The Club Chairman coughed as she saw Yuri Kuramochi draped in her kimono and her hands in the air, commanding the waters to part. The former Lunar Witch let out a snarl as she pointed a finger at Miu.

"Where were you?" she screamed. "You're the Queen of Amanogawa High who is supposed to protect the school and its students! Where were you when I was bullied by the swim team? Where were you?"

"I'm not that omniscient!" Miu exclaimed. "While I try to help as much as I can, I'm only one person in the end. If you were in so much trouble, why didn't you tell someone? Why didn't you come to me about this hazing? I'm not the one to blame if I don't know anything and-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Yuri screamed, as the water rose into the air like geysers. She moved her arms as if slashing the air, the water becoming whips that struck Miu in the face and chest. The Club President didn't even scream as she was being assaulted. Instead, she bit her lip and glared at the one thrashing about and splashing water had to be strong; she had to keep being brave for the sake of the Kamen Rider Club.

"This is getting so boring...," Jiro noted with a pout. "I want some action! I want everyone kung-fu fighting! I want-"

"My foot to your face!"

Jiro turned and was met with a dress shoe kicking him in the face. He fell onto the ground in pain. Kengo and Kuramochi turned to see the DenLiner let out a wail as two more passengers dropped to the ground: a young girl and a man wearing suspenders. Kengo recognized the man.

"Ohsugi-sensei," he began, his hands wrapped in purple flames. "What do we owe the pleasure of your arrival?"

"To knock some sense into you," Ohsugi replied. "I also brought these two lovely ladies to even the score. Kengo, I'm sure you know Haruka-sensei, correct?"

Haruka slipped her pockets into the pocket of her jacket and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She glared at Jiro and brought her fists up as if challenging him to a fight.

"And," Ohsugi added, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is Hana, a cute little girl that could knock you down faster than you can say 'Onigashima Battleship.' And I've been getting lessons on beating people up."

"Really now?" asked Kengo. "Well, let's just see if they've been of any use to you, sensei."

He raised his hands into the air as a ring of purple fire formed around the six competitors. Haruka, Ohsugi and Hana looked at their surroundings before turning to their opponents. Kuramochi lowered her hands and let the water splash down, letting Miu have a chance to dry underneath the afternoon sun. Jiro slowly stood up and pulled out another knife, twirling it in the air and pointing them at the female teacher.

"DIE!" he cried, tossing the knife toward her neck. Haruka avoided the knife's sharp blade before closing in on her opponent. Jiro began to slash the air in an attempt to slice Haruka's neck open, but the teacher was faster. She delibered a hook-jab combo that made Jiro stumble back, but Jiro caught the second right hook just in time.

"You're not the only one who's skilled in martial arts," he grinned. "This is gonna be a fun fight."

Haruka frowned and stomped on Jiro's foot. The teen yelled in pain as she punched him in the gut once more, causing his knives to drop out of his hands.

"Then let's see what you're capable of," Haruka retorted.

Hana rolled out of the way when Yuri sliced the air, commanding a crescent of water to smack the girl onto the ground. With so much limited space, the young girl had to be quick on her feet, else she'd find herself on the receiving end of a ruthless beatdown. However, that was actually a blessing in disguise. Combined with her short stature while stuck in her child-like form, maneuvering around the arena made it easier for Hana to get the upper ground while Kuramochi had to make precise moments to ensure that her target would be struck with the lash of water. The young girl smirked as she ran toward her opponent winding her arm back to prepare for a powerful punch that would knock Yuri into unconsciousness...

But Yuri knew that was going to happen. She crossed her hands over her chest before slashing them forward, causing two whips of water to bind Hana's legs to the ground. The girl gasped as she struggled to fight back before she saw Yuri snap her fingers. The ground beneath Hana's feet began to rumble and she was launched into the air by a large geyser of hot water that scalded the poor girl's arms and legs. Yuri laughed with glee as the geysers continued to scorch through Hana's body, preparing to boil her like a lobster.

"Stop it!" Hana screamed. "It hurts!"

"Now you understand how it felt to be hazed by those assholes!" Yuri replied as the temperature of the water rose. "Now you'll share my pain, you little brat!"

Kengo and Ohsugi were having a harder time fighting each other. Ohsugi's main objective was trying to knock Kengo into unconsciousness while also making sure that he didn't become inflicted with burns. He had to find an opening soon—the fire was going to drain him and his partners of all oxygen in a few minutes.

"Utahoshi!" Ohsugi cried, dodging the fire-fueled punches of his student. "You have to listen to me! You have to wake up from Ophiuchus' control over you!"

"I don't have to listen to you at all, old man!" Kengo snarled, slicing the air with his hand. A crescent of purple fire flew toward Ohsugi's face, but the teacher ducked just in the nick of time. "The Serpent-bearer is my master, and I shall always be by his side. Not like you—you tried to tell the Chairman of our secret base of operations since 'it's not an official club.' You're a selfish, heartless pig!"

"Yes, I am," Ohsugi performed an uppercut that connected with Kengo's jaw. Kengo stumbled back as he saw the geography teacher glaring at him. "I was thinking about myself and not about the people who needed help the most. But when Kisaragi saved me from the Musca Zodiarts—I mean, Haru—I realized that there were people who were doing things that I should be doing. I made my first steps giving Kisaragi the Astroswitch I snatched and becoming your faculty adviser, and I'll continue making the step to end this madness once and for all!"

"Then stop talking and actually fight!" Kengo replied, hurling a barrage of fireballs at Ohsugi. "Die for me, Chuta Ohsugi!"

Ohsugi jumped out of the way, watching a patch of grass burn up from the fire. He looked at Kengo continuing to launch his flaming orbs and noticed something peculiar on his neck...it was a gold necklace in the shape of a serpent. Something clicked in his mind; he had an idea.

"Hey, Utahoshi!" he cried. "I wonder what Daddy dearest would say when he finds out that you went against his wishes!"

"How dare you say that around me!" Kengo screamed. "You're going to burn in Hell, old man!"

"Me? Burn? I'm not the one who deliberately sets his own hands on fire for the sake of it. This isn't what a good student of Amanogawa High does."

Kengo lunged toward his homeroom teacher, his hands grasping onto the older man's neck. Ohsugi felt fingers crushing his windpipe and the flames burning his skin. His arms flailed into the air as he reached toward the necklace. His fingertips were shaking as he reached toward it with a firm grasp...

And with a mighty tug, the snake no longer clamped onto its tail. It wiggled and hissed as it tried to free itself from Ohsugi's grip, only for the teacher to bring his arm down and the snake to incinerate by the fire wrapping Kengo's hands. The geography teacher gasped for air, feeling the pain around his neck fading away as he stood up.

With a burst of Cosmic Energy, Kengo was thrown back and landed on the ground. The purple fiery ring vanished as Jiro and Kuramochi stopped fighting. Hana, whose back and arms were red from the geyser water fell onto the ground, only to be caught by Haruka just in time.

"It hurts..." Hana whimpered. "It really hurts..."

"It'll be all right, Hana," Haruka whispered, setting Hana onto the ground. She glared at Yuri and said, "What gave you the right to do that?"

"I have every right to make everyone suffer!" Yuri snarled. "And if you don't want your pretty face harmed, you'll stay back."

"Kengo," said Jiro, kneeling to his fellow Serpent's side. "Are you all right? Say something?"

Kengo groaned and sat up. He placed a hand his forehead as he stared into Jiro's eyes.

"Who...are you?" he asked weakly. "And where...am I?"

"It's me, Jiro," Jiro whispered, cradling Kengo in his arms. "Don't you remember me? Don't you?"

"Everything is so fuzzy...can't remember..."

"It's going to be all right, Apep," Jiro gave a small laugh. "The Serpent-bearer will fix you all up and we'll be together forever. It's going to be all right. Everything will be fine as long as you're with me..."

"No it won't," said Haruka. "Give Kengo back or we'll end your life right here and now."

"NEVER!" Jiro hissed. "Apep is the only one who understands me. He knows what it's like being alone without anyone to listen to you. You don't know anything about me at all!"

He raised his hand into the air as he, Kengo and Yuri were wrapped in a haze of Cosmic Energy. Ohsugi jumped into the air, ready to tackle Jiro onto the ground, but the three teens vanished just as the teacher was about to capture his prey. He fell on his stomach and groaned.

"Damn it," he hissed. "They got away!"

"We can worry about them later," said Haruka. "We need to get Hana to the nearest source of water so we can cool her off. Kuramochi nearly burned her skin off."

"But where can we find one in a time like this?" asked Ohsugi.

"If you guys can untie me, I can give you an answer," cried Miu, still tied to the tree. "Sensei, did you bring a Potechokin Foodroid on you?"

"No, but I think we found something better." Ohsugi picked up the knives dropped by Jiro and approached the Club Chairman. "How's Shun? What happened after you gave me the switch?"

"We ran into Ryusei and he was trying to kill us," Miu explained, seeing the geography teacher starting to hack away at the ropes. "Shun stood behind to fight off Ryusei and I brought the Power Dizer unit to the Kyoto Movie Village. There I fought Principal Hayami, Jiro and Kengo, and then I was knocked unconscious."

"This is not good," said Haruka. "Ohsugi filled me in on the situation as we traveled on the DenLiner, but I never thought it would be this serious."

"Welcome to my world," said Ohsugi, moving the knives back and forth as they sliced through the ropes. "Kazashiro, what about the play? How's that going about?"

"I don't know," Miu answered. "But I can only hope that everyone's all right."

******0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryusei slowly woke up, seeing his surroundings. Aries Zodiarts had vanished, and both Kamen Rider Nadeshiko and Virgo Zodiarts were fighting in the sky. That left him alone with the Kamen Rider Club's Gossip Broker, JK, and the Dragon Imagin Ryutaros. Perfect.

Concentrating once more, he felt the Cosmic Energy materialize a zweihander in thin air. Grabbing onto it, he slowly sauntered toward the sleeping form of JK a.k.a...who cared what his true name was? All that mattered was that JK was 'dismembered' from the Kamen Rider Club once and for all.

Prowling toward his prey like a lion chasing a gazelle, Ryusei raised his sword over his head to slice JK's head clean off. Just as he was about to bring it down, he was attacked by a crescent blade made out of wind. He snarled as he tried to find where it came from.

"Who did that?" he snarled. "Show yourself!"

"I'm right here."

Ryusei turned to see Shun Daimonji approaching him, wielding two swords welded onto a pair of blue hand-guards. A sapphire was embedded to his forehead, and his body was covered by a golden jacket and tight black pants. A white snake draped around his neck like a scarf.

"How are you still alive?" asked Ryusei. "I slit your throat! No one could live through that!"

"Guess you shouldn't have turned your back on me," Shun snarled, narrowing his eyes. He raised one of his swords toward his opponent. "Fight me."

"I will," Ryusei snarled, wielding his lightning zweihander. "Get ready to die once more, Shun Daimonji."

"Shun died the minute he gave into his death," said Shun. "I am Vasuki, the Tethering Rope Serpent. Don't you forget it!"

Ryusei just scoffed as the two charged toward each other.

* * *

**After getting numerous reviews telling me to shorten the chapter lengths, I decided that I'll do my best to do so. This chapter was a total pain in the neck since I wanted to write so much, but I was unable to do anything about it.**

**So, this chapter will be split into two parts to ensure that while it's not too lengthy of a chapter, I don't want to kill anyone over reading this. I'm sorry for those who have been reading and have gotten confused over the characters in such. I have done my best to make it as readable for everyone, but there are things that even I am unable to fully detail.**

**In the meantime, there will be an Intermission chapter that takes place while I get XIII-2 "Of Sins and Shadows" written. This will also be not only a breather for the audience, but a breather for me as well as I get everything up and ready. Day 1 of the Kyoto Arc is about to end soon, but the night still holds more surprises.**

**Next time: In Amanogawa High, Mari Yamamoto meets with the resistance group that is dedicated to spread the word about the Zodiarts. However, the original Scorpio and Cancer Zodiarts wake up and begin to spread mayhem across the campus. How will this group be able to survive two former Horoscope Zodiarts without any formal training or superpowers?**

**Intermission-Scorpion Spider Crab coming up next**


	14. Intermission: Scorpion Spider Crab

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

Note: Takes place inbetween XII Spirit of the Web and XIII Web of Sin

**Intermission: 19-3-15-17-16-9-15-14/19-16-9-4-5-18/3-18-1-2  
**

"_The true portrait of a man is a fusion of what he thinks he is, what others think he is, what he really is, and what he tries to be."_

_-Dore Schary_

Back in Amanogawa High, while Zodiarts, Kamen Riders, serpents, students, teachers, and one android were battling it out, Mari Yamamoto of Amanogawa High's Photography Club wheeled the unconscious bodies of both Sarina Sonada and Natsuji Kijima toward infirmary. The photographer prayed that both Ohsugi and Haruka-sensei were able to save Miura from the darkness and stop Gentaro from achieving Ophiuchus's will. Until then, someone had to place two unconscious former Zodiarts away from prying eyes. Sonada was said to be on a sabbatical, and Kijima was declared missing. How was she going to explain that the two were taken into space, sent into suspended animation and then the geography teacher traveled to retrieve them by going through an abandoned locker? Anyone who listened to that story would declare her insane!

She was fortunate to find a cart for towels close by and dumped both bodies inside before wheeling them off to the school infirmary. No one was going to pay attention to a girl pushing around sweaty towels—they'd just assume that she would be doing this for a fellow athlete at the school and pay it no mind. Or at least, that's what she hoped.

"Mari!" cried a voice. "Mari, is that you?"

Mari turned and saw Abe and another Amanogawa High student approaching her. She stopped the cart and immediately covered Sonada and Kijima's sleeping forms with sweaty towels. She then turned around with a big smile plastered on her face and her camera out.

"Abe-kun!" she said. "What are you doing here? And who's that with you?"

"Oh him?" Abe pointed to the teenage boy with brown hair down to his shoulders and a chain necklace with a silver wolf claw dangling around his neck. "This is Teruhiko Satake. You know, the son of the Special Sunday Class teacher?"

"O-Oh! Now I remember him. So uh, what are you doing here?"

"Chosuke and Motoyama told us to keep an eye out on anything suspicious regarding the Zodiarts," said Teruhiko. He gave Mari a wary glance. "What about you?"

"Um, well…" Mari struggled to find the right words. "There's…something I need to tell you…"

"I'll say. Why are you wheeling around the old towel cart? I mean, Miura's no longer on the Football team and…"

"It actually involves what's inside the cart," Mari stepped away and brushed the towels aside. "Um, like what you see?"

Abe and Teruhiko leaned forward and looked at the two unconscious bodies.

"WHAT THE—"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"HECK?!"

That was the unanimous cry from the students in the Music Room once Mari, Teruhiko and Abe wheeled in the missing Zodiarts. No one said a word as Mari panted for breath, preparing for the screaming and yelling that would occur from what she delivered. Aside from Teruhiko and Satake, Mari also noticed fellow Glee Club members Taira and Ibuki, and both Cheerleading Club President Jun and Track and Field member Rumi joining the cause. Abe explained that Chosuke's gang was creating a diversion of 'Kamen Rider graffiti' all over the school, distracting Yuuta Suguira and the rest of the student body by leaving a mess of spray paint everywhere.

"But this can't be possible!" said Rumi. "Principal Hayami announced that Sonada was taking a sabbatical from teaching, and Kijima-kun was declared missing during Spring Break. How can they be here?"

"Ohsugi-sensei delivered them from the locker in the old storage room," Mari explained, sitting down. "He didn't have time to explain what else was going on, but he took Haruka-sensei with him on a time-traveling train to Kyoto in order to help the others out."

"If it wasn't for the fact that I've actually witnessed these Zodiarts attacks, I probably wouldn't have believed that," said Abe, crossing his arms. He then turned to the towel cart where both Kijima and Sonada were sleeping. "What do we do with them?"

"They can't attack us without Zodiarts switches, right?" asked Jun. She peeled the banana in her hand and took a bite before continuing. "So what can they do to us?"

"They could be reinstated as Zodiarts," said Mari. She pulled out her camera and pressed a button. "Take a look at this."

The other Amanogawa High students watched with horror as they heard Miura's voice through the recording. Then, the recording shifted to reveal the man standing right behind the poor photographer.

"Wait, I know that man!" said Rumi, pointing to the camera. "That's the chairman's bodyguard, Ko Tatsugami!"

"He's also in on this?" asked Teruhiko. "Oh, that's not good."

"What do you mean?" asked Taira. "Do you know him?"

"My dad always ranted about him," Teruhiko scoffed. "Tatsugami was known as the 'Red Lion' in the streets that he grew up in, always beating people up and such. It's said that one day, a stranger came in and offered him something more. I think we know what happened next."

"And if he's in league with those Zodiarts, we're all going to be in trouble." said Abe. "What do we do now? We can't just leave Sonada and Kijima asleep. We have to wake them up and get them to tell us what they know."

"And how will that help our situation?" asked Ibuki. "They're pure evil! They can't be redeemed that easily!"

"We have to try," said Mari. "What would Gentaro do in a situation like this? He'd do his best to befriend them and get them to open up. Maybe we have to do the same."

"If we do, then it'll have to be in a place where no one can disturb us," said Rumi. "Does anyone know where to go?"

"I think I do," said Mari. "Come on, we're going back to that locker. I think that Ohsugi-sensei was trying to keep somethingsecret."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Leading the resistance group toward the same locker, Mari opened the door to reveal the tunnel of Cosmic Energy waiting for everyone. The other Amanogawa High students gasped in awe as Mari took the first few steps toward the light. Everyone else followed her, amazed at what the tunnel would lead them to. Mari found a door at the end and opened it, stepping into the Rabbit Hatch, the Kamen Rider Club's secret headquarters.

The students looked at the Rabbit Hatch. On its walls were photographs of the seven Kamen Rider Club members having fun, on top of the ceiling stood the Kamen Rider Club's banner, and there was enough paraphernalia for the group to keep the teens comfortable as they went through their daily club duties.

"So, _this_ is where Miu-sempai goes to," said Jun, halfway through a bag of banana chips. "It's so beautiful."

"Look!" said Rumi, pointing to a silver star resting against the window. "It's the trophy I gave Kengo after winning the Mile Run!" She went toward it and traced her name with a finger. "Kengo…I hope you're all right."

Abe, along with his Taira and Ibuki started to throw their voices across the Rabbit Hatch. Hearing the sound bounce back made them look in wonder. This would've been a perfect place to practice for the upcoming choir festival.

Mari looked at the open window and saw the Earth staring back at them from a distance. It was so beautiful. If only Miura was standing by her side to see such a thing.

Teruhiko set Sonada and Kijima's bodies against the wall of the Rabbit Hatch, frowning at them. A part of him wanted to bash their heads in for all the trouble they caused, but the group would gain nothing from this if that happened.

"Guys," he told his fellow students. "How do you suppose we wake them up?"

"I know!" Jun rummaged through her bag and pulled out her canteen. "A splash of cold water always helps me out when I'm sleepy."

"That'll have to do." Teruhiko opened the canteen and dumped its contents onto the Zodiarts. Sonada and Kjima woke up with a start before looking at the Amanogawa High students staring at them.

"Oh, everyone!" said Sonada, giving them a pleasant smile on her face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Cut the crap, Sonada-sensei," Teruhiko growled. "You're the one who gave me that switch as Scorpio Zodiarts, didn't you?"

"Why, whatever do you mean? The last time I saw you, I was discussing how things were doing with your father."

"Things are doing _much_ better now," Teruhiko replied as he narrowed his eyes. "At least my dad and I actually say nice things about one another."

"Ooh, my head," said Kijima, rubbing his head. He then stared at Mari, Jun and Rumi and laughed. "Oh, it looks like I'm being treated by the Weird Sisters today."

"That's. Not. Funny." Rumi replied, narrowing her eyes. "Now, are you guys going to spill the beans or are we going to have to do it for you?"

"What are you talking about, Gloomy? Wipe that frown upside down and stand a little taller, why don't you?"

Rumi held back the urge to kick Kijima over the head. The last thing she wanted to be teased about was her height—it's not exactly her fault that her hormones decided to make her a giant. Just as she was about to do so, Jun stopped her.

"I'll handle this," she whispered. She then knelt toward Kijima and handed him a bag of seaweed. "Want some?"

"Mm, don't mind if I do," Kijima opened the bag and shoved the seaweed strips down his throat. "It's strange—I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse."

"Or maybe a Pegasus," Abe whispered to his fellow Glee Club Members. Taira and Ibuki only nodded their heads in reply.

"Sonada-sensei," said Mari. "Um, this may be a little bold for me to ask but…I always wanted to know a bit about your school life. Like, how are you related to Principal Hayami and Chairman Gamou? In fact, how did you get your job at Amanogawa High?"

"It's a sweet story actually," Sonada stood up and smoothed her skirt before talking. "I didn't have a happy time in Amanogawa. I was bullied by a lot of the meaner girls at school and didn't make a lot of friends. Then, I met Principal Hayami—who was a senior at that time I entered—and he liked me." She let out a sigh. "We were girlfriend and boyfriend soon after."

"And then Principal Hayami left for college while you were still stuck with a few more years as a high school student," said Abe. "Did you two maintain a…long-distance relationship?"

"We did. When I heard that he was becoming a Principal to the school that we first met, I worked hard to obtain a teaching degree to work alongside him." Sonada placed a hand to her heart and sighed once more. "That was so many years ago—and even now he still calls me his 'Little Pup.'"

"Little Pup?" Mari looked at the table behind her and saw an astronomy book partway open to a particular page. She started to inch closer toward it and asked, "Why would he call you something like that?"

"Because of her eyes, maybe?" Kijima suggested. "Oh, maybe it's the way she gives him all of those kisses when they're alone."

"That's a scary thought," Taira muttered under his breath.

"Well, why don't we all take you out for some fresh air?" Jun suggested, wrapping her arms around Kijima. "Come on Kijima! I have a new routine for you to see at the front of the campus!"

"Well, that's nice of you!" Kijima took another piece of seaweed into his mouth. "And I can't wait to see all of your friends again!"

Jun giggled as she left the Rabbit Hatch with a wave of her hand. She also pointed to Kijima and gave a wink to her fellow students before disappearing. The Glee Club took this as a cue to look at each other.

"Oh, Sonada Sensei," said Abe. "The Glee Club will be happy to escort you to the front gates. I'm sure you'd want to return home after all this time and get back to becoming our beloved homeroom teacher."

"Why thank you, Abe-kun," Sonada flashed her sweet smile as she and the Glee Club walked off. "I'd be delighted to hear what you've been up to since I last saw you…"

Sonada's words faded away as the door to the Rabbit Hatch closed. Soon, the only ones left on the moon were Mari, Rumi and Teruhiko.

"I don't like the smiles on their faces," said Rumi. "They're _definitely _hiding something from us."

"Indeed," Mari pointed to the page of the astronomy book that read CANIS MINOR on top. "Is this familiar?"

"'Canis Minor, otherwise known as the Lesser Hunting Dog'…" Teruhiko mumbled as he read the entry of the constellation before seeing the bottom: "See also: Canis Major (Greater Dog) and Canes Venatici (Hunting Dogs)."

"Hound Zodiarts," he whispered, stepping back. "Then that means…"

"Sonada's been a Zodiarts before we even enrolled!" Rumi finished. "And if that's true, Principal Hayami is also…"

Mari nodded her head as she closed the book. "Jun and Abe were smart to bring both of them out in the open." She said. "Now, all we need to do is fight them."

"But how?" asked Rumi. "If they can still transform into those Zodiarts, wouldn't we need like a superhero to stop them or something?"

"Except we don't _have_ a superhero to stop them," said Teruhiko. "Remember? Gentaro's working for the bad guys now."

"What about Kamen Rider Meteor? Do you think he could help us—"

"No. I don't think we should trust him at all. Chosuke-san told me everything regarding him and let me tell you, it's not pretty."

"Then what do we do?" asked Mari. "We have to stop them somehow."

"Then let's do so," Teruhiko pulled out a length of chain from his pocket. "Come on, I think I know a great place to get some weapons."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Takashi Sakate looked through the list of students who would be attending his detention services tomorrow. Some of the names he recognized for their notoriety as troublemakers, while some were new students who arrived late or failed an important test. At the very least, he knew that none of them were going to turn into monsters ravaging across the school campus or whatever.

At the thought of rampaging monsters, Sakate stared at the picture frame resting on his desk. There, he saw a younger him with his own son smiling underneath the shade of the cherry blossom trees. Why did he forget those happy days in the pursuit of becoming such a strict disciplinary figure? That was the reason why Teruhiko turned bad and transformed into a Zodiarts. He had been a complete fool this whole time.

If it hadn't been for Gentaro, Teruhiko would be rampaging as a monster for the rest of his life while his body was left in a coma. Satake couldn't thank Gentaro enough for what he had done. Even if bumping his test score to a 50 wasn't enough to say 'Thank you', it was enough to show that Gentaro wasn't a 'bad boy' as he thought.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention. Satake turned to his son, Rumi and Mari entering his office, looking as if they finished running a mile. Teruhiko smiled to his father and lightly clasped onto the chain necklace around his neck.

"Dad," he said. "Do you still have your teaching staff on you?"

"I carry it on me at all times," Satake answered, turning to the lone wooden staff resting against his file cabinet. "But why would you need it right now?"

"I'll explain later," Teruhiko picked the staff up and handed it to Mari. "Rumi, where do they keep the javelins and shot put balls?"

"I think they keep some at the storage locker near the racing track," Rumi answered. "Why do you ask?"

Teruhiko replied with a sly grin on his face. "I think it's time for a little more practice, don't you think?"

Satake turned to the three students nodding their heads and smiling. He turned to his son as if to ask, "Teruhiko, are you returning to your delinquent ways?" Teruhiko caught the look in his father's eyes and shook his head.

"Dad, I don't know what's gonna happen," he said. "But I love you, and I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk." Teruhiko gave his father a hug before walking off. "Rumi, Mari, let's get going."

"Teruhiko!" Satake cried, standing up. "It's about the Zodiarts, isn't it?"

"Let's just say that I'm gonna squash the scorpion that poisoned my thoughts," Teruhiko answered with a smile. "I'll see you later tonight."

"G-good luck!" Satake cried seeing the three students leave. He then turned to the picture on his desk and picked it up, tracing the smile on both his and his son's faces with a finger.

"Good luck," He whispered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"One, two, three, four! Five, six, seven, eight!"

Jun counted a rhythm as she showed Kijima the new cheerleading routine she was working on. Ever since Miu promoted her to president of the Cheerleading Team, she discovered that she was pretty good at creating new routines and leading the team to victory. Miu would keep an eye out on her every now and then, but deep down, she knew that the Queen of Amanogawa High chose wisely.

Since she wasn't dressed in her cheer-leading outfit, Jun had to make do with a simple white tee, black shorts and sneakers to portray her routine of back-flips, cartwheels and jumps toward Kijima. She would see Kijima lightly tap his fan against his hand to her rhythm, but she also knew that she couldn't keep this up forever. After learning that Tamae also became a Zodiarts, she knew that she couldn't sit around and act like a ditz. She needed more focus and drive to ensure that an incident like that would never happen again.

"And, finale!" she cried, her legs forming splits and her arms in the air. Kijima laughed and clapped his hands as Jun panted for breath.

"That was _side-splitting_, Shigeno-san!" he said. "You've really _cheered_ me up. Get it?"

"Yeah, I do," Jun slowly stood up and reached for her duffel bag, pulling out her second bag of banana chips. She tossed them into her mouth as she added, "I'm glad you're back though—you always cheer me up with your puns! The Rakugo Club's gonna be so happy to see you back, alive and healthy!"

"Aww, that's really nice of you to say. Say," Kijima looked back and forth. "Where's your friend of yours? You know, that Queen?"

"Oh, Miu?" Jun began to sweat. "She's...at the University. Yeah! She's there studying to become a...um..."

The voices of Abe, Taira and Ibuki singing nearby saved Jun from becoming a stuttering mess. Turning around, she saw the Glee Club singing a ballad to Sonada. She closed her eyes and began to hear the words.

"_Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme...Remember me to one who lives there; she once was a true love of mine..."_

While Jun listened to the lyrics, she did not notice Kijima slowly approaching her, his left hand raised into the air. Just as he was about to bring it down...

He was surprised to see Jun turning around and kicking it back. When Jun lowered her leg, she gasped at what she saw. Kijima's left arm was a humongous crab claw.

"K-Kijima!" Jun gasped. "Your arm...it's..."

"Oh this?" Kijima snapped his claw and smiled. "I got this recently, and it's made me a little _crabby_, don't you think? In fact, I'm so crabby that I need to chop up your head to make me feel better!"

Jun jumped out of the way as Kijima threw powerful jabs at her. She stepped back as Kijima's crab claw was about to pierce her leg, waiting until it neared the ground before she brought her knee toward Kijima's face. The former Zodiarts of the Crab stumbled back, a hand on his nose.

"Well," he said. "I wasn't expecting a ditz like you to be so...flexible. However, that won't be saving the troubadours from Sonada's poison."

"Poison?!"

Jun heard three cries before turning around. Sonada's ponytail transformed into a scorpion's stinger and rose into the air. The poison-tipped stinger lashed out at the Glee Club, the three members falling onto the ground in pain. Jun could see a shadow of a smile on Sonada's face and placed a hand to her mouth.

"No…" she whispered. "You couldn't…"

"We could…" Kijima said with a smile. "Oh, and are you sure it was smart to keep your back towards me?"

Before Jun had a chance to ask why, she felt something pierce through her back. She let out a gasp and turned around, seeing Kijima's crab claw pulling out a large, glowing halo from her body. She fell to the ground as he tapped her on the head with his fan.

"I am such a big _fan_ of yours, Shigeno-san," he chuckled. "But now, I think it's time for me to end this for you."

"W-What is that thing?" asked Jun, pointing to the halo in Kijima's hand. "What are you going to do with—"

"Your soul?" Kijima's grin grew wider, but his eyes still held a malevolent glint that made Jun shudder. "I'm just gonna use it to give me a bit more power so I can _crush_ Ryusei Sakuta for what he did to me! So until then…"

The claw opened wide as Jun closed her own eyes, afraid to see what would happen if her own soul was snipped in half. As she feared for the worst…

There was a loud CRACK! Jun opened her eyes to see Mari slam a wooden staff across Kijima's face and the former Cancer Zodiarts falling onto the ground in pain. The photographer picked up Jun's soul from the large pincer and placed it back into the cheerleader's hands.

"Are you alright, Jun?" asked Mari. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'll be all right," Jun replied, standing up. She felt her soul return to her body and placed a hand close to her heart. "Thank goodness you came just in time. Where did you go?"

"Let's just say that Teruhiko raided the Track-And-Field team of weapons. What happened here?"

"Kijima grew a giant crab claw and Sonada-sensei's ponytail is a scorpion stinger! She just poisoned Abe-kun and his friends and GAH!"

Before Jun finished her sentence, she felt a slash down her back. She fell onto her knees as Mari looked up. Sauntering toward them was Sarina Sonada, her ponytail lashing out like a whip. Mari grasped onto the wooden staff tighter and focused, ready to deflect the stinger right back at Sonada's face should it strike.

"Oh, don't be like that Yamamoto-chan," Sonada stated calmly. "Shouldn't you be with Miura at this moment?"

"I would if it wasn't for the likes of you!" Mari snapped. "How am I supposed to save Abe, Taira and Ibuki? You have an antidote for the poison, right?"

"Me? Of course not." Sonada narrowed her eyes. "Why the hell would I want to take care of these crying, whining idiots? They never did anything to help me out back at Amanogawa High. They abused me, bullied me and I had no one to turn to. Until…Principal Hayami came."

"And then he made you the Canis Minior Zodiarts and then Scorpio Zodiarts, correct?" Mari tightened her grip even more. "You monster! You made Miura into the Orion Zodiarts and forced him on that withdrawal! What type of person are you?"

"I am a person who worships the king who saved me from my darkness," Sonada answered. "And I shall spread his will by _taking you down!_"

"Not if I have anything to say!"

Sonada turned around to see Rumi running toward her, a pole in hand. She stomped the pole into the ground and leapt into the air. Sonada's ponytail prepared itself to scratch at Rumi's exposed leg, but was grasped by Jun, who had another hand close to her heart. This resulted in Rumi's foot slamming against Sonada's face before Rumi landed on both feet and raised her hands into the air.

"That was for you and your stupid Zodiarts for causing Jin to become a monster!" Rumi said, pointing at Sonada. "If you try anything like that again, I will pull out every single tooth from that crocodile smile you give to everyone!"

"You little bitch!" Sonada freed herself from Jun's grasp and lunged toward Rumi, her fingernails growing into sharp talons. Rumi ducked out of the way as she brought out the vaulting pole and used it to block the powerful attacks. Mari turned just in time to see Kijima about to attack with his claw, but blocked it with the wooden staff.

"Mari, Mari, quite contrary," Kijima sang. "How does your garden grow?"

"With silver bells, cockle shells and MY FOOT TO YOUR FACE!" Mari screamed, proceeding to slamming her foot to Kijima's face. "What are your parents going to say when they find out that their son is a sociopath? Have you ever wondered about that?"

"I've wondered and pondered and thought about that for quite some time," Kijima used his crab pincer to grab onto the wooden staff. He closed the claw as the staff broke in half with a loud SNAP! "And I decided that it's so much fun to create little scenarios with lies and words. I mean, you do the same with pictures."

"I portray people with smiles and happiness on their faces. I portray the happiness in life. But you? You're just a monster."

"Am I? We'll just see about that."

Mari picked up the halves of Satake's teaching stick and tossed them at Kijima, only to find Kijima swatting them aside. She turned toward Jun, whose face was turning white, and then back to Rumi, who was struck with Sonada's stinger ponytail on her arm before turning back to Kijima. She had to wait a little longer for Teruhiko to arrive with the shot put balls, and the Glee Club was afflicted by Sonada's deadly poison. There was no one to fight alongside her, no tools to fight with, and no knight in shining armor to end this madness. She was alone…but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"You can take my soul or poison me," she said. "But know this: the members of the Kamen Rider Club know that you're here and they'll come back and beat your asses so hard, you wish that you were back at the Dark Nebula!"

"Those namby-pamby do-gooders aren't here, are they? So until then…" Kijima took a step toward Mari and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

_You're going to take my soul away, I know that… _Mari thought to herself, clenching her fists. She felt her heart pounding against her chest as she thought, _What do I do? The Zodiarts are too strong for us to fight against. Did we do the right thing? People are going to die and we don't know how to stop it…if there's an__yone listening…please…_Mari saw Kijima's claw about to pierce through her heart. _Answer me!_

She stepped back, only to be met with something scratching her neck. Turning around, Mari saw Sonada's ponytail retracting and Sonada slowly clapping her hands. The photographer fell to her knees, feeling the poison seep into her bloodstream. Her vision began to blur and saw the Zodiarts smiling at her, silently gloating their easy victory over the school. It was over. She was done for.

_Miura..._Mari thought to herself as tears fell down her face. _I'm so sorry...I couldn't save you...I couldn't free you from the darkness...What do I do?_

"_I can save you," _said a voice. _"I will not let you children succumb to this tragedy."_

_W-who are you? _asked Mari, feeling the voice echo in her mind. _A-are you a serpent? Like the one that's possessing Gentaro?_

"_I am not in league with Ophiuchus in any shape or form. I have heard your cries of pain and was summoned by your pure heart. You wish to capture the smiles and happiness of those around you. Are you willing to give up so easily?"_

_I'm not actually surrendering;__ I'm just not able to fight back as I thought I could. _Mari answered back. _What do you want from me?_

"_To help you. I can stop these monsters from hurting you and heal your friends of the toxin that is slowly killing them. All I need is your answer, Mari Yamamoto."_

_Please help! _Mari cried. _We're all about to die! Please save us!_

"_Very well...close your eyes and imagine a rainbow wrapping around your body. Then, say my name."_

Mari took as much air as she could through her lungs and concentrated on the image of a rainbow. No, she imagined she and Miura dancing in the rain and watching the rainbow appear when the sun finally decided to reveal itself. She saw herself taking a picture of the rainbow with Miura by her side. With that image burned into her mind, she began to speak.

"I...gah!" Mari found Kijima's claw hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing any oxygen that was left in her lungs. She tried to pull the claw away, but her arms weren't listening to her head. The poison was spreading too quickly.

"Ah, ah, ah..." said Kijima. "I really don't want you calling for help. Don't want too many witnesses."

"I...I..." Mari still tried to sputter the name of the serpent. "I..."

"You what?" asked Sonada, tugging on Mari's hair. "What do you have to say, bitch?"

"I...I...IRIS!"

A beam of light escaped Mari's heart and slammed right into Kijima's chest. The former Zodiarts of the Crab stepped back as the light wrapped around Mari's exhausted body, lifting the poison out of the young girl. Mari inhaled through her mouth before standing up. Rumi and Jun, barely alive from the poison slowly killing them, looked as seven bands of light wrapped around the photographer's body. They levitated her into the air, dyeing her clothes in a myriad of colors and bleaching her hair white. Forming in her hands was a rain stick decorated with blue snakescales. Draped around her neck was a white cape with a red snake arched to resemble a rainbow, When Mari opened her eyes, they were the color of emeralds.

"What trickery is this?" Kijima growled. "What are you?!"

"I am the avatar of the Rainbow Serpent," Mari answered, her voice fused with another. "I am Iris, the Messenger of Happiness!"

Raising the rainstick into the air, Mari slowly tilted it to hear the beads inside pour down. She lifted her arm and pointed the stick to her side as sparks of blue light showered over the tired bodies of Jun, Rumi, Abe, Taira and Ibuki. Sonada's arm trembled with rage at the sight of the teenagers slowly waking up.

"You!" said Rumi, picking up her pole. "You're going to die!"

"That goes for you too, Kijima!" said Jun, her lips turning into a frown. She pulled out a lollipop from her pocket, unwrapped it, and then placed it in her mouth. "You're a jerk!"

"You figured that out now?" Kijima asked sarcastically. "Why Kazashiro-san promote you to Club President is a decision I shall never understand."

"Be quiet, Kijima," Sonada hissed. "We need to harvest these souls to complete it!"

"Complete what?" asked Abe, approaching Sonada with a shot put ball in hand. Taira and Ibuki also carried similar projectiles. "What's so important that you need to harm the students—students that actually like you—and transform them into monsters?"

"A brat like you couldn't comprehend what Principal Gamou desires," said Sonada, gnashing her teeth. "He wishes to form that day: the Day of Awakening. On that day, everyone will know of his power and might! Everyone shall worship him as a god! Everyone will-"

"Make sure you shut up, Sonada-sensei."

Sonada turned around and screamed when a shot-put ball smacked her across the face. The shot-put ball dropped to the ground as Sonada felt blood trickling down her nose. She snarled and turned to where the ball was thrown, seeing both Takashi and Teruhiko Satake wielding similar shot-put balls in hand.

"Where were you?" asked Rumi, stomping toward Teruhiko. She slapped him over the head. "We nearly died because you took your sweet time with the ammo!"

"Don't blame me!" said Teruhiko, rubbing a hand where Rumi slapped him. "My dad stopped by the shed and offered to help me carry some of the shot-put balls because he didn't want to see me go 'back into my delinquent phase' as he put it." He took a glance at his father. "Isn't that right?"

"No son of mine is getting involved with these damned monsters without backup!" said Satake, pulling his glasses off. He glared at Sonada and Kjima and added, "Let's take care of these delinquents once and for all."

The circle of students and teacher loomed over both Sonada and Kijima. The two knew the odds—they were outnumbered at least four to one, their attempt to poison or extract their souls would be in vain, and even more and more students would eventually come and see what was going on. They were doomed.

"Well," Kijima laughed. He then snarled. "It looks like we're going to have to make our exit, don't you think?"

"No!" Sonada growled. "We can take them out! We—"

"You know, this is probably why you got your ass handed to you by Gentaro and Ryusei. You're just too damn stubborn to realize that you're beat. Besides…" Kijima lowered his head. "Master Gamou wants to see us once more."

Sonada sucked in her cheeks as she shot a glare at her partner. Her brown eyes began to flicker and became black before she and Kijima vanished in a cloud of Cosmic Energy. Mari slowly descended to the ground, a hand on her head as she reverted to her original form, the rainstick still in her hand.

"Mari!" said Abe, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I-I think so," Mari replied, blinking her eyes. "There was so much energy…I was almost consumed by it."

"Is this what's really going on in the school?" asked Ibuki. "I mean, when Abe told Taira and I about the whole Perseus Zodiarts thing during Christmas, I thought it was a…"

"Joke?" finished Rumi. "No, this isn't a joke. This is real, and we have to start training to fight against these Zodiarts before they start landing an assault against the school."

"I better call Motoyama and tell him what we saw," said Abe, picking up his cellphone. "I hope he's doing all right as Kamen Rider Den-O."

"And until then," Satake placed his glasses back on and cleared his throat. "I think you all might want to give me a full explanation as to what I've been missing. Something tells me that I'm gonna be involved in this one way or another…"

"Dad," said Teruhiko, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "Welcome to the resistance group. You are now an honorary member of the Cosmic Hunting Dogs."

"You just made that name up on the fly, didn't you?" asked Jun.

"So what?" Teruhiko shrugged his shoulders. "That's technically our job now. We might as well give ourselves a title that fits our occupation."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mitsuaki Gamou watched as both Sarina Sonada and Natsuji Kijima teleported in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at the animal-like features that they both possessed, but stayed quiet as Sonada bowed toward him.

"My lord," she said, her head bowing in fealty. "We have returned from our imprisonment in the Dark Nebula. We are here to serve you once more."

"I see," said Gamou. "How were you able to escape in the first place?"

"That…is a secret," Kijima laughed. "We don't wanna give it away so quickly, do we?"

"No, you don't. That also leads me to one other question, though."

"And what is, Chairman?"

"What did Virgo do to let you activate your Zodiarts powers without the use of a Horoscope switch?" Gamou smiled as his eyes began to glow red. "I hope that you two will tell me all that you know."

* * *

**We interrupt this story to give you a very important message.**

**To everyone who's read and reviewed this story, I give you a thank you from the bottom of my heart. Fourze has had the most amount of named characters out of all the Kamen Rider shows so far-seriously, check out its tvtropes page, it's HUGE! I've been doing my best to give all these characters their time to shine as there is so much potential that you can give them if you just dig deep enough. Why focus on the main characters every single time when you can also flesh out the secondary characters that are also important?  
**

**Second, I'm amazed at how the readers have stated how much they like Chuta Ohsugi. His original role in the story was comic relief and having a big crush on Sonada before discovering the Kamen Rider Club and becoming its faculty adviser. The only thing that irked me was that he never used his new role to discover the identities of the Zodiarts at all. In fact, he didn't know about Principal Hayami and Sonada being Zodiarts until the THIRD to last episode of the show and that was JK relaying information toward him. Can you believe that?!  
**

**Also, for those of you who don't understand the italics in most of Kijima's speech, he's part of the rakugo club. It's basically him kneeling down with a fan in hand while stating a comical story. He also makes lots of puns-which evident when one sees the fansub translations-so that's to emphasize his speaking patterns.  
**

**Last, this will not be the last of the Intermissions. There will be more in the future, but I will announce those in a later time. Also, I am going to be posting a few more one-shots in the following weeks: "Who Desires?" a prequel to Horseshoes, "Twelfth Night", a collection that details the origins of the Zodiarts, "Goldfrapp", a collection that tells of the 7 Kamen Rider Club Members, the 4th tale for "Tears to Shed", and "Black Swan", which delves into the one and only Cygnus priestess Misa Torizaki. Be on the lookout, all right?  
**

**Next time: Returning back to Kyoto, Ryusei is fighting Shun, Leo Zodiarts is up against three Kamen Riders, the Kamen Rider Club Girls-plus Yukina-are surrounded by Dustards, and the team of Ohsugi, Haruka, Hana and Miu must hurry to receive medical aid. Day 1 of this field trip is coming to a close, but even when the sun sets, there's still activity that needs to be addressed.  
**

**XIII-2: "Of Sins and Shadows" coming up next.  
**


	15. Of Sins and Shadows

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XIII-2:** **15-6/19-9-14-19/1-14-4/19-8-1-4-15-23-19**

"_All sins are attempts to fill voids."_

_-Simone Weil_

Erin, Tomoko and Yuki were batting aside the multitude of Dustards that trapped them into a corner. No matter how many Dustards they battled, more appeared from the Cosmic Energy the Dustards reverted to when they took too many blows. This created twice the amount of Dustards defeated, and the girls were only exhausting themselves trying to fight back.

Erin was having the most difficulty. As the Aquarius Zodiarts, the jugs mounted on her shoulders would release water that would heal her friends of fatigue, but it also needed Cosmic Energy the more fatigued they were. Yuki was also running out of homemade space food to replenish their energy, and Tomoko's new barrier powers were starting to falter. Yukina, on the other hand, was still trembling in fear from behind the four, having done nothing to fight off against this threat.

"We could _really_ use some help right about now," said Yuki, turning to her friends. "Erin, where's Eguchi and Chosuke-san?"

"I just called them two minutes ago," Erin answered. "We just have to hold the fort until they arrive."

"What about those Kame riders or whatever?" asked Yukina. "Why aren't they doing anything?"

"They're currently fighting the Leo Zodiarts onstage!" Tomoko cried, pointing to the stage. "We can't contact Miu and Shun, JK and Ryutaros are fighting Virgo Zodiarts, and Ohsugi-sensei is nowhere to be found. We're all on our own!"

"I thought you guys were all part of some superhero club that saved the school from the Zodiarts! You're nothing but a ragtag bunch of—"

"At least we're doing something!" Yuki snapped, glaring at Yukina. "You said you were going to fight, but you never swung that pipe in your hand! I'm actually going out and fighting these Dustards, even though I'm such a 'space-case' as you say! So excuse me if I start swearing, but you are a BITCH!"

"Take that back!" Yukina snarled, standing up. She leaned toward the space otaku and glared at her. "I said take it back!"

"Make me," Yuki replied, narrowing her eyes.

Yukina snarled and took the lead pipe in her hand as if to bash Yuki's head wide open. Instead, she noticed Yuki pulling a Dustard into her path, knocking it out with a powerful blow to the head. Yukina tried again, but only met with another Dustard blocking her path. Yuki laughed and giggled as more and more Dustards fell before her.

"I see," said Erin, noticing what Yuki was planning. She turned to Tomoko and winked before shouting, "Hey Yukina, did you ever tell anyone what your wedding with Gentaro was going to be like?"

"Shut up…" Yukina growled, whacking another Dustard over the head.

"What about the fact that Gentaro's not as smart as he seems?" asked Yuki, swatting four Dustards away with her Nectar cat-o-nine tails. "I heard that he got a 4 on his mid-term from a creditable source!"

"I said shut up!" Yukina barked.

"I predict that your marriage with Gentaro will end in vain," Tomoko replied. "The chances of you two getting together is like trying to find an artificial satellite within the Milky Way."

Yukina let out a beastly roar as more and more Dustards fell beneath her wake. Any Dustard that wasn't affected by her rampage began to flee from the sight of the enraged teenage girl. Yukina chased after them screaming, "COME BACK HERE!" in a voice that would make even the Imagins tremble in fear. Once she was nowhere in sight, the Kamen Rider Club girls let out a sigh.

"That was too close," said Yuki. "_Way_ too close."

"That should keep those Dustards busy until Norio and Chosuke return to fight Aries Zodiarts," said Erin, pressing the top of her Zodiarts Switch. A gust of black wind wrapped around her body until she reverted to her human form. "I just hope Daisuke-san, Joji-san and Motoyama-kun are doing okay."

"The Kamen Riders are warriors of justice," said Tomoko. "And justice will prevail in the end. I know of it."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Stupid crab!" Momotaros cried, trying his best to slash the tough shell of the Zodiarts in front of him. Leo Zodiarts, who was currently in the form of the Zodiarts of the Crab, smirked as he saw the attempts of Amazon, Riderman and Sword Den-O barely scratching the surface of the shell. It was like trying to scratch a diamond with a piece of glass—the glass wasn't going to scratch the diamond, but the diamond could easily slice the glass in half.

"Hmph," Leo Zodiarts swatted Sword Den-O aside with his left arm, sending him flying toward Kamen Rider Amazon. Riderman was swapping his Power Arm for his powerful Drill Arm, charging toward the powerful Zodiarts while it was distracted. Leo Zodiarts sensed the attack and brought his foot toward the Avenging Demon's jaw. Riderman ducked at the last moment and began to penetrate through the thick armor with the drill's tip.

"This isn't woodshop, old man!" Momotaros snapped. "What are you doing?!"

Riderman raised his left hand in the air to block the giant crab claw that was about to kick him the face and continued to pierce a hole through the crab's soft belly. Amazon looked at this in awe and nodded his head.

"Amazon see what Riderman is doing," he said. "Red Demon..."

"Momotaros!" Momotaros snapped.

"Follow lead!" Amazon leapt into the air as he began to bite onto the giant crab claw with his teeth. Sword Den-O stood up and brought his sword over his head, bringing it into an arc as he began to hack away at the giant pincer. Leo Zodiarts snarled as he turned his attention to the attackers on his left arm, swatting Riderman aside as if the Kamen Rider was a fly. Riderman rolled toward his duffel bag and began to replace the Drill Arm for the Machine Arm once more. Once the machine gun was properly inserted, he pointed it toward the hole he created, perfectly exposed due to his fellow Kamen Riders' distractions.

"TAKE THIS!" Riderman screamed, unleashing a barrage of bullets toward the carved hole in the Zodiarts' stomach. "Machine Gun Barrage!"

Leo Zodiarts realized too late what was happening—the armor was so impenetrable that anything that entered wouldn't be able to escape! With the constant attacks Riderman made to his body, the bullets would bounce around like a rubber ball against a cement wall, never stopping their attacks until finally...

Amazon and Sword Den-O jumped out of the way as the guise of the Cancer Zodiarts became bombarded with bullets. Leo Zodiarts let out a cry of pain as the crustacean-like armor faded away into Cosmic Energy, and all that was left was the original Leo Zodiarts and the Cancer Zodiarts Switch in hand.

"Now here comes the fun part!" said Sword Den-O, a Liner Pass in hand. "Let's go!"

**Full Charge**

Scanning the Liner Pass and tossing it aside, Sword Den-O's weapon crackled with red electricity. The blade escaped its hilt and hovered toward Leo Zodiarts while Momotaros controlled it with a flick of his wrist. The blade slashed through Leo Zodiarts' body with two diagonal slashes hovering in the air just a few inches above the Zodiarts head to prepare the final blow.

Amazon prepared the Gaga Bracelet and connected it to the Gigi Bracelet on his left arm. Feeling a golden aura wrap around his body, the fins on his gloves began to grow as he brought his hands over his head.

"SUPER DAISETSUDAN!" he yelled. Both blade and sharp fins sliced through the Zodiarts of the Lion, the Horoscope Switch of the Crab flinging out of his hand. Riderman swapped the Machine Arm for his trusty Rope Arm, the grappling hook at the end latched onto the Zodiarts Switch before he wrenched his arm back. He grabbed onto the Horoscope Switch in his hand just as Leo Zodiarts reverted to his true form of Ko Tatsugami in a small explosion.

"Hmph," said Momotaros, seeing Tatusgami on his knees. "What are you gonna do now, old man?"

"Lion Beast is surrounded," said Amazon. "Lion Beast shall fall."

Tatsugami let out a low snarl befitting of his position as the Zodiarts of the Lion. Crushing the walnuts in his hand, he pulled out a black pellet from his pocket and tossed it onto the ground. In an instant, a cloud of thick black smoke shrouded him from the eyes of the three Kamen Riders. Once the cloud of smoke vanished, Ko Tatsugami was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmph," said Momotaros, reaching for the Liner Belt. "That lion's more like a pussy cat if you ask me."

With the belt removed, the Kamen Rider Armor faded away, revealing Soushi Motoyama underneath. The painter placed a hand on his head.

"That was close," said Motoyama. "I never thought that the chairman's bodyguard was Leo Zodiarts."

"We were lucky that he was too arrogant about Cancer's crab-like armor," said Joji, staring at the Zodiarts Switch in his hand. "If this item is part of the chairman's evil plans, then we better keep it in a place where he'd never find it."

"Amazon see," Amazon took the switch into his hand and inspected it. "Switch filled with evil and sadness."

"Sadness?" Motoyama raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, Amazon-sempai?"

"Switch filled with unhappiness inside. Switch filled with darkness and pain." Amazon pulled out the Clear Drill Switch he picked up from the rainforest. "Is different from other switch. Other switch filled with hope and peace."

"That looks like one of Gentaro's Astroswitches," said Motoyama, looking at the switch in Amazon's right hand. "But why would it fall into the rainforest?"

"Maybe it wanted to bring it to Daisuke's attention," said Joji, removing his Riderman helmet. "I recalled that after we fought Lem Kannagi and ended his reign as the Super Galaxy King, Gentaro was spending a lot of time interacting with Daisuke. Daisuke even promised to come to Japan in a few months, although the reunion has been delayed due to…"

"I know." Motoyama sighed, shaking his head. "Joji-san, how did your fight with Ryusei go?"

"I sensed this aura of death hanging around him," Jij answered. "IUt was like the only thing that was on his mind was to kill me. He's not human."

"That's what we've been thinking. Still," Motoyama looked toward the setting sun. "I just hope that things will turn out for the better. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Miu, Ohsugi and Haruka were able to find a large fountain to place Hana in. Until they could get some ointment from the DenLiner, the water would have to be the only thing that could heal Hana's wounds from the hot water. Hana didn't say a word, but rather grasped onto Hana's sleeves as a way of saying "it really, really hurts". Ohsugi just looked in anger—how low was Ophiuchus going to go in killing people and scalding innocent children? He had to be stopped.

Using Ohsugi's cellphone, Miu was already calling Tomoko on what had happened so far. She quickly explained the situation regarding Kengo, Jiro and Yuri and about finding out the identity of Virgo Zodiarts.

"That's good. The last thing we need is to show tears. We've already shed so much." Miu turned to Haruka removing Hana's clothes so they could see the burns and winced at seeing the young girl's back the color of a lobster. Still, Hana didn't show any tears, but instead gripped onto her wet blouse and twisted it whenever she felt pain all over her body. "We don't have time to cry."

"We know. We'll meet up at the DenLiner, all right?"

"That will be fine. Tell the others I said, hi."

"Will do, Kazashiro-san."

The two hung up as Miu sat down near the fountain. The plan she created, while she knew was going to have some hiccups, was falling apart. She couldn't gain in contact with Shun, Kengo was in the hands of a man who was supposed to be deceased, Ryusei was a robot…nothing made sense anymore. What was she supposed to do? As the Club Chairman, it was she who needed to lead the group against all these evils, but who was there to help guide her?

The Club Chairman looked into the sky, seeing the sun slowly begin to sink. The evening was coming, and the only thing they could do now was rest and recover for the day ahead. She just prayed that the Kamen Rider Club could stay strong until then.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ryusei and Shun continued to fight it out, blade locking against blade. Unfortunately for Ryusei, the lightning attacks that made him destroy Rod Den-O earlier had no effect this time. Shun kept fighting back, slicing through Ryusei's uniform with the pata weapons in hand.

"Why won't you die, Daimonji?!" Ryusei screamed, hands gripping onto the sword. "What brought you back to life?"

"I was brought back by Lord Shiva's grace," Shun answered, stepping back from Ryusei's sword swinging in a powerful arc. "I was brought here to send you to the depths of Naraka where you will burn for the rest of your days!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Ryusei exclaimed. "That's preposterous! It's _you_ who shall be going straight to Hell when I'm done with you!"

Shun just set his gaze toward someone slowly rising to their feet. Seeing what was happening, he nodded his head and lowered his weapons.

"What gave you the right to kill me?" he hissed toward Ryusei. "I did nothing wrong and I've never insulted you in any way. What was your purpose?"

"To dismember the Kamen Rider Club before they got too close," Ryusei answered. "I was to infiltrate your ranks and tear you from the inside out."

"No, you were supposed to help us fight the Zodiarts! You tossed it all away when you went after Gentaro! Gentaro never did anything to you! You're just a heartless murderer!"

"You're right!" Ryusei grinned. "And now it's time for me to end this once and for all. Daimonji, Vasuki or whatever your name is, time to-"

**Full Charge**

Shun grinned as Ryusei turned around. Standing behind him was Gun Den-O tossing his Liner Pass away. The gun in his hand, and the orbs resting on the fins on the Kamen Rider's shoulders began to glow. They fired and fused into a large orb of energy that engulfed Ryusei in an explosion when it hit. Ryusei screamed in pain as he felt his own blood escaping his throat. He fell onto his knees in pain, hands close to his neck.

"You tricked me..." he whispered, turning to Shun. "How could you?"

"I did no such thing," Shun replied. "You sealed your fate the minute you decided to kill me."

Ryusei felt his eyes close as he collapsed onto the ground. Shun slowly approached Ryusei, gripping onto his patas, and placing a blade near his neck. He smiled as he began to raise it into the air...

Only to find JK grasping onto it with his hands.

"Shun, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed. "You can't kill him!"

"He killed me first!" Shun roared. "He deserves this!"

"Death isn't the answer, though! This is why we're in this situation in the first place! Calm down now!"

Shun stared into JK's eyes, the gossip broker giving the best glare he could give as his hands began to bleed. Shun just scoffed as he muttered something under his breath. The clothes and sword vanished, but the snake and sapphire remained.

"You win this time," he said to Ryusei. "But next time, I assure you that you'll die."

"Shun," said JK. "How exactly did Ryusei...kill you? What happened?"

"You want to know what happened?" Shun grasped onto the snake wrapped around his neck and tugged on it. "_This_ is what happened."

JK looked in horror at what he saw around Shun's neck. It was a bloody wound that could only come from a sharp blade. Shun lifted the snake back onto his neck and stormed off, but JK began to follow him and ask quesetion after question as to what happened while he was knocked unconscious.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Axe and Wing Den-O heard the cries of someone screaming close by and rushed toward the scene. They were surprised to see Yukina with a lead pipe in hand, swinging it everywhere as if scaring off anyone that would try to piss her off. She looked like she just saw a red cloth waving in front of her face, preparing to charge toward the poor matador that waved it in front of him.

"I'll handle this," said Kintaros, cracking his neck. He approached Yukina and brought out a hand. "How are you doing—"

CLANK!

Kintaros felt the lead pipe hitting his head and stumbled back a bit. Chosuke muttered how it hurt but Kintaros still looked determined to get through to Yukina. He grabbed onto the lead pipe and tossed it away from the girl's hands. Yukina just turned toward Kintaros, her eyes glowing with absolute rage.

"Why are you acting so unlike a lady?" he asked. "How can we help?"

"I don't want your help!" Yukina snapped. "I want to know where Gentaro is at!"

"And why do you wish to know?" asked Sieg, preparing his boomerang for the worst. "Gentaro is not in his right state of mind, and neither are you. Have you ever heard of the expression, 'Anger makes you stupid?' I hate to say it, but this is the situation you're putting yourself in."

"What do you mean?!"

"You see…Gentaro's dead and—"

"I know that!"

"I meant, Gentaro's dead and has been resurrected by an evil serpent. He's no longer the 'one to befriend everyone in Amanogawa High'. Now he's the 'one to destroy the people who betrayed him.'"

"You too?" Yukina growled and stomped her foot on the ground. She brought her hands out as if she was going to strangle someone and added, "What is with everyone trying to get inbetween me and Gentaro? I'm his future wife! I need to be by his side! I need to—"

SLAP!

Kintaros had one strict rule when it came to being around girls: to never physically hurt them in any way, shape or form. So to slap Yukina across the face to snap her out of it not only pained her, it pained him also—especially since Yukina fell onto the ground from the force of the slap. Yukina rubbed the red spot on her cheek where Axe Den-O's hand slapped it, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I take it that you've recently slapped someone across the face," said Kintaros. "What is it like when the shoe's on the other foot? It looks fun to be the bully and lashing out at everyone, but it's a whole different story when you become the victim.

Yukina just backed away from the Kamen Riders and began to run, sobbing loudly. Kintaros sighed as he looked at his hands. Sieg went to his side and patted him on the back.

"It's not your fault," said the Swan Imagin. "She needs to learn the hard way. Whether or not she faces it head on will be another thing all together."

"I know," Kintaros replied, pulling out a tissue. He blew his nose with a loud honk. "I felt horrible slapping her across the face. I honestly didn't mean to hurt her…What type of Kamen Rider am I to harm a girl like that?"

"_If it makes you feel better, I actually wanted to slap Yukina across the face too."_ Chosuke mentally noted. _"Someone had to tell her the truth sooner or later."_

Kintaros nodded his head and began to sob. Sieg and Norio stayed by the Bear Imagin's side, waiting patiently until Kintaros finished crying all of his tears.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kamen Rider Nadeshiko and Virgo Zodiarts continued to fight in the sky, axe clashing against flamethrower and blue orbs against scorching red flames. Nadeshiko was at a disadvantage—the Gyro Switch was not fast enough to catch up to Virgo and her teleportation powers. She had to find a way to attack Virgo and end the battle once and for all.

"What's wrong, Nadeshiko?" asked the Zodiarts of the Maiden. "Are you getting tired? Too bad—you should've retreated while you had a chance."

"Never!" Nadeshiko exclaimed. "I shall never surrender!"

"You haven't even landed an attack on me; how can you hope to attain victory against someone like me?"

Nadeshiko stayed quiet, still hovering in the air as she contemplated on Virgo Zodiarts' words. She looked at her Driver, noting the two slots ready for her. She let out a sign as she removed the Gyro Switch from its slot and watched as the Module that kept her above the ground vanished. She began to fall onto the ground like a cannon ball dropped from the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"What an idiot…" Virgo muttered to herself, seeing her adversary slowly meeting her death when she smacked the ground. "What was she thinking when she…"

**Rocket/Winch On**

A winch rose into the air and wrapped around Virgo's axe. The Zodiarts of the Maiden looked down, seeing Nadeshiko's suit reverted to its bright silver color and the flamethrower replaced for the orange rocket module. Nadeshiko waved hello with her left hand, a light green casing for the Winch Module mounted on her left arm.

"NADESHIKO ROCKET UPPERCUT!" Nadeshiko cried, bringing her right arm up to smack Virgo Zodiarts right in the jaw with the Rocket Module. Virgo gasped as she then saw Nadeshiko release the winch and replace the switch on the far left slot for a yellow switch with the topper resembling a pair of scissors and the number 11 painted on its front.

**Scissors On**

Nadeshiko's left arm morphed into a large pair of yellow scissors as she flew toward her opponent. The boosters of the rocket burst into flame as the female Kamen Rider brought her left arm back, feeling the Scissors Module glowing with energy. When she neared her weakened opponent, she brought the scissors forward, firing a large beam of energy straight through the Zodiarts' chest!

"DAMN YOU, NADESHIKO!" Virgo screamed as she wrapped herself in her angelic wings and teleported from the battlefield. Nadeshiko just waved a goodbye as she descended back onto the ground where the rest of the Kamen Rider Club was waiting for her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yukina, still in tears after being slapped by Kintaros, wandered across the forest, unsure where she was. The night was slowly coming, and the air was turning cold. Shivering, she moved her hands up and down her arms in order to keep warm. The only thoughts in her mind was what Yuki told her back at the _tori _gates, the explanations about what was really going on with Gentaro, and Kintaros slapping her across the face. She had never been so humiliated like that in all of her life!

As she walked through the darkness, her eyes caught something suspicious. It was three figures—one girl and two boys—standing in a circle underneath the moonlight. What would they be doing at this time of night? That was the question in her mind as she stepped closer to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Well, Kukulkan," a deep voice hissed. "How do you like your new form?"

"I didn't ask for this!" A female voice snapped back. "Why are you doing this?"

"You didn't listen to us, you didn't heed our warnings, you're an ignorant bitch and you're just an evil person," the second male voice answered. Yukina gasped—that was Gentaro's voice. "Rejoice, Misa Torizaki. We've given you the gift of life after death. Your parents won't be crying over your rotting body just yet."

"I said I didn't ask for this!" Misa snapped. "And I'm not Kukulkan or whatever you just said! I'm—"

"The Swan Bitch that everyone likes to talk down upon because of you transforming poor Norio Eguchi into the heartless Cygnus Zodiarts," Gentaro interrupted. "You were unable to get past your reputation for the rest of your life, so you better get used to your new name…or else."

Yukina placed a hand over her mouth; so what everyone was saying was true. She felt tears fall down her face as she mentally berated herself for landing in this situation. Why did she not see this before? The answer hit her like a ton of bricks: she was too blind for her imaginary love of Gentaro that she never really took the words of the Kamen Rider Club to heart. Gentaro was not the knight in shining armor she was going to marry—he was now a cold, heartless shell of the Gentaro Kisaragi who first entered the Amanogawa High campus. How could let herself get into this mess?

"Show yourself, girl," said the deep and dark voice. "Come out before we kill you with our bare hands!"

Yukina gasped and kept still, afraid of what was awaiting her. She fell onto her knees and took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating hard down. She had to escape before Gentaro killed her. She had to apologize for her actions and her anger. She had to apologize to Yuki for slapping her—she wasn't a space case at all! She was a courageous person with lots of heart and…

"Coral Snake: Engage."

Before Yukina even had a chance to know what hit her, she felt a deep sharp blade pierce through her heart. Then…everything went black.

* * *

**Next time: The night can reveal a lot about a person that they don't want to reveal. As the Kamen Rider Club begins to rest for Day 2 of the Kyoto Trip, the forces of evil are hard at work to snuff out the light that seems to shine within the darkness. What are they planning and is there anyway to stop this madness?**

**To be continued in XIV: Shadows of the Damned  
**


	16. Shadows of the Damned

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XIV: 19-8-1-4-23-15-19/15-6/20-8-5/4-1-13-14-5-4**

"_Thoughts are the shadows of our feelings—always darker, emptier and simpler."_

_-Fredrich Nietzsche_

Once everyone gathered at the theater, the DenLiner picked them up. Naomi worked hard to convert the train into an inn for everyone to sleep in and to give them privacy after what they endured during the day. Everyone needed to gather their thoughts before they met up for preparing for Day 2 of the Kyoto Field Trip...their troubles were not over yet.

In the dining cart of the DenLiner, Naomi was currently rubbing ointment down Hana's back and arms. The Imagins heard about the beatings Hana took from Yuri Kuramochi from Miu once everyone made it back to the rendezvous point, and they all looked on in horror as they saw the burns running down Hana's back, arms and legs. Kintaros, who was already finished crying for slapping Yukina across the face, was beginning to weep once more, going through at least three handfuls of tissues every time Hana let out a cry of pain.

"Hana-chan, cheer up!" said Ryutaros, showing a crayon picture to the young girl. "Look! Look! It's Hana-chan stomping on that evil snake!"

Hana slowly reached out toward the picture and took it into her hands. She slowly traced a finger over the scribbling of Ophiuchus and smiled.

"_Arigato_, Ryu-chan," she whispered, wincing a bit when Naomi applied more ointment.

"This just isn't right," said Momotaros, shaking his head. "I mean...there's no point in harming children through all of this. That damn snake just sunk to a new low."

"It's that 'Neroda' who did the deed to our poor princess," said Sieg. "This act proves that Ophiuchus will achieve _anything_ in order to complete his goals...whatever they are."

"You are correct, Sieg," said Owner, taking his mug of hot tea to his lips. "Ophiuchus is an individual with immense power and the will to ensure that his plans succeed. He'll do whatever it takes to enshroud the world with darkness. If we do not stop him now, then everyone shall suffer."

"Well, he's done a damn good job on that," Momotaros muttered. The red Imagin took a glance at Urataros who had been staring at the table for the last half hour or so, something that was unlike him. "Hey, _ero-kame!_ Why are you so silent all of a sudden?"

"..." Urataros just continued to stare at his reflection on the table, lost in his own thoughts. This annoyed Momotaros, who then proceeded to slam his hands on the table.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Momotaros snapped. "Wake up!"

"Wha-" Urataros looked up and saw everyone staring at him. He then let out a sigh and said, "I'm fine. I just...need to be alone for a while and just think about what happened with Shun and..."

"Do what you need to do," said Owner, sipping his tea once more. "We shall not disturb your meditations."

"But what do we do about Hana-chan?" asked Ryutaros, staring at Hana lying flat on her stomach. "She'll be out of commission for weeks at this rate! Don't we have any high-tech super medicine that will make the boo-boos go away faster?"

"Sorry, Ryu-chan," said Naomi, closing the first-aid kit. "The ointment is enough to alleviate the pain temporarily, but she's going to need lots of ice, rest and some food to make her better. Now, who wants fried rice topped with the Kamen Rider Club flag?"

"I do! I do!" Ryutaros cried, jumping up and down. "Then let's give some to our friends and-"

The door to the diner cart open as a female figure stepped forward. Everyone turned around, seeing Nadeshiko enter, dressed in the uniform of Subaruboshi High's female students. She gave them a sweet smile as she approached Hana.

"Ah, you must be this 'Nadeshiko' that holds a close place in Gentaro's heart," said Sieg, approaching the visitor. He fell to one knee and took her hand into his, kissing it. "For what do we owe this visitation?"

Nadeshiko pulled out her Nadeshiko Driver and flipped the switches down. After its countdown initiated, she pulled the driver's lever to transform into her Kamen Rider persona. She cracked her knuckles and sauntered over Hana's side.

"Wait," said Kintaros. "I don't think Hana needs any type of physical therapy at this moment. Her back is very tender."

Nadeshiko shook her head and pulled out a lemon yellow Astroswitch with the number 24 in front, inserting it into the far left slot on the driver. Then, she pressed on its top.

**Medical On**

A yellow first-aid kit mounted on her left arm, opening to reveal an assortment of medicines, bandages and other items to treat injuries. Nadeshiko picked up two small vials of medicine and handed it to Naomi who looked at it with curiosity.

"Do I put this in the hot tea?" she asked the Kamen Rider. "And if I do, how many drops do I put inside?"

Nadeshiko furiously nodded her head and held up three fingers. Naomi just replied with a quick nod and placed the instructed amount of drops into the kettle of hot water. She then dropped a few teabags and waited for the kettle to let out a loud whistle before serving Hana the tea. She quickly poured a cup for Hana and placed it into the young girl's hands. Hana was a bit wary, but Nadeshiko just nodded her head. Hana lifted the cup and poured the tea and downed it until there was no drop left. Setting the teacup aside, she let out a yawn and soon fell into slumber.

"Yay!" Ryutaros exclaimed. "Hana-chan's all better!"

"Shh, Ryu-chan!" Naomi whispered, bringing a blanket toward Hana's side. "Let Hana rest for a while. It's been a long day for all of us."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ko Tatsugami bowed toward Mitsuaki Gamou, waiting for his punishment. He snatched the Cancer Horoscope Switch prior to arriving in Kyoto in an attempt to fight off against the Kamen Riders that were plaguing the city. What he didn't expect were both Riderman and Amazon—who were at least twenty years his senior—outwitting him and making him lose the Switch. It was nothing more than a humiliating defeat-especially since what sealed the deal was a machine gun. Those Kamen Riders had no honor when it came to a simple fist fight.

"Forgive me, Master Gamou," said Tatsugami. "I have lost another switch and have held your plans back even further. Please forgive me for my mistakes."

Gamou just stared at his loyal bodyguard. Tatsugami had been by his side prior to Amanogawa High's construction, making sure any meddlers who stuck their noses in his business were quickly brushed aside. Plus, as the Zodiarts of the Lion, Tatsugami was still an important part of his plan; Tatsugami was still needed.

"You are forgiven, Tatsugami," Gamou began, slowly nodding his head. "I no longer have any need of both the Scorpio and Cancer Switches anyhow." He picked up the remaining Horoscope Switch and tossed it to toward Tatsugami's feet. "I found another way in order to obtain the power I need to enact the Day of Awakening."

"You have?" Tatsugami lifted his gaze toward Amanogawa High's chairman, somewhat filled with relief. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that the former Switchers told me about a missing link to the Cosmic Energy that's being left by the Zodiarts," Gamou replied with a wry smile, his eyes glowing red. "And that shall make all the difference."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"So you're saying that Gentaro caused Misa to gut herself to death?" asked JK, turning to Norio and Chosuke. "That's…"

"Disgusting, inhuman and wrong," said Norio, shuddering at that memory. "Gentaro also told us to dig more dirt on her and you're the one who pretty much knows all of Amanogawa High's students like the back of your hand. Do you have anything?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked JK, rapidly typing away at his laptop. "I've looked at the recent ballet performances she's attended, her personal blog, and even hacking into the school database. Just give me a minute or two."

"Until then, we still have lots of questions," Chosuke placed a hand against the wall and bowed his head. "For example, why is Chairman Gamou making the students into Zodiarts? In fact, why did he make Amanogawa High in the first place?"

"He said it was for the children to go into space," said Motoyama, rubbing his chin. "But we know that it's just a testing zone for strange scientific experiments. The question is, how long has this been going on?"

"If Principal Hayami's journal is correct, and judging by the evidence and witnesses, our chairman has been conducting Zodiarts experiments ever since the school's founding days," JK answered, taking a potato chip into his mouth. "Sonada-sensei was a Zodiarts prior to becoming a teacher at Amanogawa, and was given a switch switch by Hayami who must've obtained a switch of his own while he was a student or normal teacher there."

"But why?" asked Norio. "What could possibly drive a man to do such horrible things?"

"Evil, hatred, pride, envy…any of those nasty thoughts inside his head would do," Chosuke answered. "That's why I warned you about Teruhiko, Kaizou. There was nothing but anger within his heart."

"Misa had that same problem too," said JK, finishing his typing. "I just hope to find some juicy info about our Priestess of Cygnus."

"Will everybody stop mentioning that?" asked Norio. "The last thing we need is to make horrible comments on what she did. She didn't mean to…there must've been something in her mind that warped her into this being of…insanity."

"Which reminds me," said Motoyama, turning toward the former Cygnus Zodiarts. "Why exactly did Misa create the Ugly Duckling cult in the first place?"

"She was attacked one day and Cygnus saved her from these thugs. That's all she's told me."

"Did said attack have something to do with being nearly raped as part of a family rental service?" asked JK, raising an eyebrow. "I found some transactions that regard to one 'Gilded Bird' and some _very_ interesting facts about Misa's personal life."

Chosuke, Norio and Motoyama stopped what they were doing and went toward the gossip broker, hearing what JK had to say. What they found made them look in disbelief.

"Misa was born to a loving mother and father," JK began. "Tthe father died and the mother remarried when she was 7, and the step-father was one hell of a drunkard. By the time Misa turned 14, she ran away from home and found herself in some sort of 'rental service' being run by its current head, Noriko Tatsumori."

"Tatsumori…Yamada's older sister?" asked Motoyama. "What was she doing there?"

"Can't say. It goes on that this rental service is where employees could be 'rented' to perform different roles for people for monetary value. Need a girlfriend for a walk in a park? Go ahead. Want a lost son to have a dinner together? Sure. Need a replacement for a back-stabbing wife and kill her? They do that too."

"And when I, I mean Cygnus, saved her…" Norio sat down and placed a hand on his head. "Oh my god…What have I done?"

"Misa felt solace in this swan-like hero and broke off from the rental service," JK continued. "She then used her skills from the rental service to gather lots of wayward souls in Amanogawa High to create the society known as 'Ugly Ducklings'. By praising people for their good deeds, she started to feel good about herself. It started to give her the self-confidence she deserved…until word got out that she went against her contract to the service. The rentals she had to take were far more brutal. She got rented back to her parents and is currently on rent for the next six years."

"Those monsters," said Chosuke, clenching his fist. "Her step-father's going to beat her up more and her mother…she'll just keep Misa trapped like a caged bird."

"Exactly. With all of that pressure and abuse on her, coupled with what she saw were disappointing results with the cult members, it pushed her over the edge. When she grasped onto the Zodiarts Switch, all of the negative emotions it bottled just amplified the ones inside of her, giving her the name of 'Swan Bitch'." JK finished his report with a sigh. "Horrible, isn't it?"

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for her or disgusted about what she's endured," said Motoyama, folding his arms over his chest and shaking his head. "Who knew she had so much on her plate?"

"No one knew, and that's the problem." Norio stood up. "We al have our own little worlds and if someone intrudes in what is our safe haven, then they're nothing more than intruders. We want things that make us feel bad and sick gone…and that was what Misa felt. The more abuse and anger she felt from the rental service, the more she fell deeper and deeper into her role as the leader of the Ugly Ducklings and her worship toward Cygnus Zodiarts. Cygnus was a savior to a fucked-up shell of a once beautiful girl."

"What are we going to do about it though?" asked Chosuke. "Misa is dead and I highly doubt her parents are going to be happy about the news."

"We can start by telling her story to the students in Amanogawa High," said Norio "I can't remember a time where Misa poured her guts—metaphorically—toward her fellow Ducklings. She told us to tell what we were feeling and yet she lied about it…this is the least we can do.

"Tthen, maybe we can destroy that rental service so that no one could ever goes through that type of abuse again." Norio just shook his head. Misa…I'm sorry that you had to live that type of life. But I promise…I promise to make things better. Your death shall not be in vain."

"Neither was Gentaro's," JK muttered under his breath, staring at a photo of the Kamen Rider Club resting under a gazebo on his laptop. "His death wasn't in vain after all…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A bolt of lightning fired from Libra Zodiarts' antennae, destroying the stone pillar in front of him. Two down and two to go.

The Zodiarts of the Scales pressed the top of his Horoscope Switch, reverting back to the form of Amanogawa High's Principal, Kouhei Hayami. He placed a hand on his head, feeling the snake inside his mind hissing loudly, screaming to be let loose. It was a mental struggle to even focus his powers with that annoying hissing and tick-tock sounds of the pendulum creating a symphony of discord in his brain.

"What will it take for you to stop hissing in my ear?" he snarled. "I don't want to join your stupid cult! I made my decision in following Master Gamou. Will you stop bugging me?!"

_Oh, I won't stop until you belong to us... _A voice hissed in his ear. _Master Ophiuchus will be so nice to us if we just submit. Come, gaze into the water and see your future._

Hayami looked down at the fountain close by, seeing his reflection in the water. He stepped back when he saw the face of his reflection covered in black snake scales and his eyes were yellow, the color of the afternoon sun. The reflection rose out of the water, dressed in a black kimono with two yellow spots to resemble the markings on a cobra's hood painted on its sleeves. The reflection let out a hiss, sticking his forked tongue toward Hayami.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hayami snarled. "What do you want?"

"_Afraid to see your new and improved self, Kouhei Hayami?" _The reflection chuckled, mocking the Zodiarts of the Scales. _"I would like to say I am 'you', but that would be false. I am the serpent that was given birth within your mind, Ecydsis."_

"Ecydsis...that is the term for when invertebrates shed their skins, correct?"

"_Ah, so there is a brain in that thick skull of yours after all." _Hayami snarled as his reflection continued to speak. _"There's so much wasted potential in you also...why are you wasting away on a man who could easily discard you once you're useless? When there are no more Horoscope Generals to be found, what happens to you? 'Master' Gamou needs the twelve Horoscope Switches to achieve his goals and you just so happen to have one of them. What will you do when it goes bye-bye?"_

Hayami's arm began to tremble as he gripped onto the Horoscopes Switch in his hand. He grit his teeth as he stared into the gaze of his own reflection.

"That's none of your business," he replied. "Why don't you go back into the water and leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you or your kin! I am Kouhei Hayami, don't forget that!"

"_Why are you so quick to talking, Kouhei? Are you trying to hide the fact that you know the truth? That you know that you're just a pawn to your master's plans? Don't deny it..." _Ecydsis' eyes began to glow as he grasped onto Hayami's face with his hands. _"You know that it's true..."_

Hayami raised his hands to punch his doppleganger, but then felt a loud GONG echoing in his head. His body became paralyzed as a slow succession of twelve bells tolled through his mind. With each knell, he felt a part of his mind shutting down and his reflections' eyes drilling deep into his skull. His whole body began to relax and he fell down on his knees as he slowly fell into slumber.

"_That's it..."_ Ecydsis hissed. _"Gamou isn't your true master...the Serpent-bearer and Ophiuchus are. They respect your talents and they wiill ensure that you keep your status as the one who creates illusions. Know in your heart that working with Mitsuaki Gamou has brought you nothing but misery and sadness in your life. How has he ever rewarded you? Has he ever showed respect for your deeds, or have you been ousted by the disrespectful teenagers who have become the newest generals?"_

Hayami felt the words fill his body with peace and serenity. His hands dropped to the side as his Horoscope Switch rolled out of his grasp. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the chiming in his head finally reached twelve.

"_Tell me, Hayami...who are you?"_ asked Ecydsis. _"No, let me rephrase that. What are you, Kouhei Hayami?"_

Hayami tried to say something, but could only reply with a low gurgling in his throat. Foam started to escape his mouth and his body collapsed onto the side, convulsing and twitching in agony. Ecydsis just chuckled as he closed his eyes. Concentrating, he felt his whole body stretch until it became the body of a cobra with yellow 'eyes'. slitered toward Hayami's forehead and wrapping around it like he was a crown. Then, once he bit deep into his tail, he closed his eyes, sending its new body a series of commands that would ensure that step 2 of the transformation would be complete.

"_Wait for me, Master Ophiuchus..." _Ecydsis thought in his mind. _"This host body will be ours to command very, very soon."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Haruka cradled the mug of hot cocoa in her hands as she observed Ohsugi practicing his martial arts training. In front of him was Kintaros, standing still as if he was a tree in a raging storm. Kintaros suggested that what Ohsugi needed to do was train on how to 'creatively attack' the enemy. Instead of using his fists—which would easily break if he were to attack the bear-like Imagin—he needed to think outside the box. Needless to say, that was easier said than done.

"You really don't have to do this right now," said Haruka, seeing her teaching companion walking around his opponent. "There still might be some damage left from Kengo's burns around your neck."

"I'll be fine, Haruka," Ohsugi answered, staring deep into Kintaro's eyes. The Imagin had fallen asleep—again—and wouldn't respond to fingers poking him or a hand shaking him back and forth. "Kintaros knew of his narcolepsy and used it as a lesson...I have to give him that."

"At least he's no longer-"

"SHH!" Ohsugi placed a finger on his lips, turning to Haruka. "Do not say that word; he goes ballistic when someone says it!"

"You mean the word..."

"Yes! In fact, _don't_ say anything that's synonymous to it or he'll go berserk! Trust me, that's the last thing we need."

Haruka just nodded her head as she observed Ohsugi circling the Imagin. After some silence, she spoke once more.

"I still can't believe that Amanogawa had so many problems with bullying and such," she said, taking a sip of the hot cocoa. "Why were there no therapists? Why did the teachers decide to be so cruel? Why wasn't there anyone that was helping these poor students?"

"Even I question that," Ohsugi sighed, sitting down. He lightly kicked Kintaro's knee, but knew that the Imagin wasn't going to be getting a response. "When I first came to Amanogawa High, I was young and hopeful. I didn't have a good high school life, but that didn't stop me from wanting to give the current generation something to look forward to. It was nice for a time...until Gamou threw the rule book on uniformity and everything became anarchy.

"Then things changed, and I changed in order to not fall behind. I lost my true self over the years, and fell in love with a woman that would never, ever return or reciprocate my feelings. I'm not happy with what I've done when I looked back at it, and my job as a teacher was to become strict and keep them in line, a very deep contrast to Kisaragi's philosophy of friendship. Then, when Kisaragi saved me from the Musca Zodiarts, I knew. I knew I had to change...and I did." Ohsugi stood up and walked around Kintaros and placed his foot onto the Imagin's back. With a small push, the Imagin fell onto the ground with a thud, still snoring. "And I'm glad I did."

"Gentaro did the same with me," said Haruka. "My goal is to walk down the straight and narrow path, facing all obstacles in my way. There's something special about that boy, don't you agree?"

"I agree, Haruka-sensei. What I don't agree upon is the idea of killing him. The boy's suffering enough by that Ophiuchus character."

"We don't have another choice...not yet, anyway."

"So until then, we'll do what we have to do to ensure safety and harmony all throughout Japan. That's what the previous Kamen Riders did, and now we're continuing their legacy. Isn't that cool?"

Haruka smiled and nodded her head before her eyes lit up. She stood up and began to walk toward the dining cart.

"W-wait!" said Ohsugi, following her. "Where are you going?"

"I need to ask Owner if we can take a stop by my house," Haruka answered. "There's something I need to pick up."

"Like what? Boxing gloves? A briefcase? Maybe you have a Singapore cane instead!"

"I've got something even better...I'm going to need my katana for this fight."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Deep within the woods, Gentaro smiled at the small family that was in front of him. Jiro was tending to Kengo's unconscious body, Yuri was manipulating orbs of water in her hands, transforming them into animals like serpents and spiders, Misa was tied to a tree, wrapped by snakes and Yukina was unconscious, a blade going straight through her heart. All was turning out well.

As everyone began to rest for that evening, Gentaro pulled out a small book he carried in his jacket. He opened it to a page and began to read its contents.

_November 30th, 2011._

_Never in my entire life would my 17th birthday turn out so exciting. First off, Amanogawa High's School Festival was in full swing as the Kamen Rider Club dressed up as the legendary 7 Kamen Riders! Tomoko and Yuki's parents help make the costumes out of slippers and spare metal bowls and they looked so cool. Here's a list of who we dressed up as.  
_

_-Kengo as Ichigo  
_

_-Shun as Nigo  
_

_-Miu as V3  
_

_-Yuki as Riderman  
_

_-JK as X (but he didn't appear on stage!)  
_

_-Tomoko as Amazon  
_

_-Yours truly as Stronger  
_

_Unfortunately, we never got to show off our costumes since there wasn't a lot of people, and JK didn't arrive for his exhibition. So, after picking up JK from our classroom, we went outside to find someone falling from the sky. I went out and saved her from a terrible fall...and she was very, very cute. Her name was Nadeshiko Misaki and she...  
_

Gentaro snarled, ripping out that page and two more pages before finding the one he was looking for. The page was marked with a stylized C and J colored green and purple respectively.

_After fighting Foundation X-and losing Nadeshiko to them-I recovered my spirits thanks to my good friends. Then, I encountered Eiji Hino-a Kamen Rider like myself. He took me to a parking lot where I met up with two other people who also were a Kamen Rider-Kamen Rider Double. I hit it off well with Shotaro as we both were into protecting the people we love and to defeat the ones who made them cry. Philip was also interesting too-he seems to be very knowledgeable on a lot of different subjects. I should bring JK to the Narumi Detective Agency and see who would win in a knowledge quiz!  
_

Gentaro smiled and traced the green C with a finger. The next step in his plan was going to start soon. All it would need was a small trip to the city of Futo, and an audience with the Narumi Detective Agency, to set everything right.

He closed his eyes and drew the figure of the Roman Numeral for 2 in the air. Then he whispered one word.

"Gemini."

* * *

**Next time-The Kamen Rider Club Girls and both Riderman and Amazon discuss about their battles as the night continues to rage on. However, all is not right with Kengo, who is trapped in a serpent's lair with his best friend betraying him and him in the clutches of evil. Will Kengo be able to escape with his mind intact?**

**To be continued in XV-The Damned Don't Dance**


	17. The Damned Don't Dance

******Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

******XV: 20-8-5/4-1-13-14-5-4/4-15-14-'20/4-1-14-3-5**

"___He who believes all things and believes nothing is damned."_

___-Sargent Shriver_

Once Miu wrote down the events that happened within the small groups, she entered the train car where she and Shun would be sleeping for the night. She didn't want to think that what JK told her was true, though. How could Shun have died and why did Ryusei do such a thing? This was Gentaro Kisaragi's death all over again...

Gripping onto her cellphone—which was repaired thanks to Erin's Aquariurs powers—she noticed Shun on his bed, resting in a lotus stance in meditation. She could still see the large gash on his neck where Ryusei killed him, making her feel sick inside. At least with Gentaro, he died happy and without blood.

Miu slowly approached him and said, "Shun, can I talk to you about something?"

"You may," Shun answered calmly, slowly opening an eye. "Go on."

"JK said that you were resurrected by someone known as Vasuki. How was that?"

"Simple," Shun lightly touched the sapphire on his forehead. "As I was heading toward the afterlife, I met up with Vasuki, the Tethering Serpent. He saw my distress and told me that I could return to the land of the living. I took that chance, knowing that I only desired to become stronger to protect you. However, I can't protect you anymore."

"What do you mean by that? Shun, do you know what you've done?!"

"I have, and I accepted it with grace and dignity," Shun calmly stated, closing his eyes once more. "I am now a disciple of Shiva, the Destroyer, and I shall follow under his guidance for the rest of my days."

"And...how long would that be?" Miu asked softly.

"Until it's time for the world to be destroyed. As the Serpent-bearer to Vasuki, it is my responsibility to ensure that the world is safe from this threat, and to churn the nectar of immortality once Ophiuchus has been slain."

"No..." Miu shook her head in disbelief. "Shun, that snake tricked you like Ophiuchus tricked Gentaro! You sold your soul to a monster!"

"No I didn't!" Shun snarled, grabbing onto the bedsheets. "Ryusei did! He was going to kill you after he was done with me! He's the one who made a deal with Tatsumori and caused this mess! He gave his soul the enemy, not me!"

"You did too!" Miu exclaimed. "You're now a disciple to some Hindu deity capable of creating Armageddon and you won't...you won't..." She fell onto her knees as tears fell down her face. "You won't be with us anymore..."

"It was a decision I chose to make, to benefit all of us," Shun answered. "There are some things in life that people aren't going to like, but they do so in the sake of helping others. Life isn't all sunshine and butterflies like Gentaro believes it is. There's always some things that the light will never be able to reach."

With that, Shun returned to his meditations while Miu continued to sob.

******0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Yuki Joji stared at the two switches in front of him: one that used by the enemy, the other that was a gift from space. From what he learned from the Kamen Rider Club, the switches were channeled by a source of power known as 'Cosmic Energy' that presumably came from the reaches of outer space. They also explained that Kengo's father, Rokuro Utahoshi, was part of something known as the OSTO—abbreviations for the ******O**ver ******S**pace ******T**echnology ******O**rganization—that specialized in creating high-tech tools from said Cosmic Energy. Throughout all his years in fighting bad guys, Joji had never seen something so cutting edge until today.

Daisuke entered the train car, carrying two bowls of ___oyaku _for the two in a large tray. He sat himself down and noticed the look of concentration in his friend's eyes.

"Joji alright?" he asked. "You in contemplation?"

"I'm fine, Daisuke," Joji answered, picking up the Clear Drill Switch—as he was now calling it—with his left hand. "I'm just wondering about our current situation with these Zodiarts and of Ophiuchus." He placed the Clear Drill Switch down and picked up the Cancer Horoscope Switch. "The mastermind, Mitsuaki Gamou, Chairman of Amanogawa High, apparently needs these Horoscope Switches to achieve his plan. From what I have been told, he only has four in his possession: Virgo, Leo, Libra and Scorpio. We also have the student known as Toshiya Miura acting as a replacement Aries Zodiarts, meaning he now has five of the switches."

"How many does he need?"

"Twelve. With Erin and her Aquarius Switch, and the Cancer Switch we have now, that means that there are a total of seven switches. The only ones that haven't been revealed are: Capricorn, Pisces, Taurus, Gemini, and Sagittarius. Unfortunately, the only way to find the switches is by letting some innocent student be captured and transformed into a Zodiarts. Then, we have to let their 'Star of Rebirth' shine after some time before they evolve into one of the five specific Horoscopes. The only way to do ___that_ is to let these students erode their humanity and become monstrous beings." Joji snarled and slammed the Horoscope Switch onto the table before running a hand through his hair. "What type of monster would do such a thing? And on innocent children? That high school is just a breeding ground for monsters now!"

"Gamou will not succeed," said Daisuke. "We shall stop him."

"And we will save Gentaro from Ophiuchus," said Joji. "For now, we must rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Daisuke nodded his head in reply. Just then, the door to their car opened, revealing Nadeshiko Misaki. She walked toward them in silence before sitting down, her hands folded over her lap. Daisuke smiled.

"Friend of Gentaro is friend of mine," he said. He brought his hands up with his pinkies touching. Nadeshiko smiled and soon replicated the sign of friendship. Joji also gave the newcomer a small smile.

"You remind me of Shigeru's old partner, Yuriko Misaki," said Joji. "Even down to her name."

"Yuriko?" Nadeshiko repeated. "Who's Yuriko?"

"She was a woman who worked alongside a fellow Kamen Rider named Jo Shigeru," Joji explained. "Shigeru-san was a football player that was kidnapped by a group known as Black Satan due to his athletic capabilities. He was going to be transformed into a monster, but instead took the surgery and the mantle of Kamen Rider Stronger, vowing revenge on the organization that killed his best friend.

"As he escaped Black Satan, he met up with a woman named Yuriko Misaki. She was also a human who obtained powers similar to Shigeru and she went under the alias known as 'Electric Human Tackle' to fight alongside him."

"Yuriko isn't a Kamen Rider?" asked Nadeshiko, tilting her head in confusion. "Why not?"

"There are…many different theories as to why not," Joji began. "Shigeru's answer, or at least the one makes the most sense, is that when Yuriko died when activating her Ultra Cyclone ability, it was saying farewell to the person that she was before passing on. Yuriko was in love with Shigeru, but due to their condition there would be no chance for them to have a peaceful life. If anything, Shigeru was giving what Yuriko would wanted—the chance to become human once more."

Nadeshiko stayed silent as she saw Joji take a bowl of ___oyaku_ before bowing her head. She turned to Daisuke who was also enjoying the rice porridge before turning his gaze toward her. Nadeshiko quickly shook her head before staring outside. The stars were shining bright that evening, as if sending her a message that things would end up okay…that Gentaro would be safe and would return to his friends once more.

"Gentaro…" Nadeshiko whispered softly. She let out a small sigh. "Gentaro…"

******0-0-0-0-0-**

Yuki Jojima looked at the night sky and sighed, her Hayabusa plushie resting on her lap. The other Kamen Rider Club Girls were spread out in the car, each of them occupied in their own little world. Erin was writing in her journal, and Tomoko was drawing in her sketchbook.

Recalling the incident at the theater, Yuki felt bad on tricking Yukina like that, but she was just plain irritated on Yukina's excessive whining and complaining. Besides, if Yukina had all that energy berating them, she could've used it to beat the Dustards half to death.

The night sky made the space otaku remember when she and Gentaro were young, and how they looked at the stars together. It was there that Gentaro told her that he believed in her dream in going into space. A part of her wanted to scream at the sky, hoping that someone out there would hear her. What happened to those carefree days? What made Gentaro forget everything that they did? Just remembering all of those happy times with her childhood friend made her feel sick inside.

Erin, having finished her diary entry, turned to see Yuki silently sobbing to herself. She approached the space otaku and sat by her side, giving her a gentle embrace. Yuki continued to sob all the same.

"It's about Gentaro, isn't it?" said Erin, running a hand down Yuki's back. "You miss him, don't you?"

"I do," Yuki sniffled. "The night sky reminded me of my promise with Gen-chan all those years ago...in fact, it involves why I'm studying to become an astronaut."

"Really? What happened?"

"When I was a little girl, I was doing my homework in my room. Then, I heard a gentle voice speaking to me in my mind." Yuki turned to the stars shining bright. "It was a voice that told me that they wanted me to go to space. Of course, aside from my parents, Gen-chan was the only one who actually believed me. That's why when he moved, I gave him a space-ticket and promised to take him into space with me once I became an astronaut. Now..." More tears fell down Yuki's face. "Now I'll never fulfill my promise."

She began to cry into Erin's shoulder as Erin continued to soothe her fellow space-lover. Tomoko turned to her fellow friends before letting out a sigh.

"Death is never an answer," she whispered, staring at the sketch she was workng on. It depicted her and Ryusei, except Ryusei was covered with blood and had no face, and she was sobbing in a corner. Recalling the scene with Ryusei's face covered with blood, she tore the sketch out of the sketchbook and ripped it in half. "It was never an answer to begin with."

She picked up her pencil and began to draw once more, all while the halves of her previous sketch fell onto the ground, forgotten.

******0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kunieru Emoto a.k.a Tachibana a.k.a Virgo Zodiarts, teleported himself into the M-Bus Station, Ryusei's body in his hands. He couldn't believe what happened. The Cosmic Energy placed inside Ryusei made him too unstable. Not only was Ryusei near death, but Shun's death only brought ___another_ serpent into the mix.

He let out a snarl as he opened a door into a small laboratory inside the satellite. It was completely white, with an operating table and sheet in the middle. Emoto placed Ryusei's frail body onto the table, the teenager slowly opening his eyes.

"Father..." Ryusei murmured. "I can't take it...it hurts."

Emoto shook his head. Where did he get the notion to make Ryusei call him 'Father' from? There was no time to have emotions. There was too much at stake as there was. If he was going to save Ryusei, he had to do it now.

"Rest, my son," He whispered in a soothing tone. "I'm going to give you your...medicine to help you feel better. Just close your eyes and leave everything to me."

Ryusei slowly nodded his head and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. Emoto grit his teeth as he prepared another IV line of Cosmic Energy. This was going to be a very long night.

******0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The DenLiner stopped by Haruka's house as both Haruka and Ohsugi stepped out. Haruka unlocked the door with a spare key underneath the welcome mat and opened it, gesturing the geography teacher to sit down. Ohsugi nodded his head, removed his shoes and sat down in the living room.

"It's not much, but it's home," said Haruka, also removing her shoes. "Let me go to my room and we'll be out of here in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

Ohsugi nodded his head as he let out a sigh. The whole day was filled with so much chaos and destruction, that it was nice to take a breather and just relax. He knew that these happy days were limited, so he had to make every minute count. If only things were like the school festival where Amanogawa High, even if it was for just a few hours, didn't have to worry about Dustards, Zodiarts or the school faculty being monsters. The students were just students, the teachers were just teachers, and the school was just like any other school during School Festival day. Looking back now, he wish he could've been the faculty adviser of the Kamen Rider Club so he could help them with their Kamen Rider presentation. Maybe it would've made a bit of difference in the world.

Then, it was if something lit up inside his head. That was it! He figured out a way that he could help the team!

"Haruka!" said Ohsugi, standing up and rushing toward the hallway. He opened the door that lead to her bedroom. "I have a brilliant ideAH!"

Haruka held her katana close to his face when she turned around. The geography teacher placed a hand to his chest, taking deep breaths as he saw Haruka sheath her weapon. He then announced, "We need to stop by Amanogawa High now!"

"But why?" asked Haruka. "What's so important at the school that we need to go there?"

"I have an idea on how I can protect myself in battle tomorrow. All I need is some 'armor' to do the trick." Ohsugi just grinned in excitement. "I haven't told you about what happened at last year's school festival, have I?"

"No, you haven't. Why? Did some big fight happen there?"

"Well, yes and no. I'll tell you the rest while we head back to the train. Maybe you can show me your katana skills while we're at it."

"I was actually going to ask Owner if I could be the leader of the Den-O team," Haruka answered, pulling out a ribbon from her pocket and tying her hair back. "They need someone to guide them if they're going to be our main attacking force tomorrow."

"That's true," Ohsugi nodded his head in reply. "We best gather everyone to the Dining Cart after we pick up the items back at Amanogawa. It's time to plan our next move."

Haruka nodded her head in reply as she brought out her hand. Ohsugi took it, and the two proceeded to replicate Gentaro's handshake. Once their fists bumped, they proceeded to walk out of the house and enter the DenLiner once more.

******0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kengo slowly opened his eyes, the night sky shining above him. He suddenly sat up, noting something was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be there—the last thing he remembered before going to bed was being in the hospital. How long was he unconscious? And why was he here in the first place?

"Ooh, you're finally awake! Thank goodness!"

Kengo turned and immediately found himself tackled onto the ground and someone's hands pinning his arms down. Before he had a chance to ask what was going on, he felt someone place a kiss on his lips. His eyes widened before he push the one kissing him away, a hand over his lips.

"What the-?" He turned to the person kissing him, his face covered with red and yellow scales and licking a black blade dagger in delight. Kengo ran his bare arms up and down his...wait, bare arms? He looked down and found himself only dressed in a white linen skirt and golden bracelets. A wave of a paranoia spread over his shivering body. What happened to him after his trip to the hospital?

"Don't you remember me, Apep?" asked the person. "It's me, Jiro...the Serpent of Obsidian Knives."

"Jiro?" Kengo repeated. "Jiro...Sakuta's best-"

"Don't say that name around me, Apep," Jiro hissed, placing the dagger close to his neck. "I HATE Sakuta. I hate him with such a fucking passion that I just want to see him DIE!" He snarled and turned away, clenching his fist in anger.

"You always say that, yet you haven't done anything to actually hurt him," said Yuri, turning toward Jiro. "Talk is cheap, and so was your death."

"D-death?" Kengo turned to Jiro. "You're..."

"Dead? No, I was," Jiro stood up and looked into the night sky. "The Serpent-bearer and Master Ophiuchus saved me from the death from ___Sakuta-_" He gnashed his teeth. "Because all he cared about was himself! He wanted me dead this whole entire time...but," Jiro turned to Kengo, his face softened as he knelt toward him. "The Serpent-bearer gave you to me." He placed his head over Kengo's chest, hearing its steady heartbeat. "And now I feel so happy."

"Get a room, you two," Yuri snarled, rolling her eyes in disgust. "The last thing I need is you two making out all the time."

"Kuramochi-san?" Kengo asked, slowly crawling away. "W-what...and then...where..."

"Don't worry about her, Apep," Jiro giggled, placing gentle kisses over Kengo's ear. "After all, you were the one who brought her to us. Isn't that right, Serpent-bearer?"

"That's right, Serpent of the Obsidian Knives," A figure slowly approached Kengo, a smile on his face. "Apep has been such a good serpent, hasn't he?"

Kengo looked into the eyes of the 'Serpent-bearer' and felt his heart beating faster than humanely possible. It was Gentaro Kisaragi, and he was alive.

"Kisaragi..." he whispered. "You're alive...but how?"

"Ah, so that spell finally wore off," Gentaro muttered, shaking his head. "I guess that makes sense when your homeroom teacher gets rid of your mind control collar."

"C-Collar? Ohsugi-sensei? Kisaragi, what's going on? And why am in this?!" Kengo fisted the linen skirt he was draped in. "What are you?"

"I am the Serpent-bearer," Gentaro stated calmly, hand close to his cheek as a small black snake weaved throughout his arm. "Master Ophiuchus granted me mercy and brought me back to life. In return, all I need to do is gather the serpents he needs for his ultimate plan. It's so sad that my first one decides to see the truth, though. What a pity..."

"K-Kisaragi," Kengo stammered. "This isn't like you. Where are the others? What happened to them?"

"Why the fuck should I care about them? Where were they when I was dying? Can you answer that? Where were you, Kengo Utahoshi?" Gentaro snarled and leaned in close, grabbing Kengo by his neck. "You were supposed to give me the strategies to help me fight! You didn't do anything to stop Sakuta! You left me to DIE!"

"How was I supposed to know Sakuta betrayed us! Please Kisaragi, open your eyes!"

"My eyes are already open to the truth—you never CARED FOR ME! CIRCINUS!"

The two sharp blades mounted on Gentaro's wrists, the one on his right dangerously close to Kengo's neck. Kengo felt the tears water down his eyes as he knew what was going to happen next—he was going to die.

"Stop it!" Kengo screamed. "Please, don't do this! I'm begging you...this isn't like you! I can help you; the Kamen Rider Club can help! You don't have to be like this..."

"Too late," Gentaro snarled. "The best way to ensure that you are always with me is if you DIE FOR ME! Coral Snake: ENGAGE!"

Kengo saw the blade on Gentaro's right arm grow, ready to skewer him through the heart. He closed his eyes and let out a loud howl as he was about to be impaled by his best friend. His body was wrapped in a pair of light-based wings that grew like branches of a tree. His eyes began to glow red and his body was wrapped in a white cloak that shielded him from the sharp blade. Gentaro hissed and covered his eyes as Kengo soon disappeared when the wings cocooned him and shrank into a mote of light. When Gentaro opened his eyes, Kengo was no longer seen.

"Where did he go?" Gentaro growled. He turned to his serpents. "Find him and bring him back! Now!"

"Right," said Jiro. "Oh sweet Apep, we'll be together soon! Just you wait!"

"Whatever," Yuri muttered, transforming her body into water. "I'm not the one who decides who kisses underneath the mistletoe after all."

With the three Serpents gone, all that was left was Gentaro, Yukina and Misa. Misa, whose mouth was gagged by a serpent wrapping around her mouth, whimpered in fear as she saw Gentaro spit out the head of a snake out of his mouth.

"Why Master Ophiuchus wants me to revive this love crazy slut is beyond me," he muttered. He pulled out the blade in Yukina's chest and parted her lips. "However, Master is never wrong. I shouldn't be so wary to his plans. After all..." he smiled as he dropped the snake head into Yukina's mouth. "I'll have more serpents to tame very soon."

Misa looked in horror as she saw Gentaro's face covered in snake scales and a pair of wings growing from his back. She prayed that she would make it out alive, and that she could somehow escape this horrible fate.

******0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Once everyone had dinner and met up in the Dining Cart, and Ohsugi made his trip to Amanogawa High, Miu wheeled in a giant white board in the center of the cart, the board scribbled with everyone's names and bunched into groups. She took a deep breath; even though she knew of Shun's sacrifice, she had to maintain composure. She was still the Chairman to the Kamen Rider Club, and she still had to lead the group into battle. Her personal problems with Shun's payment with Vasuki would have to wait.

"Everyone," she began. "I've gathered you all here and divided us into three groups to prepare for three major attacks on Kyoto: Gentaro and Ophiuchus, the Horoscopes Zodiarts, and the remaining two pillars. The groups will be as follows."

She pointed to a small drawing of Gentaro and a snake next to him. "I shall be leading the Kamen Rider Club Girls to locate Gentaro and see if we can find Yukina. Seeing as she hasn't been seen for quite some time, it is safe to say that she is currently with the enemy."

"If she hasn't been killed in broad daylight," Norio muttered to himself.

Miu ignored the comment and then pointed to a section with the astronomy signs of Leo, Virgo, Libra and Aries. "Haruka-sensei, you will lead the Den-O Kamen Riders toward these four Zodiarts. Be on your toes: their abilities are dangerous if you're not careful."

"Understood," said Haruka, hand resting on her katana. "I've got some questions on those who would want to use Amanogawa High for breeding monsters."

Miu nodded her head as she pointed to a drawing of two pillars and turned to Ohsugi. "Ohsugi-sensei, you and the Kamen Riders will see to it that the other stone pillars are secure. Whatever Chairman Gamou is planning, it has to deal with their destruction. So far, we only know that the one near the ___Senbon torii_ were shattered, but the remaining three should still be intact."

"It should, but it doesn't mean it is," said Ohsugi, staring at the map in his hand. "But that doesn't mean we can just sit back and watch these monsters get away with this."

"I agree," said Owner, taking a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth. Once he swallowed he began to speak once more. "We must take action now, and make sure that we are not oblivious to any possible threats that might be a hindrance to us."

"We still need to find out who's behind about Ryusei's actions," said Hana. "Even if Gun Den-O destroyed him, who's to say his creator won't bring in another drone to fight us?"

"The creator would need some time in order to activate and prepare a walking-talking robotic teenager to come after us, wouldn't they?" asked Joji. "And time is what we don't have right now. We've done everything we could today and we have a few minor victories against him."

"That's right," said Chosuke. "The chairman can't activate his plans without all the Switches and we have two of them with us! That still gives us some time to stall and uncover what he's truly after."

"But we still don't know what Gen-chan is looking for," said Yuki. "He brought Jiro back because of their history with Sakurai, he chose Yuri because of her past, but why did he choose Kengo?"

"That's going to take time working out," said JK, typing at his laptop. "It'll probably take me all night to get something."

"Kengo has some sort of otherworldly presence," said Tomoko, working on her new sketch. "I had this odd feeling about him for a while. He's...not from Earth."

"'Not...from...Earth...'" JK wrote the words down on a piece of paper. "What's next? Are you saying he came from Mars?"

"Kengo just has some strange aura that I can't identify. We can't brush this theory aside—who knows if it's important?"

"And what's important for us now is that we get some sleep," said Haruka. "Everyone, be up by 8 AM. No excuses. We can't be tired when there's a war approaching."

Everyone nodded their heads as they headed toward their respective train carts. Miu began wiping down the whiteboard, taking a glance at her drawing of Gentaro before furiously wiping it off. Shun's words still echoed in her head as she set the eraser down, before heading off to her own bed to rest for the night.

She didn't want to kill Gentaro, no one wanted to do. Unfortunately, it was coming very apparent that it was their only option at this point.

******0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kengo materialized near a water fountain, the white wings on his back fading away as he looked at his surroundings. He was alive and far away from Gentaro. The only question now was what was he going to do next? He didn't know where the Kamen Rider Club was at, no idea how long he was out, and no idea where he was.

His mind was spinning out of control. Nothing was making sense. He felt so dizzy and sick...something wasn't right.

"Kengo? Kengo, is that you?"

Kengo lifted his head to see Principal Hayami rushing up to him, a smile on his face. The principal went to Kengo's side and helped him up.

"I'm glad I found you," he said. "But, why are you wearing a skirt?"

"I have no clue," Kengo placed a hand on his forehead. "All I remember was going to the hospital after Kisaragi's funeral service. Then...I felt like I was waking up from a deep dream."

"Ah, you must still be affected from losing a good friend of yours. People go through grief in many ways and it must be affecting you still." Hayami lightly patted Kengo on the shoulder. "You should go find some shelter for the evening and I'll take you back home tomorrow so you can rest. You look as if you saw a ghost."

"Yeah," Kengo shivered as he felt the cold air form goosebumps over his arms. "And it feels as if one touched me. I feel so weak though."

"I'll take you to my room at the ryokan and you can bunk wth me for the evening," Hayami patted Kengo on the head. "Come on, let's get going."

The principal removed his coat and draped it over Kengo's shivering form and the two walked together in silence. Kengo, still confused and frightened as to what was going on, buttoned the coat and concentrated on returning home safely and reuniting with the Kamen Rider Club. Unfortunately, he did not notice the sinister look in the principal's eyes as Hayami let out a low hiss.

"___This little serpent has lost his way..."_ he thought. ___"Let him have his fun and bring his guard down...when the time is right, I, Ecydsis, will bring him back to Master Ophiuchus and the Serpent-bearer. Then, our little family will become closer to fulfilling its goal. Wait for me until then."_

* * *

******Next time: While Kyoto prepares for a day it shall never forget, in Futo City, the Narumi Detective Agency is expecting some very dark visitors. Shotaro Hidari is about to become part of the war in a way he'd never expect.**

******To be continued in Intermission 2: Voodoo Child**


	18. Intermission 2: Voodoo Child

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**Intermission II: 22-15-15-4-15-15/3-8-9-12-4  
**

"_To see a doll of yourself is very weird and very neat at the same time."_

_-Thuy Trang_

_Gentaro used a finger to trace the Roman Numeral for two in the air. Then, he whispered, "Gemini"_

_A glowing Roman Numeral Two emerged beneath his feet and soon, a duplicate of Gentaro rose from beneath the ground. It looked exactly like the original Gentaro Kisaragi, the only difference was that the eyes were the color of gold. The Number vanished as the original Gentaro Kisaragi's eyes turned from black to silver. _

"_Master Ophiuchus," said the original Gentaro. "Have you returned from your sojourns?"_

_A low hiss was his answer. Ophiuchus's form materialized from the darkness and let out a low hiss as he saw his Serpent-bearer and his double. He chuckled and nuzzled his Serpent-bearer._

"_I see you are making so much progress with your abilities, Serpent-bearer." Ophiuchus replied. "And you have so much concentration when it came to creating your duplicates. I see that my words have changed you."_

"_Of course it has, Master Ophiuchus. I realize that I am doing what is right by following you and bringing these wayward serpents into the light. My role as the Serpent-bearer is to gather all serpents to prepare for what is to come and to end the lives of those who have betrayed me."_

"_You have done such a good job. I have been sensing other sources of power in areas close to where we are residing. You know of the people we are searching for, correct?"_

"_The ones from Futo? I am aware of those 'two-in-one' lovers or whatever they claim themselves to be. I just don't see what's so special about combining bodies to create a Kamen Rider. It sounds like they're making love instead."_

_Ophiuchus laughed as he slowly transformed into his own Gentaro Kisaragi form, his eyes shining white. He then took the yellow-eyed Gentaro into an embrace, letting out a low hiss._

"_Then you know what we have to do, correct?" he asked. "We must gather these powers soon; I have a feeling that more and more of my brethren are coming to find us."_

"_Brethren? They are no match for us," Gentaro shook his head and smiled. "They are weak compared to what we have in store for them."_

"_I like your newfound confidence, Serpent-bearer, but time is of the essence. I shall take the duplicate to Futo, and you keep an eye on everything that happens here."_

_"As you wish, Master Ophiuchus. Go and find our next Serpent. I promise to make sure everything goes well while you're gone."_

_Ophiuchus smiled as he took the Gentaro doppleganger into his arms, disappearing in a cloud of black Cosmic Energy. Gentaro looked at the entries of his journal and began to rip them page by page, before tossing them into the roaring fire._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was 8 AM in the morning when Shotaro Hidari woke up. He let out a yawn as he looked at his window. The city of Futo was preparing for a new day, and there would people entering the Narumi Detective Agency requesting help. Philip would probably be looking up something interesting—as usual—to get his mind ready for the upcoming cases, while Akiko would drop by and ask how everything's doing. Life was good.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. That made Shotaro curious—the detective agency opened at 9 AM, after breakfast was made and everything was accounted for. Who would be knocking at his door at this time?

"Yo! Shotaro! Open up!" cried the voice. "It's me, Gentaro!"

Gentaro? Shotaro silently thought to himself getting out of bed. He approached the door, maneuvering through cluttered files and the smell of coffee beans and opened it to reveal Gentaro Kisaragi. Gentaro had a smile as he lightly patted his chest with his fist and stretched his hand out.

"Gentaro!" said Shotaro, seeing the Amanogawa High student. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you!" Gentaro replied, hugging his friend. "After all, what type of friend would I be if I didn't come visit them every now and then? So…" Gentaro stepped inside and looked around. "This is the Narumi Detective Agency where you and Philip work in, right? It's so amazing!"

"Yep." Shotaro nodded his head and patted Gentaro's shoulder. "Well, sit down while I get a cup of coffee brewing for us. You do like coffee, do you?"

"Coffee and its bitterness represent the trials of friendship!" Gentaro cried. "We all go through tough times in life, but then we gain the energy to keep fighting and unite everyone! So let us go, Kamen Riders! It's coffee time!"

Shotaro laughed as he went toward the coffee brewer, his back turned to his guest. Unfortunately, while he began preparing two mugs of his favorite dark coffee, Shotaro failed to notice Gentaro's eyes turning yellow and his happy-go-lucky smile replaced with a snarl.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Deep within the archives of the Gaia Library, Philip saw millions of books flying by. Shelves filled with numerous tomes for every subject imaginable—and even those that most people would never think to dream of—were contained within their pages. Philip sighed as his eyes zoomed past titles of hundreds of topics, looking back and forth for something interesting to read while waiting for the first people to hire both him and Shotaro for a new case. Even with Foundation X and The Museum no longer running rampant in Futo, there was always going to be one or two rogue Dopant users that would arrive to cause trouble for the poor and innocent civilians of their beloved city.

As Philip became so immersed with all of the curious things he could read about, something caught his eye. With a simple thought, the multitude of shelves moved away until there was only one shelf left. He searched through the row of books until he found one marked with a silver serpent on its spine. Pulling it out, the book's title read "War of the Stars" in silver letters.

"Interesting," Philip noted, running a finger down the book's spine. "I wonder what's inside…"

Closing his eyes, Philip found himself disappearing from the Gaia Library and back into the underground base of the Detective Agency. Standing in front of him was a multitude of whiteboards and pens so he could scribble his thoughts, but right now, he was interested in what the subject he found. Opening the book in his hand, Philip began to read what was in store for him.

"Long, long ago, when the world was becoming anew," he said aloud, pacing back and forth. "There was an ancient being known as AGH!"

Before he could even finish one sentence, he felt something burning against his skin. Philip turned around, seeing a black snake releasing his venomous fangs from his ankle before transforming into a plume of dark flames. He let out a gasp as his body fell with a thud.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"AGH!"

Shotaro nearly dropped his coffee mug when he heard Philip's voice. He set it down and rushed toward the secret corridor, racing downstairs to ensure that his partner was all right.

"Hey! Philip!" he cried, seeing his partner on the ground and sweating profusely. He knelt toward Philip, gently shaking him. "What happened? What's going on?"

"S-Shotaro," Philip murmured, staring into his partner's eyes. He saw a figure standing over his partner. "Look out!"

Shotaro turned around and raised his hand into the air just as a sharp blade pierced through his arm. Lowering his arm, the hard-boiled detective gasped at who was wielding it. It was Gentaro.

"G-Gentaro?" asked Shotaro. "What are you doing? Why are you-"

Gentaro let out a roar as he swung the sword once more, the blade crackling with electricity. Carrying Philip on his back, Shotaro blocked another sword swipe with his arm as he began to climb the stairs back to the detective agency. He had to get Philip to the hospital and fast—who knows how long he was going to survive whatever happened?

Unfortunately, just as Shotaro was about to make it for the exit, a white fist punched in the gut. He fell onto his knees as he saw who attacked him. It was Kamen Rider Fourze.

"F-Fourze?" asked Shotaro with confusion. "How can you be here? Gentaro is-" he turned to see Gentaro sauntering toward him with his electric saber in hand. "No...you're not the real Gentaro Kisaragi at all."

"_Guess you aren't as stupid as we made you out to be,"_ said Fourze, pulling out a switch. _"Gen 1, get rid of the evidence. And as for your friend..." _Fourze lowered his gaze as he saw the book clutched in Philip's hand. _"We'll be needing that book he just borrowed."_

"Like hell I'll let you have it!" Shotaro snarled, pulling out the Lost Driver. It wrapped around his belt as he pulled out a Purple Gaia Memory from his pocket with a letter J painted on its front. He pressed onto a button in front of it.

**JOKER!**

Inserting his Gaia Memory into the lone slot in the Lone Driver, purple markings decorated Shotaro's face as he whispered, "Henshin!"

Swiping the Lone Driver's slot to the side, purple shockwaves reverated around Shotaro as purple armor decorated his body, transforming him into Kamen Rider Joker. Joker's red eyes glared into Fourze's own before he turned to Gentaro—or Gen 1 as Fourze called him—before bringing his hand to beckon them into fighting.

"Count up your sins," said Joker, dropping Philip onto the side before tackling Gen 1 onto the ground.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

If it was Saturday, 8 AM in Japan, then it was around Friday, 3 PM in Los Angeles, California.

Kit Taylor looked at his watch as he entered Grace's Books, ready to see his best friend working on her paranormal blog. He let out a sigh; had it really been two whole years since the giant battle with General Xaviax? Sometimes he wondered if he was only dreaming that part. However, he'd always see his Advent Deck and remember that he was a Kamen Rider, a defender of justice. It was his duty to ensure that Ventara would never fall into the hands of the dark and tyrannical, but today, it was just him, Maya and a couple of smoothies.

"Hey," Kit told Maya, seeing her by the cash register. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, Kit!" said Maya, looking up from her laptop. "I just found something interesting that you might want to see."

"What is it now? The great JTC revealing his plan to go to Mars?"

"Even better," Maya turned her laptop around, pointing to an ancient mural depicting a serpent biting its tail and other serpents surrounding it. "This is something known as the 'War of the Stars'."

"Star Wars?"

"No! Kit, this is an ancient tale about how the world had serpent gods who took care of the people. See?" Maya pointed to a picture of a young boy looking up at a red serpent in an arch. "This is the Rainbow Serpent of the Aborigines, and here..." She pointed to a man holding onto two halves of a snake. "Is Ophiuchus, the Serpent-bearer. All of these serpents were ruled under the True Serpent, Ouroboros."

"Ouroboros? Isn't he like a serpent biting its tail or something?"

"That's right!" Maya scrolled down and pointed to a Medieval drawing of a red serpent biting its tail. "It was a symbol of a cycle, death and rebirth going on an on forever. Sort of like a phoenix. Anyway, the article said that over time, something went bad. Many of the serpents laid dying and the rest faded away into obscurity."

"If they all faded into obscurity, how come you were able information about them so easily?"

"That's easy," Maya smiled as she pointed to the bottom of the article. "See this name?"

"Shin...ken..." Kit pronounced. "Who's that?"

"I don't know, but this newcomer has been posting these articles about the War of the Stars for the past few days. I've been following it for quite some time, and I've been trying to find more and more sources of my own. Shinken says that I should start by researching all that I can find about these mythological snakes so..." Maya soon handed Kit a large book. "Let's start studying!"

"Wait, you call me here on a Saturday to study about some ancient serpent myth that might not even exist anymore?" asked Kit. "Maya, you're crazy!"

"Shinken is begging me to get the info though. She says that getting the information will save Japan from an ancient evil." Maya looked back at the article, particularly at the image of Ouroboros. "I just hope that I'll be able to help her out in the end."

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Giantfoot On**

Fourze's right foot was covered by a large magenta boot that he stomped onto the ground. Joker rolled out of the way just as a large construct of the Giantfoot module was about to crush him like an in insignificant bug. Gen 1 held his electric saber in hand, parrying it toward Joker's chest. Joker noticed one of Philip's whiteboards and kicked it toward his enemy, distracting them long enough for him to remove the Joker Gaia Memory from its original slot to the slot on his right hip. He pushed it down as he felt the Gaia Memory fuel him with power.

"Rider Punch," he whispered, his hand wrapped in purple flames. Gen 1 snarled and prepared to swing the sword over Joker's head, but Joker ducked. He then pulled his fist back and brought it toward Gen 1's heart, the clone letting out a cry before dissipating into Cosmic Energy, leaving his weapon behind. Kamen Rider Joker panted as he stared into the eyes of Kamen Rider Fourze before charging toward him with a punch to the face.

"Fourze, or whoever you are," said Joker, pushing his enemy back. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"_I don't have to say my name to the likes of you,"_ Fourze snarled pulling out a lavender Astroswitch stamped with the number 32. _"Because you'll learn it soon enough."_

Fourze inserted his switch onto the far right slot and pressed onto its topper.

**Claw On**

A violet gauntlet with three long claws appeared over his right hand, slashing Joker across the chest. Joker stumbled back as Fourze brought his right foot into the air as if he was going to perform a kick. Joker had no time to react when an illusionary boot smacked him across the face and into the wall, making him groan in pain. Fourze sauntered toward his fallen prey and placed his right foot over Joker's chest.

"_Listen and listen well,"_ Fourze hissed. _"You are weak. You won't be able to protect the people you love by yourself. Just look at what you accomplished here—absolutely nothing."_ Fourze lifted the tabs of the Fourze Driver, the armor fading away to reveal Ophiuchus's Gentaro form. The serpent let out a low hiss as he turned to the unconscious Philip. _"As for you, I only have one thing to say: Serpens!"_

A white serpent appeared in a cloud of Cosmic Energy and slithered toward Philips neck. Joker, too weak to move, could only watch as the snake opened its mouth and sink his fangs deep into his partner's neck. The snake wrapped its body around the neck before clamping onto his tail, creating a necklace that decorated Philip's bare neck.

"You bastard!" Joker growled. "Why Philip? Why him?"

"_It's because of what he contains in his head,"_ Ophiucus answered. _"And I believe he just picked up a most fabulous book. Don't you agree, Leviathan?"_

Philip moaned as he sat up, feeling the serpent necklace dangling over his neck. He rose, his legs feeling wobbly as he leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. Shotaro slowly rose to his knees as he saw his partner looking much better prior to his snake bite. Yet, there was something wrong about Philip...there was this gut feeling inside Shotaro's stomach that screamed "Run away, and fast."

"Philip!" said Shotaro. "Philip, are you all right?"

"_He's all right," _Ophiuchus answered, placing a hand on Philip's shoulder. _"Aren't you?"_

"..." Philip's eyes flickered before coming a sickly green color, his vest soon covered with snake scales. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but then closed it before slumping into Ophiuchus's arms.

"Philip!" Shotaro cried, scrambling to stand up. "You monster!"

He let out a roar as he charged toward the serpent, his hands enshrouded with purple flames once more. Ophiuchus brought Philip inbetween the two, Joker stopping his fist just before it hit Philip's face.

"_One move and I can't say if he'll survive the attack,"_ Ophiuchus chuckled. _"Transform back into your mortal form, and Philip won't get hurt."_

Joker snarled and stepped back, his hand near the whiteboard that he pushed earlier. If he even tried to attack now, Philip would be in danger, and he had no clue what else Ophiuchus was capable of. He had to play it safe, for now.

"You win," Shotaro snarled as he pulled the Gaia Memory out of the slot on his hip. The Kamen Rider armor faded away, revealing the hard-boiled detective with a snarl on his face. "Now, keep your end of the bargain."

"_I already have," _Ophiuchus chuckled. _"Now Leviathan, can you use your powers to give me a one-of-a-kind copy of that book you were just reading?"_

"But that's impossible!" said Shotaro. "Only Philip is able to read the books in the Gaia Library! How are you-" He looked in horror as Philip's eyes opened, glowing in a sickly green color. Philip looked at the book he kept in his hand and smiled.

"Of course, Master Ophiuchus," he answered, bowing toward Ophiuchus. "Anything for you."

"P-Philip," Shotaro whispered, his heart pounding his chest. "What has that snake done to you?"

"He made me see the light, Shotaro," Philip answered. "And don't call me Philip. I am Leviathan now."

Philip waved a hand over the blank pages of his book, seeing green runes materialize in front of his eyes. Then, something appeared from its pages...it was a black book with a silver snake trailing down its spine. On its cover were the words "War of the Stars" in silver letters.

"_This is it," _Ophiuchus hissed, his hands snatching the book from Philip's hands. _"I never knew that I was going to find the informaton so easily. Then again, I'd have to thank the Serpent-bearer for writing down all that he knew on that fateful day."_

"Serpent-bearer? You mean...Gentaro?"

"_Yes. My Serpent-bearer should be preparing for the big fight in Kyoto at this very moment. I feel so sorry for any innocent person who would have to get in the crossfire." _Ophiuchus smirked as he began to open the book in front of him. _"Well, as you humans say: 'To make an omelete, you'll have to crack a few eggs.'" _He chuckled as he continued to read the information in front of him. _"Leviathan, can you be a dear and use your new powers to kill your friend? We can't have him tell anyone what he knows."_

"As you command, your excellency," Philip replied, pulling out a red whiteboad pen from his pocket. Pulling its cap off, he traced an infinity sign in mid-air, a large red version of the sideways figure eight appearing in front of his eyes. "This should keep him busy for the time being."

With the infinity sign finished, a massive fireball hurled itself toward Shotaro. Shotaro dived out of the way at the last second, smelling the ink from the pen mixed with the burning flames from that attack. Philip didn't react to his former partner's successful dodge, but instead pointed to the fire with his pen and then dragging the pen toward Shotaro.

"Too easy," he noted. He saw the flame arch and leap toward Shotaro before continuing to use his pen to manipulate the flames. Shotaro leapt out of the way as the fire continued to burn and swallow all the oxygen in the room. "It's so easy to make such a fool like you cry."

"Philip!" Shotaro exclaimed. "Why are you doing this? We're partners!"

"We _were_ partners, Shotaro," Philip replied cooly. "I just found someone better to work with." Capping the red whiteboard pen, he then pulled out a green pen and uncapped it. The pen created a large green spiral that soon became a cyclone, sucking up all of the flames in the room. "I hope you don't mind!"

"Of course I mind! Philip, whatever that Ophiuchus is doing to you, you have to fight it! Please!" Shotaro fell onto his knees. "Please Philip..."

"How about...no?" Philip pulled out a black whiteboard pen and uncapped it. He then made a thick black line and pointed his pen toward Shotaro. "Good bye, Shotaro Hidari. Sweet dreams."

"Wait, what do you mean by AGH!"

Shotaro screamed as he saw the black line pierce his heart. He gasped as blood escaped his mouth before collapsing onto the floor, hand clutching his chest. He stretched his arm out, as if begging for Philip to come help him stand, but Philip shook his head and began to walk away. Ophiuchus smirked as he continued reading from his book, also turning heel. Shotaro felt the tears fall down his face as he waited for the inevitable...he was going to die.

"_I failed, Narumi-sensei..."_ he thought to himself, seeing his vision turn black. _"If only...if only I can have a second chance. I want to save Philip and Gentaro...and everyone! Please...I'd give up anything for another chance! Someone!"_

As Shotaro laid dying, he was unaware of a serpent slowly emerging from the shadows, its eyes glowing with utmost glee.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Shotaro was lying on the ground, his mind racing with thoughts of how he failed to save Philip and let himself be killed so easily. What could he do now? He was dying...or was he already dead? It was strange.

"_So..." _A low voice hissed into his ear. _"Shotaro Hidari, we meet at last..."_

Shotaro slowly sat up and saw himself surrounded in a deep fog. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but there was no one there at all.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What are you? Do you have a name?"

"_I do. I am known as Voodoo King Damballa, a patron saint of the poor and the weak. I sensed your agony and pain, Shotaro Hidari. I wish to help you."_

"And why should I trust you? What could I possibly gain from allying with you."

"_First off, you'll be alive. You'll have the strength to save your friend from Ophiuchus. I don't know what he's planning with your friend, but if he's already been given a Serpent name, then..."_

"Then what? What's gong to happen to Philip?"

"_Then that means that he'll become a Serpent, and he will never gain his humanity back."_

"NO! I won't let my partner be some snake monster thing! I have to stop Ophiuchus now!"

"_You'll need my power, Shotaro. Plus you said you'd give up anything for a second chance. Well..." _Damballa gave a throaty chuckle. _"I know a reasonable price for giving you my power."_

"Well, what is it?" Shotaro heard the sound of footsteps closeby. "What do you want?"

"_I want your life, Hidari. Your life as a human ends now."_

"I'm already dead, you know?" Shotaro answered with some sarcasm. "That's not a reasonable price at all."

"_You didn't let me finish, did you? Yes, your life as a human is done, but I can transform you into something that will last centuries. You can become a..._"

"A what?" The footsteps were growing louder. "What do you want?"

"_A doll."_

The foosteps stopped just behind Shotaro. Shotaro turned around seeing a duplicate of himself without eyes or a nose. It grasped onto a hammer in its hand, and when it smiled...it had nails for teeth.

"W-wait," Shotaro stammered, stepping back. "Isn't there any other price I could pay? Like, 20 years of my life? Or...or...some sort of memory? Being a doll sounds rather...painful."

"_Nonsense! Your doll body will be more resiliant to attacks, and you won't die easily if a blade strikes your heart again. I know what I'm doing, Hidari. Just trust me on that."_

"I don't know if I want to." Shotaro saw his double spit out a nail, the nail landing straight into his wrists, pinning him to an invisible wall. As he tried to pry the nail out, another one struck his leg.

With half of his body pinned down, Shotaro looked in fear as the double used his hand to make sure his whole body was spread out before spitting out two more nails to the wrist and leg. Shotaro looked in fear as the duplicate spat out a nail in his hand and grabbed it with his fingers.

As the double neared him, Shotaro could hear its raspy voice as it whispered, "This will tickle just a bit."

"No!" Shotaro screamed, struggling to get loose. "Damballa! I change my mind! I don't want this payment! Please don't-"

The double placed the nail near Shotaro's chest before raising the hammer into the air. Then, it swiftly brought it down and pierced straight into Shotaro's unbeating heart. Shotaro whimpered as he saw his double spit out another nail and brought it straight to his forehead. This was it; everything was gone now.

"_Goodbye, Shotaro Hidari," _Damballa hissed as he saw the double hammer the nail through Shotaro's brain. _"Don't worry; your original memories will be intact until the day you choose to retrieve it. That is...if you __ever__ want to do so."_

Shotaro's eyes rolled to the back of his head and a line of drool escaped his lips. The double grined as he bit into his bottom lip, a small stream of blood trickling down his chin. Pulling a nail from his mouth, it dipped the nail into the blood and began to paint arcane symbols over Shotaro's face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Shotaro! Shotaro, wake up!"

Shotaro groaned as his vision returned. In front of him was Akiko, her face brimming with tears. Ryu was also there too, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Shotaro!" Akiko cried. "Shotaro, can you hear me?"

"Akiko..." Shotaro murmured. "You're here?"

"Yes, Shotaro! And so is Ryu! We saw Philip walking out of the Detective Agency and then found you inside screaming at something before passing out. What's going on?"

"Akiko...Ryu..." Shotaro sat up and placed a hand onto Akiko's shoulder. "Listen to me very carefully. Philip is gone—he's been brainwashed by an evil serpent named Ophiuchus who's taken the form of Gentaro Kisaragi."

"Ophiuchus...Gentaro..." Ryu repeated, pulling out a notepad to write everything down. "What's next?"

"Then..." Shotaro felt his body grow stiff. He didn't have much time. "There's something called the 'War of the Stars' that Ophiuchus wants and that's why he brainwashed Philip. Please, find anything you can about the War and then...then..."

"Then what? Shotaro, what do we do next?!"

Shotaro stayed silent, his skin turning pale, and his eyes resembling glass. Akiko felt her heart pounding against her chest as she saw Shotaro lower his hand and bowed his head. Akiko felt like she was about to scream when she Shotaro collapse onto the ground, his body spasming as if he was having seizures.

"Ryu!" Akiko cried, running to her husband. "Ryu, something's wrong! Shotaro, he's...he's..."

Purple markings decorated Shotaro's face as he slowly stood up. A strange white symbol was sown onto his black fedora and decorating his back was a trail of purple, green and yellow feathers. His right hand began to grow stitches and his teeth became sharp nails. Shotaro smiled and tilted his head.

"S-Shotaro," said Ryu, seeing the strange transformation happen before him. "Are you all right...are you..."

"Shotaro is not here right now," Shotaro giggled, giving Ryu a nail-filled grin. "You can talk to me though. I am King Damballa's Serpent-bearer. Nice to meet you."

"Shotaro!" Ryu growled, punching Shotaro in the face. "Will you wake up! You're freaking us out!"

Normally, whenever one was punched in the face like that, they would let out a sign that they were hurt. Shotaro did no such thing—to him, it was like someone poking him with a finger.

"Sorry, have to go!" he said. "Off to Kyoto! Bye-bye!"

"Wait! Come back, Shotaro!" Akiko cried. "What's this War of the Stars and King Damballa? Shotaro!"

The purple, green and yellow feathers circled around Shotaro before he disappeared. Ryu turned to the words he wrote on his notepad and what Shotaro told him before turning to his wife.

"Akiko," he said. "We have to go to find a train that will take us to Kyoto. I have a hunch that Shotaro and Philip will _both_ be waiting for us there."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ophiuchus ran his hands throughout Philip's hair and body, smiling at his newly caught serpent. With all of the world's information at his fingertips, he was one step closer to completing his plan.

"_Master Ophiuchus," _said Gentaro, his voice echoing in his master's mind. _"How was your success?"_

"It went well," Ophiuchus answered, running a finger down the snake necklace draping Philip's neck. "How is everything in Kyoto?"

"_It's in chaos what with all the fighting and all of that. I have no word on Apep's whereabouts, but I know that he'll come back to us soon._

"In the meantime, just lay low. Your appearance yesterday is giving your 'friends' some sort of idea that they can't have their guard down. We want to do the opposite of that, do you understand?"

"_Yes, master. I wish to see you again soon."_

Ophiuchus nodded his head as he saw Philip reading into the War of the Stars book in hand. In just a few hours, informaton regarding the war would be in his grasp, and after all, "knowledge is power." Plus, with Shotaro out of the way, it also meant one less Kamen Rider chasing after him. He placed a kiss on Philip's cheek and continued to listen to his the new serpent's voice reading the information in hand.

"_Soon,"_ Ophiuchus whispered, closing his eyes. _"Ouroboros, you shall awaken very soon..."_

* * *

**Next Time: In Japan, the Kamen Rider Club and associates are preparing for Day 2 of the Kyoto Field Trip, and it seems as if there's nothing but trouble just around the corner.**

**To be continued in XVI-Dance Macabre**


	19. Dance Macabre

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XVI: 4-1-14-3-5/13-1-3-1-2-18-5**

"_Let us read, let us dance; these two amusements will never do any harm to the world."_

_-Voltaire (The philosopher)_**-**

When all of the passengers of the DenLiner woke up the next morning at 8 AM sharp, they all knew what they had to do. No one was laughing, no one was excited, and no one was happy at what they were about to face. Even Naomi, who was known for her very optimistic attitude during Imagins attacks in the past, was silent as she prepared breakfasts of steamed rice mixed with raw egg, grilled fish and pickles. There was no time to be goofing off; there was a war to prepare for.

The Dining Car was packed as everyone ate their meals in silence. They were already seated in their small little groups for today—minus Hana, who was going to have to sit the fighting out in order to let her back heal—and each of them were preparing their own strategies against their adversaries.

"Yuki," said Miu, circling Yuki's name on a piece of paper. "Your Hayabusa plushie now becomes a powerful punching glove, so you'll be our close-combat specialist."

"Roger, Club Chairman!" said Yuki, saluting Miu. "You can count on me to get the job done!"

"Tomoko, your barrier powers will help us against Yuri's water based moves, and I asked Naomi to prepare some onigiri so you can regain your strength. See if you can work on crafting barriers to protect us, because I highly doubt that none of us will survive hot boiling water to the face."

"Right," said Tomoko, hands grasping onto her shed snake skin.

"Erin, you'll be on the defensive, and prepare to heal when we give the signal. Are you ready?"

"I'll give it my all," said Erin, grasping onto the Aquarius Horoscope Switch in hand. "I won't let anyone down."

Haruka was surrounded by the Imagin-possessed students, using a set of salt and pepper shakers—the salt representing her and the five Den-O Kamen Riders, and the pepper representing the Horoscope Zodiarts—to figure out a strategy.

"Momotaros," she said, pushing a salt shaker marked with a red sticker to the left close to a pepper shaker marked with the Astronomical sign of Leo. "You and Ryutaros will take on Leo Zodiarts head on."

"Hmph," said Momotaros. "That pussy cat and I have a score to settle."

"Yay!" said Ryutaros. "Kitty and I get to play!"

"Urataros, your fishing rod will be perfect against Virgo's flight," Haruka continued, pointing to a salt shaker with a blue sticker. "Keep on the defensive, and I'll work alongside you to ensure that Virgo can't get away."

"Understood," said Urataros, winking at the teacher. "I am amazed to find someone as beautiful, and intelligent, as you, Utsugi-sensei."

"Ignoring the Turtle Imagin's comment, Haruka then pointed to the yellow and white stickered salt shakers. "Sieg, you will be perfect to fight against Aries due to your mid-range attacks." she told the Swan Imagin. "And Kintaros, Libra should be a piece of cake due to your strength."

"That cockroach will cry when I squash him like the bug he is!" Kintaros boasted, cracking his neck. "Yes! I shall ensure that!"

"It'll be time for Aries to be counting sheep instead of me," said Sieg. "I never trusted sheep anyway."

Ohsugi, Joji, Daisuke and Nadeshiko were currently looking at a printed map of Kyoto, marked with the four pillars that Miu and Shun found yesterday. From Motoyama's sketch, the pillar at the bottom—the one decorated with a Vermilion Bird next to a large X—was crossed off. That left only three other pillars: the circle pillar to the West, the square pillar to the North and the triangle pillar to the East.

"Nadeshiko," said Joji. "You'll take the one to the East. Daisuke, you go to the one up North. Ohsugi and I will take the last one to the West."

"Pillar shall stand strong," said Daisuke. "Right Nadeshiko?"

"Right!" Nadeshiko answered, pulling out the Rocket Astroswitch from her pocket. "I'll go as soon as possible."

"As for you, Ohsugi," said Joji, staring at the geography teacher's attire. "Are you sure you want to go into battle dressed as..._that?_"

"I'm sure," Ohsugi answered, nodding his head. He was currently dressed in an assortment of the Kamen Rider Club's Kamen Rider Costumes from their 'Urban Mystery Booth' they created in the School's Cultural Festival. From this mish-mash, he had a finned glove covering his left hand, a pirate hook for his right, a metal bowl with red eyes and a black X on top of his head, and 'armor' with the chest being made out of green shoe slippers. "I know what I'm doing, Joji. Nadeshiko," he turned to his female companion. "Can you use your SOLU power to enhance these items?"

Nadeshiko nodded her head as she placed her hands over Ohsugi's own. She concentrated as silver slime escaped her palms, covering both pirate hook and finned glove. As the hands began to glow, Nadeshiko placed her hand over the metal bowl helmet and slipper armor, the two also glowing in a brilliant light.

"I see," said Joji, nodding his head. "With SOLU's ability to upgrade items, it'll ensure that you'll be able to fight alongside us. Well played."

"I also have this," Ohsugi pulled out a metal staff with the ends painted red. "Part of JK's Kamen Rider X cosplay that he never got to show at the school festival. This will be the only item that I won't upgrade."

"Why not?" asked Daisuke.

"If Kamen Rider X could fight using a staff like this, so could I." Ohsugi smiled, lightly tapping his hand with the staff. "Besides, X was the only Kamen Rider out of the Legendary Seven who had a physical weapon that's not physically equipped onto him…No offense, Joji."

"None taken," Joji replied.

Hana stared at everyone preparing their strategies before sharing a glance with Owner. The older man just smiled as he took a slice of grilled fish to his mouth.

"They will survive this battle, Hana," he told her. "They are strong, proud, resilient warriors. However, what they will face will prove that they are going to have to work harder to ensure the world's safety. Ophiuchus is growing stronger by the minute and try as they might, they are still leagues away from matching him with brute strength."

"What do we do, Owner?" asked Hana, staring at the bandages covering her arms. "What can we possibly do?"

"We pray, Hana," Owner whispered. "All we can do now is pray."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Gentaro snarled when he saw Jiro and Yuri, Kengo nowhere to be found. He pinched the bridge of his nose with some irritation as he turned to the Serpents.

"He's nowhere to be found," said Yuri. "We looked everywhere, but his presence was masked."

"This isn't fair!" Jiro whined. "My beloved Apep is so alone, frightened, _naked_...he needs me like I need him!"

"We'll get him back," said Gentaro, walking back and forth. "In the meantime, we have to prepare for some 'unsuspecting' visitors."

"Great," Yuri muttered, letting out a yawn. "I'd rather be napping underneath the sun."

"You'll get your chance, Neroda. You're guarding our hostages."

"What?!" Yuri turned to the unconscious Misa and Yukina, both tied to the tree by a multitude of sleeping snakes. "I have to take care of those scandalous bitches? I'd rather drown in boiling magma."

Gentaro just smirked while Yuri rolled her eyes. Jiro noticed this and pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and folding his arms across his chest. Gentaro chuckled and approached his Serpent of the Obsidian Knives.

"You have the best mission of them all," he said. "You're coming with me to find Ryusei Sakuta and to _destroy him_ once and for all."

"Really?" Jiro's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Are you serious?"

"I am. Ryusei's the only obstacle between you and the life you desire with Apep. Once we ensure that he is no longer on Earth, then we can focus on obtaining the powers of the Horoscope Generals and enact Master Ophiuchus's will. How does that sound?"

"I have goosebumps," Jiro replied, shivering in delight. "Wait for me, Apep. I'll be seeing you again."

"Get a room, you two." Yuri muttered. "Now."

"Come then," said Gentaro, beckoning to Jiro. "The day is young, and we have lots to do."

Jiro laughed as he took Gentaro's hand into his, the two vanishing in a portal of Cosmic Energy.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ohsugi and Riderman were the first to be dropped off out of all of the passengers. When they reached the spot where the Circle Pillar stood, they found that it was already destroyed.

"Damn it," Ohsugi snarled, kicking a piece of rubble away. "They must've gotten to it while we slept."

"Evil never sleeps," Riderman answered. "But that doesn't mean we can give up. I can sense that trouble is on the horizon. We can't let our guard down."

"How persceptive of you," a feminine voice hissed. "But you've already let that guard down when you turned your back to me!"

Riderman heard something whoosh by and dodged at the last second. Ohsugi saw the item that nearly hit Riderman: it was a ponytail. He turned to see the last person he wanted to encounter in Kyoto: Sarina Sonada.

"Sonada-sensei," he whispered. Ohsugi cleared his throat as he stared at his former crush eye-to-eye. "So, you're finally awake."

"No thanks to you," Sonada replied, her ponytail lashing out everywhere. "I can't believe that the person who would finally free me from that awful prison was pathetic, little, you. How embarassing."

"The only thing that will be embarssing is when I knock some sense into your head," Ohsugi replied. "I know who you are, and I _know_ what you're capable of. The thing is," he pointed the staff toward Sonada. "I don't think you know what _I'm _capable of."

"Oh, I know." Sonada smirked. "You're a pathetic, lowly teacher who was so ugly and hated by his peers that the only job you can muster was teaching snobbish little brats in a school like Amanogawa. Moreover, you don't have _any_ student's respect at all—when was the last time a student was greatful for what you did for them? Who was the first person who was actually concerned when you were sick? Was there ever a time where a fellow teacher actually stated that they were _jealous_ of how popular you were? Chuta Ohsugi, you are a pathetic excuse for a teacher. Accept it."

"I can accept a lot of things in my life," Ohsugi answered. "My parents dead, the bullies being absolute jerks, and my love life going down the toilet are some major ones. What I _won't_ accept is you talking shit about me not having the respect of my students! Teachers are supposed to protect their students, and you haven't done any of that! Under that cute little facade of yours is a heart of ice. Underneath mine is a heart of a lion—one that will face all adversaries that come between me and the students of Amanogawa High! So I hate to go against your point of view but," He smirked. "_You're_ the pathetic excuse for a teacher."

Sonada growled as a multitude of Dustards appeared in front of her, brandishing their steel pipes. Ohsugi and Riderman just stared at each other before nodding their heads.

"It's time for you to stop worshipping the devil, Sarina Sonada," said Riderman, preparing his mace-like Swing Arm onto his right hand. "We're about to end your delusions of grandeur now."

Sonada just pointed her finger as the Dustards charged toward their opponents. Ohsugi let out his own battle cry as he began fighting off the Dustards with the staff in hand. He dodged the swing of a pipe and swung his staff into another Dustards' stomach. With the hook for a left hand he slashed another Dustard down and then kicked another one on his left.

Riderman threw his Swing Arm toward his opponents, knockng three onto the ground. He dodged an attack to his left and swung the mace-like arm at the Dustard who attempted to hit him. He then performed a leg sweep, the Swing Arm and leg tripping up a multitude of Dustards and making them collide toward one another.

"Sonada!" Ohsugi screamed, using his staff to block the attack from a steel pipe. "I'm going to fight you next!"

"Tch," Sonada replied, sucking in her teeth. "Go ahead and try, Ohsugi. You lost before you even battled me."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Tomoko held her snake skin high into the air, concentrating on the psychic energy around her. With enough focus, she was able to detect any item that radiated with large amounts of Cosmic Energy. Knowing that Fourze and the Astroswitches were composed of Cosmic Energy, anyone associated with him would also leave a similar Cosmic Energy trail for her to follow.

Unfortunately, there was too much Cosmic Energy to get a clear reading as to what was going on. Every time she concentrated, she felt a giant overload of information pulsing throughout the city. Finding Yukina and Misa's whereabouts was like trying to find a pair of matching snowflakes.

"I'm not getting a reading," Tomoko replied, rubbing her head. "I feel like I'm getting a migraine, actually."

"It must have something to do with the pillars," said Miu. "They were said to seal the Cosmic Energy in a pit underneath the city."

"You mean the pillars created some sort of magic seal, right?" asked Erin. "And by destroying all of them, the Cosmic Energy starts pouring out like oil into the ocean!"

"Precisely."

Yuki cradled her Hayabusa plushie in her arms. She was thankful that the eyes were attached via velcro, thus she didn't have to worry about resewing them back on. However, she still felt upset about her actions yesterday. It wasn't like her to be cursing and giggling over one's misfortune.

"Yuki," said Miu, seeing the look in her friend's eyes. "Are you worried about Yukina and what happened between the two of you yesterday?"

"Yeah," Yuki replied, nodding her head. "I mean, Yukina must've been suffering through grief about Gentaro's death. She was in total denial about it and couldn't see that she just had to continue life without him...just like we are."

"When people become controlled by their emotions, nothing ends well," said Tomoko. "When people do not see what they are doing, everyone suffers. Gentaro is suffering because we did not see what we could've done amd because he is too consumed on dying for Ryusei that he never gave himself the will to live."

"It's not your fault," said Erin. "You did the best you could, Tomoko. Be proud of what you were able to do. You could sense that something was wrong, even if no one else did. You have a great sixth sense for that sort of thing. "

"Erin's right," said Miu. "Speaking of keeping identities secret, did Ryusei ever show any of his martial arts skills prior to killing Gentaro?"

"Well, there was that one time that he landed a kick on Cygnus Zodiarts," said Tomoko. "And then he acted like a complete fool and fell on his butt."

"And prior to killing Gentaro, did he show any signs of emotion?"

"Yeah..." Tomoko gripped onto her snake skin. "I was used as a shield by Cygnus Zodiarts, and Ryusei could've used his attack to kill me. He didn't. He wanted to truly protect me from Cygnus."

"And we want to truly protect Japan from Ophiuchus and Principal Gamou," said Miu. "We have to find Yukina and Misa and free them before Gentaro has his way with them. Let's move out, Kamen Rider Club Girls!"

The others nodded their head as they began to race through the city.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Rocket On**

With the Rocket Module on her right arm, Nadeshiko quickly flew toward the location of the Triangle Pillar. She descended onto the ground and observed her surroundings. There was no one in sight...for now.

The female Kamen Rider approached the pillar and placed a hand over it. She sensed Cosmic Energy sealed within, filling her with power. Yet at the same time, she felt lonely. After returning to Earth, she gathered all of the Cosmic Energy that she could find to give Gentaro a gift—the Clear Drill Switch. Then, knowing that she still pined for him, transformed herself into SOLU and landed on the moon, waiting for someone to find her. She waited until she could transform into her human form once more before going into the fight and was glad to be with people that she knew, even if it was only for a short time.

She needed to fight for Gentaro, so that Gentaro could return and that they'd be friends again.

"Gentaro..." Nadeshiko whispered. "Gentaro..."

"Sorry, Gentaro isn't here right now. But, I'm wiling to make you happy."

Nadeshiko turned around as Natsuji Kijima approached her, a paper fan in hand. His left arm was still a giant crab pincer, ready to pluck out any poor unfortunately soul that would happen to cross his path. Kijima just laughed.

"Well," he said. "I can't believe that a Kamen Rider like you would be handed to me on a _silver_ platter. Get it? Because you're silver and..."

**Winch On**

The steel wire of the winch wrapped around Kijima's claw arm as Nadeshiko pulled him toward her. She then delved a punch to his chest as he fell onto the ground before placing her foot on his chest. With her right hand, she then inserted the Elec Switch into the far right slot.

**Elec On**

Nadeshiko's body was wrapped with electricity as her whole suit became gold. With a curved scimitar in hand, she placed it near Kijima's neck.

"Are you sure you want to kill me?" asked Kijima, raising his right hand in the air. "I mean, I'm just a regular teenage boy."

Nadeshiko's grip on the scimitar tightened.

"I mean, I have some information that you could definitely use regarding Gentaro," Kijima continued. "But...if you say no..." He laughed as he snapped his fingers.

Soon, a multitude of Dustards came into view, one of them punching Nadeshiko in the head. Nadeshiko quickly removed the Winch Astroswitch from the far left slot and replaced it for the Hammer Astroswitch.

**Hammer On**

Nadeshiko slammed her hammer hand down onto the ground, causing the ground to shake. The Dustards wobbled a bit before falling onto the ground, making them easy pickings for Nadeshiko to slice them in half with her scimitar. She spun around, using both hammer and electrified blade to dice the enemies into pieces. The Dustards continued their relentless assualt while Kijima stood up and laughed.

"This is entertainment!" He exclaimed. "I want in on the fun!

He rushed toward Nadeshiko as she was caught fighting three Dustards, using his pincer to clamp onto her right hand. Nadeshiko tried to smack him across the face wth the Hammer Module, but found Kijima blocking it by bringing his hand out. Rather than being hit by the hammer, the hammer bounced back and made Nadeshiko's body tingle in pain.

"Surprised?" he asked. "My body's been enhanced to withstand multiple blows. It'll be much harder for anyone to stop me now."

Nadeshiko tried landing a kick to his stomach, but it felt like kicking a wall. Frustrated, she tried pulling Kijima away from her, but the grip was too firm. It was like struggling against quicksand—the more she moved, the harder it was to escape!

"Aww," said Kijima. "It looks like you've been caught. Now, how's about time I..."

Nadeshiko shut him up with a blow to the head. He fell onto the ground unconscious, his pincer opening up to free her arm. She then returned to the multitude of Dustards ready for her to destroy, swiping them down with out a second thought.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ecydsis smiled as he saw Kengo slowly waking up from his slumber. The poor boy, still dressed in his slave attire from the night before, slowly woke up to find his wrist and ankles tied to the bed posts. He looked in horror, struggling to get free.

"W-what's going on?" he asked. "Principal Hayami...what are you doing?"

"Principal Hayami is dead," Ecydsis hissed, running a hand down Kengo's chest. "I am Ecydsis, the Shed Skin Serpent. I found you so lost and confused, so I brought you here to get you back into shape. So calm down, Apep."

"My name's not Apep; it's Kengo Utahoshi! And I'm not a serpent, I'm a human being!"

"Really? Can you prove that?"

"If you let me out, I will!" Kengo continued to unbind himself from the ropes around his wrists and ankles. "Please! Someone! HELP!"

"No one can hear you scream," Ecydsis hissed, lifting his finger toward Kengo's throat. "The room has been enchanted to ensure no one barges in and interrupts our fun. I need you to be ready for Master Ophiuchus and the Serpent-bearer. You are one of his most important generals after all."

"Like hell I am!" Kengo snarled. "Kisaragi will break free! He'll save me! The Kamen Rider Club will rescue me!"

"If that little club will rescue you, why haven't they? Is it because they've forgotten all about you?"

"No! They're just...they're..."

"They're too busy going on with their own lives," Ecydsis hissed. "Without Gentaro, they no longer have to be associated with the likes of you. There's no Kamen Rider Club without the Kamen Rider, after all."

"That's not true!" Kengo exclaimed. "The Kamen Rider Club is named in honor of the Kamen Riders!"

"But aren't the Kamen Riders nothing but an urban legend?" Ecydsis ran a finger through Kengo's lips. "You have to stop lying to yourself, Apep. It's not like you to have such a silver tongue used against you."

"You're lying!" Kengo whimpered, hating how the school principal was dragging his finger over his own exposed body. "You're making me turn against the others!"

"Am I? Why, I hadn't noticed."

"I won't leave them!" Kengo exclaimed. "I'd never leave them!"

"But you already did, didn't you? Who was the one who escaped Aries Zodiarts wrath? Who was the one who didn't have to put on that School Wars play? Who was the one who wasn't tied up when Gentaro came to erase everyone's memories?"

"I-I didn't mean to purposefully leave them!" Kengo stammered. "Tachibana did it so I can save Gentaro and..."

"And what? You didn't save Gentaro—Master Ophiuchus did." Ecydsis smirked as he ran his hands through Kengo's hair. "Tachibana brought you to him so you can witness a miracle—Life after Death being brought by the Life Bringer himself."

"Ophiuchus has caused nothing but trouble!"

"How do you know that? You've been knocked unconscious for a week."

"Stop playing mind games with my head!" Kengo screamed. "I'm warning you!"

"But I have to, or else..." Ecydsis leaned close into Kengo's ear. "You'll be all alone."

It was those words that made Kengo quiet. His eyes widened in fear at the thought of being isolated from everyone else, unable to say anything, unable to see anyone rescuing him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"No," he whispered. "No, you're lying! The Kamen Rider Club...Kazashiro, Daimonji, Nozama, JK, Yuki...my friends..."

"If they were your friends, why do you keep using their last names?"

"Because it's respectful! That's why!"

"You're being stubborn with me, Apep," Ecydsis said, shaking his head. "This won't do at all. Maybe I should take you into the white void once more and let you live the rest of your days in isolation, without anyone to talk to." He placed a hand over Kengo's forehead. "In fact, I think I'll do that right now."

Kengo gasped as he felt the hand fill his brain with electricity, making him scream with pain. Ecydsis just smiled as he added, "This will hurt just a bit. Any time you want to surrender, you know what to say."

Kengo's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Ecydsis stepped back. His breathing was shallow and the ropes binding him to the bed disappeared, making him collapse onto the bed with a thump. Still, he did not move, his mind not making connections to his body. Ecydsis smiled as he leaned toward Kengo's ear and whispered, "Serpens."

A white snake crawled up Ecydsis's throat before leaping onto Kengo's throat. It sank its fangs deep into the boy's neck before latching onto its tail. Then, Ecydsis placed two fingers over Kengo's forehead and whispered, "Microscopium."

His eyes began to glow as he soon found himself inside Kengo Utahoshi's mind, ready to see what made the boy tick.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Yoo-hoo! Ryusei!" Jiro crooned as the two explored the bamboo forest. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Calm down, Serpent of the Obsidian Knives," Gentaro hissed. "We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

"I'm just so excited, Serpent-bearer," Jiro giggled. "Finally, we get to kill him! Then, we'll bring Apep back! Isn't that exciting?"

"It definitely is. Now, all we have to do is find where he's hiding."

"I'm right here."

Gentaro snarled as he saw Ryusei Sakuta approach them, dressed in black martial arts uniform. His eye twitched when he saw his rival pull out the Meteor Driver, wrapping it around his waist and tightening the _hachimaki _tied across his forehead.

"There you are," said Jiro, pulling out his dagger. "We've been waiting for you."

"So have I," Ryusei countered, his voice stoic. "My creator has told me that you must be eradicated immediately. I shall carry out his commands right now."

"My Master told me to devour your soul," Gentaro hissed, pulling out the Fourze Driver and wrapping it around his waist. "Seems like only one of us will succeed, right?"

"And that side will be us, Ryusei!" Jiro cackled. "You're going to pay for what you did!"

"Jiro Inseki, you are not my target," Ryusei narrowed his right eye. "You are just a plain and simplistic nuisance. Nothing more."

"Why that..." Jiro growled. "Serpent-bearer! Kill him!"

"With pleasure," Gentaro replied, flipping the tabs of the Fourze Driver down.

**3...2...1!**

"Henshin!" Gentaro cried, pulling the lever of the driver. A pillar of light wrapped around his body, transforming him into Kamen Rider Fourze once more. Ryusei just scoffed as he activated his Meteor Drive.

**Meteor, on! Ready?**

Ryusei crossed his arms and yelled, "Henshin!", swiping his hand across the black starry glove at the center of the driver. A beam of blue light surrounded him, transforming him into his Kamen Rider persona, Kamen Rider Meteor. Both Kamen Riders stared at one another while Jiro stepped back, preparing his blades.

"Serpent of Obsidian Knives," said Fourze. "Are you ready to fight?"

"I was born ready," Jiro answered back. "Let's do this man-to-man. Ryusei!"

"All is right in this world," Meteor retorted. "Because I shall decide its fate."

The three ran toward each other, each of them prepared to destroy the enemy in front of them. The battle had only begun.

* * *

Translation Notes:

Hachimaki-A white or red strip of cloth tied around the forehead used to symbolize perseverance and courage. Most of these have the red circle, symbolizing the Japanese flag, or motivational slogans.

* * *

**Next time: Preparations for fights are still going on as Haruka and the Den-O Kamen Riders fight off against heavy hitters Leo and Virgo Zodiarts. Ecydsis is still worming his way into Kengo's mind, and breaking hom down for Ophiuchus's nefarious purpose. The day is still young as everyone is beginning to fight for their lives.**

**To be continued in XVII-"Macabre Theater"**


	20. Macabre Theater

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XVII: 13-1-3-2-18-5/20-8-5-18-1-20-5**

"_Of all the gods only death does not desire gifts."_

_-Aeschylus_

Haruka Utsugi massaged her temples as she led the five Imagin-possessed teens throughout Kyoto. Momotaros was itching for a fight, Kintaros wanted to participate in an arm-wrestling contest, Ryutaros was nearly caught stealing croquettes from a roadside croquette stand—Haruka quickly paid for a bag of six croquettes to compensate for the Imagin's behavior—and both Sieg and Urataros were currently wooing a few women in kimonos. Haruka shook her head in disdain; what was she thinking when she decided to lead them into battle?

"These are so tasty!" Ryutaros exclaimed, munching on his croquette. "This one tastes just like a crab!"

"Hmph," Kintaros bit deep into his own before exclaiming, "YES! The taste of this croquette makes me weep!"

"Give me one of those!" said Momotaros, snatching the oily newspaper bag. He took one into his mouth and chewed it before exclaming, "This ain't half bad!"

"Come on, you guys," Haruka sighed. "We're supposed to be looking out for those Horoscope Generals. I assume Leo Zodiarts is pretty pissed off that Momotaros, Joji and Daisuke-san were able to defeat him easily."

"That's because Joji-san is a very smart guy," said Urataros. "He's had experience fighting against monsters like that lion."

"Indeed," Sieg noted. "Which makes me wonder why he's not going to be the one fighting Leo…Why are _we_ going after the savage beast?"

"Because we have strength in numbers," Haruka answered. "When he first appeared, Leo Zodiarts single handedly defeated both Joji-san and Daisuke-san easily because they did not expect him coming to attack. However, as proven yesterday, Leo Zodiarts was unable to defend against the combined powers of three Kamen Riders. Thus, having a team of specialized Kamen Riders will ensure our victory over him and the other Horoscope Generals he decides to bring."

"We'll stomp them lie bugs!" Ryutaros cried, eating his second croquette. "Then we'll go after that snake and-"

A large blue orb zoomed its way toward Ryutaros as he spoke. Fortunately, Haruka noticed this and unsheathed her katana, slicing it away before it could hit. She looked around, anticipating an ambush to take place at any moment...

Then, she immediately brought her legs up into a powerful kick, knocking two Dustard to the side. Unlike the generic Dustards seen attacking everyone else, these two were dressed in red and white _kabuki_ wigs, respectively.

"This doesn't look good," said Haruka, looking around. "Leo Zodiarts, show yourself! Now!"

There was the sound of laughter as two Zodiarts appeared from a plume of Cosmic Energy—Leo and Virgo Zodiarts. Haruka narrowed her eyes as she prepared her katana for battle.

"There's been a slight change of plan, Imagins," she said. "Momotaros, you and Kintaros take on the Dustards. Sieg, you, Urataros and Ryutaros will fight Leo. I'll go for Virgo Zodiarts. Is that clear?"

"Aye-aye, captain!" said Ryutaros, saluting Haruka. "Let's get going!"

"Guess it's time guys," said Momotaros, pulling out his Liner Belt. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the other Imagins cried. The five pulled out a Liner Pass as a chorus of different melodies played from the belts. "Henshin!"

**Sword/Rod/Axe/Gun/Wing Form**

Haruka watched as five sets of armor wrapped around Motoyama, Shun, Chosuke, JK and Norio, transforming them into the five forms of Kamen Rider Den-O. She smiled as she pointed her katana toward the Zodiarts and yelled, "CHARGE!"

The five Kamen Riders soon ran toward their enemy, weapons in hand. Haruka jumped onto Urataros' shoulders before jumping into the air, slicing Virgo Zodiarts with her blade in hand. The Zodiarts of the Maiden descended onto the ground as Haruka grabbed onto the axe for safety.

"Get out of our way!" cried Virgo Zodiarts. "Go back to your teaching job!"

"I am doing my job!" Haruka replied, dropping to the ground as she pointed her blade toward Virgo Zodiarts' throat. "I'm teaching you a lesson! You're going to pay for what you''ve done to the students of Amanogawa High!"

"We're giving them a gift that no one else will obtain in their lifetimes!" Virgo snarled, flying toward Haruka. "They will become something that can reach the depths of outer space!"

"That's called an 'astronaut', Pinkie!" Haruka rolled out of the way and prepared her katana. "What you're doing is causing innocent children to become corrupted shells of their former selves! No one is benefiting from these Zodiarts attacks—you're all just trying to become mad gods!"

"What would you know? You don't even care about the school! You just want to focus on your fighting career!" Virgo and Haruka continued to attack, axe against katana. "You don't know the first thing about being a teacher!"

"I don't, but I do know the first thing about being a human being!" Haruka kicked Virgo aside and pulled her arm back. "And that means I'm better than you!"

She jabbed the blade deep into Virgo's shoulder, or would've if the Zodiarts of the Maiden didn't project a pink barrier around herself in time. Haruka snarled and tried the same attack again, only meeting up with a similar response. She didn't falter though, but rather stood her ground as Virgo began attack back with her axe. For the sake of her students and for everyone in Japan, Haruka Utsugi had to be strong, and she would.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Daisuke rode on his Jungler motorcycle toward the Triangle Pillar to the North, catching the eye of all the tourists there. For one thing, the Jungler motorcycle was decorated to look like an orange fish from the Amazon rainforest with blue eyes and fins. The second is that he was still dressed his black and red striped vest and pants ensemble. He stuck out like a fly in a bowl of soup.

"Look, mommy!" cried a little boy. "I wanna ride on that bike!"

Other children ran toward Daisuke parking the Jungler close to the location of the pillar. It stood in the water, unprotected from the hands of evil. Daisuke nodded his head as he looked around. There was no sign of the enemy, that's for sure.

"Excuse me, mister," said a voice. Daisuke looked down as he saw young children crowded around him. "What's your name?"

Daisuke smiled and answered, "Amazon." His hands linked together into his friendship gesture which made the other children replicate it with glee.

"You're cute!" a girl giggled, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Tell us a story!" said a young boy.

"Can we ride your bike?" said another child.

Daisuke's grin grew wider as more and more childen clamored around. He soon was on his knees and his hands formed claws as he let out a hearty, "A-MA-ZON!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Come here, kitty!" cried Gun Den-O, firing his gun at the Zodiarts of the Lion. "I just want to give you a fish!"

"How about I reel him in for us?" asked Rod Den-O, preparing his fishing rod. He pulled it back and flinged it over his head, the hook wrapping around one of Leo Zodiarts' claws. "Now, you two!"

"Hold still!" said Wing Den-O, pointing his boomerang at the target. "Here goes!"

He hurled his boomerang toward Leo Zodiarts' head, watching it fly. However, Leo Zodiarts suspected the move as he pulled onto Rod Den-O's fishing line and flung the blue Den-O inbetween the boomerang and himself. Rod Den-O screamed as the boomerang hit him dead on.

"There's one thing you guys didn't expect," Leo Zodiarts pointed out. "I learn from my mistakes. You three will be easy to kill."

"Die, kitty!" said Gun Den-O, still firing his gun. Unfortunately, the bullets weren't doing any real damage when Leo brought its claws over its face. "We'll turn you into violin strings!"

Leo Zodiarts kicked Rod Den-O toward Gun Den-O, causing the two to collapse into a pile. He let out a large roar that caused all three Kamen Riders to be blown away, falling flat onto their backs. The Zodiarts of the Lion began to saunter toward them, his claws scraping against the ground.

"Bad kitty," said Gun Den-O, sitting up. "Bad, bad kitty!"

"You said it," said Urataros, rising to his knees. "Looks like we're going to have to declaw this tabby."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Ohsugi finally made it through the crowd of Dustards and whacked Sonada with the staff in his hand. Or at least, he would've had Sonada not catch it with her ponytail and used it to whack him across the face.

"Didn't see that coming," he said to himself, rubbing the spot where the staff hit.

"Neither did you see me being a Zodiarts, did you?" asked Sonada. Her long ponytail wrapped around the staff until it snapped into two. "You're so obsessed with your crush over little old me that you failed to see the truth. By the way, Ohsugi, what's your sign?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Ohsugi replied, adjusting his suspenders. "Actually it _is_ funny. I'm a person born under the sign of the Scorpion fighting off against the Zodiarts of the Scorpion. Did you ever stop and think about things like that? Oh wait, you don't. You don't keep your mind open to the possibilities. Not all kids are jerks and Gentaro showed me that. Plus, you showed a bit of kindness to Ritsuko."

"That wasn't kindness," Sonada replied. "She was just whining and complaining about how 'no one understood what I saw' and shit. If she thought I was kind then that was how she perceived it."

"Didn't that make you happy? Ritsuko hugged you and wanted you safe. That's what all teachers strive for—the affection of their students."

"And some strive for it so much that they touch boundaries that teachers should never cross."

"You're not getting the point!" Ohsugi prepared to punch her across the face. "Teahcers protect their students, and I'll start by beating you!"

Sonada raised her foot into the air, knocking Ohsugi down onto the ground. Before he could get up, Sonada then kicked him in the ribs. Ohsugi mentally sighed to himself, glad that he let Nadeshiko use her SOLU powers to upgrade the slipper armor. Just as he was about to rise onto his feet, he felt Sonada's foot stomp on his hand as if it was an insignificant bug.

"Oh, does that hurt?" Sonada asked coolly. "Maybe I'll kiss it to make it better."

Ohsugi slowly rose to his knees, concentrating on the pirate hook attached to his right hand. He saw the hook slowly extend, and used it to swipe Sonada off of her feet. However Sonada was swifter and she flipped into the air before stomping on the hook also.

"Is that the best you got?" she asked. "I can do this all day."

"So can I!" Ohsugi pulled his arm away and then stood up, removing the helmet on his head. He hurled it toward Sonada, only for her ponytail to strike and pierce through the metal bowl. The bowl split in half and clattered onto the ground. "Okay, maybe not."

Sonada landed another kick toward her opponent, Ohsugi blocking it with his arms. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Ohsugi soon retaliated with his own kick. He kept an eye on Sonada's ponytail, hoping to dodge the stinger that would poison him to death. Timing was everything, and one false step would derail his whole plan.

_Gotta keep her on the edge..._He thought to himself. _Joji will be fine all by himself, but I won't if Sonada gets to me. I won't let her though! I'm Chuta Ohsugi, faculty adviser of the Kamen Rider Club! She won't forget that any time soon!_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Ecydsis slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a featureless, white void. In this void, he found Kengo trapped in a fetal position, hissing and whispering to himself. Ecydsis grinned and approached his prey, his feet never making a sound.

"Apep," he crooned, stroking Kengo's hair. "Don't be afraid. I'm here for you now."

"Not right..." Kengo murmured, shaking his head. "It hurts...can't think...don't like...!"

"Shh, calm down, my son..."

"I'm not your son! I'm...not..." Kengo grasped onto his hair, tugging it hard. "I don't know who I am...who am I? Where am I? Why does everything hurt so much?"

Ecydsis sat near Kengo and placed him in a loving embrace. He continued to speak words of comfort into the teen's ear, calming him down.

"It's all right," said Ecydsis. "No one can hurt you here. You're safe, Apep. You're safe...my son."

"S-son? I'm not your son..." Kengo murmured. "You're not my father..."

"But you don't know who you are. I'm just telling you the truth. I have raised you since you were young."

"Then why weren't you there? I was all alone..."

"Shh," Ecydsis lightly kissed Kengo's ear. "There's no need to worry now. You're here with me now. That's all that matters."

"Yes..." Kengo relaxed a bit as he opened his eyes. "That's all that matters."

"Apep, you must realize your true destiny. You are the Serpent of Chaos who razed Egypt millennia ago. However, when the God of the Sun slayed you, you vanished. The Serpent-bearer found that you were resurrected into this human form, but your body was so weak due to being close to the sun. Remember?"

"Y...yes..." Kengo hissed, recalling his numerous fainting spells. Come to think of it, it was all because he was staying too long in the sun. It all made sense now: the sun was killing him, making his life a living hell.

"You thrive in the darkness, where the sun is powerless to fight," Ecydsis continued. "You manipulate the feeble humans to worship you and to obey your commands. You were the chief god before that falcon-headed bastard took your place."

Kengo nodded his head with each word that poured out of Ecdysis's mouth. As he did, he saw himself in the deserts of Egypt, worshiping thousands of citizens underneath the light of a solar eclipse. He saw himself dressed in the attire of a Pharaoh, with servants waiting on him hand and foot. A smile formed on his face.

"You are right, father," he whispered, slowly standing up. Purple snake scales decorated his body as he spoke. "I must prepare to create the kingdom that I ruled over in the past. I hope you shall assist me."

"I will always protect you, my dear son," Ecydsis placed a kiss on Kengo's cheek. "Now, wake up. A new day dawns for us."

Kengo nodded his head as he cross his hands over his chest, purple scales soon covering every inch of his body except for his now yellow eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Sword and Axe Den-O were back to a corner by the now nicknamed 'Kabuki Dustards'. No matter what they did, their attacks were useless against their long-haired enemies. The Dustards would easily dodge out of the way before landing a kick or punch to the chest.

"Keep still!" Sword Den-O snarled. "I just want to hurt you!"

"Your strength will not make me weep!" Axe Den-O exclaimed, currently grappling with his Dustard opponent. "I will defeat you!"

The Dustards didn't make a sound. The red wig Dustard instead jumped into the air before landing a dropkick on Sword Den-O. The white wig Dustard delivered a backhand across Axe Den-O's face. Both Kamen Riders stumbled backwards, their backs pressed against each others'.

"Do you have anything, _Momonoji?_" asked Axe Den-O.

"If I did, I would've beaten them onto the ground!" Sword Den-O snapped. "These things are getting on my nerves!" He stomped the ground with annoyance. "Nothing we do hurts them!"

"But what about if we make them fight themselves?" Axe Den-O saw the other Den-O Kamen Riders fighting against Leo Zodiarts and Haruka clashing her katana against Virgo Zodiarts' axe. "I have an idea..."

"If it involves hibernating, I'd rather not ask." Sword Den-O muttered under his breath.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"There she is!" said Tomoko, pointing to a figure in the forest. "Look!"

The four Kamen Rider Girls hid behind a tree, seeing Yuri muttering toward herself. Tied to the tree were both Misa and Yukina, both unconscious. Yuri paced back and forth, waving her hands in the air as she saw the water dance around her. If one looked closer, the grass around Yuri's feet was brown and shriveled up.

"She can pull water from the plants?" asked Yuki. "How?"

"It must be Gentaro and Ophiuchus's doing," Erin whispered. "They can give abilities to whomever they want in an attempt of having soldiers. However, he brainwashes them into being his allies, while we're making friends who stick by us."

"It's an anti-Gentaro philosophy," Tomoko noted. "It's horrible for words."

"We'll get going," said Erin, pressing onto her Horoscope Switch. She transformed into Aquarius Zodiarts and turned to Yuki. "Let's go."

"Roger!" said Yuki. She charged into battle, Hayabusa Plushie covering her right hand as she yelled, "HAYABUSA PUNCH!"

As Yuri began to fight off the intruders, Miu felt her cellphone vibrate in her purse. She let out a sigh as she pulled it out and placed it close to her ear. "Hello?"

"Miu-sempai!" cried a voice. "We've got some important news!"

"Jun, this isn't a good time to talk," Miu replied. "I'm sort of busy."

"What a coincidence! So are we! We found out something interesting to help you out and-"

"No, seriously, I'm in the middle of trying not to be BOILED ALIVE!" Miu exclaimed. "Whatever you have to tell me will have to wait until after the attempts to melt my skin clean off have vanished."

"But...but..."

Miu hung up as she pulled out a Burgermeal Foodroid from her pocket. As the small Foodroid activated its camera eyes at the situation, the Club Chairman immediately was at the Astroswitch Caban, which also carried an inactivated Horuwankov and Potechokin Foodroid, trying to analyze for any weak points.

"The situation doesn't look good," Tomoko noted, watching Yuki duck from a cresent of water aimed for her head. "As long as Yuri can summon geysers, neither Yuki nor Erin can get up close!"

"Yuri is also capable of using the water to defend herself if need be " Miu added. "Still, we can't give up now. Everything has to have a weakness. Do you know anything that could give us an edge, Tomoko?"

"I wish I got to know her better back when I was a Lunar Witch. Unfortunately, all they cared about was vengeance and payback. That's not exactly the right way to establish yourself to someone new."

"Like with Ryusei?"

"..." Tomoko didn't reply, but rather kept her eyes on Erin and Yuki beginning their fight.

* * *

**Next time: The fighting continues to escalate all throughout Kyoto and more importantly, Ryusei and Gentaro's fight becomes filled with bitterness and hatred. Meanwhile, Ecydsis and Kengo run into the Kamen Rider of the Amazon and learn a lesson as to why it's NOT a good idea to anger him.**

**To be continued in, XVIII-"Theater of Tragedy"**


	21. Theater of Tragedy

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XVIII: 20-8-5-1-20-5-18/15-6/20-18-1-8-5-4-25**

"_History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce."_

_-Karl Marx_

_Ryusei Sakuta slowly woke up and turned to his side. There, he saw Tachibana feeling around his forehead. His eyes widened as he sat up._

"_Tachibana!" he exclaimed. "What happened? Why am I here? What's going on?"_

"_Ryusei," Tachibana answered calmly. "Relax. I've been working on giving you some new 'upgrades' all night. Please show some consideration for me."_

"_Upgrades? Tachibana, what happened in Kyoto? The last I remember was this explosion and...and..." Ryusei placed a hand on his head. "Everything's so fuzzy right now...I can't remember what happened."_

"_Shun Daimonji has become a Serpent-bearer to the Serpent known as Vasuki. He used his abilities to gravely injure you in battle, his heart fueled with corruption and anger for what you did to Gentaro Kisaragi. You remember what he said back at the warehouse?"_

_A memory appeared in Ryusei's mind. Shun was in the Power Dizer when Gentaro was killed, and the college quarterback was about to tear Ryusei in half. The only reason he never got that chance was because Aries Zodiarts made him fall asleep before Shun could take two steps. Ryusei could remember the rage in Shun's voice as he prepared to strike—it was filled with disbelief and outrage._

"_Shun owes everything to Gentaro," Tachibana continued. "Before meeting up with him, Shun was stuck under the teachings of Machiavelli on how to use everyone as pawns. However, his conscience made him feel guilty for everything that he did and through Gentaro's tears and heartfelt words, he changed. Shun is forever loyal to Gentaro, and it would not be illogical to assume that he'd follow Gentaro into the darkness."_

_Ryusei curled his hand as he saw Shun about to slay him with that pata in hand. The look in the quarterback's eyes confirmed Tachibana's theory: Shun wanted to kill him, plain and simple. "An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth," was what Hammurabi said once._

"_Who shall be the next to turn their backs to you?" asked Tachibana. "Will it be Miu, who stated that the Kamen Rider Club would never bow down to you? Will it be JK and his way of obtaining information using it as blackmail? Will it be Yuki, Gentaro's childhood friend whose heart you crushed into pieces? Or...will your heart be destroyed by the one known as Tomoko? The choice is yours and yours alone."_

_Ryusei stayed silent as Tachibana pulled back his sleeve, seeing the words now tattooed onto his right arm._

_**M**__achine __**E**__ngine __**T**__erminal-__**E**__ntity __**O**__f __**R**__anco__r_

"_Tachibana," Ryusei whispered, running a finger down the arms. "W-what did you do to me? Why do I have these words on my arm?!"_

"_As you know, I am named after the ally of the original Kamen Riders," Tachibana began. "And like the original Kamen Riders,__ they were humans transformed into cyborgs. I'm sorry that I had to do this, but it was the only way I could save you and the Core Switch inside you. If the Zodiarts found the Core Switch within your decayed body, then the world would suffer."_

"_Tachibana,__" Ryusei shook his head and placed a hand on his head. "I...I don't know what's going on. I feel so weird inside...what's happening?" Tears fell down his face. "Something inside me is screaming to let loose. Why?"_

_Tachibana slipped something into Ryusei's__ ear, a blue earpiece in the shape of a blue meteor. Soon enough, Ryusei began to calm down and bowed his head, his eyes soon washed in a strange blue light._

"_However," Tachibana continued. "While the original Kamen Riders were able to fight off the brain__washing program that were going to transform them into weapons of mass destruction, I highly doubt you'll be able to resist what I've given to you. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but for the sake of stopping Gamou and Ophiuchus, I shall do what needs to __be done."_

_Tachibana waved a hand in front of Ryusei's face. Ryusei didn't respond, his eyes staring off at a distance while the earpiece played commands and entrancing music in his ears. A smile crept onto Ryusei's lips, signaling the end of the person he__ once was._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Smoke/Spike On**

A large forest green spiked cuff and a purple smoke machine materialized over Fourze's left and right legs respectively. The Smoke Module blew a giant puff of smoke that blinded Meteor, while he brought is left leg out for a kick, the Spike Module expanding when in contact with the enemy Kamen Rider. Meteor stepped back, hand on his chest.

"Nice one, Serpent-bearer!" Jiro laughed, brandishing his knives. "My turn!"

He jumped into the air, knives ready to pierce through Meteor's armor. However, Meteor turned at the last second, grabbing onto Jiro's wrist.

"Didn't think I couldn't hear, did you?" Meteor hissed. "Too late. I should kill you now to make it easier on you—"

**Fire/Giantfoot On**

Meteor turned around as he was thrown back by a large spectral boot to the face. Fourze, transformed into Fire States and the Giantfoot module replacing the Smoke module, pulled the trigger on his Hee-Hack Gun as he began to spew fire toward the knocked down Kamen Rider. Meteor rolled out of the way, activating the Meteor Galaxy device strapped to his right wrist.

**Saturn! Ready?**

Meteor ducked another attempt to strike him in the face with the Giantfoot Module as he scanned his finger on the Meteor Galaxy's touch panel.

**Okay, Saturn!**

A miniature version of the planet of Saturn hovered in front of Meteor's hand. With a diagonal slash, a multitude of large purple rings flew toward Fourze. Fourze activated a switch on the far left of the driver.

**Shield On**

A shield in the shape of a rocket materialized on his left arm, blocking many of the deadly discs. Fourze kicked his foot in the air, aiming another spectral boot to Meteor's face. Jiro was also on the move, throwing his knives to back Meteor into a corner. Meteor moved the miniature Saturn to the side, sending five rings toward his former friend. Jiro rolled out of the way, summoning another dagger into his hands.

"You are going to pay for what you've done to me!" he screamed. "You killed the Serpent-bearer! You caused all of this suffering, you heartless bastard!"

"I did it for you," Meteor snarled. "You should be thankful that I decided to even let you live, Jiro!"

"But to use someone else as a sacrifice? Someone had to die in the end, so you should've just let me die in peace!" Jiro's grip on his dagger tightened. "That would've saved everyone else so much trouble."

Meteor scoffed as he switched onto another lever onto the Meteor Galaxy, the Saturn on his hand disappearing.

**Jupiter! Ready?**

"Oh no you don't!" Fourze snarled, deactivating the Shield Astroswitch. The Shield Module vanished as he inserted a new switch to the left slot. "You're not going to get away easily."

**Hammer On**

Fourze slammed the hammer hand down onto the ground, causing the earth to shake. Meteor wobbled a bit as he worked to maintain his balance, pressing onto the Meteor Galaxy's scanner.

**Okay, Jupiter!**

A miniature version of Jupiter appeared over Meteor's hands as he jumped into the air. Jiro began to roll out of the way, but Meteor grabbed onto his wrist, immobilizing him.

"Take this and DIE FOR ME!" Meteor screamed, just as the Jupiter in his hand punched him in the heart.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Nadeshiko panted for breath as she saw the last of the Dustards vanish. The pillar stood tall as Kijima slowly stood up, that evil smirk on his face. From beneath her helm, the female Kamen Rider glared at the Zodiarts of the Crab.

"My, my." said Kijima. "Don't look so _crabby_. You defeated the Dustards, didn't you?"

Nadeshiko stayed silent as she pressed onto the Astroswitch on the far right slot.

**Rocket On**

The signature orange Rocket Module appeared on Nadeshiko's right arm. She then charged toward Kijima and soon rose into the sky, grabbing onto Kijima's human hand. Kijima looked down, seeing the world growing smaller with each passing second. He soon realized what he was going up against.

"Um," Kijima began. "Wouldn't it be nice for us to be back on solid ground? I'm a bit afraid of heights."

"...Okay."

Nadeshiko let go of her grip and sent Kijima falling back down to Earth, screaming all the way. She then replaced her Hammer Astroswitch for the Winch Astroswitch.

**Winch On**

The light green winch mounted onto her left arm which she pointed at Kijima. The hook descended and hooked onto Kijima's crab-claw arm, stopping his descent. The Zodiarts of the Crab shakily looked up as Nadeshiko waved back at him.

"You bitch!" Kijima snarled. "You could've killed me, you know that?!"

Nadeshiko replied with a blow kiss as she descended back to the ground.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Daisuke watched the young boys and girls clamor around him as he pretended to fight off an imaginary Beastman. The children looked in awe as Daisuke recalled his adventures in the past, and how he defeated the monsters in his first trip to Japan. He replicated the cry of the Mole Beastman and swiped his hands into the air as if he was defeating one of his enemies. It was times like this that seemed as if nothing was wrong.

"AHHH!"

Until Daisuke saw a young child screaming in fear as two figures approached him. He narrowed his eyes as he placed a hand over the Gigi Armlet.

"Hayami," Daisuke snarled. "Utahoshi! Why are you here?"

"Hayami?" Ecdysis smiled. "Kouhei Hayami is dead, and so is Kengo Utahoshi. We are Ecdysis and Apep now."

"If you don't want any of these little darlings killed," Kengo's hand was wrapped in purple flames. "Step out of the way and let us destroy that pillar."

"Never!" Daisuke growled. "I won't let you."

Ecdysis snapped his fingers as a swarm of Dustards appeared, each of them grabbing onto a child. Daisuke's eye began to twitch in fury. If there was anything that pissed him off more than anything was a villain harming a child in front of him. That was something that would _not do_.

"Times ticking, wild man," said Kengo, raising his hand into the air. "Will you let any of these children suffer or…"

**A-MA-ZON!**

Daisuke let out a roar as he transformed into Kamen Rider Amazon. Without hesitating, he leapt onto a Dustard and began hacking away at it with his finned gloves. Another one approached him with its staff in hand, but Amazon rolled out of the way before performing a kick-back, knocking another Dustard off of its feet. Amazon turned his glare toward Ecydysis and Kengo before proceeding to ripping a Dustard's arm off before beating four others with that same arm.

"He'll wear himself out eventually," Ecdysis stated calmly, pulling out the Libra Horoscope Switch. "By then, we'll be ready."

As more and more Dustards were destroyed, Amazon slowly breathed in the Cosmic Energy they left behind. The Kamen Rider let out another roar as he began to punch the Dustards into oblivion, feeling the Cosmic Energy empowering him. It felt so good to tear into these monsters and see them shiver with fear. Amazon grinned beneath his reptile-like helm as he continued to fight.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"DRILL ARM!"

Riderman prepared the large drill on his right arm as he stabbed three Dustards in the chest. He punched another one coming toward his left before stabbing a second one in the stomach, seeing its body twist in pain before exploding into a cloud of Cosmic Energy. Moving quick, Riderman somersaulted before stabbing another in the back.

"Ohsugi!" Riderman cried, seeing the geography teacher still in his battle. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Ohsugi replied, jumping out of the way from Sonada's ponytail. "That ponytail thing is really annoying me though."

"I thought you liked girls with ponytails," Sonada replied with a snarl. "Make up your mind you perverted fool!"

Ohsugi ducked another attack as he saw his options. He only had one day of training, his hook arm was shattered, his helmet was split into pieces, his slipper armor probably wouldn't protect him if the stinger scratched him somewhere _other_ than his chest and the only other tool at his disposal was his finned hand. If anyone other than him was in this situation, they would've surrendered immediately...but he wasn't them at all.

Placing a hand over his heart, Ohsugi took a deep breath. He then momentarily looked down, noticing something interesting. The SOLU didn't affect the slippers at all—it only poured into the foam board that the slippers were glued to. In fact, he thought he saw velcro attaching the...

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sonada land a kick to his jaw. He fell onto the ground, hand over his jaw and hoping that the kick didn't knock anything loose. Sonada smiled as her stinger ponytail was close to his neck.

"I hate that it has to end this way," she smirked. "I thought you'd be an easier kill than this."

"I hate that I don't live to your expectations," Ohsugi replied, slowly standing up. "Do I at least get my last words?"

"Trying to go out with a bang? Fine. I'll give you a chance to sputter out like a sparkler."

"Good. Now, think fast!"

Ohsugi pulled two slippers out of his armor and tossed it at Sonada's face. Sonada scoffed as the ponytail swatted the slippers aside, before finding Ohsugi rushing in a third slipper, slipping the ponytail through it and tugging on it with all of his might. Sonada began to scream as she felt her hair being ripped out of her scalp!

"What trickery is this?!" she screamed. "What are you doing to me?"

"Giving you the slip," Ohsugi replied. He raised his left hand into the air. "OHSUGI SETSUDAN!"

The fins of the glove grew as he performed a karate chop on the ponytail. Ohsugi sliced through Sonda's hair like a knife through rice paper, the ponytail dropping onto the ground and flopping like a fish. Sonada staggered back, touching where Ohsugi sliced her hair clean off.

"My hair!" she exclaimed, seeing Ohsugi slapping the stinger end with the slipper in hand. "What have you done?!"

"I just exploited your weakness," Ohsugi smirked. "You spent so much time on your hair, didn't you? That was the only super power you had, Sonada. Without that, you have _nothing. _And you _hate_ being nothing, don't you?"

"Don't you _ever_ lump me in the same category as you, Chuta Ohsugi!" Sonada snarled. "I will _never_ be you!"

"And I never want to be you, so we're even!" Ohsugi cracked his knuckles as he approached his former crush. "However, I think I know what you've become. You've become an arrogant bitch just like the ones who bugged you in your High School years. Without anyone to help you and Principal Hayami by your side, he transformed your sorrow into rage and hatred. You became a being filled with spite and transformed from a cute little 'puppy' to a backstabbing scorpion. You hid behind that sweet little persona of yours, waiting for the right time to poison students' minds and transform them into Zodiarts. Then I suppose Karma got to you once Gentaro kicked your ass hard enough that you were sent to the Dark Nebula. You got what was coming to you, Sonada. Just be lucky that I'm a nice enough guy to bring you back down to Earth."

Sonada soon realized what was going on as she looked all around her. Riderman was completely decimating the Dustards with ease and her body was becoming weak. She had been fed nothing but Cosmic Energy ever since she was in stasis, and its effects were slowly going away. Compared to Ohsugi, she was weaker than a newborn baby.

"Please Chuta," Sonada stepped back, her hands clasped in prayer. "I beg of you, don't do this! Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to be such a monster to those lovely students! I didn't mean to change them into monsters, it was my job! And I didn't mean to say all those mean words about you! I'm sorry!"

Ohsugi narrowed his eyes, shook his head, and said, "No, you're not."

The last thing Sarina Sonada saw just before everything went black was Ohsugi's fist punching her right in the face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Magic Hand On**

Just as Meteor was about to deliver the blow that would end Jiro's life (once more), he was stopped by a large pincher grabbing onto his arm. He turned around, seeing Fourze returning to his original white Base States, a large magenta rotoscoping hand attached to his right arm. Fourze wagged a finger at his enemy.

"Bad boy," he said. "Looks like you need to be punished."

With a flick of his wrist, Meteor was thrown back into the air, screaming all the way. Fourze turned around, pulling out the Magic Hand and Shield Astroswitches. He then pulled out the N/S Magphone and splitting it into its two Astroswitches, inserting them into the now empty far right and left slots of the Fourze Driver.

**N/S Magnet On**

With two beams of magnetic energy surrounding him, Fourze transformed into his Magnet States and pulled the lever. The two MagCannons connected into one large horseshoe magnet.

**Limit Break!**

"RIDER ELECTROGMAGNETIC BOMBER!" Fourze yelled, firing two beams of electromagnetic energy at the falling Kamen Rider. Meteor let out a scream as he was hit with the attack, a large explosion enveloping him. Jiro limped toward Fourze with a snarl.

"No fair!" he whined. "I wanted to do that, Serpent-bearer!"

"You'll get your chance," Fourze answered. "After all, we can mutilate his corpse all we want now. There's no way that he was able to survive that."

Jiro laughed as he and Fourze began to approach the explosion. Then, a weight held by a chain wrapped around Fourze's wrist. Before Fourze even had a chance to react, he was pulled toward the explosion and was face to face with Kamen Rider Meteor.

"Meteor," Fourze snarled. "How did you survive?"

Meteor, holding a pair of black and red nunchucks, smirked as he pulled out an Astroswitch. Its topper was a red and black pinwheel that he lightly flicked with a finger.

"I'm stronger than I appear to be," Meteor answered, replacing the Meteor Astroswitch in the Meteor Driver for his new red and black one. "I hope you like the show I prepared for you today. I'm going to be painting the town red when I'm done with you."

**Meteor Impact! Ready?**

* * *

**Next time: Meteor retaliates against his enemies with his new Meteor Impact mode. Meanwhile, the Kamen Rider Club Girls are ending their fight with Yuri, Haruka and the Den-O Kamen Riders try something new, and Ecydsis and Kengo learn what happens when you make Amazon mad.**

**To be continued in, XIX-"Tragedy Day"**


	22. Tragedy Day

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XIX: ****20-18-1-4-8-5-4-25/4-1-25**

"_There are two great days in a person's life – the day we are born and the day we discover why."_

_-William Barclay_

_Ryusei blinked and saw his surroundings once more. He was in space; more specifically he was in the interior of the M-BUS satellite. He looked down, seeing the Meteor Driver wrapped around his waist. His mind was empty; he couldn't recall what happened just minutes ago._

"_Ryusei," said a voice. Ryusei looked up, seeing Virgo Zodiarts staring at him. "State your purpose."_

"_I was created to wi__eld the Meteor Driver and to fight under the persona of Kamen Rider Meteor," Ryusei answered immediately."I am also here to destroy our common enemy."_

"_And who would that enemy be?"_

"_That would be the combined forces of the Kamen Rider Club and of Gentar__o and the serpent known as Ophiuchus. They are in the way with what you and what Master Gamou wishes of the Horoscope Generals."_

_Virgo smirked as she handed Ryusei an item in her hand. It was an Astroswitch topped with a blue and yellow pinwheel, otherwis__e known as the Meteor Storm Astroswitch. Ryusei took it into his hands and smirked._

"_You know what to do," said the Zodiarts of the Maiden. "Ryusei Sakuta, make you wish upon the stars."_

_Ryusei's eyes began to glow red as the switch was wrapped in a __cloud of Cosmic Energy. The colors soon darkened, and the blue and yellow became black and red._

"_All is right in the world," Ryusei whispered. "Because I shall decide its fate."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A black and red vortex surrounded Kamen Rider Meteor, his armor gaining red shoulder pads, and the helmet also glowing in a shade of red with black eyes. In his hands was a pair of nunchucks. Fourze and Jiro stepped back as Meteor chuckled.

"Say hello to Kamen Rider Meteor Impact," Ryusei replied. "Are you ready to fight once more?"

Magnet States Fourze snarled and pressed on the tops of the N/S Magnet Switches. Electromagnetic energy fired from the MagCannon, preparing to destroy Meteor once more. Meteor Impact twirled his nunchucks toward the side, swatting the beam away with a single strike.

"Typical," Meteor Impact replied. "Try something that won't bore me, Fourze."

"You're going to die either way, Sakuta!" Jiro screeched. "Serpent-bearer, let's end this!"

"I'm with you," Fourze replied. He flicked the barrel-like topper of the switch on the middle left of the Fourze Driver.

**Gatling On**

The cyan Gatling gun appeared on Fourze's left leg, a round of bullets firing at his opponent. Meteor Impact jumped into the air, somersaulting forward before he landed behind his enemy. Fourze turned around, but it was too late. Meteor Impact threw one of the sticks toward Fourze, slashing him across the chest. Fourze stumbled a bit as Jiro stepped forward.

"This is my fight now," he snarled. "Meteor, my name is Jiro Inseki. You killed me, so _prepare to die!_"

Meteor Impact beckoned for Jiro to strike before the two charged toward each other.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Yuki dodged out of a water whip that Yuri pointed toward her. No matter what she did, she was unable to get close enough to land a blow to knock her out. Erin was also having trouble of her own. Her Nectar cat-o-nine tails successfully wrapped itself around Yuri's right hand, disabling most of her abilities, but for how long?

"You have to strike her now!" said Erin, turning to Yuki. "I can't...hold much longer!"

"I'm trying to!" Yuki replied, moving her Hayabusa Plushie as if it was a gun. "I just need to find the right spot!"

"Tomoko get in there and help them out," said Miu, closing the Astrocaban. "I figured out the plan."

"On it," said Tomoko, pulling out her white snake skin. "Let's go!"

Yuri snarled as she concentrated on Tomoko and Miu. The earth began to crack and steam rose from the ground. Yuki noticed this and jumped out of the way.

"Watch out!" she cried, pushing Tomoko out of the way. A geyser of hot water burst from the underground, causing Yuki to rise into the sky. Yuki bit her lip as she felt the hot steam starting to burn against her skin once more.

"Yuri!" said Tomoko, preparing her snake skin. "What are you doing? I thought you were over this!"

"All must suffer for Master Ophiuchus's plans," Yuri snarled, her eyes glowing blue. "That includes you, Tomoko!"

"Erin," said Miu. "Get Yuki down from the geyser and heal her wounds now! I'll fight Yuri until we can get her back to normal."

"But if I let go, you won't be able to get a clear shot of Yuri!" Erin exclaimed. "We're sitting ducks."

"Trust me on this. I have a plan."

Erin watched as Tomoko used her snake skin to form a lasso, tossing it toward Yuki's wrist. Tomoko then tugged it hard enough for Yuki to land safely and quickly began to check if Yuki was in any sort of pain. Miu pulled out something from her hand, motioning to the ground. Erin realized what was going on before turning to Yuri. She then loosened her grip on her Nectar weapon and stepped back.

"That's it," Yuri replied. "Your feelings of friendship and unity won't be able to save you now.

"Flashake Foodroid, get her!"

Yuri was interrupted when Yuki pulled out an item from her Hayabusa plushie. The Flashake Foodroid activated as she hurled it toward the enemy, the small robot unleashing a powerful burst of light that temporarily blinded Yuri. As she staggered back, Miu dropped the newly activated Horuwankov Foodroid which soon began to dig underground.

"Tomoko," said Miu. "Get ready to use your powers in 3…2…1…"

The ground beneath Yuri's feet began to shake. The Horuwankov Foodroid popped underneath the ground as Yuri fell into a large hole created by the small machine. Tomoko raised her hands into the air as a pink barrier covered the hole, trapping Yuri from underneath.

"Let me out!" Yuri screamed. "I said let me out!"

"We'll let you out once you change your evil ways!" said Erin, placing a hand near the jugs mounted on her shoulders. A stream of water left the jugs and dropped down all over Yuki's body. Yuki just nodded her head and slowly stood up.

"What do we do now?" she hissed, motioning to the hole where Yuri was standing in. "She's going to break out sooner or later."

"Just wait," said Miu, a smile on her face. "Phase 2 of my plan is coming into fruition. Now," She beckoned the other girls with a finger and lowered her voice. "Here's what we have to do."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Amazon let out a powerful growl as he continued to hack away at the Dustards. Their numbers began to diminish, and many of them were starting to flee in terror from the wild man. The Cosmic Energy that they left only made Amazon even more savage than usual.

"Serpents must be crushed right now," he growled, staring at the stone pillar. "Pillar must be safe from harm."

"Help me! Someone!"

Amazon turned around, seeing Libra Zodiarts placing his hand around a young boy's neck. The young boy's eyes watered in tears as he stretched out a hand toward his savior.

"Do you really want to let a precious little child be killed by my hand?" asked Libra. "I wouldn't want to be held responsible for when a mother starts sobbing at how her precious little baby boy was _slaughtered_ right in front of her eyes."

Amazon growled as he pulled out the grappling hook on his belt, twirling it before throwing it toward Libra's staff. Wrapping around it, the Kamen Rider pulled Libra toward him before jumping into the air.

"RIDER KICK!" Amazon screamed, landing a powerful kick straight into Libra's heart. The Zodiarts of the Scales screamed in pain as he was engulfed in an explosion. Amazon landed on the ground as he approached the young boy.

"Are you all right?" he said, wrapping the boy in a gentle hug. "Amazon will take care of everything."

"Thank you, Amazon!" The boy answered, a smile on his face. "Thank you for being a complete idiot!"

Amazon gasped as the boy's hands were wrapped in purple fire. A fiery punch hit his chest and he was thrown back into the water. The young boy was wrapped in a glowing blue aura before transforming back into Kengo Utahoshi.

"Stupid, stupid man," he said. "What did Tomoko ever see in him? How could someone of his age fall for something so trivial, father?"

Amazon turned around, seeing Ecdysis walk out of the flames, looking absolutely fine. Transformed into his 'skin' of Kouhei Hayami, the Shed Skin Serpent just smirked as he approached the fallen Kamen Rider,

"Did you really think that you were going to get away with it that easy?" Ecdysis hissed. "If you thought that this was going to be a simple victory, you were horribly mistaken. Apep, I think it's time to start the mummification process."

Kengo smirked as a large kopesh sword materialized in his hands, the curved blade carved with a multitude of hieroglyphics. He gently stroked the blade as he stepped into the water, preparing to kill Amazon once and for all.

"Say goodbye to this world," he said, raising the sword into the air. "Because after we're done with you, the Serpent-bearer will see to it that you'll become a great asset to our cause."

"And what cause is that?" asked Amazon.

"The resurrection of our mighty king, Ouroboros," Ecdysis answered. "Once all of the Serpents are gathered, Ouroboros will rise and our reign shall begin once more."

"I won't let that happen!" Amazon growled, bringing himself back onto his feet with a kick-up." You're corrupting innocent children with your lies! Ophiuchus must be stopped!"

"How do you know he's such an evil person?" asked Kengo. "He brought both Serpent of the Obsidian Knives and the Serpent-bearer back from the brink of death, letting them live once more. To resurrect someone is an act of kindness. Why should you stand in the way of this noble and altruistic act? You would be denying what every dead person wants: the chance to live."

Amazon hesitated. There were times that he wished that he could truly see the Mole Beastman once more, but he knew that the dead never came back to life. Other people precious to him and his fellow Kamen Rides had died, but it was up to those that lived to continue to live. They had a life to live, and it was up to them to decide what to do with it.

To make a mockery of the people who have died a happy life made Amazon's blood boil. The fact that Gentaro was told that he died happily when he sacrificed himself to Ryusei and now resurrected by a dark entity was like spitting on his grave out of spite. If Gentaro was to die, then let him die happily and not know of the tragedies he committed.

Amazon growled as he stared into the eyes of his enemies. The Cosmic Energy he absorbed slowly started to dye his reptilian armor into shades of black and purple, the fingers of his gloves began to grow into sharp talons and the fins on his back soon became sharp spines.

"What?" asked Libra Zodiarts. "How is someone like you able to absorb Cosmic Energy so freely? What are you?"

"I am the one that will tear you both apart!" Amazon hissed, his voice a mix between a whisper and a growl. "Both of you will die by my hands!"

Kengo charged toward Amazon, kopesh sword in hand. Amazon turned and grabbed onto the sword with his gloves, gripping hard enough that the sword shattered into pieces! Before Kengo had a chance to even retaliate, Amazon began to bite on his arm, preparing to rip it out of its own socket.

"Get off of me you monster!" Kengo snarled, his hand wrapped in fire. "Get off!"

He placed his hand on Amazon's arm, the Kamen Rider backing off as he saw his arm being consumed by flames. He dove into the water, dousing the fire. Libra concentrated on Amazon's dark form in the water, his antenna crackling with electricity. As the water began to bubble from the Kamen Rider taking in a deep breath of air, Libra fired a bolt of electricity straight into Amazon's heart. The Kamen Rider couldn't dodge it in time, and he was sent back into the water, black smoke rising from where he was hit.

"This man is becoming nothing more than a nuisance, father," said Kengo, walking across the water. "Can I start gutting him now?"

"Might as well," said Libra Zodiarts. "I'll take care in the destruction of the pillar."

Kengo nodded his head as he summoned another kopesh blade from out of thin air. Amazon, knocked unconscious from the lightning bolt to his heart, did not hear Kengo's feet splash against the cold water. Kengo smirked in reply.

"Good night, savage beast," he said. "May you rest knowing that you were unable to end what will become a glorious new world for King Ouroboros to rule."

Just as he was about to stab straight through the Kamen Rider's heart, something caught his attention. Kengo turned around, his sword slashing through two black blades. The blades fell into the water with a splash, but it only made Kengo feel a bit uneasy. Someone followed them here.

"Well," said a voice. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to dodge that so well."

Kengo snarled as a figure began to walk on the water, dressed in a long white robe lined with green. On his forehead was a six pointed star, and his eyes were also covered in a sickly green glow. In one hand, the person carried a thick black and silver book, while another held a white-board marker like it was a magic wand. Clipped to the person's short black hair was a barrette in the shape of a silver snake.

"Who are you?" asked Kengo, raising an eyebrow. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"Call me Leviathan," the person replied, running his fingers through a silver snake wrapped around his neck. "That's all you need to know. My master wishes for me to see where you stand. Are you truly Apep, Serpent of Chaos? Or are you just someone who is just forced to believe he is?"

"Take that back right now!" Kengo's eyes began to glow as his sword was wreathed with violet flame. "I will slice you in half!"

"I'd like to see you try," Leviathan calmly replied, pulling out a red whiteboard marker from his sleeve. He drew an infinity sign in the air and pointed the marker toward Kengo. "Fire."

The infinity sign began to glow before releasing three large fireballs toward the target.

* * *

**Next time: Haruka and the Den-O Kamen Riders prepare for their next strategy as Ohsugi confronts Sarina Sonada in the Den-Liner. And with Nadeshiko, she decides to play Natsuji Kijima's game as she gives him an offer he cannot refuse.**

**To be continued in, XX "Day of the Dead"**


	23. Day of the Dead

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XX: 4-1-25/15-6/20-8-5/4-5-1-4**

"_Alas, how quickly the gratitude owed to the dead flows off, how quick to be proved a deceiver."_

_-Sophocles_

Sarina Sonada let out a tiny moan as she opened her eyes. She found herself unable to move, her eyes seeing the interior of a train. The only sound she heard was the whistling of a train.

"W-where...where am I?" she said, slowly looking around. "What is this place."

"You're in the DenLiner, Sonada," said a familiar voice. "I brought you here for interrogation."

Sonada's eyes snapped open as she looked at her surroundings. She was tied up to a chair and surrounded by four people: a man in a tuxedo, a young girl with a white blouse and black skirt, an older woman with watches on both of her wrists, and Chuta Ohsugi. At the sight of Ohsugi sipping on some strange blue and red coffee—she growled.

"Chuta!" she exclaimed. "Where am I? Where did you take me?!"

"Relax, Sarina," said Ohsugi, wiping off some coffee on his lips with a napkin. "You're in capable hands. Owner, Hana and Naomi won't kill you or place you into suspended animation in case you're wondering."

"I'm tied up in some strange train with some strange people! Is this what you call 'capable hands'?"

"It could be worse. You could be dead and your body taken over by a serpent, like what happened to Principal Hayami."

"...You're joking," Sonada hissed, glaring at the geography teacher. "Kouhei-san would never do that! He would fight till his dying breath before he let some sort of snake kill him!"

"Really?" Ohsugi asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Well, according to this little beauty..." He pulled out a communicator device in his hand. "The bug I planted on Hayami's neck, and a bit of Nadeshiko's SOLU abilities, I recently found out the truth. Principal Hayami, the Libra Zodiarts, is gone. He's now replaced by someone calling himself the Shed Skin Serpent, Ecydsis."

"Interesting," said Owner. "Ecydsis was a master of disguise and illusion. His son was the Serpent of Chaos, Apep who reigned over Ancient Egypt before Ra slayed him in battle. Gentaro and Ophiuchus chose that vessel well."

"You can't be serious," Sonada whispered. "Hayami wouldn't..."

"He did, _Koinu-chan_," Ohsugi interrupted. "And if you want to have even the slightest chance of letting his soul rest in peace, you're going to tell us how you got that hair of yours into a scorpion stinger."

"Never! I won't talk! You can't make me!"

"You have to though," said Hana, hands folded across her chest. "Until you speak, you'll be stuck in the DenLiner where no one can find you. Your precious 'Kouhei-san' will never return to the man you had feelings on unless you talk!"

"Bite me, little girl," Sonada snarled. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Of course we do," said Naomi, carrying a cup of coffee in her hands. "Come on, drink up."

"You probably drugged it with something..." Sonada never had a chance to finish speaking as Naomi poured the coffee down her throat. Sonada wanted to throw up, but Hana kept a firm grasp on her chin, meaning she had no choice but to swallow every last drop. When Naomi set the cup down, Sonada coughed.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted!" she exclaimed. "What's in that thing?"

"Oh some coffee, brown sugar, a bit of wasabi, a truth serum and..."

"What?!" Sonada screamed. "You're drugging me?!"

"We need to get the truth out of you, Sarina Sonada," said Owner. "The destruction of the world is coming and your petty feelings will only cause everyone to suffer. The minute you decide to speak once more, we'll be ready."

Sonada just snarled as Ohsugi sat down, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back against his chair. She _still_ couldn't believe that she was defeated by this buffoon.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Rod Den-O, after hearing the plan from both Sword and Axe Den-O.

"Trust me on this, _ero-kame_," said Sword Den-O. "Come on, what have we got to lose?"

Rod Den-O slowly nodded his head as he pulled his fishing rod back. He threw it forward as the hook latched itself onto Virgo Zodiarts axe. With both Sword and Axe Den-O pulling with all of their might, the Zodiarts of the Maiden was hurled toward them.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Virgo Zodiarts, flapping her wings as hard as she could. "Let me go, you little brats!"

"Haruka-sensei!" said Axe Den-O. "Change of plans! Head toward Leo Zodiarts!"

Leo Zodiarts, having kicked Wing Den-O to the side, snarled as he turned his gaze toward the female teacher. Haruka prepared her katana, eyes only focused on the Zodiarts of the Lion's evil grin.

"Go home and play with your dollies, little girl," Leo Zodiarts chuckled. "You're playing with the big boys now."

"You'll make a nice throw rug for my home," Haruka retorted. "Let's fight."

Leo Zodiarts rushed toward her, his feet moving faster than Haruka could anticipate. Still, Haruka fixed her gaze to one of Leo Zodiarts' mighty claws raised over her head. Thinking quick, she formed a horizontal swipe in the air, slicing through Leo Zodiarts' stomach. The Zodiarts of the Lion stumbled back as Haruka knocked the large claws away with her blade.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh?" she asked, pointing her katana at Leo Zodiarts. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Don't get too cocky," said Leo Zodiarts, slowly standing up. "I'm just getting started."

The two charged toward each other once more.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"This isn't funny!" Kijima cried, finding himself wrapped around a tree by some steel cables. "Let me out of here, you little bitch!"

Nadeshiko ignored Kijima's screaming as she placed a hand on the pillar. A dollop of SOLU escaped her palm as the pillar began to glow with a blue aura. Seeing her work done, she flipped both tabs of the Nadeshiko Driver up, reverting to her form of Nadeshiko Misaki. She then walked toward Kijima, her hands folded behind her back.

"Do you even know who you're messing with?" Kijima snarled, baring his teeth. "I can steal your soul and render you useless if given the chance!"

"You can't as long as you're tied up," Nadeshiko replied, pulling on one of the steel cables. "No human is capable of breaking through steel."

"I'm not human, aren't I?" asked Kijima, noticing his bound crab claw. "With my indestructible body and crab claw, I'm _much _more than a human."

Nadeshiko stayed silent as she walked around the tree. Kijima stayed silent as he lifted his left arm into the air. With a roar, the spikes on his crab claw cut through the cables, freeing him. He slowly began to walk behind an oblivious Nadeshiko, preparing to pull out her soul with his claw. He brought his claw back, ready to strike.

Only for Nadeshiko to retaliate with a roundhouse kick to his head. As Kijima stumbled back, he felt something pierce through his chest. He looked down, seeing Nadeshiko's left arm transforming into a metallic crab claw. She pulled the claw back, ripping out a large, glowing halo from Kijima's heart.

"My soul!" he exclaimed. "You bitch!"

Nadeshiko grinned as she placed a foot on Kijima's chest, pushing him away as she she opened her crab claw hand. She inched closer to the soul, preparing to snip it in half...

"Okay, I'll talk!" Kijima cried. "Just...just don't do what I think you'll be doing."

Nadeshiko smirked before she grabbed onto Kijima's hand, the two walking away from the stone pillar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Riderman rode his motorcycle, the Ridermachine, throughout the city, hoping that his friend Amazon was doing okay defending the pillar all by himself. Even if Amazon could regenerate wounds quickly, that was only if he _wasn't_ in his Kamen Rider persona, meaning that Amazon would've had to take too much damage before the Gigi Armlet could actively kick in.

He saw a few figures fighting in the distance, one of them being the Zodiarts of the Scales. Thinking quickly, he swerved to the left and parked his motorcycle behind some bushes as he quickly exchanged his Swing Arm for the Net Arm once more. He poked his head out of the bushes, noticing how the Libra Zodiarts was too busy with a purple armored Kamen Rider Amazon to pay attention to him. This was his chance to defeat him and obtain the Libra Zodiarts Switch.

Riderman slowly approached the Zodiarts of the Scales and pointed his right arm at his target. He cocked his arm back, releasing a net that would entrap his opponent. Unfortunately, he didn't expect the Zodiarts to turn around and fire a bolt of electricity from his antenna, incinerating the net into ashes. The Zodiarts of the Scales snarled, pointing his staff toward Riderman.

"I won't fall for that trick again," he said. "Come and fight me like a real man, and _without_ your fancy gadgets."

"If that's what you want, so be it," Riderman swapped the Net Arm for his regular metallic silver hand. "I always loved a good fist fight anyway."

Libra Zodiarts charged toward the Kamen Rider, staff at hand, as Riderman crackled his knuckles. The battle had just begun.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Over here! Over here!" cried Gun Den-O to the red haired Dustards. "You can't hit me!"

The red Kabuki Dustard charged toward the purple Den-O, only to be stopped by Gun Den-O firing multiple shots from his gun. Gun Den-O laughed and jumped around, firing more and more shots that caused the Dustard to reel back.

"_Quit playing around and end this already!" _said JK. _"The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can help Haruka-sensei against Leo Zodiarts!"_

"Right!" said Ryutaros, scanning a Liner Pass over his belt.

**Full Charge**

Tossing the Liner Pass aside, Gun Den-O fired a giant orb of energy from his gun. Cocking the gun back, the orb flew toward the Dustard, both Dustard and orb exploding into a large puff of smoke. Gun Den-O began to dance with joy.

"I did it! I did it!" He cried. "I beat the bad guy!"

"Very good, Ryutaros!" said Wing Den-O. "Now can you come here AND HELP ME OUT?!"

The White Den-O ducked from the White Kabuki Dustard's fist, slicing through Dustard with his axe. He quickly threw his boomerang into the air as he held onto the white haired Dustard's arm.

"Now, Ryutaros!" cried Wing Den-O. "Do it!"

Gun Den-O nodded his head as he scanned another Liner Pass. Tossing that aside, he fired another charged shot toward the Dustard. Unfortunately, the attack was blocked by Virgo Zodiarts teleporting in front of him, shielding herself with her feathery wings. Trailing behind the Zodiarts of the Maiden were Rod, Axe and Sword Den-O, the three of them desperately clinging onto Rod Den-O's fishing pole so they wouldn't start flying about.

"Bird lady made me mess up!" Gun Den-O whined. "You're such a meanie!"

"Life's unfair and then you die," Virgo Zodiarts snapped. She tapped the ground with Rhodia axe as her wings unfurled. "Shall we begin round two?"

Gun Den-O snarled as he began to aim another round of shots at his target. Virgo Zodiarts flew to the sky, causing the three Kamen Rider Den-O forms that were anchoring her to the ground to float helplessly along with her.

"Are you ready to risk hurting your friends?" the Zodiarts chuckled. "While I can guarantee my safety from your bullets, I highly doubt that your friends are that durable."

"Don't do it, kid!" said Sword Den-O. "It's not worth it!"

"Do it!" said Axe Den-O. "We must destroy the Zodiarts while we still have a chance!"

"I'm afraid of heights!" said Rod Den-O, seeing the ground below them. "Think this clearly, Ryutaros!"

Gun Den-O's hand trembled. He waved his gun back and forth, trying to find the right target. He only had one shot and it had to count. Haruka couldn't keep fending off Leo Zodiarts forever, and once Leo Zodiarts started picking off the Den-O Kamen Riders one by one, then their plan to cripple the Zodiarts would end in failure. Not to mention the fact that the Zodiarts probably didn't have any qualms in regards to killing five innocent teens.

"_What do we do?" _asked JK. _"This pressure...it's gonna kill me...just like it did..."_

"Calm down," Ryutaros hissed. He looked at his surroundings, tightening his grip on the gun. "I know just what to do."

He pointed the gun toward his target and fired.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Well, Sonada-sensei," said Ohsugi, setting his notepad down. "Thank you for telling us all you know."

"Son of a-" Sonada growled. "Don't think that you're so high and mighty just because you defeated me. I'm still ten times better than you are!"

"Really now?" asked Ohsugi, raising an eyebrow. "Let me tell you something, since you've berated me on me not having students who actually like me, how many students actually like you for who you truly are? At this moment, I have-" Ohsugi quickly counted on his fingers. "Two former Amanogawa High students, one exchange student, six currently here right now in Kyoto and a few more. How many students know that you're the Scorpio Zodiarts and how many appreciate the time you've given them?"

"I don't need them at all!" Sonada snapped. "I don't need those pathetic students or that stupid school in the first place! All I need is Master Gamou's word!"

"And how exactly did Gamou help you? He sent you to die in an artificial satellite and probably didn't give two shits if you died! He only cares about himself—making the students that we teachers have to protect into grotesque monsters!" Ohsugi slammed his hands on the table. "Do you even know what you're saying?!"

Sonada just smirked as the door opened. Then her smirk turned into a gasp as she saw Nadeshiko wave hello, Kijima trailing behind her.

"Kijima, you bastard!" Sonada screamed. "How did you fail against that little brat?"

"That little bitch has my soul, damn it!" Kijima snarled, trying to pull away from the vice-like grip his hand was stuck in. Nadeshiko, in the meantime, handed Owner Kijima's soul.

"For safekeeping," she said.

"Ooh, it's really pretty," said Naomi, approaching the large glowing halo. "So this is what a soul looks like."

"How's it like it to be beaten by a girl?" Hana asked Kijima, sticking her tongue out. Kijima tried his best to kick Hana away but his foot could only go so far.

"Well," said Ohsugi. "This is turning out to be quite a party. The only thing we need now is some cake."

"Speaking of cake," said Owner. "I just received an email from an old friend of mine. He told us that we might be interested in some information regarding Ophiuchus."

"Really now? Does this friend have a name?"

"He does," Owner said with a sly smile on his face. "He goes by the name of Kousei Kougami."

* * *

**While the Zodiarts have their hands tied, Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider Girls duke it out for superiority over the other. Unfortunately, no one is prepared for the next step in Gentaro Kisaragi's transformation and the state that he's about to obtain.**

**To be continued in XXI, "Dead Sea"**


	24. Dead Sea

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XXI: 4-5-1-4/19-5-1**

"_Idleness is the dead sea that swallows all virtues."_

_-Benjamin Franklin_

Yuri Kuramochi sat in the pit she was currently in, glaring at the shimmering barrier that prevented her from escaping. As if there wasn't anything more degrading aside from keeping an eye on both Misa and Yukina—who were still asleep despite the fighting, explosions and screams. Moreover, the barrier above her head made it impossible for hear what was going on, thus making it completely soundproof. All in all, this was making her very irritable.

"Let me out right now!" Yuri screamed. "If you don't, I'll…"

The barrier flickered before fading away. Seeing this as her chance to escape, Yuri slowly climbed up, poking her head to see if anyone was there. Instead of four adversaries, she only saw a field of grass.

"What the—" Yuri looked up to see the Power Dizer picking her up with its tire-like hands. She was set down onto the ground without trouble, but Yuri just glared at the giant yellow mecha. "You…you're the damned thing that stopped Ritsuko from setting revenge on the school!"

"There was a good reason Shun did," said Tomoko, approaching from behind. She lashed her snake skin toward Yuri's right arm and tugged. "Even if there are people who don't listen to you, there are people who simultaneously care for you too! Ritsuko just roped you into some deal to destroy people—not to help you get along!"

"Why don't you die in a scorpion pit, Tomoko?" Yuri screeched, turning around. "How dare you say that about Ritsuko!"

"We're trying to help you out!" said Erin, latching the Nectar around Yuri's left arm. "Your mind has been manipulated by a being who never cared about you at all! All he wants is the whole world to suffer, and who wouldn't care whether you lived or not. You could be easily replaced after all this time."

"The Serpent-bearer wants me!" Yuri screamed, trying to escape her bindings. "You're just jealous!"

"And you're delusional!" said Miu, speaking from the Power Dizer. "What has Gentaro promised you? What will you gain?"

"What I deserve! What did I do to be teased? Nothing! They did it out of spite! They did it because they could!"

"And that means I can do this because I can!" cried Yuki, rushing toward Yuri. "HAYABUSA...PUNCH!"

Yuri tried to concentrate on unleashing another geyser of groundwater underneath Yuki's feet, but Tomoko and Erin tugging on her arms broke her concentration. Yuki pulled her arm back, preparing to knock her out...

Except Yuki switched hands and grabbed onto the serpent wrapped around Yuri's neck. With a mighty tug, the snake unlatched itself from Yuri's neck and was flung into the air. Yuki raised her Hayabusa plushie into the air, the mouth opening to reveal the Potechokin Foodroid. In a blink of an eye, it snipped the snake in half before the snake disappeared in a puff of Cosmic Energy. Yuri groaned and closed her eyes.

"We did it," said Erin, pressing the top of her Horoscope Switch. Once she was back to normal, she sat down on the grass. "Phew! I'm glad that's over."

"All we have to do now is get Misa and Yukina to a safe place," said Miu. "Then we can meet up with everyone and see if they've finished their part of the mission. I just hope they're all right. The last thing we need is everything to fall apart."

Yuki nodded her head before she sensed something behind her. It was this gut feeling that made her turn around...

And scream as she was completely encased in ice. Erin, Tomoko and Miu turned, seeing Misa and Yukina hovering in the air, sneering at poor Yuki.

"Poor, poor girl," said Misa, staring at the frozen space otaku. "Why the Serpent-bearer wants him is beyond me."

"Is it maybe because he still holds feelings for her?" Yukina suggested, rolling her eyes. "As if there is no one else who can be by his side but me. _I_ am his beloved protector after all."

Thinking quickly, Miu reached out to grab the two levitating girls but was met with Yukina blowing a gust of ice over the visor, obscuring her vision. She could hear both Misa and Yukina's laughter as she struggled to find where they were.

"Come and fight me one-on-one!" Miu exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"We're just evening the odds," said Misa. "You're the one piloting a giant mecha that can kill us with a flick of a wrist. And you tell us to fight one-on-one."

Tomoko twirled her snake skin into the air, hurling it toward Yukina's ankle. Yukina just smirked and pointed a finger at it, a bolt of ice freezing it in its place. With a swat of her hand, the shed skin was shattered into nothing more than a collection of ice crystals.

"As if something like that will stop a snake," Yukina replied. "You're more delusional than we thought."

Misa descended and wrapped an arm around one of Yuki's frozen arms. Yuki, who was still able to see, could only look in horror as Misa placed a hand around her frozen neck.

"You're going to be a good offering for us," Misa cackled. "And I highly doubt screaming 'Stop! Stop!' is going to change your fate."

"Stop this, stop this!" Yukina mocked. "That's what you said to stop Gentaro's death, but why didn't you move your dainty little feet too? Were you just _frozen_ in place?"

Yuki felt her eyes brimming with tears as she recalled that dreadful scene with Gentaro and Ryusei. She wanted to do something, but all she could do was say "Stop!" If she could go back in time, she would run toward Fourze and protect him from Ryusei's one-inch punch. If only...if only...

"Yuki!" Erin cried, running toward her friend. "Hold on!"

Yukina raised a hand as a blanket of snow obscured her, Misa and Yuki. When it faded, the three had vanished. Erin fell onto her knees in disbelief.

"We failed..." she whispered. "We planned so much and Gentaro still wins! What now?"

"We regroup and figure out our next plan," said Miu. "First off, let's bring Yuri somewhere safe from all of the fighting. Then, we'll take her to the DenLiner before meeting up with the others."

"Good idea," said Tomoko, looking at the remains of her snake skin. "So until then...we better hope that everyone else is doing fine."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Riderman grabbed onto Libra Zodiarts' ringed staff with his right hand, keeping his stance firm as he delivered a punch to the gut. He had to be careful and not step into the water. That would give the Zodiarts of the Scales an opening to use lightning attacks, and Riderman knew that he wasn't lightning proof.

"Kouhei Hayami," said the Kamen Rider, kicking Libra Zodiarts in the gut. "You still have a chance to change your ways. Surrender now, and you can continue your life as a free man."

"A free man?" Libra just laughed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Kouhei Hayami no longer exists."

"What do you mean? Kouhei Hayami is the Libra Zodiarts, and since you're Libra-"

"I mean that I, Shed Skin Serpent Ecydsis, have consumed his soul and am now taking his place. His hubris and arrogance was his own downfall—he let himself believe that he wouldn't be manipulated by me, but that wasn't true."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that _you_ were the one controlling his body back at the auditorium?"

"No, it was the Serpent-bearer who did everything that day. He did it to weaken the foolish mortal's resolve and sanity."

"Gentaro did this..." Riderman's arms trembled. "To his own principal? To a fellow human being?!"

"The Serpent-bearer is doing this world a favor!" Ecydsis exclaimed. "Kouhei Hayami never cared for the students that were transforming into these monsters. All he wanted to do was save his own hide from being imprisioned in the so-called 'Dark Nebula' where his little crush was being held. He even entrapped the original Cancer Zodiarts there without mercy. All he wanted was for the spotlight to be on him, and if he had to make a few students miserable, so be it."

"But he was still a human being who could change! You killed off his only chance of redemption!"

"He was _beyond_ redemption, Yuki Joji! He deliberately let children become the spawn of those who killed us all off! Are you saying that we show this _compassion_ to them? Tell me Joji, why should we?"

Riderman lowered his head. It's true. When he became Riderman for the very first time, it was for vengeance. He didn't even realize who were the true villains until he had an epiphany, screaming on how he was worshipping the devil. When he uttered those words, he knew what he was going to do. He was going to fight for justice.

"Because humans have the ability to change," Riderman answered. "Like how a serpent sheds is skin, a human is able to grow and become something new. Just like my fellow Kamen Riders transform from normal civilians to superheroes, Kouhei Hayami still has the chance to change his ways. So bring his soul back and leave us alone."

"NEVER!" Libra screeched. "Hayami is as good as dead and soon, you shall join him..."

Riderman took a good look at his surroundings. The pillar was still untouched, and Kengo was focused fighting another opponent who wielded white board markers. Amazon was slowly making his way out of the water, his green armor now purple. Riderman wanted to ask how that was possible—seeing as Stronger was the first to ever obtain a Super Mode out of the original Kamen Riders—but he had to focus on defeating Libra. He curled his left hand into a fist and crouched onto the ground, preparing to charge toward the Zodiarts of the Scales. Libra got the same message and began to charge toward him, staff at hand.

However, Riderman knew that was going to happen. He picked up one of the heavier rocks and hurled it toward the Zodiarts. Libra couldn't react in time, so he was hit full force and fell onto his back in the water. Riderman then quickly swapped the Power Arm for the Machine Arm in his bag, ready to riddle Libra with bullets. The Zodiarst laughed.

"You humans have no honor," said Libra. "Go on and shoot me, but no one will know who I really am. Hayami's soul maybe devoured, but his body is being used by me. You will be marked as a murderer!"

"Who said that I was firing it?" asked Riderman. "I just needed to distract you for a little bit."

Libra turned around as he heard a voice scream "DAISETSUDAN!" Kamen Rider Amazon brought his hands up into the air as the fins on his purple gloves grew. Just as the Zodiarts of the Scales was about to be cleaved in half again, a green spiral appeared between them. A cyclone pushed Amazon back into the stone pillar, causing it to slightly crack.

"Daisuke!" Riderman gasped, rushing to his friend's aid. "Are you all right?"

"Amazon...all right," Amazon replied, nodding his head. "Thank you..."

Riderman just smiled as he brought his Machine Gun Arm into the air, ready to fire it. Just as the first round of bullets were about to fly, a black diagonal slash appeared and sliced it in half. The gun dropped into the water, and all that was left on Riderman's right arm was a stump of metal.

"Wasn't there an old saying called 'Never bring a knive to a gun fight?'" said a calm voice. "Well, maybe it should be called 'Never bring a gun to a magic fight' instead."

Riderman looked up, seeing Libra Zodiarts, Kengo and the white-board marker wielder raising their weapons at him. The one with the whiteboard markers spoke.

"I suppose you want to ask who I am," he said. "In a former life I was Raito Sonozaki, in another I was simply known as Philip. Now, I have been christened as Leviathan, and I shall be the one who will dictate your death."

"You have been brainwashed," Riderman snarled. "What does your master intend to do with you after he's accomplished his plans? What will you be to him?"

"His loyal subjects that will help rule the new world," Kengo answered. "The wretched humans who have treated us with malice and disgust will be destroyed and it will all start with you Kamen Riders."

"But your father helped create Kamen Rider Fourze! Are you saying-"

"My father is right here!" Kengo pointed his sword to Libra Zodiarts. "My father was slain in battle by the one who wielded the Scales of Justice! Isn't it fitting that the scales have finally given us its due?"

"You're not making any sense," Riderman snarled.

"I don't have to! When a human being is set on revenge, their thought process isn't clear, is it? You of all people should know."

Riderman's arm began to tremble once more. He remembered how he was found without memory, unable to recall why he was still alive until he learned who he truly was. However, his right hand instinctively knew who he was in the past, and how it stood as a symbolism to fight for justice. He would never let himself give into evil ever again.

"I do," he replied. "But that does not mean I shall let you give way into that either! Kengo Utahoshi, I shall free your soul from this cycle!"

"And how?" asked Philip, pulling a red whiteboard marker from his sleeve. "You're unarmed."

He uncapped it and drew a line toward Riderman's unguarded bag of Cassette Arms. A stream of fire emerged and began to convert Riderman's entire arsenal into molten metal. Riderman wanted to scream in anguish—without those weapons, he was defenseless!

"Did I do that?" Philip asked mockingly. "Oh dear, I am such a bad boy."

Riderman gritted his teeth as he saw his surroundings. He was defenseless: Libra's lightning attacks, Kengo's fire skills and Philip's arsenal of white-board pens would easily defeat one who could only fight with one hand. He would only be committing suicide if he were to attack now.

Amazon slowly stood up as Cosmic Energy began to escape his mouth. He turned his glance toward his friend and placed a gloved hand over Riderman's own.

"Riderman," he hissed, handing his partner something. "Take this...it belongs to you."

Riderman soon saw what Amazon gave him: it was the Clear Drill Switch. For some reason, it began to glow. Riderman felt so many memories rush into his mind, ranging from the death of his parents, losing his arm, his multiple fights with and against Shiro Kazami and hearing Kazami screaming that he was now Kamen Rider 4. The emotions stemming from these memories made him feel more powerful, powerful enough to end the madness of the serpents taking over the bodies of these innocent civilians.

"What?!" Libra Zodiarts screamed. "How are you able to wield the power of an Astroswitch?"

Riderman crushed the switch in his hand as a golden burst of energy wrapped around his right arm. When the light faded, the remains of his old Machine Gun Arm was replaced with a large orange and yellow drill that let out a powerful roar. Riderman grinned.

"It seems as if Fortune is favoring me today," he said. "Amazon, are you ready?"

"Amazon ready to destroy serpents," Amazon replied. He swiped his arms in the air as he added, "Amazon ready to save friends."

"Friends?" asked Kengo. "You're calling us your friends? Don't be ridiculous! All I see are two obstacles ready to be ANNIHILATED!"

"Then, you will be the first one liberated from this madness," Riderman retorted pointing his Rocket Drill Arm toward the serpents. "Let's do this man-to-man."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Jiro slashed the air with his knives, but it was useless as Meteor Impact quickly deflected the attacks with his nunchucks. With a flick of his wrist, one of the weights knocked Jiro onto the ground as Meteor quickly made his way toward Kamen Rider Fourze. Fourze quickly pulled out the Elec Switch in an attempt to defend himself, but Meteor Impact was swifter. Another flick of his nunchucks knocked the switch out of his hand

"I don't think swords fit you," Meteor Impact remarked. "You look like the guy that I wanna beat with your hands shattered and your face filled with shame."

Fourze snarled as he prepared to fire the Gatling Module on his left leg. Meteor Impact sidestepped from the round of bullets and jumped into the air, removing the Meteor Impact Switch and attaching it to his nunchucks.

**Limit Break!**

"Meteor Impact Blitzkrieg!" Meteor Impact screamed, sending the nunchuck down on Fourze. The Meteor Impact switch swirled with red and black energy before a large disk that sliced through Fourze's armor. As Meteor landed on his feet, he walked away as Fourze was engulfed in an explosion.

"Your reign has ended," Meteor Impact solemly stated, turning his gaze toward Jiro. He took Jiro's knives and twirled them around. "And now, I think it's time to give an offering to-"

Meteor was interrupted by a roar as the flames and smoke were sucked up. He turned around, seeing Gentaro surrounded by a vortex of darkness accompanied by two red pin points of light. Gentaro's body was covered in a multitude of snake scales as the darkness swirled above his head, forming an Astroswitch.

"What the?" asked Meteor. "What trickery is this?"

_**You have made us unleash the power of the Dark Void. **_A voice boomed, causing Meteor to slightly step back. _**You have made us unleash the darkness that shall consume this world for all eternity!**_

The darkness dispersed as Gentaro took the Astroswitch in his hand. It was larger tha most, decorated with a silver snake as a topper and the number '0'. He inserted the switch into the far right slot of the Fourze Driver and flipped the tabs down. Once the pillar of light transformed Gentaro into Kamen Rider Fourze once more, he laughed as he let a finger hover over the new switch.

"Thank you for handing me the last amount of Cosmic Energy I needed," Fourze hissed. "Now, I think you've played your part. It's time for you to be an offering to King Ouroboros!"

He pressed onto the topper of the Astroswitch.

**Void On**

* * *

**Next time: Close to Kyoto are a Kamen Rider and a photographer who have somehow got involved in this madness. Unfortunately, before they can even get involved with the madness, they are stopped by a fortune-teller that seems to know all.**

**To be continued in, Intermission 3: Magic the Gathering**


	25. Intermission 3: Magic The Gathering

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**Intermission 3: 16-1-7-9-3/20-8-5/7-1-20-8-5-18-9-14-8**

"_Magic becomes art when it has nothing to hide."_

_-Ben Okri_

Approaching the war zone that was Kyoto were two people on a silver motorcycle with its front resembling a red jewel. The one driving the motorcycle turned to his partner.

"How are you holding, Yayoi?" asked the motorcyclist. "Are you all right?"

Yayoi nodded her head, wrapping her arms around the motorcyclist's waist. She knew that there was stuff going down in Kyoto and that it had to be stopped before things got even worse. If what she discovered was correct, then everyone in the general area was in danger.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this, Haruto?" Yayoi asked. "Gentaro's a Kamen Rider who has a multitude of weapons at his disposal, not to mention that Ophiuchus is channeling anger and hatred through him. Ophiuchus is still angry over what happened millennia ago and…"

"We'll save him in time," Haruto quickly answered. "We'll be the one who give him hope."

"You say that so easily, yet you don't even know what Gentaro is capable of…" Yayoi muttered.

Haruto's eyes widened as he saw a grey cloaked figure appearing right in front of them. He quickly placed the brakes on the Machine Winger as it slowly skidded to a stop. He then placed the kickstand down as he got off, approaching the stranger.

"Excuse me," he asked. "But, do you mind if you get out of the way? My friend and I need to get going."

"Where are you going and why?" asked the grey cloaked figure, pulling out a deck of cards from her sleeve. "Why are you in such a rush? Live for what you have. _Carpe diem!_"

"It's nice that someone knows a little bit of Latin, but we need to go," said Yayoi, hopping out of the motorcycle. "Kyoto is in grave danger and..."

"That's not the _only_ thing in grave danger, is it?" The cloaked figure giggled and removed her hood, revealing a young girl with brown hair and gold eyes. The shadow beneath her feet transformed into a large grey serpent with golden eyes. At the same time, the world around them faded into hues of grey, masking the three from the outside world. "Who are you to interfere?"

"And who are you?" asked Haruto. "What do you want with us?"

"I am Mei Shirakawa, the Serpent-bearer to my mistress," The girl replied, tossing her deck of cards everywhere. "And my mistress bears the name of Divine Fortuneteller Renenutet. Isn't that correct?"

"Another serpent?" Yayoi gasped. "But how can that be? I thought Ophiuchus was the only..."

"He has business in Kyoto today," Renenutet explained, leaning close to Yayoi. "And he gave me an offering to ensure that no outside forces can interfere with his plans. As his older sister, I shall oblige to what he wants."

"Older sister? But...but..."

"You didn't really think that Ophiuchus was the only serpent here, right?" Renenutet let out a laugh that sounded joyous. "You are a naïve, little girl. What are you doing on a day like this?"

"We're here to stop this madness before it's too late!" said Yayoi. "So now..."

"Yayoi," said Haruto, bringing up an arm. "This isn't something you need to get involved in. I only brought you here to bring the information to your friend, not to fight." He stepped toward Mei, slipping a ring onto his right ring finger. "Shall we dance, dear lady?"

Mei laughed, placing a hand near her face. She sighed before raising a hand.. One of the cards wobbled before flying toward her hand.

"Very well," she said. "Here's a little game to play: Tarot pick-up. We each pick up one card and state what it is. The goal is to defeat your opponent with the right card combinations and to see whether or not fate is on your side. If you win, you two will gain access to Kyoto. If not..." Mei smirked. "That is for me to decide, is it not?"

Renenutet vanished as Mei let out another laugh. Haruto just narrowed his eyes.

"We shall see," He said, placing his right hand over the hand-shaped belt buckle on his waist.

**Driver On, Please.**

A silver belt appeared around Haruto's waist as he slipped a ring with a large ruby onto his left ring finger. He flipped the two tabs on the belt, changing the position of the hand to the left as a silver ring of light turned on.

"What the..." said Yayoi. "Haruto...what are you?"

Haruto smiled as he flipped the silver casing over the ruby ring. Mei tilted her head in curiosity.

"Henshin," he simply stated, placing his left hand over the large hand buckle.

**Flame, Please! Hii! Hii! Hii-Hii-Hii!**

A large red circle of runes encased Haruto, transforming his black jacket and red pants into a long black suit, pants and longcoat. Covering his face was a helm similar to a large ruby, and his chest had armor designed to look like similar red jewels.

"Call me Wizard," said Haruto, turning to Yayoi. He then turned back to Mei and said, "It's showtime."

"I guess it is," said Mei, revealing her card. "First card: III The Empress, Inverted!"

She tossed the card as a woman in a white robe materialized, wielding a powerful scepter and a heart-shaped shield. On top of her head was a crown made out of stars and she sat on a regal throne.

"Oh?" said Wizard. "That's interesting."

"The inverted Empress states that you're using your talents for the very wrong things," Mei explained, pointing a finger. "Isn't that right...Yayoi?"

Yayoi gasped as the Empress stood up and chanted a spell under her breath. The scepter in the Empress' hand began to glow, preparing to knock Yayoi off of her feet. Thinking quick, Wizard picked up a card and showed it to the Empress.

"VII The Lovers, Upright!" he announced. He paused before looking back at the card. "What will this do?"

"Very nice for an opening move," said Mei. "Love is the most powerful force in the universe and drawing this means you have someone to protect, Wizard. Not bad."

Wizard tossed the card in front of the Empress as a man and woman emerged, shielded by an angel with a flaming sword in hand. Wizard wrapped Yayoi in an embrace just as the Empress hurled an orb of energy toward the Lovers.

"It's going to be all right," Wizard whispered to Yayoi. "I won't let Mei harm you."

"...No," Yayoi pushed Wizard out of the way. She balled her hands into fists. "I'm joning this fight right now!"

As both Empress and Lovers vanished, Yayoi ran to a card to her left. She looked at it before revealing it to Mei.

"XI Justice, Inverted!" she announced. "What will Justice show you today?"

"Suffering of injustice?" Mei answered. "Don't need it." Another card came to her hand as she smiled. "VIII Strength, Upright!"

A set of scales and a sword appeared in Yayoi's hands, while Mei now had a garland of flowers around her head, and a white lion by her side. Mei rushed toward Yayoi while Wizard was face to face with the lion. The lion pounced onto Wizard, letting out a roar as it attempted to eat him alive.

"Not today, kitty cat," Wizard grunted, quickly replacing the ring on his right hand for another that had a dragon peeking out of a portal. He quickly flipped the tabs on the hand buckle on the WizarDriver and placed his right hand over it.

**Connect, Please.**

A red portal appeared near his right as he slipped his right hand in it. Then, he pulled it out, revealing a large silver gun with a large hand under the handle. Wizard then fired three shots at the lion, causing it to stumble back with an angry roar.

Yayoi was having trouble fighting Mei. VIII Strength, as the name implied, was giving Mei the strength of at least twenty men as she began to strangle all of the air in Yayoi's lungs. Yayoi, not wanting to give up so quickly, brought the scales toward Mei's head, knocking her head to the side. Seeing another card to her left, Yayoi stabbed it with the sword and showed it to Mei.

"XII The Hanged Man, Upright!" she exclaimed. "If I know my Tarot, this means that your inverted Empress is useless now. I'm using my talents of research to help the world from a terrible fate! This will end here!"

Mei gasped as a large vine wrapped around her ankle, pulling her off of Yayoi and kept her dangling over a large tree. Yayoi stood up, taking a deep breath of air before she rushed toward her adversary, sword in hand. Thinking quick, Mei levitated another card into her hand.

"XVI The Tower, Upright!" she announced. "Smite my enemy where they stand and make them realize that they're being nothing more than selfish, little pricks!"

There was the sound of thunder as a mass of storm clouds began to form over Yayoi's head. Knowing that she had no time to lose, she rolled toward the nearest card and held it.

"Four of Wands...Inverted?" she gasped, seeing the rejoicing carolers and canopy of flowers backward. "What does that mean?"

"Good attitudes bring good outcomes," Mei answered, seeing an assortment of four wands hovering over Yayoi's head. "Lucky you..."

The four wands began to glow, creating a barrier that deflected the lightning toward the lion that Wizard was fighting. The lion was reduced to ashes in less than a second.

"What the..." asked Wizard, turning to the fight. "Yayoi, what are you doing?"

"Trying to prove that she can actually do something," Mei replied, swinging back. With the momentum, she picked up another card and smiled. "But this is where she meets her end: Eight of Swords, Upright! Bind her with her fears and her anxieties! Kill her where she stands!"

Yayoi felt white strips of cloth wrap around her body and covering her eyes in darkness. She tried to struggle, but the cloth reacted by pulling her back to the ground. No matter what she did, she felt voices taunting her, telling her that she couldn't fight back. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the swords sticking out of her body when the blindfold would be pulled off of her eyes.

**Defend, Please.**

The blindfold was ripped off as Wizard stood in front of her, a wall of fire protecting her from eight pointy blades. The blades melted into globs of liquid metal around their feet.

"Don't worry," said Wizard, turning to Yayoi. "Your knight in shining armor has arrived."

"I...I don't want to rely on you all the time!" Yayoi replied, reaching out for another card. "Three of Swords, Inverted! Come forth, Lord of Sorrow!"

A large red heart with three swords skewering it materialized. The swords were drawn out before flying toward their target of Mei Shirakawa. Mei, having already drawn a card from the commotion, smiled.

"Come forth my Inverted King of Swords!" she cried. "Strike down the Gem Wizard and the evil he shall soon spread."

"Evil?" Yayoi silently mouthed as a man dressed in a white robe and red cape appeared, sword in hand. With some quick strokes, the three swords dropped to the ground before vanishing. The King of Swords smirked as he beckoned Wizard to fight him.

"Very well," said Wizard. "I'll fight fairly."

He pushed the handle upward, revealing a blade hidden inside the gun. He rushed toward the King of Swords as the two began to fight in a sword duel, their blades clashing with every strike. Yayoi was so distracted that she didn't notice Mei drawing another card before it was too late.

"Six of Wands, Upright!" Mei announced. "Victory is mine!"

Yayoi turned as six wands materialized, all of them preparing to fire a spell at the distracted girl. She went for the nearest card and held it in the air.

"I The Magician, Upright!" she exclaimed. "I decide my fate, Mei! I won't die today!"

Replacing the scales and sword in Yayoi's hand was a silver crystal radiating with power. Yayoi drew an infinity sign in front of her, creating a barrier that deflected the magic shofts back at Mei. Mei dodged the attacks before drawing another cards, snarling at how her target had evaded her move.

"Queen of Swords, Upright!" she screamed, pointing at Yayoi. "Bring her DOWN!"

A woman in a regal gown appeared, brandishing a sword. She charged toward Yayoi, just as Yayoi summoned a large golden pentacle to act as a shield. The Queen brought her sword down, but she was thrown back when the sword met the barrier. The Queen moaned before vanishing.

"Like I said," Yayoi replied, a smile on her face. "I won't go down so easily. You're going to have to try harder than that to defeat me."

"Yes, I shall," Mei replied, drawing a card. She smirked. "Do you know the significance of the number four?"

"_Every_ kid knows what it means," said Yayoi, clasping onto the crystal in hand. "Why ask such an obvious question?"

She closed her eyes as she focused on what Mei told her. There were four cards in the Minor Arcana and both card IV and XIV in the Major Arcana. Making a mental note to herself, eight cards had been drawn out of a possible 78, meaning there were 70 cards left in the deck. There were six chances of a card with the number four, meaning that Mei had around a .09% to draw a card with that number. She opened her eyes and smiled—Mei was bluffing.

"Think I'm joking, aren't you?" asked Mei, seeing Yayoi gasp. She flipped the sword over, revealing a man on an altar resting in prayer, three swords hanging on the wall and one mounted to the side of the table.

"Four of Swords, Upright!" said Mei. "Let's end this!"

Four swords materialized and flew toward Yayoi's side. Yayoi concentrated as a chalice, wand and sword materialized from the ground. The wand fired a bolt of lightning that disintegrated one sword. Two swords clashed before the one Yayoi summoned became the victor. The chalice splashed water on the third sword before knocking it to the side. The fourth one...

Wait, where did the fourth one go?

Yayoi looked around, noticing the sword wasn't going for her. That was when realization struck—the last sword wasn't targeting her!

"Haruto!" Yayoi screamed, turning to see Wizard and the King of Swords fighting. "Look out!"

Wizard turned, but it was too late. The sword impaled him through the heart and Wizard fell to the ground. Mei smirked as she saw Yayoi race toward Wizard. The coat and gem-based armor faded away, revealing a bleeding Haruto Souma.

"No, this can't be happening!" Yayoi screamed, resting by Haruto's side. "Haruto, wake up! You have to!"

"Y-Yayoi," Haruto sputtered out, blood falling down his lips. "I'm sorry...I couldn't be your knight..."

"Stop babbling chivalry talk!" Yayoi exclaimed, seeing the grey world disappear. "You have to live! Isn't there a ring you have that can heal yourself? You have to bring hope! Please...don't leave me!"

"Yayoi..." Haruto turned to Yayoi, trying his best to smile. "I'm sorry..."

As his eyes closed for the last time, a white figure emerged by his side with a black fedora on his head. The figure's golden eyes shone with glee as he walked past a sobbing Yayoi. Mei raised a hand in the air as her Tarot cards leapt toward her and formed a complete deck once more.

The white figure approached Mei's side. Mei narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked calmly. "Are you another Serpent?"

"Your eyes don't deceive you, little lady," The figure replied. "I am the Voodoo King Damballa, and I assume that my niece rests inside your body."

"You are correct, uncle," a voice chuckled. The shadows around Mei's feet transformed into Renenutet who nodded her head. "How are you, uncle? When was the last time we saw each other?"

"Too long," Damballa cackled. He turned to Haruto and pointed a finger at him. "I have come for him—his services are needed by my Serpent-bearer. May I have him?"

"If you desire," Renenutet replied. "Do what you need to do, and tell your grandson I said, 'Hello.'"

"I will," Damballa replied, transforming into a white serpent. "I'll be right back."

Yayoi wiped the tears off of her face as she saw the King of Swords, kneel down Haruto's body, forcing his mouth to open. She wanted to ask why, but soon found her answer. A white snake slithered toward Haruto's body, crawling into his mouth and into his throat. Yayoi grabbed onto the serpent's tail in an effort to stop...whatever it was that was going to happen, but she had to pull her hand back. Touching the snake burned her hands, preventing her from getting a good grip on him.

"What are you doing?" asked Yayoi, turning to Mei. "What's going to happen to Haruto?!"

"...How am I supposed to know?" Mei answered, pulling her hood up. "It's up to _him_ to decide in the end."

The King of Swords vanished as the last of the snake disappeared inside Haruto. Yayoi could do absolutely nothing but wait to see what would happen to her friend.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Haruto slowly began to wake up in an empty void. He sat up, trying to remember what happened. There was a sword fight, a scream, and a sword...that was all.

His head was so fuzzy...if only he could remember...

"_Having some memory troubles?" _Someone asked. _"Oh dear...that's a shame."_

Haruto turned around him, seeing a figure in white emerge from the wall (was it a wall? It was kind of hard to tell), a hand on the fedora on their head. They lifted their gaze, revealing black lines going down the corners of ther lips and golden eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Haruto, a bit dumbly. "What's going on?"

"_I am Damballa, and your soul is in-between the land of the living and dead. You were killed when you exposed yourself to a very sharp blade." _Damballa removed his hat and pulled out a snake with white scales and gold eyes. The tiny serpent slithered onto Haruto's arm, sticking its little forked tongue out. _"That's not a good way to go, is it?"_

"No, I guess not." Haruto stroked the serpent's head with a finger. The serpent soon crawled up Haruto's shoulder, still staring at him with golden eyes.

"_However, I can bring you back to life. There are so many people who still need your services. Your parents, for example, are expecting you to spread your hope to those fallen into despair."_

"My...parents..." Haruto murmured, staring into the serpent's golden eyes. "Hope..."

"_Oh? You don't remember? Yes, I suppose it's good not to remember that they died, or the horrible ritual that you had to go through...you were one of the only survivors that day, weren't you? It was such a tragedy that you have to carry that weight until you die...which wasn't that long was it?"_

Haruto didn't pay attention as he lifted his arm so that the snake was eye-to-eye to him. Staring into its golden eyes made him feel safe and secure...as if there was a blanket keeping him warm. He smiled as he found himself basking in a glow of an evil he was being drawn into, oblivious at what was to come.

"_And I can tell that you're having so much trouble about what to do next. That's all right..."_ Damballa circled his prey, smiling as he continued to speak to his new puppet's mind. _"If your parents say that you are their hope, then you must bring hope to a place that needs someone like you to make them smile. I know just the place...if you're willing..."_

Haruto's eyes fluttered, trying their hardest to stare into the small serpent's gaze without succumbing to sleep. He felt like he could stare into those golden specks forever and ever, never feeling worry, pain or despair. It was a glorious feeling. He smiled.

Damballa knelt down and took the serpent into his hands. Dropping it back into his hat, he then placed his hands on Haruto's face, staring into those empty brown eyes with glee. Now that his mind was empty, it was time to begin the next process.

"_There, that's a good boy." _The Voodoo King hissed, placing a hand over Haruto's eyes. Haruto closed his eyes and his body slumped toward the side, but Damballa caught him before he fell. _"I'm going to do a bit of magic on you—a magic that I know you'll enjoy from the bottom of your heart."_

Haruto continued to smile even as Damballa's human transformation faded, and his serpentine form circled around his prey. Then, Damballa opened his mouth and swallowed his prey whole.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Haruto slowly opened his eyes, feeling the sun shining down on him. Yayoi, still kneeling by his side, wrapped her arms around him. He could feel the tears splashing down on his face and Yayoi's shivering body against his own.

"What happened there?" Yayoi asked, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Who was that person who entered through your mouth? What was he doing to you? Haruto, please say something..."

Haruto tilted his head and ran a mitten-shaped hand through her hair. Liking the touch, he continued to stroke and stroke and stroke, but it still didn't make Yayoi feel any better. If anything, Yayoi just continued to shiver in fear, as if she was being touched by an icy hand.

"I couldn't do anything to help you," Yayoi sobbed. "I just didn't know what to do. I'm so useless—I couldn't even save someone from death! What kind of person am I?"

"...Don't cry," said Haruto, wiping away Yayoi's tears with another mitten-shaped hand. "You just have to keep smiling! Father's made me feel much better all ready! See?"

He pulled Yayoi away from him, but Yayoi's face now showed an expression of disbelief. Haruto looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"H-Haruto..." Yayoi stammered. "You're...you're..."

"What? What is it?"

"You're a doll!" Yayoi pulled out a compact mirror and handed it toward Haruto. "Take a look! Don't you find it...abnormal?"

Haruto took the mirror into his hands and stared at his reflection. His face was white, looking similar to cotton, and his eyes were now gold ovals. His mouth was covered with stitches that went through his lips, and on his forehead was a peculiar symbol that looked similar to two flags intertwined with a large serpent.

"I don't see strange about it," Haruto replied, slowly standing up. He slightly wobbled a bit, trying to find his center of gravity. As he was about to fall, Yayoi helped him stand up by grabbing onto one of his arms...that detatched from its socket with the sound of cloth ripping. Sand started to fall from Haruto's arm.

"...Can I have my arm back?" said Haruto, noticing the stump on his right shoulder.

Yayoi was taking a deep breath as she tried to understand what happened. She looked to Mei, who was sitting on a bench and shuffling her deck, and then back at Haruto. She saw a white aura surrounding him before it separated, revealing a white figure with golden eyes.

"You," Yayoi gasped, pointing to the strange figure. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The figure chuckled. "I'm known as Damballa, the Voodoo King. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Father," said Haruto, turning to the white figure. "Can you sew my arm back? It fell off."

"Did it?" Damballa shook his head and smiled as he delicately pulled the arm from Yayoi's grasp. "Oh dear, what a shame. I guess the only thing to do is head back to Futo and get it fixed. You'll love it there, my sweet little boy. There will be others who would want you to bring them the hope they need. There should be no tears in Futo, and what better way to spread happiness than with a lovely doll as yourself? Don't you agree, my sweet little boy?"

"Yay!" Haruto giggled, his grin stretching from ear to ear. "That sounds like fun!"

"No..." said Yayoi, trying to find the right words to say. Her heart pounded against her chest as she said, "You can't take him! He doesn't belong to you!"

"Really now?" asked Damballa, placing a kiss on Haruto's ear. "Tell me, my sweet little boy. Who was the one who brought you back to life?"

"You did, Father," Haruto answered.

"Correct. Did the girl in front of you do any such thing?"

"No, Father."

"So whose word should you trust? Hers or mine?"

"Yours, Father."

"That's a good little boy," Damballa purred, running his hand through Haruto's hair. "Now, let's get going. The circus awaits."

"Yay!"

Yayoi reached her hand out and began to run toward Haruto. Unfortunately, she was too slow. Damballa summoned a portal beneath his and Haruto's feet, and the two vanished just as Yayoi's fingertips were centimeters away from Haruto's shoulder and Damballa placing another kiss on his new toy's ear. Yayoi fell onto her knees in despair, failing to do anything to prevent this tragedy from occuring.

"I can't do anything right, can I?" She said to herself, seeing her tears splash down. "I can't fight, I can't defend, I can't save anything...then what am I good for?"

"Are you seriously going to just give up?" said Mei, interrupting Yayoi's pity party. "You can do so much now, but you're wasting it on tears. Is this what you decided to do now?"

"What can I do?" asked Yayoi, wiping the tears away. "Damballa has him and I don't know how to get to Futo! I don't even know _where_ Futo is."

"The first thing you do is get up, take some deep breaths and calm down. You're not going to do anything looking like that."

"Says the girl who drew the card that made Haruto die!"

"I drew the card, yes, but I wasn't the one who couldn't defend himself in time." Mei stopped shuffling her deck and held it out to Yayoi. "Draw."

"This is no time to be drawing cards!" Yayoi balled her hands into fists and grabbed onto Mei's shoulders. "The world is at stake and all you care about is fortune-telling? Why are you even a Serpent-bearer in the first place?"

Mei narrowed her eyes and pushed Yayoi off of her. She pulled out a Tarot Card from her deck, inspected it for a second or two, and then showed it to Yayoi: it was a young man wielding one staff doing his best to deflect six others.

"What's that supposed to do?" asked Yayoi.

"The Seven of Wands represents that you need to fight off the threats with your inner strength and courage," Mei answered. "Do you have that type of courage to continue?"

Yayoi stayed quiet as Mei returned to shuffling her deck. The past few days had been her going through boring college classes and researching Ophiuchus and the War of the Stars. Last night, when those men in white coats chased her, she only ran away instead of standing her ground and was only saved thanks to Haruto coming in at the nick of time. All she did was stand there helplessly as he did all the work for her. She was pathetic.

"I don't know," Yayoi answered. "I honestly can't say if I do."

"Do you know what courage means? Courage does not mean you lack fear. It means that you face your fears despite everything going to hell. Can you do such a thing? Look at what you did when it came to fighting me. You had the courage to fight against me even though I was contracted to Lady Renenutet—will you throw that away because you could not save someone close to your heart?"

"No...I can't. Haruto needs me more than ever. I need to be the one that gives him hope."

"Very good," Mei slowly clapped her hands. "Get going. Futo awaits."

"I better tell Koyomi and Wajima about this first. The question is, how do I get there?"

"I can provide service," Mei drew another card. This one depicted a man in some sort of dance, holding two golden orbs marked with stars that were wrapped in fabric. The fabric looped to make an infinity sign. "This card will create two portals for you: one for where this 'Koyomi' and 'Wajima' live, and the other to Damballa's lair. I wish you the best of luck now that you have decided your fate."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? You didn't want Haruto and I to enter Kyoto, but at the same time you want me to go to Damballa. What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything—I just give out fortunes to those who decide their fate. Now get going," Mei slipped her deck into a sleeve of her robe. "You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting, do you?"

Yayoi nodded her head as she placed the card near her heart. Then, a golden seal materialized underneath her feet and she sank into it. The only thought in her mind was that she would save Haruto from his grizzly fate.

_I'm coming for you, Haruto Souma!_ Yayoi thought to herself. _Wait for me until then!_

* * *

_Translation Notes:_

Hii (pronounced 'He'): Japanese word for fire

* * *

**Next time: Back in Kyoto, Void States fights off against Meteor Impact. The fight against Leo and Virgo Zodiarts reaches its conclusion and a cold, cruel fate is in store for Yuki Jojima. The fateful Saturday in Kyoto is almost done, but that doesn't mean that it won't go down with a bang.**

**To be continued in, XXII "Sea of Darkness"**


	26. Sea of Darkness

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XXII: 19-5-1/15-6/4-1-18-11-13-5-19-19**

"_Time and tide will wait for no man, saith the adage. But all men have to wait for time and tide."_

_-Charles Dickens_

_When Shun Daimonji woke up, he found himself in an empty void of darkness. If he wasn't reeling from having his neck sliced off, he would've questioned whether or not the darkness was the waiting room for souls ready to be judged. From what he was doing the past few months, that should've been enough to give him entry into heaven, right?_

"_Is anyone there?" he asked, looking around. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"_

"_I can..." a voice hissed in the darkness._

_Shun turned as a pair of large, yellow eyes staring back at him. He stepped back as a white serpent materialized from the darkness, decorated with sapphires and turquoise stones. On the serpent's forehead was a bright blue sapphire._

"_A serpent?" Shun gasped. "No...you're with Ophiuchus, aren't you?"_

"_Ophiuchus? I have not heard that name for quite some time." The serpent circled Shun. "I go by a simple name: Vasuki, the Tethering Serpent."_

"_Okay then..."_

"_I saw your death. That man can be so brutal when it comes to killing. I wonder if he had fun killing you."_

_Shun's arm trembled in rage. To see the face of the man who started all of this mess while he was unable to do anything made him want to scream. He could've prevented Ryusei from killing Gentaro that day, but all he did was stand there in disbelief and shock. Why would Ryusei do that? Didn't he and the rest of the Kamen Rider Club save him from Kijima stealing his soul? Weren't they friends?_

_No...Ryusei was just using the Kamen Rider Club for his own benefits, and the Kamen Rider Club believed him all the way to the end. That was the most important thing. Why Ryusei would ally with the enemy was inexcusable. He had to be stopped._

"_I see the anger in your eyes, young one," said Vasuki. "You wish to seek peace in your soul for what has happened."_

"_You don't even know the half of it," Shun snarled. "Ryusei had the choice not to kill Gentaro! He hesitated, I saw it! But no...he did it anyway! He knew that killing Gentaro was wrong, but he still did it either way! And I couldn't stop it! I just did nothing! I can't save anyone!" He dropped to his knees and felt the tears fall down his face. "I can't do anything..."_

"_You did your best to protect your queen from harm, and that is all." said Vasuki. "Everything that you did was in your own power, nothing more."_

"_It's not enough," Shun clenched his hands. "I need more power! I want to protect my friends! How am I supposed to do that when I'm dead?!"_

"_If you want," Vasuki slightly hesitated, waiting to see Shun's respone to his words. "I can give you what you truly desire."_

"_But..." Shun turned to Vasuki. "You're a Serpent. Serpents are known to be deceptive. Even the tiniest grain of truth can hold a thousand lies."_

"_How do you know that I'm one of the more honest ones? Maybe I can give you a blessing, or maybe I'm the one to send you to the great beyond. What would you prefer?"_

_Shun narrowed his eyes as Vasuki continued to eye him, anticipating the teenager's next move. Shun knew that this was risky, and that he would most likely be offering his soul to a demon, but what other choice did he have? Miu was probably on her way to be Ryusei's next kill while he pondered on what to do._

_Miu...as long as she could be safe, then that was all right. If he loved her, but she never reciprocated his feelings, then so be it. Miu would at least live to find another soulmate, but she would always be his._

_Shun dropped to his knees and bowed to Vasuki. Without any ounce of fear or doubt in his mind, he spoke._

"_Vasuki," he said. "Make a contract with me. I wish to become your Serpent-bearer."_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

When Ryutaros fired his gun, no one was sure what was going through his mind when he did. All they know, was that the bullet pierced through Rod Den-O's armor and the blue Kamen Rider fell to the ground. When the armor faded away, all that was left was an unconscious Shun Daimonji.

"You little brat!" Momotaros screamed. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Trust me on this," said Ryutaros. "This will be all that we need."

Urataros appeared in his sandy form near Shun, a cross look on the Turtle Imagin's face.

"Warn me before you do that next time!" said Urataros. "Didn't you know that I'm pretty much the only thing that protects Shun from Vasuki's darkness?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sieg. "What's going..."

Suddenly, Shun's eyes opened and he sat up. A large white serpent emerged from his back and rose into the air, staring deep into Virgo Zodiarts' eyes. Shun slowly stood up, his hands covered by his trust _pata_ blades, and the sapphire bindi appearing on his forehead.

"Vasuki," Kintaros whispered, still dangling from Rod Den-O's fishing pole. "Ryutaros, what have you done?!"

"He'll take care of the bird lady, and then we can help Haruka-sensei!" Ryutaros answered. "Trust me on this! This will work out!"

"You're the Serpent who resides in this boy's body, aren't you?" the Zodiarts of the Maiden asked. "Why did you come for him?"

"He wished for my help," Vasuki answered calmly. "Now he has the power to ensure victory, even if his own soul will be given to Lord Shiva in the end."

"Shiva?!" Sieg exclaimed. "The Bringer of the World's End? Shun, why?"

"..." Shun replied with a glare as he tossed his blade toward the White Kabuki Dustard, piercing its heart and fading away into Cosmic Energy. He then sliced the fishing line that held Sword and Axe Den-O clinging onto Virgo Zodiarts. The two fell onto the ground in pain.

"BASTARD!" Momotaros screamed, shaking Shun back and forth. "What right do you have in doing that?!"

"If you value your life, I suggest you help her," said Shun, pointing his blade at Haruka. The female teacher was at the losing end in the battle against Leo Zodiarts, her katana flying out of her hands and her being repeatedly punched in the gut by the Zodiarts of the Lion. "She won't last long."

"We have to help her!" cried Ryutaros, removing the Liner Belt and letting his armor fade away. "Everyone, let's go!"

The other Imagins nodded in agreement, with Momotaros, Kintaros and Sieg also removing their belts, leaving Chosuke, Motoyama and Norio.

JK tossed the Liner Belt aside as he turned to Shun. Shun's glazed over eyes didn't shown any remorse, happiness, sorrow or any other emotions associated with his former humanity. Still, it didn't bother JK.

"Shun," he whispered. "I don't care that you're a Serpent-bearer or not. You're still a good friend and member of the Kamen Rider Club. Right now, end this madness! This monster in front of us is causing so much suffering! Give it what it deserves!"

"We'll take care of those Zodiarts," said Chosuke.

"_Interesting,"_ Vasuki noted. "_It seems that I have much to learn about humans. If only that old senile guard could do the same...Serpent-bearer, we have work to do."_

Shun nodded his head as Vasuki wrapped around his body, changing his clothes into a long white cloak with gold trim. Virgo Zodiarts snarled and brought her axe down onto the Serpent-bearer's head, only to be blocked by a dark blue blade.

"Everyone!" said Shun. "Get to safety! I sense dark things coming!"

"But where do we go?" asked Norio.

"Anywhere! I sense Ophiuchus's presence—he's summoning something powerful! Head to the North Pillar!"

"You heard him!" said Chosuke. "Let's go!"

JK, Motoyama and Norio nodded their heads as they began to run toward their destination. Shun turned his gaze back at Virgo as the pink-haired Zodiarts unfurled her mighty wings.

"This ends here!" she cried. "I shall not have anymore Serpents interfering with my master's plans."

"Same goes for you damned Zodiarts," Shun snarled. "You're going to rue the day that you came into my life!"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"This is the end for you, Haruka Utsugi," Leo Zodiarts growled. "Why Gamou decided to hire you, I may never know."

"Maybe it's because I'm actually sane, like normal people!" Haruka coughed, which earned her a slap across the face. She still glared at her opponent. "Is that all you got?"

"Haruka-sensei!" cried Ryutaros. "Hang on, we're coming!"

Haruka turned as the ghostly forms of five Imagins ran toward her. Her eyes widened as they began to enter her body, giving her a suit of black and silver armor encasing her from head to toe.

"_Eh?" _She thought to herself. _"What's going on here?!"_

"_It's all right, Haruka-sensei!" _chimed Ryutaros. _"We're giving you our power!"_

"_We'll make that pussy cat cry!" _said Kintaros.

"_I'm sick of waiting!" _Momotaros snapped. _"Let's start the party now!"_

Surrounding Haruka's body were different pieces of armor: She soon gained Sword Den-O's faceplate and chest armor, and both Rod Den-O and Axe Den-O's faceplates on her shoulders. Gun Den-O's faceplate appeared on her chest, and on the back was a pair of cyan and yellow wings. The red 'eyes' of Sword Den-O's faceplate split in half, revealing a new pair of bright orange eyes. Instead of Haruka Utsugi, female teacher of Amanogawa High, there stood Kamen Rider Den-O: Super Climax Form.

"This...is amazing!" Haruka exclaimed, looking at her hands. "I feel like a superhero!"

"Who gives a shit?" Leo Zodiarts snarled. He immediately ran toward her side with his super speed. "I'm still going to grind you into dust!"

Super Climax Den-O looked up, raising her foot into the air to block an oncoming punch. Leo Zodiarts tried another punch, but this time Super Climax Den-O performed a round-house kick that knocked him across the head.

"I wonder what else I can do?" asked Haruka, picking up her fallen katana. "This is going to be fun!"

The Zodiarts of the Lion let out a powerful roar that nearly knocked Super Climax Den-O off of its feet. The wings on her back began to glow as she rose into the air. Then, she began to descend, katana in hand.

"Super Climax Slash!" Haruka replied, bringing down the katana across her opponent's chest. The Zodiarts screamed as he was engulfed in an explosion. When it died down, all that was left was an unconscious Ko Tatsugami and the Leo Zodiarts Switch in his hand.

Super Climax Den-O picked up the Zodiarts Switch and tossed it into the air. Her katana began to glow with energy as the Switch began to descend. With a swipe of the blade, the switch disintegrated into Cosmic Energy. Now, there was one less Zodiarts to deal with.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Yuki didn't know where she was, but she didn't like the idea of Misa and Yukina cackling and mimicking her pathetic cries of "Stop!" in front of her face. If she could just cry out for help, then things would be better...she hoped.

"Look at her," said Misa. "I think this girl needs an attitude adjustment, what do you think?"

"Agreed!" Yukina giggled. "She tells me that I can't get any friends, but how many actually like her for her love of space? Remember that stupid costume at Queen's Festival?"

"What the fuck was up with that? She looked like she was a little kid. Oh wait, she _is_ one!"

Yuki grit her teeth as she tried her hardest to ignore the girls' laughter. The only thoughts on her mind were to escape and to meet up with the other Kamen Rider Club members. She could only hope that they were doing all right.

"I have an idea," said Misa. She pulled her hand out and said, "Phoenix!"

A small phoenix flew toward Yuki, melting the icy shell with its fiery feathers. It faded away once the ice evaporated into steam. Yuki dropped to her knees, her teeth chattering from being in the ice for that long.

"You won," she stated. "I can't fight against you two. Just kill me. I don't deserve to live."

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily!" Misa growled, kicking Yuki in the stomach. Yuki gasped and fell onto her back in pain. "You little bitch! You're just a vapid, little slut who is powerless against us! But, we're willing to give you something to change that."

"What could that be?" Yuki asked, narrowing her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw Yukina place something into her hands: it was a Zodiarts Switch. Yukina then placed a hand over Yuki's own, preparing to activate the Switch any time she wanted.

"Become a Zodiarts, Yuki Jojima," she hissed. "Or you'll suffer a fate worse than death."

Yuki held her breath as she weighed her options—she had none. If she refused, then she'd be killed and her body would become another vessel for a Serpent. If she accepted, that meant she would become one of the same monsters that were the cause of all of this madness. Either way, it meant trouble.

However, she wanted to show those two that she could fight. Yuki Jojima had stayed in the sidelines for too long now. She had to make things right by joining in the fray, even if it meant killing her in the end.

She pushed Yukina out of the way and pressed onto the Zodiarts Switch in her hand. Then, she was covered in a cloud of Cosmic Energy.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Materializing behind Kamen Rider Fourze was a large black hole. It sucked the Kamen Rider inside before closing. Then, in a storm of darkness and lightning, the new Kamen Rider Fourze appeared.

Kamen Rider Meteor stepped back as he saw Kamen Rider Fourze: Void States. Fourze's white armor was black with white criss-crossing lines on his stomach. His orange eyes were also white and on his shoulders were navy blue shoulder pads with large spikes glued onto them. In his hand was a scepter with a silver snake wrapped around it.

Jiro lifted his gaze and gasped. To him, his master was a divine figure of beauty, ready to destroy the wicked for their crimes.

_**Ryusei Sakuta,**_ Fourze began. **_I should thank you for all you have done. For your idiocy, you brought forth a power that I should've used a long time ago: the power of anger and revenge. With my plan in motion, the Serpents shall take back what is theirs, and King Ouroboros will awaken once more! _**

"I can still beat you!" Meteor cried, rushing toward his rival. Fourze stood still as Meteor pulled his arm back, preparing to punch him in the chest. Meteor brought the arm forward, his fist hitting Gentaro's heart. Unfortunately, there was no effect.

_**That tickled.**_ Fourze chuckled. **_Let me show you a real punch, sweetheart._**

His hand was covered in black Cosmic Energy. He pulled it back and punched Meteor in the heart, sending him flying back into a grove of bamboo. Fourze began to slowly prowl his way toward his prey, ready to slice him in two.

"Serpent-bearer!" cried Jiro, standing up. "Can I play with his remains once you've finished ripping him open?"

_**Of course,**_ Said Fourze. **_But right now, I just want a little fun with my dearest 'friend'. After all, friends play lots of games together, don't they?_**

Meteor slowly stood up as he saw Fourze preparing to punch his lights out once more. He just knew that the first punch was only the worst that was yet to come. The only thing he did know was that he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He had a job to do: defeat Fourze and put an end to this madness once and for all. He'd either accomplish it or die trying.

"Your fate is mine to decide," Meteor hissed, preparing his nunchucks for another round. "Come, Fourze! I'll kill you where you stand!"

Fourze smirked as he began to prepare the new set of Astroswitches for the next round.

* * *

**Next time: Riderman and Amazon are outmatched in their 2 vs 3 match, the Kamen Rider Girls console a confused Yuri Kuramochi, Yuki becomes a Zodiarts, and Shun clips the wings of the Virgo Zodiarts for the time being. Still, more and more darkness is coming, a sure sign that things are going from bad to worse.**

**To be continued in, XXIII "Darkness at Noon"**


	27. Darkness at Noon

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XXIII: 4-1-18-11-14-5-19-19/1-20/14-15-15-14**

"_Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darkness of other people."_

_-Carl Jung_

When Yuki opened her eyes, she noticed some peculiar things about her hands. Aside from her precious Hayabusa plushie now on the ground, the item in her hand was now a Horoscope Switch, similar to the ones that were held in the hands of Yamada Tatsumori, Natsuji Kijima, and Erin Suda. The second thing that she noticed was that her hands were...human. She didn't transform into a strange alien at all!

The third thing that she noticed was the half-mask covering the right side of her face. She lightly touched it with a finger, feeling the smooth porcelain against her fingertip. Lowering her hand, she saw both Misa and Yukina staring at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Oi!" cried a voice. "Over here!"

Yuki turned to her right, seeing an exact duplicate of her. The double was wearing the Amanogawa High uniform and a half-mask on the left side of her face. In the double's hand was a deck of red cards, stamped with the face of a harlequin.

"Eh, who are you?" asked Yuki with some confusion. "And why do you look like me?"

"It's because I'm you, or at least I'm an _aspect_ of you," said the double. "You can call me Other Yuki if you want, but I like Fumika more. It sounds more close to home."

"Fumika..." Yuki remembered hearing her parents wanting to call her that long ago, but they changed their minds so that she could continue the trend that her parents had (whose names were Yomi Jojima and Yusuke Jojima). Even so, the name 'Fumika' projected a mental image of a younger sister that Yuki wanted. Well, she got her wish...but not in the way that she expected.

"Come on, Yuki nee-chan!" Fumika giggled. "We have the power to stop this madness now, because we are the Gemini Zodiarts!"

"G-Gemini Zodiarts?" Yuki looked at the top of the Horoscope switch. Sure enough, she saw the astrological sign of Gemini—a Roman Number 2 with curved lines crossing the vertical lines instead of straight ones—greeting her. At this moment, it dawned on her on what happened. She was Horoscopes Zodiarts sought after by the chairman of her High School and the

"I don't care who you are!" said Yukina, interrupting both Jojimas. "You both need to be put on ice!"

She fired a beam of ice from her palms that froze the ground beneath Fumika and Yuki's feet. Yuki began to slip all over the ice, but Fumika jumped back, flinging five of the red cards toward Yukina's face. When they neared, Fumika snapped her fingers. The cards exploded, covering Yukina in a blast of fire and smoke.

"Don't just stand there!" Fumika exclaimed. "Yuki, summon your cards and toss them at Misa-Misa. Then, wait till I give the signal!"

"Um, all right," Yuki concentrated and felt a deck of cards materialize in her hands. She ducked just as Misa was hurled a multitude of feathers toward the otaku, their quills piercing through the ice. Looking up, Yuki noticed Misa's appearance had changed: she now had a pair of white, feathery wings on her back along with a multitude of scales covering her body. She was becoming less human and looked more like a hybrid of a bird and snake.

"Stupid otaku!" Misa screamed. "DIE!"

A flurry of feathers began to fly toward Yuki. Yuki sucked in her breath and crouched down, sliding on her belly across the icy floor. The feathers began to follow after her while the otaku began her best to scatter at least five cards into the air. The cards zipped and zoomed like kites in the breeze, sticking themselves onto Misa's body. Misa blasted two of them away with a swipe of her hand, and a third she ripped in half. She then raised a hand at Yuki, hoping that her feathers would prick the idiotic girl's eyes out.

Yuki shivered when her palms touched the ice as she propelled herself to the ground. At the same time Fumika slipped across the ice, spreading seven cards as she past by, causing seven geysers of fire to rise and block Yukina from firing anymore ice beams at the two. She then laced her fingers to perform a step.

"Now!" she said. "Jump into the air!"

"Eh?" Yuki placed a foot on her double's intertwined hands before Fumika lifted her into the air. Yuki dabbled in a bit of gymnastics—mostly so her body got used to the lack of gravity in space—and she was quite familiar with the feeling of jumping into the air. She did a backflip by tucking her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them, camouflaged by the smoke from Fumika's cards.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Yuki straightened out her legs. She then aimed a blue card at Misa's back, while her opponent was distracted. With a flick of her wrist, the card stuck itself in-between Misa's feathery wings. She then landed a bit clumsily and dropped to her knees, but it looked like Misa didn't know what hit her. Fumika went to Yuki's side and giggled.

"Now what?" asked Yuki.

"Snap your fingers in 3..." Fumika saw the smoke start to fade away. "2..." Misa and Yukina pointed a finger at them. "1...GO!"

Yuki snapped her fingers as the card on Misa's back exploded. Misa screamed as her wings began to burn, and she began to fall to the ground like Icarus. She landed on her back with a sickening thud, but since she was already dead, the blow was only going to knock her out temporarily.

"You bitch!" Yukina screamed. She clenched her fist and surrounding her were a multitude of icicles. "You dirty, little..."

Fumika shut her up by tossing a red card over Yukina's mouth and heart. Then, there was a muffled scream as the ice user was engulfed in an explosion before she too descended onto the ground. With both girls out for the count, Fumika raised her hand into the air and yelled, "High Five!"

Yuki didn't respond, as she looked at the Horoscope switch in her hand with worry. There was no turning back now. She clenched her fist and concentrated on some of the most negative thoughts she had in her mind—the humiliation she endured for her Hayabusa costume back at the Queen's Festival, the whispers behind her back when she sang the Hayabusa song to the Glee Club, and the mocking cries of "Stop! Stop!" from Misa and Yukina that magnified her hatred for herself unable to save Gentaro. She hated to dig through these memories, but these were the only things that could give her power.

"Fumika," she began. "Do you know what our Zodiarts form looks like?"

Fumika lowered her hand and tilted her head to the side. After a few seconds, she smiled.

"Of course I do!" she said, approaching the Horoscope switch in Yuki's hand. "But we both need to activate the switch together. So on the count of three: 1...2...3..."

Both Yukis pressed onto the top of the Horoscope Switch and were surrounded by a large cloud of Cosmic Energy.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tomoko, Miu and Erin carried Yuri to a nearby bench, using their jackets as makeshift pillows for the time being. Miu was currently on the phone with JK, while Tomoko and Erin took turn keeping eye on Yuri to see if she was waking up.

"How are you doing?" asked Miu. "JK, what's happened?"

"Well," JK began. "Our attempts to stop Leo and Virgo have failed—there was no Aries Zodiarts in sight, far as I can tell—and Shun's gone full Serpent-bearer mode against Virgo last we saw him."

"Oops! I thought Shun was Rod Den-O at that point. How did this happen?"

"Ryutaros fired a gun straight into his heart, that's how! Look, Chosuke, Motoyama and I are on the run and need to get to the North Pillar ASAP. I have to talk to you later. Say hi to the girls for me."

"All right. See you later, JK." Miu hung up and grit her teeth. She still felt angry over Shun's decision to create that contract, but what made it worse was that he probably didn't have any other choice. By the time anyone realized what happened to Shun, he would already have been dead from Ryusei slicing his throat. Vasuki just gave him a second chance to live. That's what a lot of people wanted; Shun took a one-time opportunity to be with his friends and family before he had to pass on.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Yuri slowly waking up. Yuri placed a hand on her head and noticed Tomoko and Erin staring at her.

"It's like I've been asleep for days," she muttered. "What happened?"

"Let's see," said Tomoko. "You've been brainwashed and gained access to water similar to your time as a Lunar Witch, you scalded a little girl's back with it, you scalded Yuki with it, and you've just been freed by said brainwashing from Gentaro Kisaragi."

"That can't be true...last time I checked, I was with Kengo. He wanted to tell me something, and then..."

"Then he must've brainwashed you," Erin concluded. "You're safe now, although you might want to talk about Miu about all your frustrations."

"Frustrations?"

"You accused Miu of not helping you out in the end," said Tomoko, pointing to a quiet Miu Kazashiro. "While it was true that she didn't help you, she also mentioned that you never mentioned your pain and sorrow. Why didn't you ask?"

"Well," Yuri sighed. "Just look at her! She's the Queen of Amanogawa High, and I'm just some awkward girl who believes in mermaid tales and wanted to be a good swimmer. We live in two different worlds."

"Everyone does," Miu replied, staring at her cellphone. "That doesn't mean we can't try to communicate with each other, right? When people don't speak well, their words can be warped. Their intentions can be corrupted, and their feelings hurt. Why did you latch onto Ritsuko's words so easily?"

"Because...it was like she understood me."

"That excuse," Miu shook her head. "And where did it lead to in the end? Did you want people to be afraid of you, or did you want people to accept you? Yuri, fear leads to anger, but acceptance brings happiness. You only wanted to be happy in the end, didn't you?"

Yuri felt Miu's words pierce her heart. She felt the tears brim her eyes as she began to sob.

"I take that as a 'Yes'," Tomoko noted. "Although, does that justify all that she's done while brainwashed?"

"It wasn't exactly her fault," Erin noted. "All of that suppressed anger in Yuri's heart was magnified by the serpent that brainwashed her. That doesn't explain about Gentaro, though..."

"It's all right," said Miu, hugging Yuri. "You are forgiven. Just talk to the swim club about your feelings. If they start hazing you again, talk to the student council and they'll shut down the bullying. After that, all of it depends on you."

"Just like the world depends on us," Erin muttered, staring at her Aquarius Horoscope Switch.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Shun thrusted the _pata_ blades toward his opponent's heart. Virgo projected a pink barrier that shielded her from the attack. The Serpent-bearer snarled, seeing that his frontal assault was useless against the defensive attacker.

"You...can't...hide behind this forever!" Shun snarled, continuing to jab the shield with the tips of his blades. "You need to attack sooner or later!"

"Who said my objective was to attack?" asked the Zodiarts of the Maiden. "I just want to see what you're made of. I know of the Tethering Serpent that lives in your soul, Shun Daimonji. I know that he's nothing more than a coward for becoming the slave to the Bringer of the World's Destruction."

"_How dare she-!" _Vasuki hissed in Shun's mind. _"How DARE she insult Lord Shiva! He saved me from death! He saved me when no one else would! Serpent-bearer, let's show her the power that Shiva gave me."_

Shun nodded his head as he lowered his arms. Virgo stayed silent as she saw her opponent stay still. The barrier that protected her from her opponent's weapons faded away. Now was the perfect chance to send the fool into the Dark Nebula. Even if Shun no longer needed oxygen, she knew that it would be impossible for him to return to Earth before burning up in the atmosphere. Now was her chance to strike.

"Your hesitation has brought your downfall," she announced, raising the Rhodia axe into the air. "I hope you have a good trip into space."

Seeing Virgo open, Shun threw one of the blades at her shoulder. Virgo screamed, feeling her arm become numb as she dropped her axe. She dropped to her knees in pain, panting for breath.

"What...did you do to me?" she asked.

"My master gained his loyalty to Shiva while churning the ocean of milk," Shun answered. "Lord Vasuki expelled a poisonous mist that threatened to destroy the world, but Shiva sacrificed his life and took the poision, dyeing his skin blue. That poison is what seeps through your veins now, and only I know the cure."

"You...son of a bitch!"

"Why do you call me that when you hide your true self, Emoto? At least I'm honest about what I've become. You seem to be hiding some secrets, aren't you?"

Virgo snarled as she tried to reach for her staff, but the poison was weakening her. Her shoulders sagged and she felt her vision go blurry. Shun smirked.

"Time's ticking," he said. "I give you the cure if you tell me what I need to know."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to know who you really are, Emoto. How are you related to Chairman Gamou and Rokuro Utahoshi? What happened to Rokuro on the moon years ago? And why are you still following the Chairman into producing these Zodiarts in the first place?"

"Is that all?" Virgo chuckled. "Such a naïve fool...to ask for these kiddy questions when you're still missing some of the bigger ones."

"Like what?"

"Who gave Ryusei Sakuta the ability to become Kamen Rider Meteor in the first place?"

Shun felt silent. Even after gaining all of these allies, abilities and knowledge about what was going on, it was barely scratching the surface. No one knew who gave Ryusei the means to become a 'Kamen Rider', nor did they know the exact purpose of Gamou even creating the Zodiarts aside from the 'Day of Awakening'. Virgo was just buying time so she could escape, just like every other Zodiarts was doing.

"Speechless, are you?" the Zodiarts of the Maiden chuckled. "Well, at least I've got the last laugh. So, what will you do?"

"_That bastard..." _Shun snarled. _"He leaves me no choice. Lord Vasuki, about this poison..."_

"_You only gave her a small dose." _Vasuki answered back. _"It'll go away in a few hours. If you wish to know the information, go ahead. I am not part of this conversation anyhow."_

"You'll get feeling in your arm back soon enough," said Shun. "What do you know about Ryusei Sakuta?"

"Only that he is more than what he seems," Virgo reached toward the Rhodia Axe with her right hand and slowly rose to her knees. "You must search even deeper. Look to the stars for his origins. Only then, you'll know the truth."

"That's it?"

"That's all I can say. Farewell for now, Shun Daimonji. We'll be crossing paths soon enough."

Just as Shun threw his _pata_ at Virgo, she teleported by slamming the end of her staff onto the ground. The former jock just stayed quiet before walking off.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Amazon was on the offensive, jumping into the air and rolling into a ball before splashing down on Kengo. Kengo couldn't move away in time as he fell to the water, and the jungle-like Kamen Rider began to use his powerful teeth to rip Kengo's arms off.

"Get off of me!" Kengo exclaimed, stabbing Amazon in the shoulder with his sword. The blade was wrapped in fire that caused the savage Kamen Rider to back away, rolling across the ground to snuff the flames. When he looked up, Kengo was already on his feet and grabbed the Kamen Rider by his scrawny neck.

"Pathetic," he noted. "If this is all that it takes to defeat the likes of you, it's no wonder the world hasn't been taken over by those stupid organizations. That's so sad..."

Amazon growled and created a horizontal slash with his gloves, creating a giant laceration going down Kengo's stomach. Kengo winced before he felt a punch to the jaw and he fell into Libra's arms. The Zodiarts of the Scales snarled.

"You dare hurt my son?!" he roared. "You will pay!"

"Kengo not your son, and you are not father!" Amazon retorted. "You will suffer!"

As the Zodiarts and Kamen Rider began to attack each other, Riderman was trying his best to use the new Arm. Philip uesd his black white-board marker to create small dots in the air. When he finished the twentieth dot, the dots fired into the air like bullets. Riderman rolled forward before jumping into the air, positioning the rocket drill for his target. Philip whipped out his green white-board marker and drew three horizontal lines.

A green hurricane appeared and lifted Riderman into the air. Thinking quick, Philip pulled out the red white-board marker and drew a line into the green tornado. Flames fused with the hurricane, ready to scorch the Kamen Rider above. Thinking quick, Riderman acted the boosters on the Rocket Drill Arm and jumped, the tip of the drill pointing at Philip's heart.

"A drill knows nothing but to pierce," Philip stated. "But the power of a pen provides infinite possibilities."

He pulled out a blue white-board pen from his sleeve, uncapped it, and dragged it toward the water. He then created a large C, and the water solidifed into a large wall of ice. Riderman's drill slammed into it, smashing the ice into thousands of small ice crystals, but Philip was nowhere to be seen.

"Whoever you are," said Riderman. "Know this. I promise to free you from the madness that Ophiuchus put you through. You will not suffer anymore."

"I am not suffering..." Philip chuckled, standing near the stone pillar. With the black marker in hand, he drew three thick lines pointing at Riderman. "On the contrary, I'm so happy to gain this power to destroy!"

Riderman turned to see three black lines zooming toward him. He was about to move out of the way, but two streams of water splashed against his legs, freezing him into place. Just as it looked like it would be the end of him. Someone tackled him into the water, and the black blades vanished.

Riderman looked up to see who saved him from certain death, and it was none other than Ban Chosuke.

"You!" he exclaimed. "Why are you not in Kamen Rider form?"

"There are ordinary people who do extraordinary things," Ban smirked. "I learned that a few days ago."

Philip snarled as he saw Chosuke, Motoyama and Norio in front of him, preparing to ruin his plans on killing the Avenging Demon. He placed a hand on the stone pillar, feeling all of the Cosmic Energy about to be let loose. Unfortunately, he couldn't have the joy of doing so until he had the satisfaction of killing all in his way.

"I don't know who you are or why you're doing this," said Norio. "But as heroes, we must put an end to your crimes."

"And to use art in such an evil way is a crime in itself," said Motoyama. "You should be ashamed."

"There's art in destruction, dear boy," said Philip. He drew a large circle and a line coming through it in black marker, and then placed a dot of red on the tip of the line. "Take fireworks for example. Gunpowder and explosions used to killing and destruction can blow up to create beautiful flowers in the sky..."

A large bomb appeared, the wick slowly disintegrating and ready to explode. Riderman pierced it with the Rocket Drill arm...only for it to explode into confetti.

"You see?" Philip chuckled. "I can create so much and you already brand me as a bad person. What have you done with your imagination that has caused your peers to praise you?"

"I inspired kids to truly express themselves in art," Motoyama answered. "And I can tell from what you've done is that you have no heart in it. You are a mockery of an artist, and I'm about to show you how it's done."

"I'm in!" said Norio. "To hurt a fellow hero like Joji here makes me angry!"

"And I just want to punch someone to into oblivioin!" said Chosuke, punching a hand into a fist. "Let's fight!"

"Thank you, you three," said Riderman. He pointed a finger at Philip. "Shall we resume our fight then? You don't mind if it's a bit unfair, do you?"

"If that's what you want to do," Philip answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Don't expect me to go easy on you, though."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Riderman replied. "Attack!"

* * *

**Next time: Yuki reunites with her friends under the guise of the Gemini Zodiarts while the fight between Fourze and Meteor must end in a draw for now. For now, Gentaro Kisaragi decides to focus on absorbing the powers of all nearby Horoscopes and show how far he's really gone.**

**To be continued in, XXIV-"Noonday Demon"**


	28. Noonday Demon

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XXIV: 14-15-15-14-4-1-25/4-5-13-15-14**

"_Not necessity, not desire- no, the love of power is the demon of men. Let them have everything – health, food, a place to live, entertainment – they are and remain unhappy and low-spirited: for the demon waits and waits and will be satisfied."_

_-Fredrick Nietzsche_

_While running to the Northern Pillar, JK was on his cellphone, giving as much of an update status as he could to the Chairman of the Kamen Rider Club. It had to be short because he didn't know what to expect enroute toward his destination, and he needed to conserve battery for any other emergency phone calls in the near future._

"_So yeah," he finished telling Miu. "We're on our way to help Amazon to ensure the northern pillar's safety. I hope Ohsugi-sensei and Riderman are safe too with the Western Pillar._

"_What about Shun?" asked Miu. "How is he?"_

"_He's fending off Virgo Zodiarts, but had to become his Serpent-bearer form to do so. Look, I have to get going. I'll talk to you later. Say hi to the others!"_

"_Are you done babbling now?" asked Chosuke. "Save your breath for when we have to knock some sense into your friend."_

"_Not to mention that we still have to fight those Dustards without becoming Kamen Riders," Motoyama added. "I just hope Shun isn't hurting from the bullet to his chest."_

"_Don't blame Ryutaros for it, though!" Norio wheezed. "He just found the quickest way for Shun to de-henshin and let Vasuki take over...although I still don't trust Vasuki at all."_

"_He's just an accident waiting to happen," JK muttered. "Guys, let's..."_

_Just as the words left his lips, he felt time slow down for him. The world began to fade away into hues of grey and he found himself being left behind by the others. He started to panic—what exactly was going on?_

"_Who's doing this?" asked JK, rummaging through his pockets. He felt nothing. He placed a hand on his forehead—that's right, Ryusei disintegrated them yesterday. Great. "Where are you? What do you want with me?"_

"_I'm over here," said a voice. "Turn around."_

_JK slowly turned his head, seeing a young boy dressed in dark blue clothes approach him. The boy's appearance wasn't the thing that startled JK the most—what frightened him was that the boy looked like a younger version of Kengo._

"_You..." said JK. "Who are you? Why am I here?"_

"_I cannot explain much now," the boy answered. "Know this though: the one Ophiuchus has chosen is more than what he seems."_

"_Pray tell," JK replied dryly._

"_The Serpent-bearer of Life-bringer Ophiuchus holds the key. Inside that darkened vessel is a soul of light," the boy closed his eyes. "And with this knowledge in hand, know this...let me grant you this gift to help you out in the following days."_

"_Oh no," JK shook his head. "I'm not going to be dealing with contracts after what happened to Gentaro and Shun." He brought his arms up to defend himself from whatever the boy was about to throw at him. "I won't be some sort of living puppet for you to use for your own little games!"_

"_Oh," said the boy. "Then it's a very good thing you won't be conscious when I do THIS!"_

_The boy's body became encased with dark blue scales, and his eyes opened to reveal two dark pinpoints of light. The boy opened his mouth and his body began to disintegrate as a large serpent appeared in his place. JK began to run in order to prevent himself from becoming a victim to this serpent's schemes...only for the serpent to wrap his body around JK's._

"_No!" JK exclaimed. "I won't be a Serpent-bearer! I won't kill people, and I won't make contracts that will give up everything I own!"_

"_You're being selfish!" The serpent snapped. "The world is ending and you're thinking about yourself!"_

"_That attitude was what caused Gentaro and Shun to give up their lives! I'm trying to save mine before I become like them!" _

"_That old song and dance, huh? Isn't that the same thing that is creating your mask right now? Hmm? Let me ask you a question, JK. How would your little sister feel when she learns that her big brother has become so cold to people who need his help?"_

_JK felt his heart stop beating when he heard the serpent ask that question. No one barring his closest friends and family knew about that secret. How did this Serpent know?_

"_Now that I have your attention," the Serpent continued. "This is not a contract, it is a gift. However, I will need your body for this."_

_JK didn't speak at all, his mind only focusing on the question posed on him. The serpent took it as a "Yes"._

"_Very well," said the Serpent. "Please stay still...this might tickle a bit."_

_He soon opened his mouth and swallowed the paralyzed JK whole._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Riderman charged first as Philip rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of seeing his opponents charge at him for no good reason.

"You need new tactics, old man," Philip replied, drawing a red infinity sign in the air. "Fire."

Three fireballs flew toward the Kamen Rider, but Riderman kept running. Just as the fireballs were about to collide with him, he stabbed the drill onto the ground, sending dust and rocks everywhere. Philip covered his face with one of his sleeves as he tried to find where the others had gone. He heard someone scream and looked up just to see Norio drop kick him to the ground.

"Yeah!" said Chosuke, just as the dust cleared off. "That's how we do it!"

Norio nodded his head but then noticed something weird about their group. Aside from Riderman, there were only him, Chosuke and Motoyama.

"Wait a minute!" he said, looking around. "Where's JK?"

"He was right behind us when we left for the pillar!" said Motoyama. "Where could he have gone?"

"It doesn't matter where he went," Philip replied, standing up. He swapped the red white-board pen for the blue one. "By the time he comes here, it'll be too late."

Motoyama kept his eyes on Philip twirling the blue white-board pen in his fingers. He whispered to Chosuke, "Three steps to your left and don't run until he blinks."

Chosuke nodded his head and cracked his knuckles as he crouched down. He narrowed his eyes as he waited for that right moment. Riderman and Norio also stayed silent as Philip replied in the staring contest. Aside from the fighting noises of Amazon fighting his own opponents, it was still.

Then, Philip blinked.

Chosuke began to run toward the opponent, winding his fist for a powerful punch. Philip snarled as he pointed to the pool of water to his right before flicking his pen at his opponent. A large wave of water threatened to splash all over the delinquent, only for Chosuke to follow Motoyama's instructions. He took three steps to his left before tackling Philip onto the ground and punching Philip across the face.

"Whoa!" said Norio. "Motoyama, how did you know he was going to do that?"

"It's how he holds his pen," Motoyama replied. "He looks like one who's used to writing a lot. He holds it close in the middle to give him a better chance to make thinner, longer strokes."

"Ah...That's a really good thing to know!"

"As long as it's useful in beating his ass, sign me up for art lessons," Chosuke replied, jabbing Philip in the throat with his thumb. "What do we do now?"

"If Chuta Ohsugi was correct," said Riderman. "There has to be a snake that acts like a mind control device. When he freed Kengo, it was a snake that looked just like a necklace."

"This then?" Chosuke yanked the serpent barrette out of Philip's hair. "Consider it destroyed."

He tossed it to the ground and stomped on it until it faded away into Cosmic Energy. Chosuke smiled at his accomplishment...

Until he turned around and saw Philip fire a black line that stabbed his shoulder. He fell to the ground in pain, trying to pull the item out of his body. He wrenched it off as his shoulder began to bleed.

"Finally removed that chip off of your shoulder, huh?" Philip noted. "I'm sorry to say this, but I have no device that makes me loyal to Ophiuchus. I am loyal to him because he saved me from my restraints. He will free all of us and King Ouroboros, and you humans cannot STOP US!"

"Ouroboros?" asked Norio. "Who is that?"

"He's a legendary serpent that is known for biting his own tail in a never-ending cycle of creation, death and life," Riderman answered. "At least we finally learned what Ophiuchus's motives are."

"Son of a bitch!" Chosuke screamed, hurling the black spike back at Philip. Philip created a black horizontal slash in the air, shielding himself from his own weapon about to impale him. "You're going to be sorry!"

"Then fight me," said Philip, beckoning his four opponents. "But know this—you're only delaying the inevitable."

"Then you best start by drawing something new," Motoyama replied, picking up a few smooth stones off the ground. "Because you _suck_ as an artist."

Philip snarled as he stacked all four white-board pens together. The pens transformed into a large executioner's sword inscribed with a serpent on its blade.

"Then maybe some body art should be my next endeavor," Philip replied coolly. "Let's start with me depicting you in absolute PAIN!"

"Think fast," said Riderman, seeing Philip raise his sword into the air. "There's no telling what he can do."

"Got it," said Motoyama. "I just hope JK is runing here as fast as he can, and I hope everyone else is safe."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kamen Rider Meteor (or rather Meteor Impact) delivered a punch to Fourze before replying with a switch kick to the jaw. Fourze staggered a bit just as Meteor Impact was about to grab onto his throat. Fourze ducked out of the way and gave Meteor Impact an uppercut that sent him flying.

"HAHAHAHA!" Jiro laughed. "That's so much fun! What's next?"

"This," Fourze replied, pointing his staff at Meteor. "Vulpecula!"

A blast of Cosmic Energy appeared near Meteor, transforming into a large fox with red eyes and sharp teeth. Meteor turned his head to see the fox bite deep into his neck as if he was a poor little bird for the creature to eat.

"Get off of me!" Meteor Impact replied, whacking it away with his nunchucks. The fox whined as Meteor kicked it to the side before punching it straight into the heart. The fox whimpered before fading away into Cosmic Energy. Fourze just shook his head.

"That was not necessary, was it?" he asked. "Much like my death wasn't needed by your grubby, little hands!"

Meteor snarled as he turned his gaze toward his opponent. A black dagger caught his attention and knocked his nunchucks off of his hand. Jiro summoned two more daggers as a pair of red and yellow wings grew from his back.

"Killing innocent victims makes me angry!" he roared. "You need to die, Sakuta!"

"Calm down, Serpent of Obsidian Knives," Fourze replied. "Allow me to do the honors."

Meteor dove for his nunchucks before rushing toward the black Kamen Rider Fourze. Fourze pointed his staff at his opponent and yelled, "Sagitta!"

Just as Meteor was about to attack Fourze once more, he was impaled by hundreds of of arrows that pierced through his heart, stomach and arms. He fell to his knees and collapsed, his armor fading away. All that was left was an arrow riddled Ryusei Sakuta.

"Son of a bitch..." Ryusei hissed, lifting his black eyes at Fourze. Fourze, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes.

"You're not bleeding," he noted. "I don't want to fight opponents who don't show any signs of physical pain...it makes it so _boring. _You're not worth my time right now."

"Eh!" said Jiro. "So does this mean that I can stab him to death? I wanna cut him open and see what's inside! May I have that honor, Serpent-bearer?"

"Do what you want," Fourze replied. The staff in his hand vanished as he began to walk off. "I have something to do right now regarding the Zodiarts. Just make sure that you don't scar his pretty little face. I'd like to see it just as I'm about to give him the coup de gras."

"Goody!" Jiro watched his master vanish in a portal of shadows before prancing toward Ryusei's side. "Now, let's see what makes you tick..."

Ryusei snarled as he tried to stand up, but the arrows hit very sensitive parts of his body. He could only watch as Jiro used his dagger to slice the sleeve of his right arm...exposing the six words tattooed there.

"What's this?" Jiro exclaimed, seeing the words. "You're a machine?"

"So what?" Ryusei scoffed. "You're a corpse, but no one's weirded out by your looks."

"That's because I actually have flaws and could feel emotions. You're an emotionless robot who lacks empathy to other people's feelings." Jiro narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to see what makes you tick, Sakuta." he said icily. "Starting now!"

Just as he was about to slice Ryusei's uniform open, Ryusei grabbed onto the dagger and forced the tip to jab Jiro into his throat. Seeing his window of opportunity, Ryusei then punched Jiro in the stomach before pulling the dagger out and stabbed Jiro in his stomach. The Serpent of Obsidian Knives winced and began to pull the dagger out of his stomach, making him vulnerable to Ryusei knocking him out cold with a headbutt. Ryusei then picked up the dagger and leaned close, stroking Jiro's cheek with a finger.

"Guess you couldn't see it," he replied. "Oh well."

Raising the dagger into the air, Ryusei stabbed his ex-best friend through the forehead. Then, he walked off, pulling off the arrows still stuck to his body.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I wonder what Owner, Hana and Naomi are up to?" said Erin. "I mean...they're keeping an eye on the DenLiner so we can rest once the battle is over, but it would be nice for them to come see us."

"They probably have their own problems," Tomoko answered. "Something in the past that will affect the future or something like that."

"Time-travelers?" asked Yuri.

"I guess you can say that," said Miu. "You know, wouldn't it be so funny that they travel back in time prior to when Ryusei killed Gentaro? Then again, that would just complicate the time stream and we'd have more problems than if we did without that interference."

Tomoko suddenly looked up and shuddered. There was a dark presence in this area.

"Everyone," she said, standing up. "Stand your ground. Something's coming."

Erin nodded her head and pulled out the Aquarius Switch in hand. Miu also took a step forward as childish laughter was heard.

"What was that?" asked Yuri. "Who's out there?"

A figure emerged in a puff of smoke. It was a white jester with patches of black, pink and turquoise. The most peculiar thing about it was the item in its hands. It was a satellite with big eyes.

"Everyone!" the jester replied. "I'm here! Did you miss me?"

"Who are you?" asked Miu. "How do you know us?"

"I've known you since I could remember! Don't you recognize me? I'm the Gemini Zodiarts! Come on, everyone! Let's work together!"

"I don't think I can trust her," Yuri noted.

"But we should at least hear her out," said Miu. "She might be on our side."

Just as the Gemini Zodiarts was about to jump into the air (or something like that, seeing that she was bending her knees), Miu her her cell-phone ring. She checked the caller ID and sighed. "Hello?"

"Miu-sempai!" cried a voice. "We need back-up! The DenLiner is being attacked by Zodiarts and there's another Serpent loose and-"

"This'll have to wait till later," Miu interrupted. "We have the Gemini Zodiarts to deal with and..." she saw something rush toward them in the distance. It neared closer, revealing a black Kamen Rider Fourze charging toward them with the jetpack mounted on his back. "Oh my god. Gentaro?! What happened to you? Why are you..."

The Gemini Zodiarts turned and was immediately picked up by the black Fourze, screaming in terror. Before anyone else had time to react, Erin was also taken into Fourze's arms and toward the sky. Tomoko immediately latched onto Fourze's leg with her shredded snake skin remains and grabbed on for dear life with Miu and Yuri also trying their best to tether Fourze to the ground. Unfortunately, even with the skin's stretching properties, Fourze's jetpack would not be restrained and put in more force into escaping. The results had Tomoko, Miu and Yuri land on their bottoms and Fourze disappearing into the sky.

"Damn it!" Miu exclaimed. She turned to her cellphone, seeing whomever called her had hung up. "Jun...what the hell are you getting into?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Erin-chan!" said Gemini, struggling from Fourze's grasp. "Help me, Erin-chan!"

"Erin-chan? Wait a minute..." Erin looked at the satellite plushie in Gemini's arms. "Yuki? Is that you? How did you become a Horoscopes?"

"I'll explain as best as I can," Gemini said. "Let's just say that Yukina and Misa learned the hard way that I wasn't a pushover."

"Of course they had to learn the hard way," Fourze muttered. "Who gave them the plan to hand you the Zodiarts Switch in the first place, Jojima?"

"You made your best friend become a Horoscopes?" Erin exclaimed. She felt her body become engulfed in rage as the three descended to the ground. Once her feet hit the grass, she asked, "Why would you do that?!"

Gemini dropped to her knees as she turned toward Fourze. His back was facing hers, giving her a good opportunity to knock him down. She flipped a card in her hands, revealing a red card with a harlequin on its back, and threw it. However, Fourze turned around, stabbing it with a staff that appeared in his hands before it could detonate in front of his face. It detonated and turned into ash right in front of his eyes.

"Did you honestly think that would've defeated me?" he sneered. "I know every trick in the book regarding the Zodiarts. After all, I fought them eons ago."

Gemini Zodiarts tried to fire another card, but Fourze flicked the switch on the mid-right and far left of the Fourze Driver.

**Net On/Winch On**

A pink butterfly net strapped to his right foot. He lazily moved it around and saw a large pink net entrap Gemini Zodiarts in Cosmic Energy. Meanwhile, a winch materialized on Fourze's left arm and wrapped itself around Erin. Both girls were unable to fight back against their bonds as the dark Fourze approached them.

"You two have something that I need," he said. "And I plan on taking it."

He snatched onto Erin's hand, the one that clasped onto her Horoscopes Switch, and squeezed it. Erin grit her teeth as she felt her hand being crushed by Fourze's grip that became surrounded in Cosmic Energy. She saw her Switch crack from the pressure and the energy wrapping around Fourze.

"There," he said. "Now you won't be able to heal yourself from this mess."

"How is that possible?" asked Erin. "How did you..."

Fourze just tugged on her hair and glared at her to shut up. He then tossed her aside as he approached Gemini and tossed the Hayabusa Plushie away. In the hand that held onto the cute toy was her Horoscope Switch.

"Gen-chan!" said Gemini. "Why did you give me this power in the first place? What purpose was there to make me become Gemini? I mean...you had to have a good reason, right?"

"The answer's very simple, Jojima," Fourze answered coolly. "I just need the power of the switch, nothing more. After this, you're free to go."

He grasped onto Gemini's hand and pressed on the Horoscope Switch. A black gust of wind transformed the Zodiarts of the Twins into her original form of Yuki Jojima. Yuki just stared at Fourze as if to say, "Are you sure?" Fourze didn't respond as he snatched the Horoscope Switch and tossed it to the ground, stomping it just like he once did with Aries' own switch.

"There," he whispered. "Four powers down, eight to go."

"Four powers?" asked Erin. "But aside from mine and Yuki's, you only have Aries. What's the fourth one?"

Fourze laughed as he lifted the tabs of the Fourze Driver up and became surrounded by light, also removing the Winch and Net Modules that immobilized his prisoners. When it faded, Gentaro Kisaragi showed the two girls the back of his hand which began to glow with the Astrological signs of the ram, the twins and the water-bearer. Another sign began to flicker as Gentaro spoke.

"The Zodiarts of the Scales worships me," he explained. "And once he arrives and gives me his switch, the power of illusions shall be mine!"

"What do you mean the Libra Zodiarts worships you?" asked Yuki. "Principal Hayami is-"

"No more," Gentaro licked his lips. "His soul has been devoured and his body now belongs to Ecydsis. And soon, you two will become of some use to me. I think I'll make you two my Vessels. You can never have more than enough you know."

"Never!" Erin exclaimed. "We'll die before that happens!"

"Exactly," Gentaro grinned. "Circinus."

The two blades materialized over his wrists as he began to sharpen them, running the blades against each other back and forth. The scraping of metal only made the fear of seeing her best friend killing her all the more worse. All she could do now was pray for someone to save them.

"_Anyone..." _she thought to herself. _"Someone stop Gen-chan from killing other people! I don't want to die and be used by him! I thought I could do something as Gemini, but I made things worse! I only make things worse, don't I..."_

Erin held onto Yuki's hands to comfort her as the two slowly started to back away. Gentaro just tilted his head and said, "Coral Snake: Obliterate."

A stream of fireballs flew from the right blade's tip as Erin and Yuki jumped out of the way. The ground began to burn as the two tried their best to dodge the oncoming flames. It would've been ten times easier to do this with the Zodiarts Powers, but without them, they were sitting ducks.

"This will be so much fun!" Gentaro cackled. "You can try to run, ladies...but I'll find you! Then I'll get to show you the beauty of space when you help me obliterate anyone affiliated with the Zodiarts and the people who left me! So let's play, you two! Let's play tag!"

Instead of fireballs, Gentaro swiped the blade and a stream of fire appeared, following in his path. He spun around and the grass became a large ring that entrapped the three. Erim and Yuki looked around, knowing that they could not escape from Gentaro's madness.

"What do we do now?" asked Erin.

"I don't know," Yuki answered, shaking her head. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

**Next time: JK joins the party as he helps Amazon take down Kengo and the Libra Zodiarts. Meanwhile, Shun starts heading toward Miu's location so the two can talk over their conflicting problems and Haruka realizes something very, very important.**

**To be continued in, XXV-"Demon Days"**


	29. Demon Days

**Horseshoes and Hand-grenades**

**XXV: 4-5-13-15-14-/4-1-25-19**

"_Whenever a thing is done for the first time, it releases a little demon."_

_-Emily Dickinson_

Haruka Utsugi panted for breath as she sat on a nearby bench. She was still recovering from briefly becoming a Kamen Rider/host for five Imagins, not to mention the beating that Leo Zodiarts gave her, but she knew that she couldn't rest. She couldn't rest until the enemy was pushed back far enough that the group can finally relax after what had only been less than two days of battle.

"Haruka-sensei!" said Ryutaros, hopping toward the teacher's side. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine," Haruka replied, sheathing her katana. "Although something's been bugging me."

"What would that be?" asked Kintaros, arms folded across his chest.

"Those Horoscope Switches, despite giving immense power to those who can become Horoscope Zodiarts, are very fragile." Haruka stood up and began to pace. "That would explain why Gamou would want to keep them so closely, plus given the fact that it's taken him this long to find other Horoscopes, he'd want to ensure that they were entrusted to the right people. Still, this doesn't tell us what he wants all twelve of them for."

"Who cares?" Momotaros exclaimed. "As long as those guys never get back on their feet, I don't mind. Especially after that pink-haired one just teleported out of sight and..."

"Wait a minute," Haruka stopped pacing and turned to the Imagin. "The pillars! Virgo is probably heading toward one of the pillars so she can destroy it!"

"And that will be one step closer to whatever plans that chairman wants!" said Urataros. "But why are those pillars important?"

"Because they seal off a large pool of Cosmic Energy," someone answered.

Everyone turned around to see Shun approaching them, hand around his neck and gently touching the scar left from Ryusei slicing his neck. For the moment, he was not dressed in his attire as a Serpent-bearer, but the emotions on his face told them that he was still reeling from what he would have to go through in the future.

"Vasuki told me this," Shun continued. "He stated that one of the Serpents' greatest warriors, Orochi, had his body broken down into Cosmic Energy and the people created the seal so the energy could not cause the destruction of the world. If all four seals are ever broken, then the Cosmic Energy that was once Orochi can be used to enhance the power of all those who consume it."

"How many pillars are left?" asked Sieg.

"Two," said Shun. "The ones from the North and South remain...for now."

"The South was the one Nadeshiko was supposed to be guarding," said Haruka. "We should check and see whether or not it's still standing."

"But it'll take forever to get there!" Ryutaros exclaimed. "The bird-lady would've destroyed the pillar by then!"

"Vasuki can easily teleport you there," Shun answered. "As the Tethering Serpent, he is able to create portals from one area to another. He knows where the pillar lies, and will take you there so you can stop this menace."

"Why is he so keen on helping us?" asked Haruka, raising an eyebrow. "If you think about it, he could easily go and side with Ophiuchus and Gentaro and you'd be our enemy."

"If he was your enemy, you would be dead by now," Shun replied back. "Now, watch closely."

He closed his eyes as a large white serpent emerged from his back. Vasuki replied with a low hiss before opening his mouth, expelling a strange mist in the air. The mist transformed into a shimmering mirror, showing the pillar standing tall...for now.

"Thank you, Vasuki," said Haruka. "We appreciate this offer."

"_The only reason I am doing this is because Ophiuchus's plans will interfere with Lord Shiva's wishes."_ Vasuki replied. _"What happens to you is nothing of my concern. Just see to it that you don't die immediately after setting foot in one of my portals, all right?"_

"We'll make sure of that," said Kintaros, cracking his neck. "For now, we must part. Do what you need to do."

Vasuki just stayed quiet as he faded away. Haruka pointed toward the portal as she and the five Imagins hopped into it. Ryutaros was the last to go, waving good-bye to Shun as he did, before the portal disappeared with a small 'pop'. Shun stared at the empty space before setting his gaze toward the unconscious Ko Tatsugami. He clenched his fist—he could kill Tatsugami and be rid of one less Horoscopes Zodiart, but what would that accomplish? Gentaro would probably resurrect him, and there would be no way of stopping Tatsugami if he was already dead. It might accidentally make things worse.

"You live..." Shun snarled at Tatsumgai. "Vasuki, take me to her."

"_You mean that sweet little girl whose heart you crushed into a million pieces?" _Vasuki whispered. _"Why?"_

"Because I have business to take care of," Shun closed his eyes. "It regards our relationship in the future."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Amazon jumped out of the way just as Libra Zodiarts struck another bolt of lightning at him. The savage Kamen Rider looked at his two opponents and then back at the pillar—he knew that it was only a matter of time until the pillar was destroyed, but he had to stall for time! Unfortunately, he felt himself drained of energy. The Cosmic Energy he absorbed was fading away, and the Gigi Armlet wasn't going to be repairing his wounds until after he was tossed around. So, all he could do was stand there as both Libra Zodiarts and Kengo were preparing their strongest spells to kill him once and for all.

"This little game of cat and mouse has gone on long enough," Libra Zodiarts sneered. "Will you do the honors, my son?"

"Gladly, father," Kengo replied, summoning another purple fireball into his hands. His eyes were filled with insane glee as he added, "I'm going to love seeing you squirm, Amazon! This is going to be so much fun!"

Amazon dropped to his knees, panting for breath as he knew that he wasn't going to be able to fight much longer. He saw the fireball about to incinerate him...

Only to be stopped by someone wielding a large hammer in their hands and batted it away as if it was a fly. The fireball disintegrated into a small puff of smoke when that happened. Kengo snarled, seeing someone stopping him from killing someone.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he said, his eyes glowing in anger. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Amazon looked up, seeing the back of the person who saved him. He was dressed in a blue denim jacket and black pants, wielding a large hammer decorated with runes on its face. For some odd reason, he could sense a strange aura radiating off of the boy, one that said that he was someone of great importance.

"How dare you raise that tone of voice to me, Apep," the boy began. "You should know better than to talk back to Prince Jormungandr."

"Prince?" the Zodiarts of the Scales repeated. He slowly stepped back in fear. "How can that be? You were lost in the struggle! We all saw it with our own eyes!"

"I survived, and I found a host that could accept me. And now I am here to ensure that you do not win in this struggle." Jormungandr narrowed his eyes and added. "That, I decree through my Vessel, Kaizou Jingu."

"JK?" Kengo sneered. "That loser? He couldn't even punch his way out of a paper bag. That sniveling little coward...only good for info but not enough to kick someone's ass when it comes to a..."

Jormungandr swung the hammer toward Kengo's stomach, knocking the air out of him as he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. He then raced toward Libra Zodiarts, preparing to slam his powerful weapon down onto the monster's skull. The Zodiarts brought his staff into the air to block the hammer, but the hammer bent the staff into two, and Jormungandr brought the hammer down on Libra's head, knocking him out for the count. Amazon kept silent as the stranger turned to face him, the hammer still in his hand.

"I hope they meant you no harm," Jormungandr began, his voice holding the air of someone of importance. "I had no idea that that treacherous father and son duo were picking on someone like you."

Amazon panted for breath as the Gigi Armlet began to glow. His armor faded away, revealing a very exhausted Daisuke Yamamoto. Daisuke lifted his head as he approached the strange person, clasping his hands to create his special friendship signal.

"Oh, what is this?" asked Jormungandr, seeing Daisuke's special handshake. He copied it, tilting his head in curiosity. "Is this a sign of saying 'Hello'?"

"Jormungandr good friend," said Daisuke. "Daisuke good friend."

"Ah, it is a sign of friendship. Well, Sir Daisuke..."

"Yes?"

"Please duck your head. I must do something of great importance."

Daisuke looked in confusion as Jormungandr jumped into the air, hammer in hand. He could only watch in horror as the hammer slammed on top of the pillar, causing it to crack and then explode in a burst of Cosmic Energy. Jormungandr landed in the water, feeling the Cosmic Energy wrap around him and fill him with power.

"This must be done," he stated. "If we do not let loose the energy soon, it will eventually find a way to the surface. We did not need to add anymore pressure to it."

"Enemy will become powerful now!" Daisuke snarled, grabbing onto Jormungandr's shoulders. "He will hurt us!"

"Cosmic Energy can also be used for the side of good," Jormungandr stated calmly, not even flinching at how Daisuke's eyes seem to glow like fire. "You became powerful when you ate it, right? It is only those who are tainted with evil and hatred in their hearts that makes the energy bad. I ate it all the time without any ill effects." He then tilted his head back and looked at the sky. "Oh, it looks like I shouldn't be staying here fo much longer. He might get mad."

Daisuke was confused on what that meant when he saw Jormungandr's outfit fade away into Cosmic Energy. It returned to an Amanogawa High uniform with the blue coat looking similar to a neon hoodie. The person he held in his hands was none other than JK.

"Ugh..." JK moaned slowly opening his eyes. "What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You possessed by Serpent," Daisuke answered. "He destroyed the pillar."

"What?" JK turned and saw the remains of the Northern Pillar, especially the top that held a black square with a large turtle behind it. "No...how could that be? Unless..." His eyes widened. "That serpent...Where is he?"

"He gone now," said Daisuke. "Called himself Jormungandr."

"Jormungan..." JK went to his cellphone and began to search for something through the internet. As he did so, Daisuke turned around, hoping to see the unconscious bodies of both Ecydsis and Kengo. Instead, he found nothing. They must've teleported during Jormungandr's destruction of the stone pillar.

"One pillar left," Daisuke whispered, placing a hand over his Gigi Armlet. "And then...what will happen to us all?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shun teleported to Miu, Tomoko and Yuri's current whereabouts, stepping out of a mirror made out of the mist. Miu was the first to approach him, tears in her eyes as she saw this brave knight and shining armor reduced to an empty shell of himself. Shun placed a hand over the scar on his neck, his mind replaying the events that showed he obtained it in the first place.

"Shun," Miu began. "Are you...all right?"

"It depends on your definition for 'all right'," Shun answered. "In the physical sense, I am fine. I feel no pain, and my body can withstand most blows that could kill regular humans. Emotionally wise, I am not."

"I could tell by your eyes that you're trying to hide your pain. Shun, don't close off your heart for us...that's the last thing I want you to do." Miu threw her arms around him and felt the tears falling down her face. "I know you're going to suffer for what you've done, but will you at least act like your normal self until then? At least...for me?"

"Miu," Shun bit his lip as he tried not to shed the tears forming in his own eyes. "I can't. I can't bring myself to be close, because I'll find myself hurt when I see you die and I to keep on living. I wanted to do so much good."

"And you will. You'll be helping out the world because of this."

"And what will that bring me in the end? Loneliness, emptiness, hatred, sorrow..." Shun gripped onto Miu's shoulders. "You'll grow old and die, while I'll stay like this until the Sun burns out or whenever Shiva wants me to end this damn planet! I won't see you again...and I won't be able to do anything about it!"

"Well right now, you're acting like a little kid! As the Chairman of the Kamen Rider Club, I command you to calm down and think rationally. We're going to save the world and, even if you'll have to leave us eventually, we're going to spend time with each other to ensure that you'll have happy memories in mind. Okay?" Miu stepped back and placed a hand on Shun's shoulder. "You can do that, right?"

"Yeah..." Shun wiped away the tears from his eyes as he turned to Tomoko and Yuri. "It's fine, I don't bite."

"Shun," said Tomoko. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Haruka-sensei is at the South pillar with the other Imagins, Virgo Zodiarts teleported and the Zodiarts of the Lion is unconscious."

"That's good to hear," said Yuri, slowly standing up. "But what do we do now? Erin was kidnapped alongside that Gemini Zodiarts by Gentaro and..."

"Then what are you doing standing here?" Shun interrupted. "Miu, get into the Power Dizer. Tomoko, get your snake skin ready and Yuri..."

"Yeah?"

"Just stay by my side for now. Once we can get in contact with Owner, we'll send you back to your parents. They must be wondering where you are."

The girls nodded their heads as Miu rushed to the dormant Power Dizer, feeling her body filled with renewed energy. Even if Shun would leave for Nirvana, or wherever Shiva's residence was, she would help him out until it was his time. It was her mission as the Chairman of the Kamen Rider Club to lead the group to victory, no matter how long it would take. Right now, in this very moment, she had to stop Gentaro from killing off innocent people.

Sitting down into the cockpit, Miu Kazashiro focused on the most important thing she had to do: beat the living hell out of Gentaro Kisaragi.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Haruka and the five Imagins hopped out of the strange portal and took a good look around them. The pillar was still standing, there were no Dustards in sight, and all in all, it looked as if hadn't been touched for thousands of years.

Still, there was just something in the air that didn't make Haruka Utsugi feel comfortable. It was if something was watching her, ready to attack her when her defenses her down. And sure enough, she got her wish as a purple fireball passed by, nearly singing her ear off.

"Who the hell was that?" she asked, preparing to unsheath her katana. "Show yourself, now!"

"I don't like what's going on here," Momotaros snarled, looking around. "Oi! You bastards, come out here before I AGH!"

The red Imagin was blown away by an electrical blast to the chest. Haruka turned to see both Kengo and the Libra Zodiarts approaching them, both of them looking very angry.

"It's that evil bug guy!" said Ryutaros, pointing at the Zodiarts. "What's he doing here?"

"Kengo," Haruka snarled. "Why are you still brainwashed? Ohsugi freed you yesterday."

"He made me weak and pathetic," Kengo snarled. "I have found understanding as to who I truly am, and I know who I must destroy."

"Apep knows who he belongs to," said Libra Zodiarts, pressing onto the Zodiarts Switch. The black gust of wind reveted him into the guise of Kouhei Hayami, but something was different about him now. It was in his eyes...they were a silver color that showed emptiness. "His father, Ecydsis of the Shed Skin."

"Ecydsis?" asked Sieg. "But you are Kouhei Hayami!"

"My father has devoured that stupid human's soul and has taken over his body," Kengo sneered. "Kouhei Hayami is no more, and soon, so shall you."

"And how are you going to do that when you're outmatched?" asked Kintaros, cracking his neck. "We can easily break you in half!"

"Can you?" asked Ecydsis. "You'll be murdering innocent people who have no weapons on them, while your katana will be covered in their blood. Are you willing to sink to that level?"

Haruka snarled as she took a step forward. Kengo raised a hand into the air, a purple ball of fire hovering over his palm.

"One false move, and the pillar is destroyed," he threatened. "Now, are you going to listen to us or are we going to have to make this tough for you?"

"This is a lie," Urataros whispered into Haruka's ear. "This is just to lower our guard so they can kill us!"

"But we have no choice in the matter, right now," Haruka replied. She dropped her katana to the ground and said, "What do you have to tell us?"

"It's a little story that you might want to know," said Ecydsis, wagging a finger at the group. "It involves the Day of Awakening and what the Zodiarts of the Archer intends to do to your little country of Japan."

* * *

**Next time: Riderman leads his troupe to obtain victory while Erin and Yuki must survive Gentaro's sadistic plans. Plus, what is the Day of Awakening? And what is Virgo Zodiarts role in all of this madness?**

**To be continued in-XXVI "Days are Forgotten"**


End file.
